Etrangers
by NYsarahNY
Summary: Rachel Berry et Noah Puckerman alias Puck ne sont pas vraiment ceux qu'ils disent etre, des dangers rodes de nos jours que des humains ne sont pas en mesure de combattrent. entre action, amour, revelations et guerres, Rachel Berry et Noah Puckerman arriveront-ils a atteindre leur ultime but ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

-Ils arrivent, je peux le sentir, fis une personne tapis dans l'ombre.

-Merci pour ta remarque observée, se moqua sarcastiquement Rachel en regardant avec inquiétude le présentateur de la météo annoncer une forte chute de température ainsi que des tempêtes d'une rare envergure, mais il ne pu donner d'autre renseignement car la météo n'en faisait qu'à ca tête alors il conseilla aux habitants d'Ohio de rester tout de même prudents.

-Rachel ! l'avertit Hiram en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. La jeune fille se détendit et s'excusa de son comportement déplacé.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Noah en sortant de l'ombre.

-On multiplie les patrouilles et on ne se perd sous aucun cas de vue, répondit Rachel sur un ton autoritaire.

-Chérie, vous n'y arriverai jamais seuls,protesta Leroy en se levant du canapé.

-On n'a pas le choix, répliqua-t-elle. C'est ca ou on meurt tous sans avoir put au moins se défendre. Hiram et Leroy allait à nouveau protester mais Noah Puckerman les interrompus.

-Elle a raison, je ne vais pas baisser les armes alors que nous n'avons même pas commencés la guerre, dit-il l'air grave. Et puis c'est bien pour ca que nous sommes la, non ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine amertume. Rachel Berry baissa la tête en entendant la question de Noah.

-Noah tu sais très bien que nous ne….

-Ouais je sais, ce n'est pas de votre faute mais celle de vos anciens patrons complètement timbrées.

-Noah arrête, ca ne sert à rien, déclara Rachel en posant une main sur le bras du jeune homme. C'est le passée, nous ne pouvons rien changer.

-Mais Rach, ils nous ont tous pris et en retour qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Nous sommes jetés dans la gueule du loup, protesta-t-il en serrant les poings. Rachel soupira et attrapa sa clé de voiture.

-Allez viens Puckerman, on va faire un tour, s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrer.

-Ne rentrer pas trop tard ! cria Leroy derrière eux. La jeune fille roula des yeux et marmonna un oui.

* * *

Pour certaines personnes la nuit est un refuge, elle leurs permettent de cacher leurs défaut et minimiser les erreurs qu'ils ont commis. Pour d'autres, cela signifie encore une nuit emplie de cauchemar et d'insomnies, de peur et d'angoisse ou viennent si joindre leurs pires frayeurs. Pour Rachel Berry et Noah Puckerman, la nuit est leur identité, la nuit révèle leurs vraies personnalités sans les juger, elle les accueille en les enveloppant d'une couverture sombre mais sécuritaire, elle les protège mais ne les questionne pas. La nuit peut avoir plusieurs facettes mais elle ne vous jugera jamais.

-Je ne te comprends pas Rachel, marmonna Puck en donnant un coup de pied à un caillou égaré. Comment peux-tu les laisser contrôler ta vie ? Ils ne sont même pas comme nous, fit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. La jeune fille soupira lourdement mais ne se sentit pas offensée par les propos de son meilleur ami.

-Peut-être parce que je veux leur ressembler, répondit-elle avec hésitation en se triturant les mains. Noah s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers elle.

-A qui ? a ces …ces humains narcissiques ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse Rachel ! s'écria-t-il en la dévisageant. Cette race est la pire espèce qu'il nous est étés donnés de côtoyer, elle ne pense qu'a elle ! Rachel sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, un frisson désagréable mais familier remonta sa colonne vertébrale.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de ca Noah, fit-elle en essayant de changer de sujet. Elle accéléra sa démarche en sentant la menace approchai de plus en plus. Le jeune homme la rattrapa.

-Mais bien sur que si Rachel. Nous sommes dans un parc vide a 3h du matin et je ne vois aucune menace successible de nous atteindre alors j'attends. Crache le morceau Ruby, dit-il en lui barrant le chemin. Rachel grinça des dents en entendant son ancien prénom et fusillant son amie du regard.

-Tu ne peux peut-être pas sentir la menace sur la voie terrienne mais moi je le peux alors tiens-toi tranquille et ne fait pas l'idiot, lui ordonna-t-elle en sortant son fidèle poignard. Le jeune homme grommela un peu puis sortit à son tour son épée du sac qu'il avait apporté.

-Combien ? demanda-t-il. Rachel inspira l'air et se concentra sur le silence inquiétant qui les entourer. Soudain, des chuchotements précipités lui vrillèrent les oreilles. Réprimant une grimace elle massa ses « oreilles ».

-Je dirai 5 personnes 1 femme et 4 hommes pour être plus précises, répondit-elle en se mettant en position.

-Tu prends la femme et je prends les 4 hommes, décida le jeune homme en se positionnant à son tour.

-Je prends au minimum un de tes hommes Puckerman. Je ne suis pas en papier, négocia-t-elle en lui tapant l'arrière tête.

-Aie ! désolé Rach mais la dernière fois…

-…ne se reproduira plus, finit-elle a la place de Noah en voyant trois hommes s'approcher d'eux. Je prends celui de gauche.

-Ok, je prends les deux autres, soupira-t-il avant de s'élancer vers ses deux cibles en attrapa le plus petit des deux et l'envoya contre un arbre avec une force surhumaine. L'autre homme n'eu pas le temps de répliquer qu'un couteau se planta dans son estomac. Puck se retourna vers Rachel avec colère.

-C'était le mien !

-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher désolée, dit-elle avant de décrochai une droite a sa cible assez résistante. L'homme tomba en poussant un cri de douleur, son supérieur ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils étaient aussi forts !

-Écoute-moi espèce de sale vermine, tu vas me dire qui est ton patron et immédiatement si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton ami, le menaça-t-elle en brandissant son poignard.

-Rachel Attention! cria Puck en voyant un des quatre hommes sauter sur Rachel qui poussa un cri de surprise.

Il se mit à courir en oubliant les autres menaces successibles de l'atteindre et attrapa l'agresseur par sa combinaison noir. Il le plaqua contre un arbre avec force et arracha avec rage sa cagoule. Son pouls augmenta d'un cran à sa soudaine colère. Soudain, le vent devint violent et des éclairs se firent entendre pas loin d'eux. Rachel regarda avec inquiétude le ciel puis se tourna vers Puck en se relevant. Elle enfonça son poignard dans le cœur d'un des hommes puis s'approcha de Noah doucement.

-Essaye de lui soutirer des informations, dit-elle en essuyant son poignard avec indifférence. De quel camp appartient-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. Après quelques minutes sans réponse Rachel haussa un sourcil. Elle releva la tête avec inquiétude et regarda Noah toujours dans la même position c'est-à-dire entrain de maintenir l'adversaire, elle s'approcha avec prudence d'eux puis s'arrêta a un mètre. Noah ? dit-elle avec hésitation. Le concerné tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

-Nous avons un problème. Elle ferma la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et sa bouche forma un « O » parfait. Oui, en effet, ils avaient un problème.

-Sam ?

* * *

_Alors ca vous a plut ? Dois-je continuer ? A vous de me le dire._

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience._

_PS: Je tiens à rassurer les lecteurs de ma première fic que si je venais à continuer cette histoire je finirais tout de même l'autre ! Alors pas d'inquiétude._


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel allié

Les apparences que veulent se donner les gens sont souvent trompeuses, ils se trompent eux-mêmes en espérant vivre une vie heureuse fausse. Ils adoptent une autre personnalité que la leur. La logique humaine n'est pas souvent la plus simple à comprendre vous croyez avoir compris puis l'instant d'après plus rien ne va.

-Sam ? Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? demanda Rachel en regardant le jeune homme blond épinglé contre un arbre par Noah.

-Je pourrais vous posez la même question, répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide d'où on pouvait déceler un peu de panique. Depuis quand êtes-vous des ninjas de la nuit ? demanda-t-il en les dévisageant.

-Mec je ne veux pas te tuer alors ferme la et écoute Rachel, grogna Puck en resserrant l'emprise qu'il avait sur Evans. Rachel posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Doucement Noah, on ne sait pas pour qui il travaille, le calma-t-elle puis elle se tourna vers Sam. Mais vu qu'il est toujours vivant il va pouvoir nous le dire… j'attends Sam, déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Ecoutez les mecs je ne veux pas faire d'embrouille. On m'a juste donnez un dossier avec deux personnes a coincés c'est tout, dit-t-il en haussant les épaules. Rachel haussa un sourcil devant l'attitude de Sam. Elle regarda brièvement Noah en attendant son point de vue mais il haussa simplement les épaules, elle roula des yeux et soupira.

-Qui t'a donné ce dossier ?

-Chepa, on me l'a envoyé par courrier électronique, répondit-il en se tortillant dans la prise de Noah.

-A la bonne heure, s'écria la jeune fille en levant les mains au ciel avec frustration. Noah relâcha Sam mais resta tout de même proche de lui on ne savait jamais.

-Pourquoi tu fais ce boulot ? demanda-t-il en serrant les poings. Tu savais que c'était nous, l'accusa Noah en s'approchant de Sam qui trébucha en arrière.

-N-non, on m'a dit que je devais me pointer ici et que d'autres gens m'expliqueraient la suite de la manœuvre. Et pour ce qui est du boulot, j'avais plus le choix, dit-il en se frottant la nuque avec un air gêné. Rachel se retourna vers lui en fronçant des sourcils.

-Développe Evans

-Je… ma famille n'avait plus d'argent a-alors j'ai décidé de chercher un p'tit boulot pour compenser l'écart qu'on avait, puis un matin j'ai reçu un mail et c'est a partir de la que tout a changé, expliqua-t-il en baissant la tête vers le sol.

-Il manquait plus que ca, gémis Rachel en passant une main sur son visage. Combien de fois l'as-tu fait ? demanda-t-elle en surveillant les 3 corps des hommes gisant sur le sol.

-C'est la deuxième fois. La première fois c'était un homme près de Californie, on m'a dit qu'il avait l'habitude de coincer des filles dans des p'tites ruelles alors j'ai tout de suite accepté. La jeune fille s'approcha de Sam avec assurance et le regarda dans les yeux avec sérieux.

-L'as-tu tué ?

-Non, ce que je fais est peut-être hors-la-loi mais je ne suis pas non plus un tueur, répondit-il. Je fais juste ca pour le fric, c'est tout.

-Bien. La femelle s'est échappée, fit Rachel en se tournant vers Noah avec un air grave. Si Hiram et Leroy l'apprenne on peut déjà dire adieu aux patrouilles et… a Sam aussi, finit-elle par dire en grimaçant. Noah sentit la rage revenir en lui. Comment Rachel pouvait-elle se laisser contrôler par ces barbares d'humains ?

-Ils n'ont pas à me donner des ordres Ruby, je ne suis pas un… un humain, laissa-t-il échapper. Sam sentit sa mâchoire tomber en entendant Noah. Ou est la caméra cachée se dit-il aussitôt.

-Hé mec c'est pas marrant ce que tu dis, dit-il en fronçant des sourcils. Ce que je fais est peut-être pas cool mais dire que t'es pas humain alors que tu sais que je suis un fan des comics ca c'est super pas cool. Rachel roula des yeux en écoutant Sam et fusilla des yeux son meilleur ami.

-On reverra pour la discrétion, marmonna-t-elle en frappant l'arrière de tête de son idiot d'ami.

-Aie ! Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ca ! Tu veux qu'il le dise à qui Evans ? Puis personne ne le croirais, ricana-t-il fière de lui.

-Premièrement t'avais pas le droit de lui dire parce que si quelqu'un l'apprend on est morts. Deuxièment si t'arrête pas de faire l'idiot je fais te foutre un coup de pied au cul mémorable et troisièment ARRETE DE M'APPELER RUBY !, hurla-t-elle en tapant du pied. Puck la regarda avec peur puis sa colère refit surface.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle comme ca hein ? C'est ton vrai prénom pourtant Ruby. T'a trop peur de te rappeler qui est ta Vraie famille et non ces impostures d'Hiram et Leroy aux sourires d'ange ! Arrête de te cacher la face Ruby, on ne sera jamais comme eux ! répliqua-t-il a son tour en la pointant du doigt. Parce qu'on n'est pas des humains, parce que TU N'ES PAS HUMAINE Ruby !

-Alors je suis quoi ? On est quoi, hein ? Des extra-terrestres ? Des monstres, des démons ? On est quoi au juste Kellan ? Dis-le-moi ! pleura-t-elle en tombant à genoux. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis, gémis-t-elle. Puck la regarda avec impuissance puis alla l'a prendre dans ses bras. Ces humains payeront pour ce qu'ils ont faits !

-Chuuuuuut Ruby, je suis la…. Tout redeviendra comme avant je te le promets, lui promit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Il l'a contempla avec inquiétude, elle n'était pas prête pour ca et pourtant… l'avenir du monde se tenait entre ses petites mains frêles.

* * *

Marchant cote à cote Sam, Noah et Rachel restèrent silencieux. Sam Evans se demander s'il était toujours entrain de rêver alors que Noah et Rachel prièrent pour que se ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar malheureusement ils avaient tous tort. Le danger continuer de roder et Noah Puckerman ainsi que Rachel Berry s'étaient belle et bien vu arrachés de leur famille biologiques.

-Alors si je comprends bien vous êtes un peu comme Thor le Dieu du Tonnerre, c'est ca ? demanda-t-il en sautillant sur place avec excitation.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas effrayé déjà ? demanda Rachel avec un sourire au coin.

-Parce que c'est un incontesté fan de comics, répondit Noah en copiant moqueusement Sam qui s'en offusqua.

-Hé ! Vous moquez pas.

-Au moins il nous voie pas comme des…des monstres avides de je ne sais quoi, répliqua-t-elle en souriant tristement a Sam qui lui renvoya son sourire.

-Désolé pour mon comportement mais ca parait si…si incroyable, se justifia Sam les yeux étincelant au clair de lune. Rachel gloussa en regardant le jeune homme blond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Noah en posant son bras autour des épaules de Rachel. Celle-ci le regarda avec tendresse puis posa son regard sur Sam qui continuai à poser des questions sans queue ni tête.

-Je crois bien que nous avons un nouvel allié, répondit-elle en envoyant un clin d'œil à Sam qui sauta de joie.

-Enfer ouais !

* * *

_Et voila le premier chapitre ! Je sais qu'il est très court mais je me rattraperai sur les prochains chapitres a venir, c'est promis !_

_Que pensez-vous des prénoms de Rachel (Ruby) et Noah (Kellan) ? _

_L'arrivé surprenante de Sam Evans vous a-t-elle plut ? J'attends vos reviews comme toujours avec impatience._

_A la prochaine…._


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Ne jamais énerver Noah Puckerman alias Kellan !

_C'est tout a fait compréhensible que vous ne compreniez pas totalement l'histoire encore mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les chapitres à venir vous serons de plus en plus facile à comprendre._

* * *

-On est rentrés ! cria Rachel en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Sam referma la porte derrière lui puis suivit Noah et Rachel avec inquiétude. Ses parents était-ils aussi des… étrangers ?

-Chérie tu m'avais promis de rentrer tôt, râla une voix d'homme dans la pièce d'à coté. Noah à coté de lui soupira lourdement puis marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne put distinguer car des pas lourds s'approchèrent de lui.

-Qui est ton invité Rachel ? demanda le plus grand des deux hommes en croisant les bras avec un regard sévère.

-Mmmh… c'est un ami du Lycée. Sam voici Leroy m-mon père, bégaya-t-elle en montrant le grand homme. Le jeune homme blond attrapa la main qu'Hiram lui tendit et la secoua énergiquement puis fit de même avec Leroy.

-Est-ce que vous êtes aussi des…

-…des parents exemplaires tels que les tiens Sam ? Evidemment, quelle question, gloussa Rachel nerveusement en voyant Hiram et Leroy fronçaient des sourcils. Et si tu allé montrer ma chambre a Sam, Noah s'il-te-plait. Il faut que je dise un truc a…a mes p-pères, dit-elle en suppliant du regard Noah qui hocha simplement de la tête avant de grimper l'escalier avec un Sam confus.

-Tu aurais put nous prévenir que tu allée inviter un ami, bougonna Hiram en décroisant ses bras. Nous envoyer au moins un texto.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit un ami Hiram. On invite pas un ami à… 5 heures du matin, n'est-ce pas Rachel ? déclara Leroy en relevant son regard de sa montre.

-Il a quelques problèmes en ce moment et j'ai juste voulu l'aider, mentit la jeune fille en se tortillant sous les yeux scrutateurs d'Hiram et Leroy.

-Quel genre de problèmes ? demanda Hiram en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Problèmes d'argents, répondit-elle aussitôt en croisant les bras. Elle se rapprocha des deux hommes et se pencha vers eux. Il ne sait rien, mentit-elle avant de reculer de quelques pas. Alors pas d'inquiétude. Bon je monte, je n'ai pas envie de retrouver ma chambre sans dessus dessous, dit-elle avant de déguerpir en vitesse sous les regards inquiets de ses… pères adoptifs ?

-C'était juste, soupira-t-elle en sautant sur son lit. Elle croisa les jambes puis regarda Noah et Sam se disputer pour quelque chose.

-Pourquoi t'a pas une cape ? demanda le jeune blond en fronçant des sourcils.

-Parce que c'est ringard les capes, c'est pour des tarés comme toi, répliqua Noah en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau de Rachel.

-Hé ! je ne suis pas un taré ! la preuve, vous êtes des étrangers, protesta-t-il en les montrant du doigt. Si quelqu'un devait être taré se serait bien vous. Rachel grimaça en entendant le mot étranger, elle détestait qu'en on l'appeler par des noms aussi bizarres.

-Attention a ce que tu dis Evans ! Ma patience à des limites, le menaça Noah en se relevant au ralenti sans doute pour faire plus impressionnant. Rachel roula des yeux en les regardant, quels gamins !

-A ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? Tu va utiliser tes superpouvoirs d'homme soumis, ricana Sam. Noah grogna de colère devant le comportement provocateur d'Evans et ne put s'empêcher de plaquer Sam contre le plafond de la chambre de Rachel.

-AAAH ! redescend moi Puckerman, Hurla Sam en voyant des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Il cligna des yeux et regarda Puck releva la tête vers lui, c'est-à-dire le plafond avec un vilain sourire. Heureusement que ma pièce est insonorisée, pensa Rachel en se leva d'un bond, elle se plaça devant Noah.

-Puck repose le. C'est pas marrant, lui dit-elle en le prenant par le bras. Maintenant. Noah Puckerman s'échappa de la prise de sa meilleure amie et contempla avec un air satisfait le regard de Sam devenir de plus en plus blanc.

-Pourquoi ? Pour une fois qu'on peut jouer avec un humain autant en profiter, nan ? Et puis il m'a demandé de lui montrer ce que je pouvais faire alors je lui ai montré. On ne refuse rien à la race humaine, n'est-ce pas Rachel, dit-il en insistant bien sur le prénom humain de son amie qu'il détestait tant.

-Noah relâche Sam, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver contre toi, soupira-t-elle en regardant les yeux de Puck redevenir a leur couleurs d'origines gris ciel.

-Ce n'est qu'un humain égoïste Ruby. Il n'a pas le droit de vivre, cracha-t-il en grinçant des dents. Rachel regarda avec inquiétude le visage de Sam se transformer en grimaces de douleurs.

-Alors ne devient pas comme eux N-Kellan. Relâche Sam, tu vaux bien plus que ca alors ne te rabaisse pas a leur niveau, s'il te plait, supplia Rachel en voyant Sam gémir de douleur. Noah fixa Sam puis le relâcha doucement avec un soupir. Sam ouvrit la bouche en espérant attrapait de l'air frais.

-Co-comment t'a fait ca mec ? J'avais l'impression que mes organes se tordaient, gémis-t-il en se massant le ventre. Rachel s'agenouilla auprès de lui et vérifia s'il n'avait pas de séquelles.

-Je contrôle le corps humain, j'en fais ce que je veux et comme je veux, fit Puck avec nonchalance. Le jeune homme blond en eu la chair de poule. Ne plus jamais mettre en colère Noah Puckerman pensa-t-il avec résolution. Après l'avoir examiner, Rachel se releva et alla s'assoir auprès de Noah.

-Tu aurais pu lui faire du mal Noah, dit-elle doucement en frottant le dos de son meilleur ami.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Kellan d'une voix cassée. Rachel se mordit la lèvre.

-Noah, soupira-t-elle en lui faisant un câlin. Tout ira bien, c'est ce que tu m'as dit non ? les Skylans n'abandonnent jamais, réussis-t-elle a prononcée. Skylans… voila ou elle appartenait, aux Skylans sa vrai race.

-Désolé Puck, je ne voulais pas de mettre en rogne, s'excusa Sam en regardant ses pieds. C'est juste qu'on m'a tellement charrié avec ca que j'avais peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un affreux plan pour me ridiculiser une fois de plus.

-T'inquiète bro, je gère, fis le jeune homme aux yeux gris ciel en se redressant.

-Sympa tes yeux.

-Merci, je les ai hérités de ma mère, répondit Kellan avec un triste sourire. Rachel essaya une larme puis respira une grande bouffée d'air.

-Alors comme ca, votre race c'est Sk…Skylinx ? fit le jeune humain avec hésitation. Rachel roula des yeux et gloussa légèrement.

-Non, c'est Skylans.

-Ah okay, et votre planète s'appelle comment ?

-En faite on préfère le terme royaume, rectifia Noah avec un sourire nostalgique.

-Ouais… évidemment, ria Sam en se frottant la nuque.

-Notre royaume se nomme Skylan.

-Oh, vous faites pas dans le compliquer vous. C'est cool ! remarqua le jeune homme en allant chercher une chaise. Rachel le vit et soupira lourdement, les heures suivantes allaient passer lentement.

* * *

_Alors impressions ? Ca vous a plut le petit aperçu du pouvoir de Noah (Kellan) et leur nom de race ? N'hésitez pas a posez des questions et je suis ouverte a toutes propositions !_

_A la prochaine…._


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Oh oh…

_Camille76260 : Heureuse que l'idée directrice te plaise et j'espere que la suite te plaira tout autant._

_Asegawa : Je dirais meme du genre Superman, ils viennent d'une autre planète mais on étés kidnapés par des humains très haut placés qui cachent très bien leur jeu._

_pocketstars : Je suis ravie de voir que le pouvoir Puck (Kellan) est si bien acceuillie, j'étais très nerveuse sur ce point la. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on entend parler de quelqu'un qui controle le corps humain ^^ Sam est pour moi celui qui relaxera la situtation, celui qui rajoute une pointe d'humour en toute situation, alors j'en ai pas finit avec lui !_

_Je tiens a vous remercier pour vos reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un petit mot._

* * *

Une jeune femme entra précipitamment dans la pièce, ils étaient si près du but. Elle s'avança vers l'homme près de la grande baie vitrée et apprécia un court instant la ville de Los Angeles au clair de lune, éclairée seulement par les lumières de la nuit.

-N'est-ce pas magnifique ? prononça l'homme en costume cravate.

-Et encore le mot est faible, ajouta la femme en lui donnant le dossier noir.

-Ils étaient la ? demanda l'homme en feuilletant brièvement le dossier.

-Affirmatif. Comme vous nous l'aviez dit, malheureusement les… personnes que vous aviez engagées n'était pas assez… compétentes, avoua la jeune femme en se raidissant.

-Oh…. Combien de morts ? s'enquit-il en allant s'assoir derrière son bureau.

-3 morts monsieur et un disparu, la femelle s'est échappée, répondit-t-elle en restant auprès de la vitrine.

-Un disparu dit vous ?

-C'est exact. Sam Evans.

-Ah oui, ce jeune homme qui cherchait désespérément du travail ?

-Affirmatif. D'après nos sources, nos cibles l'auraient pris avec eux.

-Intéressant. Je compte sur vous pour que cette affaire soit étouffée Miss Kathlyn.

-Cela voit de soit, fit la jeune femme en se tournant vers l'homme. Que faisons-nous pour les cibles et Sam Evans ?

-Sam Evans m'appartient Miss Kathlyn et je ne suis pas le plus grand partageur quand il s'agit de mes affaires, quand aux cibles je pense qu'il est temps de passer à l'offensive. Mobiliser l'équipe FCE2, j'espère qu'ils seront a votre hauteur mademoiselle, gloussa sombrement l'homme en sortant son portable. Le jour J approche Miss Kathlyn et je ne compte pas être dans le camp des perdants.

-Evidemment Monsieur. Dois-je contacter nos collaborateurs pour les avertir de la marche à suivre ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée.

-Hélas Miss Kathlyn je ne pense pas que nos collaborateurs seront en mesure d'être joignables avant un très long moment, ria-t-il une nouvelle fois de son propre blague. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en comprenant la signification de la phrase. Ils sont morts. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et fixa l'homme à l'esprit tordue.

-Et pour la femelle ?

-Liquidez-la. Elle ferma un court instant les yeux puis inspira de l'air frais. Elle le faisait pour sa famille.

-C'est comme si c'était fait monsieur.

* * *

Rachel Berry alias Ruby n'avait jamais été une totale adepte de l'électronique ou de ces grosses machines de transport polluantes, mais malgré cela le vrombissement des voitures l'avait toujours rassurée. N'allait pas lui demandée pourquoi car elle ne serait pas en mesure de répondre.

-Evans ferme la sinon je te jure que c'est moi qui fermeras ta grosse bouche de minet, menaça Puck a la place passager. Sam gloussa simplement devant la menace du jeune homme et continua à siffloter joyeusement l'air de Star Wars avec un plaisir malin non caché.

-Du calme les garçons, fit Rachel à la place conductrice. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés au lycée alors un peu de tenus je vous prie.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres ma Lady, rigola Puck en embrassant la main de sa meilleure amie avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimé !

-Noah ce n'est pas marrant, dit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire un peu. Sam à l'arrière roula des yeux en regardant les deux tourtereaux.

-C'est pour quand le mariage ? fit-il avec un sourire au coin.

-La ferme Evans ! On est juste meilleures amis, répliqua Kellan en lui envoyant un regard noir. Ah oui mais j'oublié ! Vous les humains y a que le sexe qui compte, parce que si y a pas de sexe on meurt tous c'est ca ?

-Ecoute Puckerman j'comprend que tu sois un peu en colère co…

-Un peu en colère Evans ! Sérieux ? Si ma meilleure amie ne m'avait pas arrêté, tu serais déjà six pieds sous terre à tenir compagnie aux vers de terres, ricana sombrement Noah. Rachel soupira lourdement mais laissa passer.

-Bon, je peux parler sans que tu me coupe la parole ?

-….

-Merci. Comme je disais je peux comprendre que tu sois super en colère mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te défouler sur moi, OK ? j'ai aussi des sentiments mec, j'te l'accorde j'ai merdé un max en acceptant ce job mais tout le monde fait des erreurs et tout le monde a sa propre personnalité. C'est pas de ma faute si des tarés on décider de faire des p'tites expériences avec des etrang… Skylans, finit-il par dire avec sérieux. Noah soupira et regarda Sam avec un air d'excuse. Sam le compris et accepta ses excuses avec un hochement discret de la tête.

-C'est finit les garçons ? demanda Rachel en se garant sur le parking du lycée. Des « ouais » non enthousiasme lui répondirent. Elle tapa des mains et se tourna vers Sam.

-Tu ne dis rien à personne et tu reste a coté de nous en permanence, ok ? dit-elle. Il hocha la tête.

-Attends…mais pourquoi je dois rester avec vous ? demanda-t-il avec confusion.

-Parce que celui ou celle qui t'a donnée ton… drôle de job va surement vouloir se faire rembourser ou quoi et je ne tiens pas vraiment à te retrouver dans un endroit sombre avec des tombes, tu piges ? lui fit-elle.

-Ouais.

-Bien. Quand a nous Noah, on change de stratégie, plus d'étiquettes perdants et gagnant, ni sluchie et poubelles. On joue la carte plus sécuritaire.

-Ok, donc en gros si un gars s'approche trop de toi je peux le tabasser ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-Noah !

-Quoi ? Ce Hudson te tourne autour comme un faucon et je n'aime pas ca ! De toute façon tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, lui fit-il en lui tirant la langue puis il l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la voiture. Il couru faire le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la porte de Rachel qui le regarda avec un grand sourire. Il lui tendit sa main qu'elle empoigna avec joie.

-Quelle galanterie dont vous faites preuve monsieur Puckerman ! s'exclama Rachel en gloussant. Puck la regarda avec tendresse, heureux de la voire si heureuse.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de servir une telle demoiselle aussi charmante, lui répondit-il avec fierté. Rachel gloussa légèrement et attrapa leurs sacs à dos.

-Bon vous avez finit votre p'tit cinéma, les interrompit Sam en se plaçant devant eux. Ramène-toi Rach ! je suis un meilleur protecteur que ce mec avec un raton laveur mort sur sa tête ! s'exclama Sam en lui tendant son bras. Rachel roula des yeux.

-Hé ! fit Puck en caressant sa crêté.

-C'est sur que la, ca me donne trop envie de te confier ma vie Evans, marmonna-t-elle en s'accrochant tout de même a son bras. Sam rigola puis l'emmena vers le bâtiment scolaire, qui sans se l'avouer lui avait affreusement manqué.

* * *

Le ventre de Noah gargouilla, il grimaça puis regarda l'horloge pendu au dessus du tableau de Mister Shue. Plus que 5 minutes ! Tient le coup Puck, je sais que tu peux le faire, s'encouragea-t-il en se massant le ventre. Il repensa aux directives de Rachel, finit les humiliations pour sa p'tite Ruby ! Et bonjour a la carte sécuritaire qu'il attentait tant ! Il va enfin pouvoir protéger sa meilleure amie dans les règles de l'art de… Kellan . Qu'est-ce que ca avait pu le tuer de voir Ruby toute petite devoir affronter des barbares humains de premières classes !

Driiiiing !

Libération, pensa-t-il en sortant de classe. Il alla aussitôt au casier de Ruby qui s'y trouvait déjà. Il se glissa derrière elle et enroula ses bras musclés autour de sa petite taille. Rachel sursauta légèrement en sentant des bras s'enrouler autour d'elle, mais se rassura aussitôt en sentant l'odeur familière. Elle se pencha dans l'étreinte en profitant de leur moment intime.

-Merci, j'en avais besoin, le remercia-t-elle en se redressant.

-Tout pour toi, marmonna-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, elle ria doucement puis se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Ta matinée s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant légèrement sur la joue.

-J'aurais aimée que tu en face partie, lui avoua-t-il en souriant doucement. Rachel rougit puis se retourna vers son casier pour préparer ses cours de l'aprèm.

-Des nouvelles de notre cher petit humain préféré ? demanda la jeune fille ironique.

-Euh… je l'ai vite fait aperçu entre deux classes, il fit une brève pause puis repris. Tu n'a pas confiance en lui ?

-Si, si… mais je n'ai pas confiance en ce mystérieux anonyme qu'il lui a envoyé ces dossiers, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Noah fronça des sourcils et alla prendre appuis contre le casier voisin de Rachel.

-Tu sens quelque chose ? demanda le jeune homme. Rachel hocha lentement la tête.

-Malheureusement. Et quelque chose d'énorme et… mauvais, très mauvais. Kellan roula des yeux. Et c'était reparti !

-Hé salut les amis, s'exclama Sam en arrivant vers eux de bonne humeur. Rachel leva un sourcil puis soupira et croisant les bras.

-Qu'es-ce qui y a ? Pourquoi t'es de bonne humeur ? fit-elle en fermant son casier.

Ils s'avancèrent tout trois vers la cafeteria en discutant ou plutôt en se chamaillant et Ruby en faisant l'arbitre, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était qu'une certaine cheerleader blonde les avait observait de l'autre coté du vestibule avec un regard agacé et… jaloux. Elle secoua légèrement sa queue de cheval puis croisa les bras en les suivant des yeux jusqu'a ce qu'ils ne disparaissent de son champ de vision. Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir si facilement ! Personne ne prend sans conséquence ce qu'il lui appartient !

* * *

_Et voila le troisième chapitre ! Je tiens à préciser que la mystérieuse cheerleader n'a rien entendu de la discussion de Puck (Kellan) et Rachel (Ruby)._

_Vous connaitrez aussi la signification du nom FCE2 mais je suis sure que vous êtes en position de la découvrir tout seul !_

_Bref, comme d'hab' j'attends avec impatience vos reviews très stimulantes je dois vous l'accordez !_

_A la prochaine …._


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Petite crise de jalousie… mais pour qui ?

_Camille76260 : En effet comme tu as pu le remarquer Quinn fait son apparition. Elle sera de nouveau présente dans ce chapitre et très remontée !_

_Zodrey : Et Quinn n'est pas prête de laisser sa place a quelqu'un d'autre ! Il va y avoir des règlements de compte et de nouveaux sentiments mise en jeu._

_Pocketstars : C'est exact un combat se prépare mais ca ne sera pas dans ce chapitre mais je peux déjà te promettre que le chapitre suivant sera remplie d'action._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Vivre une vie aventureuse n'est jamais de tout repos. Il faut savoir se surpasser, se connaître mais aussi avoir une personne en qui on a confiance dans toutes situations, des plus banales aux plus dangereuses. Rachel Berry et Noah Puckerman n'ont jamais voulu avoir une vie aventureuse, ils auraient aimés êtres auprès de leur famille respectifs entrain de taquiner l'un de leurs frères ou l'une de leurs sœurs, malheureusement on ne leur avait pas donnés de choix.

Rachel se releva lentement haletante et en sueur. Elle ouvrit en grand la bouche pour aspirer de l'air puis plongea son regard dans celui déterminé de Kellan. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'ils se battaient sans arrache pied l'un contre l'autre sous les encouragements très enthousiasme d'un certain Sam Evans.

-Allez Ruby, abandonne avant que tu ne te fasses humiliée une nouvelle fois, fit Noah en levant les bras en l'air, il enleva son débardeur noir dégoulinant de sueur et le lança à Sam qui le réceptionna sans grande difficulté avec une grimace de dégout.

Puis il fit de nouveau face à Ruby dans le même état que lui. Il sourit devant sa détermination et passa en mode attaque. La jeune fille copia sa position puis s'élança à toute vitesse vers lui alors le jeune homme ouvrit en grand les bras pour pouvoir ensuite emprisonner Ruby contre lui mais soudain elle disparut. Il regarda autour de lui avec concentration et oublia les halètements de surprise de Sam. Quelqu'un le frappa à la tête et il tomba sur l'herbe avec une grimace.

-Ne jamais me sous estimer Kellan. Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit, non ? demanda-t-elle en gloussa.

Elle s'écarta du garçon et se positionna en face de lui en fermant les yeux. Noah se redressa pour la cinquantième fois et observa Rachel les yeux fermés puis il passa a l'assaut en lui décrocha une mâchoire qu'elle réussie a dévia sans difficulté, il enchaina avec un coup de pied une fois de plus esquiver et redoubla de vitesse et de ténacité, mais en vain, Ruby ne lâcha pas et continua à combattre les yeux fermés avec une sourire satisfait.

Soudain il s'arrêta haletant puis sauta d'un coup sur Rachel, hélas au lieu de tomba sur elle il fut expulser par un champ de force et alla s'écraser contre un arbre qui tomba sous le coup du soudain poids.

-Oh putain mec ! Comment elle t'a défoncée ! hurla Sam assis sur une chaise à plusieurs mètres d'eux par mesure de sécurité. Rachel gloussa et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux en voyant Puck toujours allonger contre ce pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demandé.

-Y a combien ? demanda-t-elle a Sam qui compta sur ses doigts avec concentration, elle roula des yeux devant cette image mais ne fit pas de remarque.

-23-54 pour mademoiselle Ruby au visage d'ange mais à l'esprit sournois, annonça-t-il en rigolant à sa description de la jeune fille qui roula une nouvelle fois des yeux mais ne put que sourire. Puck se releva doucement et grogna en entendant les résultats.

-T'a triché Ruby ! On recommence ! hurla-t-il en commençant à se positionner. Rachel fit non de la tête et s'éloigna du terrain de combat. Un peu de pause ne lui fera pas de mal !

-Accepte plutôt t'a défaite Kellan et après on verra, ricana-t-elle en allant s'allonger a cote de Sam qui lui passa aussitôt une bouteille d'eau, elle marmonna un merci puis descendu la bouteille entière et lança a plusieurs mètres d'elle la bouteille. Elle s'occupera plus tard de la poubelle.

-T'étais trop chaude ! la complimenta Sam en faisant de grand geste avec ses mains. Si vous vous seriez vus tout les deux, c'était trop dément ! Et puis ce mouvement que t'as fait des mains pour envoyer balader Puck dans le décor était magistral. La jeune fille rigola un moment puis fermis les yeux de fatigue.

-Félicitations ma p'tite Ruby ! marmonna Kellan en allant s'allonger a son tour auprès d'elle.

-Merci, fit-elle en mettant ses bras derrière la tête. Mais tu n'as pas chômé de ton coté non plus, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

-Mais en faite vous n'êtes pas des immortels ! Parce que vous êtes fatigués, réalisa soudain Sam en se relevant de sa chaise.

Rachel soupira, pourquoi croyaient-ils tous que les… étrangers était-ils immortels ? Bon il est vrai qu'en venant sur la planète Terre sa longévité s'est largement étendu mais tout de même ! Cela ne veut rien dire.

-Bien trouvé Sherlock ! répondit Puck avec sarcasme.

-Merci, le remercia-t-il en faisant semblant qu'il n'avait pas entendu le sarcasme dans se voix.

-Je suis crevée, déclara la jeune fille en se relevant. Ca vous dit qu'on rentre et qu'on aille se mater un film ? leur proposa-t-elle en rangeant vite fait ses affaires

-Ouais !

* * *

Rachel s'avançait dans le vestibule du lycée qui menait à la salle de musique sans trop se presser. Elle fredonnait une chanson qui était entrain de passer dans ses écouteurs, quand soudain une main de nulle part vain se plaquer contre sa bouche. Elle n'eu pas le temps de bouger que son adversaire l'emmena dans les toilettes des filles. Elle souleva un sourcil. Drôle d'endroit pour commettre un meurtre ! L'inconnu l'a relâcha et la jeune fille se retourna pour mettre K.O son agresseur mais elle fit face a une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir.

-Quinn ? Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi tu m'as emmenée la ? Je croyais que quelqu'un allait me tuer ! Déclara Rachel les yeux écarquilla de surprise. Quinn posa ses mains sur ses hanches et adopta sa meilleure position de chienne.

-Que fait tu avec Sam et Puck ? l'interrogea-t-elle en serrant les dents. Ruby crut que sa mâchoire allait tomber !

-Tu m'as emmenée dans les toilettes des filles pour savoir pourquoi je traine avec deux mecs ? demanda Rachel incrédule d'une voix aiguë. Quinn resta impassible et la fixa dans les yeux.

-Réponds à ma question Berry ! Rachel grimaça en entendant son soi-disant nom être craché d'une telle manière. Ca ne lui avait pas manquée ca !

-Ceux sont mes amis Quinn. J'ai le droit de trainer avec eux, répondit-elle en croisant des bras. Elle sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir dans la petite pièce mais tenu le coup.

-Ne t'approche plus d'eux, c'est compris ? fit Quinn en envahissant l'espace intime de Rachel, celle-ci fut déstabilisée par les soudains sentiments qui l'a prirent. Depuis combien de temps aimée t'elle sentir l'odeur de Quinn. Pourquoi fixait-elle les lèvres de la blonde avec du désir ?

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ni de qui que ce soit d'autre, répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant a son tour. Quinn en fut bouleversé. Depuis quand Rac-Berry jouait-t-elle a la rebelle ?

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Berry ! siffla-t-elle à quelques centimètres des lèvres attrayantes de Rachel… non ! Pas attrayante ! Ces lèvres ne sont pas attrayantes ! Quoi qu'en regardant dans cet angle la et celui-ci aussi… ferme la Fabray tu t'enfonces, s'insulta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Rachel le vit et se lécha ouvertement les lèvres sous le regard assombrie de Quinn.

-Tu ne me contrôle pas Quinn Fabray ! Sache-le, protesta Rachel en s'éloignant de la cheerleader toute retournée. La jeune brune eut l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée puis finit par dire : On se voit au Glee Club.

-Eh bien elle n'était pas dans la merde !

* * *

_Quatrième chapitre ! Première confrontation entre Miss Fabray et notre petite brune adorée ! _

_Ca vous a plut ? A vous de jouer !_

_A la prochaine …._


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Problème au Paradis….

Zodrey : Cela m'envoie a ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ai plut. Quinn n'ai pas au courant de la nature de Rachel mais es tout de même sceptique.

Camille76260 : J'espère bien que la scène des toilettes vous ai plu ! Il y aura encore un peu de Faberry dans ce chapitre alors déguste bien.

NatsuShizu : Merci ça me touche que vous ayez si aimez !

* * *

-Elle a fait quoi ? s'écria Puck en sauta de sa chaise.

Rachel se tapa le front en se traitant d'idiote. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai, parce que Kellan l'avait menacé de bruler toutes ses chemises à carreaux préférée qu'elle ne mettait qu'à l'extérieur du lycée. Allez savoir pourquoi…. Les sluchies et les chemises a carreaux n'ont jamais vraiment étaient très copines.

-Noé peux-tu te rassoir s'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle en voyant les membres du Glee Club les regarder avec curiosité.

-Non Rach. Il a raison, Quinn n'avait pas le droit de te parler d'une telle sorte, protesta Sam. Elle roula des yeux.

Si le fan incontesté des comics commençait à s'y mettre lui aussi, elle n'allait plus s'en sortir !

-Elle t'as menacée, ajouta Puck en serrant les poings. La jeune fille grimaça, pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait de si mal pour avoir à subir le regard vengeur de Kellan ?

-Ecoute Noah, ce n'est pas si grave. Elle ne m'a pas non plus frappée dessus, essaya-t-elle de relativiser sans grand succès à en voir la tête de son meilleur ami.

-Encore heureux ! s'esclaffa celui-ci en laissant échapper un rire sans humour. Ruby soupira lourdement.

-Et toi Sam, Quinn est ton ex non ? Le jeune homme blond hocha la tête, et elle n'a jamais était violente ? Le jeune fit non de la tête. Elle se tourna vers Kellan satisfaite et lui tira la langue.

-Ca ne change rien Rach. J'irais tout de même la voir, répliqua l'homme en se rasseyant.

-Alors je t'en empêcherai.

-Tu ne pourras pas.

-Rappelle-moi déjà qui a gagné qu'en on s'est battus ?

-Chance de débutant.

-Kellan ca fait sept ans qu'on s'entraine a mains nues, chuchota-t-elle puis elle rigola.

-Hé ! vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Finn en s'incrustant. Puck grogna et serra ses poings. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce type !

-Ils réfléchissent à leur date de mariage, répondit Sam avec nonchalance. Rachel roula des yeux et lui tapa l'arrière tête.

-Aie !

-Non, sérieux. De quoi vous étiez entrain de parler ? redemanda-t-il en regardant uniquement la jeune fille avec intensité, celle-ci rougit. Elle aimée peut-être l'odeur de Quinn Fabray mais cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'elle restait insensible a la gente masculine.

-De ta princesse Fabray, dit-il en reniflant dédaigneusement. Il drapa son bras sur les épaules de Ruby. Quoi ? Il n'allait pas se laisser chiper sa meilleure amie par un Troll des cavernes tout de même ! Finn fronça des sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Parce qu'elle s'approche de trop près de ma fille, répondit Kellan sans arrêter de fixer Hudson. Rachel roula une nouvelle fois des yeux au terme possessive. Les mecs alors !

-Hé ! Fait attention à qui tu parles mec, fit le jeune homme debout en bombant le torse.

Rachel se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de rire et entendit une voix a l'intérieur de sa tête crier: combat de coqs ! Elle étouffa un rire et posa une main rassurante sur la jambe de Kellan qui se détendit sous le geste. Finn le vit et s'approcha dangereusement d'eux.

-Lève-toi si t'es un homme, déclara sans réflexion le garçon. Puck roula des yeux. De vrais barbares ces humains !

-Je ne vais pas m'épuiser pour toi gros lard alors dégage ! répliqua Puck sans bouger d'un pouce.

Ruby sentit la tension monter d'un cran et son regard dévia à Sam qui regardait attentivement les deux garçons prêt à se lever pour s'interposer, cela soulagea Rachel qui se retourna vers Finn et Puck toujours entrain de se chamailler. Les membres du Glee Club à part les retardataires firent un demi-cercle autour d'eux.

-Allez mec, lève-toi et montre-moi ce que t'as dans le ventre une fois pour toute ! Ou peut-être que le problème c'est que t'a rien dans le froc, le provoqua le grand garçon en ricanant. Ruby avala lentement sa salive et observa avec inquiétude Puck commençait à s'énerver.

-Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec tes conneries ! alors lâche-moi et retourne à ta place, fit impassiblement Kellan ? Rachel en fut soulagée mais pas pour longtemps.

-Allez fait pas ta poule mouillée ! S'tu veux je ne dirais à personne que tu va sous les jupons de ta mère pour chialer…à non ! j'oublié ta mère est morte ! cracha Finn.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit en grand la bouche. Il n'avait tout de même pas osez ! Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Kellan qui poussa un cri et se jeta sur Finn qui tomba. Sam voulut s'interposer mais il fut balayer d'un revers de main de Puck. Celui-ci attrapa le col de Finn et le plaqua contre le mur avec force.

La tête de Finn s'entrechoqua contre le mur mais il ni fit guère attention.

Il le frappa au visage avec force plusieurs fois sous les cris terrifiait et surpris des membres du Glee Club qui s'écartèrent de peur de subir le même destin que celui de Sam à moitié inconscient.

Ruby se releva d'un bond, la main posait sur la bouche elle regarda avec horreur Finn devenir une marionnette entre les mains puissantes de Kellan qui n'en finissait plus.

Seul le bruit d'un poing s'abattre sur un visage retentit dans la pièce.

Soudain, Quinn fit son entrée au coté Santana Lopez et Brittany Pierce qui se stoppèrent net en voyant l'image qu'ils avaient sous les yeux un Finn Hudson au visage méconnaissable se faire tabasser par un Puckerman plus en colère.

Quinn releva la tête et croisa le regard emplie d'horreur de Rachel, elle eut une soudaine envie de la rassurer et de la prendre dans ses bras mais s'en empêcha. Sa réputation était en jeu et si ses parents venaient à apprendre qu'elle trainait avec la fille des Berry alors, elle pourrait d'ors et déjà dire bonjour a l'école chrétienne la plus proche.

-Rachel, arrête-le ! cria Sam en se tenant la tête en grimaçant.

Quinn roula des yeux. Etait-il idiot ou quoi ? Rachel allait se faire écraser. Et malgré cela elle vit la brunette s'avançait d'un pas plus qu'incertain vers Puckerman. Etait-elle idiote aussi ou quoi ? La jeune blonde se mordit la langue pour ne pas attraper Rachel par le bras et l'emmener très loin du danger. Elle serra ses poings de frustration et regarda la scène qui allait se produire sous ses yeux silencieusement.

-Noah ? il faut que tu arrêtes, murmura Rachel d'une voix tremblante.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vus si en colère (excepté la fois ou ils étaient réveillés sur une autre planète que la leur). Ils parlaient rarement de leur famille de peur de retomber dans la tristesse et les nombreuses larmes qui vont avec. La mère de Kellan était une des personnes qui comptait le plus aux yeux de son meilleur ami. En Skylan, les relations entre la nouvelle génération et l'ancienne était très étroites, les adultes toujours respectés par leur juniors. Après tout les jeunes leur devaient tout ! Rachel se racla la gorge et s'approcha de Kellan puis fit une grimace en voyant l'état catastrophique de Finn. Ne jamais toucher ou dire du mal de leurs ainés était leur première règle et la plus importante.

-Stop Noah ! Si tu continue tu vas le tuer ! Siffla Rachel malgré elle. Puck continua tout de même de taper Finn.

-Tu ne veux pas devenir comme eux alors arrête ! maintenant ! dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'autorité. Les gestes de Puck manquèrent de plus en plus de puissance. Le Glee Club le vit et regarda de travers Rachel. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre et posa une main forte sur l'épaule de Kellan qui tressaillit.

-Kellan arrête ca ne sers a rien. Juste a nous attirer des ennuis, chuchota-t-elle a l'oreille du garçon qui jeta Finn par terre pour se tourna vers Ruby avec rage.

Les garçons du Glee Club dont Quinn voulurent se mettre devant Rachel mais Sam les arrêta d'un signe de main.

-Co-comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille Rachel !? hurla Noah en envoyant balader une chaise. Rachel le regarda faire et avala sa salive.

-Je le fait pour nous Noah, répondit-t-elle avec une voix forte. Les étudiants furent soudains intriguer de savoir de quoi ils parlaient et se turent.

-Il n'avait aucun droit de parler de ma mère d'une telle manière ! TU LE SAIS ET TU N'A RIEN FAIT ! cria Puck en la pointant du doigt comme une étrangère.

Son cœur se fissura en deux à ce geste. La respiration de Rachel s'accéléra. Elle avait l'impression de les avoir trahis. Quinn fronça des sourcils et voulue s'interposer mais Santana l'en empêcha, elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Je ne te reconnais plus Ruby. Tu n'es plus celle que je connaissais si bien. Tu n'es plus celle que j'aimais, lâcha-t-il en reniflant. Tu n'es plus celle qui avait l'habitude de tout faire pour me faire soutirer un petit sourire. Tu n'es plus celle qui préférait affronter les Berry plutôt que de ne plus jamais me revoir. Tu n'es plus ma meilleure amie, finit-il par dire en laissant coulait ses larmes sans gène.

Un silence de plomb se fit dans la salle. Alors c'était vrai ? Noah Puckerman et Rachel Berry était de vrais meilleures amis ! A chaque phrase Ruby eut l'impression qu'on lui planter un couteau dans le cœur et ce jusqu'a la fin du discoure déchirant de Kellan. Sa lèvre inferieur commença a tremblait et une boule lui oppressa la gorge, elle haleta pour essayer de puiser plus d'air mais en vain.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ca ! Tu n'as aucun droit tu m'entends ! J'ai tout sacrifiée pour toi Kellan ! les étudiants furent troublés par les prénoms qu'ils employaient. J'ai tout fait pour que la séparation qu'on a vécue ensemble te soit le moins déchirant que possible même si je savais que c'est impossible ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE QUE JE NE SUIS PLUS LA MEME ! se laissa-t-elle enfin emporter par ses sentiments.

Puck se mordit la lèvre. Voila ce qu'il avait enfin voulu voir, sa p'tite Ruby perdre le contrôle. Mais surtout la voir utiliser les dons que les Skylans leurs offres a tous. Il doit avouer qu'elle en utilise mais juste des basiques que tous Skylans peut faire, il sait qu'elle s'empêche de les utiliser car elle a peur de redevenir une vraie Skylan, de retomber dans le chagrin. Le tonnerre gronda au loin. Kurt Hummel fronça des sourcils n'avaient-ils pas prévus un beau temps ? Les murs commencèrent à vibrer et le sol à bouger. Kellan releva la tête vers sa meilleure amie avec admiration. C'est elle qui faisait tous ca sans même sans rendre compte !

-QUE VOUS-TU QUE JE FASSE KELLAN ? ALLEZ ! DIS LE MOI ET JE LE FERAIS ! hurla-t-elle en lâchant toute cette tension qu'elle avait accumulait depuis son arrivée sur la planète Terre.

Les membres ouvrirent en grand leurs bouches. C'est… c'est impossible ! Les portes claquèrent avec force et les étudiants se refugièrent dans un coin de la salle sans pour autant quitter la scène des yeux qui se passait devant eux. L'alarme incendie sonna au loin mais personne ne bougea.

-Est-ce que tu penses parfois à eux Ruby ? Ou es-tu devenu trop égoïste au point d'être devenue humaine ! la provoqua Kellan les yeux écarquillai devant une telle démonstration de pouvoirs.

-NE T'AVISE PLUS DE DIRE QUE JE SUIS COMME CES HUMAINS KELLAN ! QUE CROIS-TU QUE JE FAIS QUAND JE FERME MA CHAMBRE A DOUBLE TOUR ! JE PLEURE POUR EUX ! sanglota-t-elle en criant.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ? Pourquoi l'avait-t-on séparée de ses deux grands frères, de sa petite sœur et des ses parents ? Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal jusqu'au point de devoir être forcée de quitter son royaume !

-Alors dis moi Ruby, dis-le moi ! Es-tu une Skylan ou une humaine ? cracha-t-il en tremblant.

Il allait crever et le regard que lui donna Ruby ne lui contredisait pas. Les vitres éclatèrent et au même moment Rachel se jeta sur son meilleur ami avec un cri de rage. Comment oser t-il lui poser une telle question ? Elle l'immobilisa au sol par sa seule volonté et un grognement félin s'éleva de sa poitrine (petite particularité de Skylans).

Kellan prit peur et essaya a son tour d'expulsa Ruby de lui mais en vain. Des flammes meurtrières dansèrent dans les yeux de la jeune fille et le jeune Skylan en fut fasciné. Soudain un crie d'une puissance phénoménale lui vrilla les tympans.

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour essaya d'avoir autant mal malheureusement cela ne marcha pas. Il se mit à crier de douleur et arqua le dos vers le haut. Mon dieu il allait mourir aujourd'hui ! Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et regarda la bouche de Ruby fermer. Mais co-comment faisait-t-elle ? Il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une autre rafale de douleur lui vrilla les tympans. Pourquoi l'avait-il autant provoquer ? Quel idiot !

-A-a-arrête… je…je t'en su-su-supplie R-Ruby, arriva-t-il a chuchoter en sentant ses larmes glisser lentement vers le bas.

Ruby haleta, elle n'arrivait plus a se contrôler, elle continua à le fixer sans relâcher l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Les autres gleeks s'agitaient en voyant un Puckerman si impuissant face à Rachel Berry d'apparence frêle. Qu'est-ce que lui faisait Rachel ? Et qu'était-ce donc un… Skylan ?

Quinn regarda avec impuissance la jeune femme qu'elle aimée maitriser si facilement Puck qui se tordait de douleur. Il fallait agir et au plus vite.

Sans penser une seconde de plus aux conséquences de son acte elle s'élança vers Rachel et la poussa de Puck.

Elles tombèrent toutes d'eux en haletant. Quinn entendit un soupir de soulagement de Puck. Elle se retourna vers Rachel qui avait les yeux fermés. La panique monta en elle. Etait-elle vraiment… ? Elle s'approcha doucement de Rachel et la secoua légèrement. Rien. Elle prit son visage et commença à lui donner une petite claque.

Rien.

Ses mains devinrent moites et sa gorge sèche. Non, non, non… pas ca, tout mais pas ca, pensa-t-elle en cherchant frénétiquement le pouls de Rachel. Après trois minutes, aucun pouls ne se fit entendre. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Rach, Rachel… Rachel s'il te plait, ouvre les yeux. Allez, fait le pour moi… RACHEL !

* * *

_Ne me tuez pas ! Milles excuses pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris, je viens de déménager et j'ai eu un problème avec internet, bref tous est réglés donc s'il vous plait ne me tuez pas !_

_Désolé pour la fin triste mais c'était nécessaire pour faire évoluer certaine choses de l'histoire. _

_Que dire d'autre…. Vous avez enfin pu voir quelques pouvoirs de Ruby, car oui il y en a bien d'autres. J'essayai dans les prochains chapitres de vous montrer un peu plus des pouvoirs de Kellan. Attends avec impatiemment vos reviews !_

_A la prochaine…._


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Dur, dur le réveil !

_Pocketstars : Je sais je suis méchante mais c'était nécessaire. Pour ce qui est des pouvoirs de Rachel, les New Directions auront une réaction contraire à ce que tu penses, je n'en dis pas plus._

_NatzuShizu : Ne me tuuuuuuuuuuue pas ! Je suis innocente et encore trop jeune pour mourir ! Je me ferais pardonnerai, promis !_

_Camille76260 : Ça me fait plaisir que ce chapitre vous est plu comme les précédents, j'ai mis beaucoup d'espoir dans cette fanfiction et pour l'instant je n'ai jamais été déçue :)_

_Quickly : Merci :) des reviews comme les tiennes j'en rêve chaque jour. Continue à m'encourager et je te jure que tu ne seras pas déçu (enfin j'espère)._

_Faberry : Que serais mon histoire si Rachel était morte ? Rien :) Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet de Noah et Rachel mais je ne t'en dis pas plus :)_

* * *

Certaines personnes disent avoir vue leur corps étendue sur une table d'opération, d'autres disent avoir vue une sublime lumière blanche les appeler. Rachel alias Ruby quant a elle ne vue ni table d'opération ni lumière blanche l'appeler, non, au lui de cela elle vu un ange blond aux yeux noisettes étrangement familier.

Sa bouche était sèche, ses yeux collés, ses mains toutes moites et son corps lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Ruby leva lentement la main vers sa tête et grimaça en ayant l'impression que le carnaval de Rio s'était invité dans son crane. Elle manqua de pousser un gémissement de douleur mais se reteint de justesse. Que s'était-il passé ?

-Rachel, Rach… ouvre les yeux s'il te plait, réussis-t-elle a entendre.

Elle laissa retomber sa main sur toute la longueur de son corps épuisé par ce simple geste. Les minutes passèrent et toujours rien, car malgré sa volonté de voir de nouveau le jour elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Soudain, une main fraiche et douce se posa sur son front, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement à la nouvelle froideur et alla chercher plus de contact. Quelqu'un rigola mais elle ne put identifier à qui appartenait ce magnifique son.

-Allez Rachel, je sais que tu peux le faire, fit de nouveau une voix toute proche de son oreille. Elle répondit par un grognement à peine audible.

-Laisse faire la Latina, Fabray ! une bonne gifle et on l'entendra de nouveau jacasser sur sa Barbra Streisand, fit San-Santana ? Que faisait-elle au paradis ? Après quelques minutes de silence, elle cligna des yeux et gémit devant la soudaine lumière qui pénétra ses yeux.

-Elle ouvre les yeux ! cria une voix surexcitée.

-Eh ben Fabray, j'crois pas que ce soit pas pour cette fois la taule, parla Santana qu'elle reconnue grâce à son habituel sarcasme.

-Ferme la Lopez ! répliqua une voix toute proche de son oreille. Elle grimaça. Oh dieu ses pauvres oreilles !

-J'suis morte ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque en marmonnant. Des rirent se firent entendre.

-Non Berry, j'en ai pas finie avec toi, susurra quelqu'un a son oreille en lui causant des frissons partout dans le corps. Ruby prit appuie sur ses deux coudes et se releva lentement.

-Doucement Rach, faudrait pas que tu retombes dans l'inconscience, marmonna cette voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre toutes, Kellan.

-A qui la faute ?

-Je te jure si tu ne fermes pas ta sale bouche je dis a Brittany que t'as achet…, menaça Quinn.

-… ok, ok ! pas besoin de menaces, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Santana qu'elle put enfin apercevoir debout les mains en l'air. Rachel souffla et se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce que ca faisait mal !

-T'as achetée quoi Sanny ? demanda la voix innocente de Brittany.

-Euh… de-des canards… ouais voila j'ai acheté des canards multicolores pour toi, répondit en bégayant la Latina. Brittany se jeta sur elle en poussant un cri de joie.

-Y a des chambres pour ca ! fit son petit fan de comics préféré, Sam. Rachel sourit et marmonna un Noah, celui-ci fut aussitôt à son coté en s'excusant de… de quoi déjà ?

-… je ne savais pas que tu allais réagir comme ça… et puis tu t'es jetée et la tout c'est passée trop vite…et Quinn a sautée sur toi…, parla a toute vitesse Kellan en embrassant a plusieurs reprises son front et ses joues. Attends… Quinn ?

-Quinn ? marmonna Rachel en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Le cheerleader apparu dans son champ de vision tout près de son visage, elle sursauta mais se repris.

-Salut Berry ! pas tros dure la chute ? demanda Quinn avec… inquiétude ? maintenant elle en était sure. Elle se trouvait dans un monde parallèle ! Ruby hocha tout de même de la tête.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-A toi de nous le dire Rachel, répondit Kurt en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle. La seconde d'avant Puck tabassait Finn et la seconde suivante c'est toi qui le mettait K.O, finit-il par dire.

-Oh, fit-elle en sentant ses larmes monter aux yeux. Elle avait frappée son meilleur ami. Elle renifla à plusieurs reprises.

-Bravo porcelaine ! t'a fait pleurer Barbra ! entendit-elle s'exclamait Santana.

-Hé, Rach ce n'était pas de ta faute, dit Kellan en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. C'est moi, je t'ai cherché et je t'ai trouvé. Je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais, termina-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Noah et commença a sanglotait.

-Je-je suis d-désolée, je ne v-voulais pas t-te faire m-mal, hoqueta-t-elle en l'entourant de ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle autant que sa force « humaine » le lui permettait et le relâcha lentement.

-Allez Rach, c'est rien, la rassura-t-il en écartant quelques mèches qui lui barrait le visage. Elle se tourna vers Quinn toujours silencieuse puis sourit avec timidité.

-A ce que j'ai compris c'est a toi que je dois la survit de Noah, fit-elle en enlevant ses larmes d'un revers de main. Merci, la remercia-t-elle avec gratitude. Quinn rougit sous l'intensité du regard de Rachel et frotta nerveusement sa nuque.

-Pas de quoi, répondit-elle gênée.

Santana ricana au loin et marmonna « coincée du cul » la jeune blonde la fusilla du regard et envoya un sourire hésitant a Rachel qui le lui rendis avec plus d'enthousiasme.

-Bon maintenant qu'on est sur que Berry va pas mourir, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce que signifie Kellan, Ruby et Sk-Skylans ? demanda Santana en laissant plané un lourd silence sur la salle de chœur. Sam se leva d'un bond.

-C'est un jeu entre nous, fit-il en bougeant ses bras. Mais c'est personnel, reprit-il rapidement en voyant des regards de curiosité.

-On dirait que vous vous êtes vachement prêtés au jeu, marmonna Santana à moitié convaincue. Après tout, Sam Evans était un taré !

-Tu me connais Santana, je ne refuse en aucun cas un défie et je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, répliqua Rachel en se frottant les tympans. Noah hocha frénétiquement de la tête pour montrer son accord. Quinn fronça des sourcils, pourquoi mentaient-ils ?

-Mouais, dit la Latina en attrapant par la taille Brittany. Pas qu'on s'ennuie mais j'ai besoin de mon Breadstix quotidien alors Adios los perdedores ! cria-t-elle en sortant de la pièce avec Brittany.

-Bon nous aussi on va y aller, fit Kurt en attrapant la main que Blaine lui tendit. Rétablie-toi bien diva, fit-il en attrapant Mercedes par le bras avant de sortir à son tour. Le jeune couple asiatique ainsi qu'Artie partir a leur tour.

-Ou est Finn ? demanda soudain Rachel en ne le voyant pas.

-A l'hosto, répondit Kellan en grimaçant.

-Ils savent que c'est toi ?

-Nan, je leur ai fait avaler qu'il s'était pris la porte puis s'étais pris toutes les chaises au passage avant de se cogner la tête contre le rebord du piano, confia-il en se relevant.

Sam vint aider Rachel à se relever mais ne la quitta pas pour autant, il plaça son bras autour de la taille de Rachel et la colla contre lui pour ne prendre aucun risque. Quinn fronça des sourcils au sentiment qui s'agitait en elle. Etait-elle vraiment jalouse de… Sam ?

-Et ils ont gobés ca ? demanda-elle sceptique.

-Je peux être très persuasive, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire au coin.

Rachel roula des yeux. Bien sur ! pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensée ?! Ces humains capables de gober tous ce qu'on leur disait sans même rechigner l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Sérieux comment pouvait-on être si inconscients pour ne pas s'apercevoir que Rachel n'était pas aussi innocente que ça après avoir mis à terre son meilleur ami à terre ?

La cheerleader se racla la gorge en se sentant à part.

-Je- je devrais peut-être y aller, fit-elle en faisant mine de partir mais Rachel se détacha rapidement de Sam et s'approcha d'elle.

-Attends ! je voulais encore te remercier p-pour ce que tu a-a fait aujourd'hui, c'était très courageux de ta part, la remercia-t-elle en bégayant ?

Depuis quand Rachel Berry bégayait-elle ? Les deux garçons regardèrent avec amusement Quinn et Rachel. Ruby se pencha vers Quinn et l'embrassa sur la joue. Les deux rougirent mais ne protestèrent pas.

-Hein ? Fit une Quinn hébétée en se touchant avec révérence le joue sur laquelle Rachel Berry l'avait embrassait. Les jeunes hommes ricanèrent devant le visage de Quinn mais ne commentèrent pas. Ruby gloussa à son tour.

-Merci, répéta-elle avant de s'éloigner de la jeune blonde un peu mécontente que Rachel se soit éloignée d'elle.

-De rien. Bon…ba faut que j'y aille, reposes-toi bien Rach-Berry, fit-elle avant de prendre ses jambes a son cou. Rachel se retourna vers les deux garçons avec un méga sourire.

-Je l'ai embrassée ! Je l'ai embrassée ! Je l'ai embrassée, chanta-t-elle a tut tête en sautillant.

-Peut-être mais c'était juste sur la joue, répliqua Puck en lui tirant la langue.

-M'en fiche. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui éclata de rire.

-En avant toute Skylans les guerres ne patiente pas, fit Sam en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ruby et Kellan lui tirèrent la langue mais le suivirent.

Il ne fallait tout de même pas perdre le Nord, une guerre se préparait et plus redoutable que jamais !

* * *

_Désolée pour le chapitre très court mais je vous rassure le prochain sera beacoup beaucoup plus long :) _

_Tata ! Alors bien ou pas bien ? A vous de jugez !_

_Prochain chapitre très bientôt._

_A la prochaine…._


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Petite balade et sujets tabous

_NatsuShizu :__ Ouf je suis soulagée que tu ne m'ai pas tuée et aussi que tu es apréciée le rapprochement entre Quinn et Rachel. Malheureusement ce chapitre ne comportera pas de Faberry, désolée mais il reviendra très vite._

_Camille76260 :__ Et je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que cette guerre chamboulera la vie de tout le monde ! _

_Faberry :__ Bien ça me rassure que personne ne veuille me tuer, ca aurait était bête :-) et voila la suite comme tu l'avait attendu impatiemment !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

- Rachel il faut qu'on parle, s'exclama Leroy en entrant dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se releva lentement de son livre avec inquiétude. De quoi voulait-il parler ?

- Je t'écoute, marmonna-t-elle en le voyant s'asseoir a coté d'elle.

- Tu sais qu'Hiram et moi t'aimons énormément ? demanda-t-il en la regardant, elle hocha la tête avec hésitation et laissa Leroy poursuivre, Et c'est pour cette raison que nous croyons que tu devrais prendre un peu tes distances avec Puck. Je veux dire soyons honnêtes, ce jeune homme te cause beaucoup de problèmes et à part nous aider à protéger les humains il ne sert pas vraiment à grand-chose, termina Leroy en regardant attentivement la réaction de Rachel qui resta abasourdie devant un tel discours.

Etait-il sérieux ? Comment osez-t-il dire ça ? Comment osez-t-il parler de son meilleur ami d'une telle manière ? Kellan a toujours était un peu comme son grand frère pour elle, il l'a toujours aidée dans les moments les plus difficiles et cet humain ose lui dire qu'il ne sert pas a grand-chose !

- Je crains que fausse route Leroy, Kellan es la seule personne qui m'est indispensable. S'il n'aurait pas était avec moi sur Terre, je n'aurais surement jamais pris la peine de me battre pour les humains car je n'aurais eu aucune raison valable de le faire, répondit-elle froidement en se levant de son lit.

Elle se planta devant Leroy avec un air indéchiffrable.

- Je ne veux pas dire que tu dois arrêter de lui parler Rachel mais nous pensons vraiment que prendre tes distances avec Puck te sera fortement bénéfique par la suite. Nous ne pensons qu'a ton bien, répliqua l'homme en s'adoucissant.

Ruby soupira et tapa du pied. Leurs regards tendres et angéliques commençaient à lui taper sur le système.

- J'ai toujours suivit vos conseils Leroy mais tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis sur ca. Puck est celui qui se reproche le plus du terme de famille pour moi. Il a toujours était la et inversement, ce n'est surement pas aujourd'hui que je vais l'abandonner, protesta Ruby avec un ton à faire froid dans le dos.

Leroy eu un mouvement de recul mais se reprit et se racla la gorge pour rependre contenance.

- Rachel nous sommes ceux qui t'on accueillit ici, ceux qui t'on fait intégrée dans la société humaine. Nous savons de quoi nous parlons Rachel. La nuit porte conseil alors fais-en bonne usage, Hiram et moi comptons sur toi, fit-il avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et se retourna vers Rachel.

- Mais pose-toi cette question. Qu'aurait tu fais si nous ne t'avions pas sauvé ? dit-il avant de partir.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et refoula ses larmes de frustration. Ils ne comprenaient rien ! Son regard dévia vers la baie vitrée qui donnait une vue sur la foret. Une petite balade ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle veilla à bien verrouiller sa porte et se jeta avec limite du désespoir sur la fenêtre, pressée de pouvoir s'évader de ses soucis. La jeune fille regarda vers le sol et sans une arrière pensée sauta dans le vide. Elle courut, courut sans se soucier de ses chaussures qui commençaient à fumer sous l'effort surhumain. Les arbres devinrent flous autour d'elle, un sourire s'étira sur son visage.

Liberté.

Elle l'avait l'impression d'être libre. Libre de toutes décisions cruciales pour son avenir sur Terre, libre de devoir choisir entre son meilleur ami Skylan ou ses faux pères. Oui, libre de toutes décisions qui lui causeraient des torts ou des larmes. La nuit ne tarda pas à tomber sur la foret mais elle s'en moquait car en cette instant plus rien ne compta pour elle a par cette sensation de liberté, de pouvoir et d'indépendance. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter ! Soudain elle grimpa un arbre avec une vitesse vertigineuse et scruta les profondeurs du ciel avec envie. Ou étaient-ils ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus les chercher ? Une larme solitaire glissa lentement sur sa joue. Ruby pensa à la question qui lui revenait le plus souvent. Pourquoi elle ?

* * *

- Ruby je sais que tu peux le faire, allez fait le une bonne fois pour toute ! S'énerva Puck a quelques mètres de la jeune fille qui poussa un soupir de défaite.

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils essayaient de la faire réagir. En vain, Rachel n'arriver pas a utilisée ses dons surnaturels. Peut-être avait-elle trop peur de les utiliser ou de retomber dans la nostalgie. Elle ne savait pas et elle n'avait aucune envie de le savoir, bien sur c'était sans compter sur Evans et Kellan qui n'arrêtaient pas de la provoquer.

- Allez ma petite extra-terrestre je sais que tu l'as dans le sang, fit Sam en la regardant attentivement.

Elle roula des yeux devant le surnom.

- Bien trouvé mais ce n'est pas avec ca que tu va me faire sortir de mes gonds, dit-elle avec irritation.

Sam lui envoya un clin d'œil malicieux mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui envoyait une insulte, une force l'envoya a quelques mètres de sa position. Elle se releva énerver et épousseta son jean.

- Kellan arrête de rigoler, avec ou sans pouvoirs surnaturels je pourrais toujours te foutre un bon coup de pied au cul, hurla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Celui-ci recula en trébuchant et ivre de rire.

- Et l'extra-terrestre elles sont ou tes antennes, cria Sam derrière elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira lentement. Calme-toi Ruby, pensa-elle en se retournant vers l'idiot humain en train d'inviter une chanson sur elle.

- Rachel n'est pas humaine mais extra-terrestre ! Ses chants de sirènes lui font pousser des ailes et la nuit elle s'envole pour le paradis ! Ses secrets sont très sucrés mais les humains ne prennent pas en garde ses menaces ! ils échoueront pour séjourner en enfer avec des aires de démon ! chanta-t-il en dansant.

Ruby ria de bon cœur et applaudit à la fin de sa chanson. Il l'a remercia pour cette audience et se rassit avec un soupir. Elle entendit Kellan se rapprocher d'elle par derrière et soupira à son tour. Des bras l'encerclèrent.

- Bou ! cria Puck. Rachel roula des yeux.

- Aaah j'ai peur, fit-elle moqueusement en se détachant de lui.

Elle se planta devant lui et attendit un nouveau flot de menaces.

- Ruby ce n'est pas pour rien que je te demande de les utiliser, dit-il en essayant de la convaincre. Tu n'arrive pas à te contrôler et imagine un peu la peur que j'ai eue entendant ton cœur s'arrêter de battre. J'ai même du aider ton cœur à rebattre, avoua-t-il a Rachel qui se sentit coupable.

- Alors je ne les utiliserai pas c'est tout, répliqua-t-elle mollement en voyant le regard déterminé de Kellan.

- Hélas un jour viendra ou tu n'aura plus le choix Ruby et ce jour peut-être que je ne serais pas la pour te sauver la mise et Sam pour trouver une couverture, protesta le jeune homme en croisant les bras. Je ne te comprends pas Ruby. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à refouler ses dons extraordinaires ? Ces dons, ils font partie de toi. Tu ne pourras jamais t'en défaire. Chacune d'entre elles te définissent, te rappelle d'où tu viens…

- Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je n'ai pas envie de les utiliser. Kellan comprend moi, je n'ai pas envie de penser a ce qu'aurait était mon avenir au cotés des nôtres. Je n'ai pas envie d'agrandir cette blessure qui ne se refermera sans doute jamais, l'interrompit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Peut-être parce que j'ai peur de savoir pourquoi ils n'ont jamais osés venir chercher sur Terre.

- Q-quoi mais ce n'est p-pas …, bégaya Kellan pris au dépourvu.

Ruby lui envoya un sourire amer.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre leurs défenses Kellan. Nous sommes tous deux conscients que l'intelligence des Skylans surpasse de loin ceux des humains. Notre technologie est elle aussi largement en avance devant celle des Terriens. Alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas la? Pourquoi ne vois-je aucun Skylan avide de vengeance pour nous avoir enlevés n'a eux ? Dit moi mon cher ami, dit le moi si tu détiens la réponse dont j'attends tant malgré mes peurs les plus effrayantes, murmura-t-elle d'une voix fragile en le suppliant du regard.

Kellan inspira de l'air pour son discours puis la relâcha. A quoi bon se voiler la face ? Ses interrogatoires étaient tout à fait fondées malheureusement il ne détenait pas les réponses.

- Je ne sais pas Ruby. J'aurais aimé le savoir mais je ne sais pas et je ne préfère pas m'étendre sur ce sujet. Ma seule préoccupation primaire est de te maintenir en vie sur ce royaume de barbares, lui avoua-t-il en regardant le sol. Et si cela doit passer par la maitresse de tes dons alors nous réussirons et tu en as ma parole !

Rachel soupira une nouvelle fois et se pinça les lèvres. Devait-elle lui avouer ce que lui avait conseillé de faire Leroy ?

- Tu ne me dis pas tout, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras avec un air triste. Elle baissa honteusement la tête vers le sol. La jeune fille n'avait jamais mentit a Kellan, elle lui avait toujours tout dit.

- Qu'ont-ils dit ? fit soudain le jeune homme en shootant dans un caillou. Devait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Ou devait-elle mentir à son frère de cœur ?

- J-je… tu sais ils n'ont pas dit grand ch-chose…, bégaya-t-elle en se triturant les doigts nerveusement.

Kellan haussa un sourcil.

- Permet moi dans douter Ruby, répliqua-t-il. Les épaules de la jeune fille chutèrent dans la défaite.

- Ils…ils ont dit qu'il fallait que je prenne mes distances avec toi, que je ne traine plus avec toi parce que d'après eux tu ne fais que me causer des problèmes, avoua-t-elle en évitant soigneusement le regard de Kellan qui affichait un air triste.

- Et toi t'en penses quoi ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux puis sourit doucement, elle lui tendit son poing.

- Les Skylans ca se serrent toujuors les coudes, non ? déclara-t-elle en souriant à pleine dents. Kellan gloussa puis attrapa Ruby par la taille pour lui faire un géant câlin.

- Espèce d'idiote, j'ai cru que tu allais me laisser tomber, chuchota-t-il a son oreille. La jeune fille roula des yeux et submergée par l'étreinte de son meilleur ami, elle ne put que l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Jamais.

- Bon vous vous bougez les gamins, moi j'ai pas qu'ca à faire, cria Sam au loin en suçant chacun de ses doigts après avoir mangé un morceau de chocolat.

Les deux Skylans soupirèrent, ils se regardèrent puis sourirent, une petite farce ne fera pas de mal a leur fan de comics préféré, non ?

Alors que Ruby Kellan s'amusèrent taquiner leur partenaire, ils n'entendirent pas le cri de guerre prometteur de morts et de sang sur Terre. La guerre était déclarée et rien ni personne ne pourra l'arrêter.

* * *

_Bon comme certaines (ou certains ) ont pu le remarquer ce chapitre n'est pas aussi long que je l'avait promit et j'en suis sincerment désolée. J'ai dû le récrire car le programme dont je me servait pour écrire mes chapitres m'a disont laché mais les chapitres prochains seront plus longs et je peux vous le promettre car ils sont bien au chaud en sécurité._

_ La suite au prochain épisode ! ^^ _

_Alors vous avez appréciez ?_

_A la prochaine..._


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Qui êtes-vous ?

Camille76260 : C'est exact, Rachel va avoir un gros dilemme du même genre dans un autre chapitre.

Pocketstars : Je confirme Leroy est égoiste mais il se soucie sincèrement de Rachel et il a un peu peur que Puck que la vole de lui.

Quickly : Merci, je pense aussi la même chose mais comme je vous l'avez promit, ce chapitre est plus long.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il faut toujours être sur ses gardes, dans les moments tristes comme dans les joyeux ou vous vous croyez être indestructible, hélas c'est à ces moments précis que vous êtes le plus vulnérable, une proie parfaite pour ses dangers qui rodent sans cesse, qui attendent leur jour de gloire, un seul court instant et votre vie peut prendre une tournure cauchemaresque.

-Les problèmes reviennent, s'exclama Puck en posant son plateau a coté de celui de Rachel. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui, pleins d'interrogations. Sam assis en face d'eux poussa un gros soupir.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? demanda le blond en renonçant a son repas. La ratatouille n'a jamais été son truc fétiche.

-Ils…ils sont la. En-enfin j'crois, c'est troublant je sens des présences mais…, répondit Kellan en se prenant la tête entre les deux mains. La jeune fille le regarda faire soucieusement et balaya d'un regard la cafeteria. Étaient-ils ici ?

-Tu es sur que ca va Noé ? Je peux toujours te ramener à la maison si tu veux, murmura-t-elle sur ses gardes. Sam ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui.

-Non sa va. Je ne te quitte plus d'une semelle Ruby tu te rappelle, répliqua le jeune Skylan en se frottant le front avec un grimace de douleur.

-Comment pourrai-je l'oublier, ironisa-t-elle. Kellan la fusilla du regard mais grimaça aussitôt.

-Ca fait mal, gémit-il en se remettant la tête dans les mains. Ruby se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kellan ? Dit moi ce que je peux faire, le supplia-t-elle en frottant des cercles se voulant apaisants sur le dos de son meilleur ami.

-Je… je sais p-pas. On dirait qu'ils essayent de… de rentrer dans m-mon cerveau… tellement mal…, dit-il en retenant un sanglot. Des goutes de transpirations apparurent sur le front du jeune homme. Le visage de Ruby se ferma. S'il y a une chose qu'elle détestait le plus, c'était bien les lâches qui poignardaient leurs adversaires dans le dos. Ils faisaient exprès de ne pas se montrer, ils trouvaient ca sans doute plus jouissif de laisser leur ennemi dans la confusion.

-Rach a raison mon pote. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer et piquer un p'tit roupillon. Ca te ferait pas de mal parce que t'as vraiment une sale gueule, rajouta Sam en jonglant avec deux pommes pour essayer de se relaxer. Ruby lui envoya un regard assassin et il eu peine a reculer.

-Je ne peux pas laisser Ruby tout seule, protesta faiblement en respirant irrégulièrement. Rachel se leva d'un bon en faisant par la même occasion tomber sa chaise mais elle s'en moquait et c'est surement pour ca qu'elle ne vit par le regard attentif d'une cheerleader blonde. Sam et Kellan sursautèrent et les deux pommes du blond roulèrent par terre.

-Bon ca suffit ! je ne vais pas rester à te regarder sans rien faire Kellan, c'est hors de question, fit-elle d'une voix ferme en attrapant par le bras son meilleur ami qui chancela, vidait de ses forces.

-Ils sont la Ruby. Je ne peux rien faire, essaye de les localiser, fit Puck en trébuchant, la jeune fille le rattrapa à temps. Sam se leva à son tour et alla se poster a coté de Kellan puis passa son bras au dessous des épaules du Skylans.

-Mec t'es tout blanc, s'inquiéta le blond.

-Comment veux-tu que je les localise Kellan ? Ce ne sont pas des humains, répliqua Rachel en entrainant les garçons vers l'extérieur de la cafeteria. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent derrière les gradins à l'abri des regards curieux.

-Ruby tu peux le faire, articuler avec grand peine le jeune homme en s'écroulant par terre. Des secousses de douleur le prirent. Il grinça des dents. Ces salauds essayaient d'atteindre son cœur !

-Kellan ! cria sa meilleure amie en s'agenouillant auprès de lui. Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle aurait du écouter Kellan, elle aurait du au moins essayait de comprendra en quoi constituer ses « dons ».

-Je ne sais pas comment on fait Kellan, pleura Rachel en voyant une grosse tache rouge apparaître sur l'estomac du garçon à terre. Celui-ci poussait des gémissements de douleurs.

-Ils…ils essayent de me-me tuer…, chuchota-t-il avant d'être une nouvelle fois repris par une vague de douleur. Soudain Sam agrippa la jeune fille par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux. Plus le temps de rigoler et de sortir un de ses blagues à deux balles, le temps pressait.

-Rach regarde-moi… regarde-moi Rachel. Je sais que tu peux le faire…. Je ne sais pas… essaye de te focaliser sur… sur la colère comme dans la salle de musique. Tu te rappelle ? Fait la même chose. Ils sont entrain de TUER ton meilleur ami Ruby et ils le font sous tes yeux. T'aime Puck pas vrai ? Bah alors sauve le, l'encouragea énergiquement le blondinet avant de lui laisser un peu d'espace.

Ruby pris une grande respiration et suivit le conseil de Sam. Pense a des choses qui te mette en colère, pensa-t-elle a tut tête. Un sentiment bizarre s'agita en elle. Chaud et familier. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux, la dernière fois qu'elle avait éprouvée ce sentiment remonter a la veille de son kidnapping ou sa petite sœur l'avait défiée pour s'amuser. Elle ne l'avait pas senti dans la salle de musique, surement parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le contrôler. Y arrivera-t-elle cette fois ?

-Je le sens Kellan, murmura la jeune fille d'une voix rauque avec une certaine révérence en laissant son regard glisser sur le corps de son meilleur ami de plus en plus rouge.

Elle inspira plus d'air puis ferma les yeux et oubliait tous ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Le néant l'engloutit aussitôt, elle réprima une grimace. Pourquoi était-elle dans le noir ? Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le bras remontait vers son épaule. Un cri se fit au loin ou peut-être tout près d'elle, elle ne savait plus. La chose s'enroula autour de son torse telle une caresse.

Elle grimaça en ayant envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Et si c'était des araignées ? Des milliers d'araignées venus l'attaquer ? Elle ne se prolonger pas longtemps sur ce point la et l'espèce de chaleur réconfortante dirait-elle même, s'attaqua a son autre bras avec de la nonchalance. Un autre cri fit irruption mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Quelqu'un la secoua énergiquement mais elle balaya l'inconnu d'un revers de main. Pas le temps pour les distractions. La chaleur continua son affaire sans se presser. Elle se sentait invincible.

-Rachel… ouvre les yeux… TU BRULES ! hurla Sam en la plaquant contre le sol.

Il frotta son corps contre celui de Ruby en feu mais rien n'y faisait. Il commençait à bruler lui-même. Le jeune homme enlevant son t-shirt et le piétina par terre pour étendre les flammes et regarda Ruby s'enflammer complètement.

Celle-ci s'énerva, ne pouvait-on pas la laisser tranquille quelques instants avec… avec cette chaleur si chaude et bonne ? Et puis qu'avait donc Sam à hurler ? Juste parce qu'elle … ELLE BRULAIT ?! Ses yeux s'ouvrir d'un seul coup et cri d'horreur s'échappa de sa bouche.

OH MON DIEU.

Des flammes dansaient devant ses yeux, sur ses jambes, bras, mains. Des flammes dansaient sur tout son corps mais elle n'avait pas mal. C'était chaud et… et bon…. Alors c'était ca la chaleur ?

-Je… je suis désolé Ruby m-mais je n'arrive pas à t'approcher et…et… c'est douloureux ? demanda-t-il soudain en penchant la tête sur le coté. Rachel roula des yeux. Il n'avait que ca à faire lui !

-Non, c'est bon. Je maitrise, répondit-elle en se redressant lentement toujours fascinée par les flammes qui n'arrêter pas de s'enrouler autour d'elle avec… joie ?

-Oh dieu, j'crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes, murmura Sam en regardant avec des yeux exorbités la jeune fille lançait une espèce de flamme bleu par terre. Le sol prit aussitôt feu et crama.

-Bon peut-être pas totalement, marmonna la jeune fille en regardant Kellan à moitié inconscient lui sourire pour la rassurer. Elle fixait avec incrédulité son corps de feu. Comment allait-elle détruire ses ennemis invincibles avec du feu ?

-Manque plus que tu les repères Super women, ajouta Sam en regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude. Kellan chuchota quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

-Utilise le feu… la terre… et le vent, dit-il en fermant lentement les yeux. Ruby écarta les cheveux collés au front de son meilleur ami et se redressa. Bon, elle n'allait pas y passer trois heures. C'etait maintenant ou jamais.

-Recule, ordonna la jeune fille a Sam qui ne si opposa pas.

Bon, feu elle a. Il reste la terre et le vent. Si elle arrive à filtrer les donner que lui envoi ses yeux et ses oreilles, elle pourra surement entendre le déplacement de ses monstres et même les voir avec un peu de chance.

Elle gémit en sentant des voix l'envahir de toute part et s'emparer de son pauvre cerveau. Pas trop fort… pas trop fort, pensa-t-elle en se massant les tympans. Des rire, des chuchotements, des pleures, des cris…. Tout. Elle entendait tout. Son visage se fermait dans la concentration.

Sam vit les flammes de Rachel s'agitaient de plus en plus. Qu'avaient-elles ?

Soudain, un froissement d'herbes multiplier par 10 se fit tout près d'elle. Un petit sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage. Elle les tenait. Le froissement repris en faisant des cercles inquiets autour d'elle. Elle en perçut deux autres tout autant près d'elle.

-Vous allez le regretter, jura-t-elle entre ses dents en lançant sa main ouverte vers sa gauche, des flammes noires argentées, telles annonciatrices de mort s'enroulèrent autour d'un corps grotesques avant de le compresser sans jamais le laisser. Un cri aigu se fit entendre mais il était trop tard. Le corps tomba par terre et se matérialisa comme par magie. Mais Ruby savait. La magie n'existait pas.

-Oh putain ! cria Sam en reculant précipitamment du corps calciné allongé devant lui

Les froissements se firent plus présents et plus paniqués. Ils s'éloignèrent à toute vitesse mais ce n'était pas assez suffisant. Des flammes noires argentées sortir de terre et s'enroulèrent autour de leurs chevilles. Les deux proies se regardèrent une fraction de seconde et commencèrent à hurler, a demander pardon. Sam regarda avec inquiétude des flammes meurtrières dansaient devant les yeux de Ruby. Hypnotisant, il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot. Les cris des victimes redoublèrent d'intensités mais le visage de la jeune fille n'exprimait rien.

-Ruby, peut-être pourrait-tu les relâcher, fit-il en s'avançant prudemment vers elle.

-Pourquoi ferait-je une chose pareille ? demanda-elle en fixant les corps de ses victimes toujours vivantes commençait à apparaître.

-Et bien ils pourraient nous aider à guérir, essaya-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. La jeune fille hésita.

-OUI ! oui ! Nous feront tous ce que vous voulez ! Relâchez nous je vous s'en supplie ! laissez le partir, il ne s'avait rien ! Ce n'est qu'UN ENFANT ! sanglota une voix de femme pas plus de vingt ans en tenant l'autre forme dans ses bras qui gémissait de douleur.

Les yeux de Ruby s'agrandirent aussitôt. Elle était entrain de tuer un enfant. La jeune fille relâcha aussitôt l'emprise qu'elle avait sur ses victimes qui poussèrent des soupires de soulagement mêlée aux gémissements de douleurs.

-Va chercher de l'eau. Vite, ordonna la brune au blond qui déguerpit en piquant un sprint vers la source d'eau la plus proche. Elle se tourna vers les deux maintenant visibles et s'approcha lentement d'eux. Les deux corps se recroquevillèrent sur eux.

-Ne nous tuez pas, je vous s'en supplie ! chuchota la jeune femme vêtue d'une longue toge noir avec capuchon, des inscriptions étaient inscrites un peu en dessous de son épaule droite mais elle n'arriva pas à en comprendre le langage. La femme était rousse aux yeux marron et le petit garçon était blond aux yeux émeraude. De quelle terre venaient-ils ?

-Pourquoi avoir voulu tuer mon ami ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras pour se donner un air glacial malgré la culpabilité qui commencer à la ronger de l'intérieur en voyant les marques de brulures étendues sur le petit garçon qui n'avait pas plus de 7 ans.

-Des choses se passent et se préparent dans l'ombre. Les camps se forment et personne ne veut se retrouver dans le camp perdant. Mon peuple survie dans l'invisibilité mais hélas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent a nous, répondit la femme avec un accent très prononcer en berçant l'enfant qui pleurer. Ruby fronça des sourcils, tant de questions lui venaient a l'esprit.

-Qui sont ceux qui vous menacent ? la questionna-t-elle en voyant Sam arriver avec un sceau remplie d'eau. Elle stoppa le jeune homme d'un geste de main et attendit la réponse de la femme qui fixait le seau.

-J-je… nous ne savons pas vraiment. Il y a quelques semaines, des hommes vêtus que de rouge ont débarqués sur notre territoire, ils…ils sont tout détruits, ils ont piliers nos ressources et pris nos enfants. Seul quelques uns ont pu s'échapper, parla-t-elle en regardant l'enfant comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Satisfaite de cette réponse Ruby baissa sa main et Sam vint aussitôt s'agenouiller auprès des deux étrangers. Il mouilla sa main et la posa doucement sur le bras amoché du petit garçon qui poussa des cris de douleurs.

-AAH ! ca f-fait mal…, sanglota-t-il. Ruby refoula ses larmes et tourna son regard vers Kellan qui aller de mieux en mieux. Elle se racla la gorge et regarda aux alentours si quelqu'un les avaient attendues.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, conseilla-t-elle aux inconnus en relevant lentement Kellan, celui-ci poussa une petite plainte mais ne protesta pas plus.

-Rach on ne va pas les laisser la ! s'offusqua Sam en finissant de soigner la femme qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Ruby fit volte face vers le jeune homme.

-Croix-tu qu'Hiram et Leroy vont penser d'eux Sam ? ils ne les accepteront pas ! répliqua-t-elle. Déjà que deux étrangers leur suffisent amplement, marmonna-t-elle. Alors deux de plus ils ne voudront jamais, en plus s'a va attirer trop l'attention sur nous, finit-elle par dire a contre cœur en faisant une moue boudeuse en voyant le petit garçon en hoquetant de douleur.

-Ruby comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, s'interposa Kellan en soufflant de fatigue. Ils sont comme nous, tu devrais les comprendre et toi au lieu de leur proposer un toit tu les rejettes. Ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un Skylan, termina-t-il en grimaçant une nouvelle fois.

-Ils sont essayés de te tuer Kellan. Je ne vais pas accepter tes tueurs sous mon toit, et puis nous ne sommes pas sur notre royaume, ici c'est chacun pour soi, répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Sam en eut la chair de poule. Comment pouvait-elle changer de comportement aussi rapidement ?

-Ils n'ont fait que se protéger. Ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Qu'aurait-tu fait a leur place Ruby, hein ? Tu serais restée chez toi à attendre ta dernière sentence ? Non, je ne crois pas, protesta a son tour le jeune homme en regardant fixement Ruby qui faiblissait sous le nouvelle assaut de taille.

-M-mais…

-Ils n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, l'interrompit-il en se redressant. Soit tu les prends avec nous, soit c'est moi qui part, lâcha-t-il en serrant la mâchoire. Celle de Rachel tomba, comment pouvait-il dire une telle chose.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux Kellan ?! S'écria-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils. Juste pour eux tu serais capable de… de partir loin de moi, fit-elle d'une voix brisée. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se pencha vers sa meilleure amie.

-Nous n'avons plus le choix Ruby. Il nous faut des alliés et eux sont parfaits. As-tu vu la façon dont ils te regardent Ruby ? ils te vénèrent déjà, chuchota-t-il a son oreille. Ruby recula brusquement. Tuer une personne est une chose mais profiter de quelqu'un en est une autre.

-Tu veux que je profite de leurs faiblesses ? lui siffla-t-elle. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

-N-non je veux dire… pas comme ca. Ils peuvent nous servirent Ruby. Ne rate pas ta chance. Ne me dit pas que tu vas laisser ce petit tout seul dans ce nouveau monde sans protection, protesta Kellan. Les épaules de Ruby chutèrent dans la défaite.

-Toucher, chuchota-t-elle en regardant le garçon rigoler en voyant Sam se rétamer par terre. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage épuisé de Kellan. Pour une fois qu'il gagnait contre elle.

-Mais pas question d'en parler a Hiram et Leroy, s'ils venaient à l'apprendre je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il se passera, dit-elle en frissonnant. Son meilleur ami hocha sérieusement la tête.

-A vos ordres mon Capitaine, s'amusa-t-il en souriant comme un idiot. La jeune fille roula des yeux et le tapa derrière la tête.

-Aie !

Sam prend la jeune femme je m'occupe de l'enfant, commanda-t-elle a Sam qui hocha la tête avec un air satisfait en prenant délicatement la jeune femme rousse dans ses bras.

Le petit garçon regarda faire silencieusement puis tourna la tête vers Ruby avec une petite moue attendrissante. La jeune femme roula des yeux. Et voila le petit garçon l'avais mis dans son sac sans même avoir prononcé un seul mot.

-N'ayez crainte vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, fit-elle d'une voix forte pour les deux étrangers qui se détendirent imperceptiblement.

Peut-être étaient-ils des envouteurs ? Le petit garçon s'approcha timidement d'elle en trébuchant sur quelques cailloux et lui tendit sa petite main. Elle le regarda et commença à sourire. Ouais, ils étaient en sécurités.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Je vais te tuer

_Camille76260 : Merci de ton compliment et en effet, nos deux héros vont avoir besoins de soutien qu'ils trouveront bien évidemment. J'espère que tu apprecieras ce chapitre :) _

_Pocketstars : Je vois que tu as déjà deviné ce qui allait advenir des petits nouveaux que tu auras le temps de découvrir un peu plus dans ce chapitre. _

_Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews et pour aussi ceux qui me suivent dans "l'ombre" ;)._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_- Kellan arrête tu me fais m-mal, rigola une petite fille en essayant de s'écarter du petit garçon qui essayer de la chatouiller._

_- C'est pour ton bien petite Ruby, répliqua-t-il en gloussant._

_Soudain un froissement de feuilles se fit entendre près d'eux. Ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant de s'élancer silencieusement derrière les buissons violets. _

_Un autre froissement de feuilles. Qu'est ai-ce ? Surement pas un des leurs. Les Skylans était souvent connus pour leur discrétion et agilité, et bien plus encore…_

_Les deux enfants perçurent des pas lourds près de leurs cachettes. Ils auraient du écouter leurs parents et rester près de la ville bondés d'habitants. Leurs parents allaient les tuer ! _

_- Fait moins de bruit espèce d'idiot ! On va se faire repérer ! Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me faire tuer par des extra-terrestres ! Grondait une voix mécontente. _

_Quelle est-ai-ce cette langue étrangère mais pourtant familière a la leur sous certaines prononciations ? De quoi donc parlaient-ils ?_

_- Désolé commandant, marmonna un autre homme plaçait tout près d'eux. _

_Ils retinrent leur souffle de peur de se faire prendre. L'homme continua son chemin sans hésitation._

_Les deux enfants commencèrent à trembler de frayeur et reculèrent lentement vers la foret. Ces hommes n'étaient pas bons ! Ils le sentaient. Ils se mirent à courir comme jamais ils n'avaient courus dans leur vie. Kellan arrêta Ruby après avoir vérifier s'ils étaient en sécurités. _

_- Il ne faut en parler a personne Ruby, déclara le petit garçon en la regardant dans les yeux. La petite fille fronça des sourcils, mécontente de l'idée._

_- M-mais Kellan, ils sont méchants ! il faut le dire aux parents ! répliqua-t-elle en tapant du pied. Le petit garçon la prit par les épaules._

_- On ne dira rien a personne Ruby, c'est compris ? Parce que si on leurs dits, ils vont nous punir et on ne pourra plus jamais aller a la rivière que tu adores, dit-il. Les yeux de Ruby s'agrandirent avec peur._

_- P-plus j-jamais on n'ira à la rivière ? demanda-t-elle en commençant à renifler._

_- Plus jamais, répéta le garçon. Sauf si… on ne leurs dits rien, termina-t-il en attendant sa réponse._

_- D'accord, marmonna-t-elle en shootant dans un petit caillou bleu foncé._

_- Promets le, dit-il a Ruby qui roula les yeux mes obtempéra tout de même en mettant sa main sur son cœur._

_- Moi, Ruby Skylan, future guerrière du peuple Skylan promets de ne rien dévoiler a qui que ce soit de cette matinée effrayante et mystérieuse avec d'étranges… personnes sinon mort s'en suivra et blablabla…. Content ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant faire une grimace._

_- Epanoui grâce a ta petite tête de mule, rigola-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

_- Kellan ! tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fais ca ! bouda-t-elle en se recoiffant._

_- Et c'est pour ca que je le fais, dit-il en lui tirant la langue. La petite fille roula des yeux et tira la langue à son tour. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot parfois son meilleur ami ! _

_Elle regarda a l'horizon et repéra les deux gros cercles familiers, des royaumes, lui répétai ses parents. Le cercle à gauche était tout bleu, mais pourquoi ? Peut-être n'y avait-il que de l'eau. Celui de droite était bleu, blanc et d'autres couleurs qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer. Au lieu d'avoir peur de ces deux globes géants, elle s'en réjouissait. Un frisson d'excitation lui parcourrait l'échine à chaque fois qu'elle regardait celui de droite. Elle se sentait attirée par ce royaume. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en n'avait aucune idée. Quelque chose l'attendait là-bas, elle en était sure._

_Un bruit peu familier la sortit de ses pensées. Un bruit mécanique. Elle regarda Kellan à quelques mètres d'elle entrain de poursuivre un chien argenté de plus d'1m90, Silverbly ou encore surnommée l'éclair pour sa rapidité et son efficacité au combat, la plus belle race qui puisse exister. Un autre bruit mécanique se fit entendre plus près d'eux. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Sa gorge se serra. _

_Le beau chien continuait à courir en faisant des cercles joyeux autour de Kellan qui rigoler en courant après lui. Des rayons argentés et dorés se reflétaient sur la fourrure élégante et propre du chien. L'animal vénéré par les Skylans. Le compagnon des guerriers Skylans. Soudain l'air siffla et quelque chose de pointu se planta dans son cou. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et arracha la flèche rouge qui s'était plantée dans son cou ?_

_- RUBY ! ses jambes cédèrent et elle se retrouva bientôt allongée dans l'herbe. _

_Sa bouche était sèche. Son corps engourdit ne l'autorisait plus à faire un geste. L'air siffla de nouveau. Un cri de douleur. Un corps moue à coté d'elle, et soudain le noir. _

_Le chien montra les dents en voyant ses maitres à terre mais recula à regret en voyant des grands hommes vêtus de noir s'approchait de ses maitres. Combien étaient-ils ? 15 ? 20 ? Trop pour lui seul. Il baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Ses pattes griffèrent le sol dans la protestation et il s'en alla en laisser ses deux protégés aux mains des grands hommes. _

_Il courut le plus vite possible et grimpa la falaise qui surplombait le royaume Skylan. Il se dressa sur toute sa hauteur et lâcha sa douleur de la perte de ses protégés et sa rage en promettant vengeance._

_Un grognement sauvage déchira la plénitude du royaume Skylan. Les Skylans levèrent la tête avec inquiétude. La guerre était déclarée. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les avaient attaqués._

* * *

L'heure tourne. Les camps se forment. Les plans s'établissent. La peur, la colère et l'excitation s'y invitent. Quel camp sera le plus fort, le plus compétant et le plus stratégique. Gentils, méchants, ne font plus qu'un. Ou est le bien ? Ou est le mal ? Personne ne le sait. L'heure tourne. Les enjeux prennent de la grosseur. Les peuples se cachent, se protègent et envoient leur guerriers a la guerre. D'autre se préparent depuis des années en attendant vengeance et retrouvaille. Quel camp sera vainqueur ? L'heure tourne. Le jour J approche mais les vengeurs sont prêts. La Grande guerre arrive.

- Venez, murmura Rachel en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de sa maison.

Hiram et Leroy n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Elle monta dans sa chambre suivit par Noah, Sam et les deux inconnus. Sam referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'échouer sur le rocking chair de la jeune fille. Les deux inconnus restèrent près de la porte avec peur. Ruby soupira et leur fit signe de s'assoir sur son lit. Noah se posta près de le baie-vitrée et surveilla l'extérieur encore un peu fatigué.

- Tu les prendras chez toi Noé. C'est trop dangereux ici, lui dit-elle en allant s'assoir a son tour a coté du petit garçon qui se tournait les pouces. Kellan hocha simplement de la tête et retourna à son observation.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demandas Sam à la jeune inconnue qui rougit. Ruby souleva un sourcil. Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous la ?

- Nina, répondit-elle mal à l'aise sous tant de regards. Sam fronça des sourcils et Rachel roula aussitôt des yeux. Qu'allait-il sortir cette fois ?

- Nina ce n'est pas chinois comme prénom ca ? fit-il innocemment. Noah laissa échapper un petit rire et Rachel cacha tant bien que mal son sourire. Quel idiot !

- Ne fait pas attention à lui Nina. Il a des problèmes mentaux très sérieux, la rassura Ruby en voyant Nina rougir de plus belle.

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'offusqua le garçon en commençant à bouder.

- Et toi petit bonhomme, comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Rachel en regardant le petit blond.

- Jason, répondit le garçon en lui souriant doucement. Sam se frotta le crâne.

- Ce n'est pas le prénom d'un gars grec ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu vas la fermer oui ! siffla la jeune fille en voyant les yeux du petit se remplir de larmes. Elle posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du garçon qui la regarda avec de grands yeux, ne t'inquiète pas Jason ton prénom est très joli, le rassura-t-elle.

Jason sourit de toutes ses dents sauta dans les bras de Rachel qui ouvra en grand la bouche.

Nina gloussa doucement en voyant son petit-frère faire un bisou sonore sur la joue de la jeune femme qui rougit. Pendant que Jason câlinait sa nouvelle amie, Sam résuma la situation à Nina avec quelques commentaires de la part de Puck. La nuit tomba quand ils se turent. Rachel soupira et regarda avec un sourire attendrit le petit garçon endormit dans ses bras. Ruby soupira et regarda son meilleur ami aux yeux lointains.

- Kellan, murmura-t-elle en le faisant sursauter, il la regarda avec curiosité, vous devriez partir, lui dit-elle doucement en attirant l'attention de Nina et Sam.

- Déjà ? bouda celui-ci, Nina rougit tandis que Noah grimaça.

- Bien, marmonna-t-il en s'étirant avec un bâillement. Rachel regarda Jason toujours profondément endormit puis le déposa dans les bras de sa grande sœur qui lui fit un sourire timide.

- Merci de nous avoir accueilli dans votre demeure Ruby, nous vous en serons redevables éternellement, la remercia-t-elle avec respect. Rachel se frotta le cou mal à l'aise et fusilla du regard Puck qui se moquait d'elle.

- Euh de rien, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant. Kellan roula des yeux et serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Fait attention Ruby, lui chuchota-t-il avant de donner une accolade a Sam et de s'en aller avec leurs nouveaux protégés après un rougissement de Sam et de Nina. Sam regarda son amie au teint affreusement pâle et lui fit un petit sourire triste.

- Tu devrais te reposer Rach, lui conseilla-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de sortir de la chambre.

Rachel soupira et se frotta les yeux. Elle grimpa sur son lit, enleva ses vêtements la laissant en sous-vêtements. Aussitôt que sa tête frappa son oreiller elle s'endormit.

Rachel se réveilla avec un mal de crâne infernal, elle grimaça et étira ses membres tendus en se promettant d'y aller plus doucement avec ses dons la prochaine fois. La jeune fille bailla et alla prendre une douche. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle ressortit de sa salle de bains maquillée et douchée, elle enfila un jean bleu foncé avec un pull noir puis descendit l'escalier en veillant à ne pas tomber. Ses faux pères l'accueillir et la regardèrent avec inquiétude.

- A quelle es-tu rentrée hier pour avoir une tête si…

- Affreuse ? proposa-t-elle en s'asseyant et en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Leroy grimaça mais n'objecta pas.

- Cadavérique ? proposa à son tour Sam en avalant en une seule bouchée un pancake. Rachel lui montra son majeur et avala l'aspirine qu'Hiram lui tendait. Leroy regarda l'horloge suspendue au-dessus du frigo et soupira.

- Si j'étais vous je me dépêcherai pour ne pas prendre un nouveau retard, dit-il en retournant à la lecture de son journal. Rachel grimaça et finit son café avant d'emmener de force Sam qui ne voulait plus décoller de sa chaise au garage. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture puis s'arrêtèrent en face de l'appartement de Noé que Leroy et Hiram lui avait payés. Le jeune homme sortit de son habitat et grimpa à l'arrière avec un soupir.

- Nina va bien ? lui demanda aussitôt Sam en le regardant. Puck roula des yeux et attacha sa ceinture.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Sam et oui Nina va très bien, répondit-t-il sarcastiquement. Rachel redémarra la voiture.

- Et Jason ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Kellan fronça des sourcils.

- Il va très bien aussi, la rassura-t-il en fouillant dans son sac, il t'a même fait un dessein. Rachel rebondit sur son fauteuil, les yeux étincelants de joie.

- Fait moi voir, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Kellan regarda avec incrédulité sa meilleure amie puis sortit une feuille très colorée en soupirant. Ruby attrapa aussitôt la feuille et jeta des petits coups dessus en veillant à ne pas avoir un accident de voiture.

- C'est trop mignon, roucoula-t-elle.

Le sourire de Rachel s'élargit en voyant sur la feuille un petit garçon tenir la main d'une jeune femme en feu qui avait des allures de supers héros avec sa cape rouge sous un magnifique arc-en-ciel et un soleil éblouissant. Il l'avait dessiné.

Noah roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire attendrit tandis que Sam se moqua d'elle et lui arracha des mains le dessein pour le contempler. Rachel lui envoya un regard furieux avant de revenir à sa conduite. Elle gara sa voiture près de l'entrée du lycée puis ils sortirent chacun profondément dans leurs pensées.

- J'organise une partie ce soir chez moi, vous venez ? demanda soudain Puck en redoutant la réaction de Rachel qui ne tarda pas. Il grimaça en sentant une claque forte sur son arrière tête puis frotta son crâne.

- Aie, marmonna-t-il. Sam cacha son ricanement derrière un raclement de gorge.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu loges deux étrangers effrayés dans ton appart, siffla Rachel en pinçant le bras de Noah qui jappa.

- Aïe ! cria-t-il cette fois en frottant la tache rouge sur son bras. Sam échoua à cacher son gloussement et se moqua ouvertement de Puck.

- Ou sont donc passé toutes tes manières mon pauvre petit Pucky ? gloussa le blond en se tenant le ventre. Rachel le frappa à l'arrière tête faisant efficacement éteindre son rire moqueur.

- J'espère pour ta vie Kellan que c'était encore une de tes blagues de mauvais gout, le prévint-elle entre ses dents. Le jeune Skylan déglutit avec difficulté.

- Non ? hésita-t-il puis le regretta aussitôt en voyant le regard assassin de Ruby qui lui attrapa l'oreille.

- Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! gémit-il en grimaça et en suivant les mouvements que faisait Rachel avec son oreille pour avoir moins mal.

- Tu à intérêt à annuler cette partie ! grogna la jeune fille en pinçant son oreille.

- AIE !

- Maintenant !

- C-c' est trop tard, j'ai dé-déjà envoyé les invitations, gémit-t-il de douleur quand Rachel augmenta la pression sur son oreille.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et souffla doucement pour essayer de se calmer et de ne pas tuer sur place son idiot de meilleur ami. Elle lâcha l'oreille de Kellan et se pencha vers lui.

- Je te jure que s'ils leurs arrivent le moindre problème je te fous la raclée de ta vie, compris ? demanda-t-elle les yeux étincelants d'une lueur beaucoup, beaucoup plus dangereuse que celle joyeuse dans la voiture.

Puck engloutit et hocha vivement de la tête sous le regard de pitié de Sam qui se faisait petit. Ruby soupira et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

- Allez venez imbéciles avant que je ne change d'avis et me sers de l'une de vos têtes pour tuer l'autre, leur lança-t-elle en entrant dans l'établissement. Kellan et Sam s'entreregardèrent et avalèrent difficilement leurs salives avant de se précipiter à la suite de leur amie.

Ils étaient des hommes morts.

Rachel soupira de fatigue et s'effondra sur une chaise dans la salle de musique en attendant Mr Shuester qui était à nouveau en retard. Elle se tortilla mal à l'aise sous les coups de l'œil de plus en plus fréquents de Quinn et se concentra sur Sam et Kellan qui étaient à nouveau en train de se chamaillaient.

- Est-ce que tu vas aux toilettes des fois ? demanda Sam avec curiosité. Rachel et Noah regardèrent avec incrédulité le blond qui haussa simplement les épaules.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de supers héros aller aux toilettes, se justifia-t-il. Ruby et Kellan regardèrent leur ami la bouche ouverte.

- Ok la c'est… trop, fit la jeune fille l'air ébahie en dévisageant Sam, celui-ci hocha de nouveau les épaules et lui sourit bêtement. Oh dieu.

Soudain William Shuester entra dans la salle et déposa son sac sur la table avant de s'excuser à cause de son retard.

- Je suis désolé les jeunes, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée et Emma… enfin je veux dire Mlle Pillsbury avait quelque chose d'important à me dire, s'excusa-t-il en leur faisant un sourire hésitant.

Santana haussa un sourcil.

- Quelque chose d'important hein ? fit-elle avec un sourire satisfait en voyant les joues de leur professeur rougir.

Mr Shue se racla la gorge.

- Donc ou en étais-je… ah oui je crois que Mercedes voulait chanter une chanson, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il en regardant Mercedes se lever.

Elle se plaça au centre de la pièce et Rachel ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en entendant les paroles de la chanson. Elle voulait plus de projecteurs pour elle toute seule, elle avait qu'a créé son propre Club ! La chanson se termina et Mercedes regarda Rachel avec un sourire suffisant, Ruby se retint de tous gestes qui entraveraient ses principes les plus fondamentaux.

- Comme vous avez put le comprendre, cette chanson exprime mes résolutions, commença Mercedes avec grand sourire.

Santana haussa un sourcil, Brittany posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa secrète petite-amie, Sam et Puck grimacèrent en voyant Rachel devenir de plus en plus en colère, Kurt et Blaine chuchotèrent dans l'oreille de l'un et de l'autre, Tina et Mike se regardèrent amoureusement, Artie sourit oublieusement, Sugar regarda distraitement ses ongles et Quinn observa discrètement Rachel avec curiosité.

- Je trouve que dans ce Glee Club les solos et les duos ne sont pas répartis assez légalement, il y en a toujours pour Rachel, Rachel et Rachel, continua la black en ignorant le regard furieux de Rachel qui serrait la mâchoire et les poings.

Quinn pencha la tête sur le côté et songea que l'expression furieuse qu'affichait Rachel la rendait plus sexy puis se stoppa dans son élan. Oh nom de dieu, elle avait pensait ce qu'elle croyait avoir pensée? Rachel associée à furieuse et sexy dans une même et seule phrase ?!

Rachel serra les dents et refoula l'envie de calciner sur place Mercedes Jones. Penses a tes principes, penses à tes principes, répéta-t-elle dans sa tête malgré sa détermination qui s'effritait progressivement à chaque mot que la black disait. Pas de violence. Pas d'insultes. Pas de farces. Oh dieu elle n'allait pas tenir !

- En sachant que Rachel à disons… quelques problèmes en ce moment, il serait donc fort préférable que je prenne sa place de capitaine des New Directions, parla Mercedes en posant une main sur sa hanche.

- Hé ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ? demanda soudain Rachel en se levant de sa chaise l'air furieux.

Mr Shue enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et gémit pathétiquement. Et lui qui croyait que cette séance allait se passer bien, c'était raté ! Quinn fit une moue n'aimant pas ce que venait de dire Mercedes.

- Cela veut simplement dire que je pense que tu n'es pas en mesure de supporter la pression à l'approche des communales et de venir en aide à tes coéquipiers, répondit calmement Mercedes, et la précédente séance nous l'a prouvée quand tu as perdu la contrôle en te jetant volontairement sur Puck.

Rachel haleta et serra les poings. Au diable ses principes ! elle allait lui refaire la face Jones. William releva la tête en fronçant des sourcils puis soupira. Qu'avait-il encore manqué ?

- Oh oh oh, fit Kellan en attrapant sa meilleure amie par la taille avant qu'elle ne fasse de Mercedes Jones un tas de lambeaux constitué de chairs et d'os

- Cette petite prétentieuse ne sait pas de quoi elle parle ! cria Ruby en arrêtant de se débattre dans les bras musclés de Puck qui soupira de soulagement.

Ruby croisa les bras avec un air suffisant et Mercedes hoqueta d'indignation. Santana et Brittany regardèrent en penchant la tête sur la coté Rachel puis haussèrent toutes deux les épaules.

- De toute évidences tu n'es pas apte en ce moment à te tenir droite au milieu de la pièce pour conduire les News Directions vers la gloire qui leurs est dû, répliqua avec arrogance Mercedes.

Les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux aux paroles provocatrices de Mercedes.

Rachel dévisagea la black.

- Es-tu sérieuse ? siffla-t-elle en faisant deux pas en avant malgré les bras de Kellan qui l'entouraient.

Mercedes grimaça au ton de Rachel puis se reprit et lui fit un faux sourire compatissant.

- Mais t'inquiète pas Rachel je suis sure que j'arriverais à te remplacer sans le moindre problème, répondit-t-elle. Ruby grogna et se tortilla avec force pour sortir de l'emprise de Puck.

- Je vais te tuer Mercedes Jones ! JE TE TUERAIS DE MILLES FACONS JUSQU'A T'ENTENDRE ME SUPPLIER D'ARRETER ! hurla-t-elle sauvagement en appréciant la peur apparente de Mercedes qui recula de quelques pas.

Kellan souleva Rachel puis la posa sur son épaule. La jeune fille tapa de toutes ses forces sur son dos et poussa des cris.

Quinn regarda la bouche entrouverte une Rachel Berry plus que furieuse et… chauuuuude. Une Rachel Berry furieuse et chaude et nue sous elle entrain de…. Quinn cligna des yeux et jura. Ne penses pas à ça Fabray se gronda-t-elle mentalement.

- Venez à ma partie ce soir, il y aura garçons et filles à volonté, lança Puck avec un sourire séduisant tout en essayant de ne pas laisser tomber Ruby avant de se précipiter hors de la salle, Sam se leva et se précipita à sa suite. Un silence lourd pesa sur la salle puis soudain…

- SI TU VIENS A LA PARTIE JE T'EMPOISONNERAIS JONES ! hurla Rachel.

- Oh dieu Rachel, pesta Puck. Quelques froissement et cris plus tard le silence revint dans la classe. Mercedes se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et se redressa avec un sourire satisfait.

- Vous voyez je vous l'avez dit, se vanta-t-elle.

Mr Shuester gémit l'air abattu et s'assit sur sa chaise. Qu'allait-il faire d'eux ?!

* * *

_ Que pensez-vous de l'enlèvement de Ruby et de Kellan ?_

_Avez-vous appréciez Nina et le petit Jason ? _

_A vous de me le dire :)_


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Partie

_Gleek 1909 :__ Cela me rejouis que tu ai apprecié les deux nouveaux personnages qui m'ont demandait mure reflexion sur leur histoires qui sera developpé au long de l'histoire. Encore merci pour ta review._

_Pocketstars :__ Je suis contente que l'enlèvement vous ai si bien plut parce que cette partie contait beaucoup pour moi et était très délicaye a écrire. Pour le reste je te laisse lire le chapitre :)_

_Camille76260 :__ Ouais je suis très fière de l'enlèvement de Ruby et de Kellan qui pour moi était primordiale de le montrer. Et oui notre Quinn perd la tête, elle est complètement paumée ^^_

_Faberry __: Merci merci merci merci ! ^^ La voila ta suite ! :)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Après s'être fait ramener de force par Noé et Sam qui s'étaient récoltés au passage quelques ecchymoses pour ne pas l'avoir laissés remettre à sa place Mercedes Jones, Rachel était allée prendre une douche froide pour se rafraichir les idées et surtout les scénarios d'horreur, et de tortures pour la black qui défilaient à toute allure dans son esprit. La jeune fille sortit de sa douche et soupira en se souvenant que son idiot d'imbécile de meilleur ami avait lancé une partie chez lui ou résidait en ce moment même deux personnes terrifiés et peu habitués aux humains. Elle enfila une paire de sous-vêtement noir puis attrapa un jean déchiré avec un t-shirt rouge et une veste en cuir. Ça ira pour une soirée organisée par Puck, pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Quinn, sera-t-elle la ? Comment se comportera-t-elle ? Son portable vibra et Ruby alla le prendre.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La partie a déjà commencée depuis dix bonnes minutes et le p'tit arrête pas de pleurer, personne arrive à le calmer et j'ai perdu Sam et Nina** – Noah

Rachel jura et se promit de donner un coup de pied au cul à Kellan. Non mais comment pouvait-on être aussi idiot qu'un humain ?! Elle grimaça en pensant que celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse était une humaine, la plus belle humaine qui puisse exister et la plus intelligente aussi, sourit doucement Ruby avec un air rêveur. Elle secoua la tête d'un air réprimandant et répondit à Noah.

**J'arrive, raconte une histoire à Jason ça le calmera peut-être** –Rachel

La jeune fille enfila des ballerines noires puis attrapa à la volée ses clés de voiture, elle dévala l'escalier et sauta dans sa voiture direction de l'appartement de Kellan. Rachel eut la désagréable impression que le trajet dura un siècle. La jeune fille souffla et serra durement son volant en serrant la mâchoire. Elle se gara entre deux voitures et ignora les deux footballeurs qui lui firent des clignements d'œil sournois. Les humains pouvait-être parfait écœurants et pourtant elle avait un faible pour l'un d'eux.

Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Rachel ouvrit la porte puis fit grimaça en sentant l'odeur de l'alcool et du tabac venir lui titillaient le nez. Beurk.

**Ou êtes-vous** ? – Rachel

La jeune fille se promena dans le salon en déclinant à plusieurs reprises les verres dont elle se méfiait des contenus douteux qu'on lui offrait et essaya de trouver Kellan et Jason. Soudain elle fronça de sourcils et regarda autour d'elle en remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucun membre des New Directions. Son portable sonna dans sa poche et elle l'ouvrit en quatrième vitesse.

**Dans la cave** –Noah.

Rachel poussa un soupir de soulagement et se fraya un petit chemin jusqu'à la cave ou Kellan avait installé un coin repos qui faisait aussi office de chambre pour Rachel quand elle ne voulait pas dormir chez ses faux pères. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte puis s'arrêta-net devant la scène étrange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les New Directions ( sauf étrangement Mercedes) s'étaient attroupés autour du petit Jason qui continuait à pleurer, Quinn le tenait dans ses bras et lui chuchoter des mots réconfortants à l'oreille pendant que Noah regarda le petit garçon avec une grimace.

Jason releva la tête en sanglotant puis s'arrêta dans son élan en voyant Rachel ou Ruby, il ne savait pas comment l'appeler alors il avait préféré raccourcir son prénom en Rae. Sans une deuxième pensée, il s'élança à toute vitesse vers Rachel qui le réceptionna sans problème. Le petit garçon se remit a sangloter et Rachel caressa doucement le dos du petit garçon en ignorant les regards choqués des New Directions.

- R-Rae j'ai p-p-peur, sanglota le petit garçon en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Rachel soupira et fusilla Kellan qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- Shh… je suis la chéri, roucoula-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la tête. Quinn regarda avec attendrissement Rachel consoler le petit garçon qui se calmait petit à petit.

- Nono a dit des choses d-dégout-tantes, pleura Jason en s'accrochant avec ses petites mains aux épaules de Rachel qui sourit en entendant le surnom de Noah qui pâlit a vue d'œil.

- Oh vraiment ? fit Rachel en allant s'assoir sur le canapé qui était en partit occupé de Brittany et Santana. Le petit garçon hocha violemment de la tête.

- I-il à dit q-que p-plus tard je devrais faire des choses b-bizarres aux filles m-mais moi je veux pas parce q-que j'ai déjà une a-amoureuse, sanglota-t-il en attrapant la main de Rachel. Celle-ci releva la tête avec un regard assassin.

- Puckerman tu as intérêt a retrouver Nina et Sam sinon je te promets sur Barbra Streisand que tu pourras dire adieu aux filles, siffla-t-elle.

Puck déglutit avec difficulté en comprenant le message caché et déguerpit aussitôt de la pièce. Elle caressa doucement les jolis cheveux blonds de Jason qui renifla à plusieurs fois.

- Qui est ton amoureuse mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle doucement au petit garçon.

Les membres se désintéressèrent bientôt de Rachel et du petit garçon puis allèrent s'assoir au fond de la salle en important quelques bouteilles d'alcools avec eux. Seules restèrent étonnamment Brittany, Santana et Quinn. Jason rougit devant la question et cacha son visage chauffant dans le cou de Rachel. Les quatre filles gloussèrent devant la réaction puis attendirent une quelconque réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- C'est t-toi R-Rae, hoqueta timidement le garçon. Rachel sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue en le faisant une nouvelle fois rougir.

- Je t'aime aussi Jason, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Il la regarda avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, affirma Rachel en rigolant quand Jason poussa des petits cris d'excitation. Santana roula des yeux, Brittany frappa dans ses mains en gloussant et Quinn se traita d'idiote. Dieu elle était même jalouse d'un gamin ! Soudain le petit garçon se tourna vers Quinn et lui tira la langue.

- Elle m'aime et pas toi, chantonna-t-il en bombant son petit torse. Rachel et Quinn rougirent tandis que Santana se moqua d'eux.

- Vous êtes vraiment des perdants, ricana-t-elle, Rachel soupira et lui posa Jason dans les bras. Santana écarquilla les yeux et regarda la petite chose dans ses bras gigoter puis entourer son cou de ses petit bras.

- Hé Berry t-tu fais q-quoi la ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigüe en voyant Rachel s'éloigner. La brune se retourna et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

- Je reviens vite, répondit Rachel puis elle sortit de la salle sans même avoir laissée l'occasion à Santana de répliquer, elle regarda étrangement Jason puis tourna son regard vers Brittany qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

- On dirait bien que tu t'es trouvé une occupation pour le reste de la soirée, se moqua Quinn en rejoignant les membres au fond de la salle. Santana ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, elle regarda le petit bonhomme dans ses bras qui s'endormait avec un sourire rêveur.

- Hein ?

Rachel souffla et attrapa un verre avant de l'avaler d'un seul coup. Elle grimaça au gout puis retourna à la recherche de Nina et Sam. Soudain des bras inconnus l'entourèrent, elle se raidit en sentant un souffle chaud contre son oreille.

- Ça te dit qu'on aille faire un tour en haut ? chuchota une voix d'homme qui se voulue séduisante à son oreille. Rachel fit une grimace de dégout et s'extirpa des bras de l'homme.

- Non merci, déclina-t-elle avant de s'enfuir a grandes foulées.

Elle détestait les humains ! La jeune fille posa ses mains sur ses tympans en entendant la forte musique lui vrillait les oreilles. Elle joua des coudes dans l'appartement méconnaissable de Kellan, des gobelets trainés sur le sol, des vêtements étaient jetés sur ses lampes ou sur les canapés, des bouteilles d'alcool étaient entassées dans une poubelle plus que remplie.

Elle soupira et sortit dehors et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Oh dieu que c'était bon ! Ruby alla s'assoir sur une chaise puis ferma les yeux. Elle était tellement épuisée. Soudain un gloussement se fit entendre à l'arrière de l'appartement. La jeune fille se releva en haussant un sourcil et marcha prudemment jusqu'à l'endroit puis soupira de soulagement en voyant Nina, Sam et Kellan assis sur l'herbe fraîche en train de discuter.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu les avais retrouvés, grommela-t-elle les faisant sursautaient. Rachel s'avança vers eux puis s'effondra sur la pelouse avec un soupir. Elle regarda Sam grimacer et roula des yeux, sa main rencontra l'arrière tête du blond.

- Aïe ! cria-t-il en se frottant le crâne. Nina gloussa et l'embrassa timidement sur la joue, les faisant rougit tous deux par ce geste intime. Kellan finit sa bière pour se donner de la force puis fit un sourire d'excuse à Rachel.

- Désolé Ruby, dit-il en s'allongeant sur l'herbe à côté d'elle.

- Un jour je vais tous vous tuer, marmonna-t-elle en le frappant sur le ventre, Kellan grimaça mais ne dit rien.

- Je crois que Mercedes l'avait bien compris, je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée, commenta Sam en posant sa veste sur les épaules de Nina qui le remercia avec un petit sourire. Rachel eut un sourire satisfait.

- Encore heureuse, s'esclaffa-t-elle en gloussant, Puck roula des yeux.

Soudain Nina releva la tête.

- Jason va bien ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Rachel soupira mais hocha la tête.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, il est entre de très bonnes mains, gloussa-t-elle en se remémorant le visage mortifié de Santana quand elle lui avait déposée Jason dans les bras. Noah haussa un sourcil. Soudain Kurt sortit de l'appartement et les regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Vous venez on va jouez à la bouteille, leur dit-il en rebondissant pratiquement sur place. Kellan et Sam gloussèrent tandis que Nina regarda bizarrement Kurt et Rachel roula des yeux.

- On arrive, bougonna-t-elle en se relevant lentement tout en s'étirant. Nina, Sam et Puck firent de même et rejoignirent Kurt près de la porte.

- En quoi consiste votre jeu ? demanda innocemment Nina. Rachel et Kellan gloussèrent et Sam la regarda avec un sourire attendrit. Kurt la dévisagea. Qui ne connaissait pas le jeu de la bouteille ?

- Sam expliqua lui, dit Rachel avant de d'entrer avec Noah et Kurt dans l'appart.

Sam lui résuma le jeu à l'oreille et sourit en voyant la jeune fille rougir en le remerciant de son explication. Ils rejoignirent les autres à la cave et Nina lui prit la main.

- Reste près de moi, lui dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Sam hocha vivement de la tête.

- Tu peux compter sur moi Nina, la rassura-t-il en entrant dans la salle ou les membres des New Directions étaient assis en cercle sur le sol.

Nina chercha du regard son petit frère puis soupira de soulagement en le voyant endormit sur le canapé avec une couverture sur lui. Ils s'assirent près de Rachel qui leur fit un sourire complice. Puck se frotta les mains avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage puis posa sa main sur la bouteille au milieu d'eux.

- Je commence, s'exclama-t-il en faisant tourner la bouteille. La bouteille pointa Brittany.

- Ouais ! s'écria-t-il en s'approchant de Brittany qui lui fit un sourire innocent.

Santana grimaça et renifla puis croisa les bras sur son torse en boudant. Kellan se pencha vers la cheerleader blonde puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, aussitôt Santana poussa Noah vers sa place.

- Voilà tu l'as embrassée, dit-elle en posant un bras possessif sur les bras de Brittany qui gloussa.

- Déjà ? fit le jeune homme avec une moue boudeuse.

Les autres gloussèrent et Brittany relança la bouteille sur Santana qui afficha un grand sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent sans cachées leurs joies puis Santana lança à son tour la bouteille qui pointa Mike. Ils s'embrassèrent puis Mike donna un coup de bec à Quinn qui lança la bouteille. Les membres retinrent leurs souffles et écarquillèrent les yeux quand la bouteille s'arrêta sur… Rachel Berry.

Celle-ci avala difficilement sa salive. Oh dieu, gémit mentalement Quinn en faisant une grimace. Comment allait-elle pouvoir embrasser Rachel sans se jeter sur elle ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir trouver la force de se contenir qu'en elle aura posé ses lèvres sur celles désireuses et attrayantes de Rachel ?

Rachel soupira et se frotta le cou, l'air gêné. Elle allait mourir, elle allait mourir ! Et avec sa chance elle allait mourir de nervosité avant même d'avoir pu frôler les lèvres de Quinn Fabray.

- Tu n'es pas obligé Quinn, la rassura Rachel avec un sourire nerveux. Santana ricana.

- La fermes Streisand et laisse Q t'embrasser, fit-elle avec un sourire satisfait en voyant Rachel devenir de plus en plus blanche.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Quinn en attente de sa réponse. La blonde roula des yeux et soupira.

- C'est bon je le ferais, marmonna-t-elle en s'approchant à quatre pattes de Rachel qui retint sa respiration sans s'en apercevoir.

Quinn approcha lentement son visage de celui de Rachel et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des belles lèvres de Rachel qui se retint de justesse de pousser un gémissement en sentant le souffle chaud et enivrant de la blonde sur sa bouche. Oh dieu… Elle aurait même cru entendre la mort se moquer d'elle si les lèvres de la blonde ne l'avaient pas si hypnotiséés.

Quinn avala difficilement sa salive et pencha légèrement la tête sur la coté puis s'approcha. Ruby allait enfin s'avoir à quoi gouté Quinn Fabray, l'humaine de ses rêves, son pêchée personnelle.

Oh doux Dieu de Jésus.

Elle effleura les lèvres de Quinn puis…

BOUM.

Les deux jeunes filles relevèrent la tête puis regardèrent les autres. Des cris paniqués se firent entendre à l'étage et Rachel se releva à toute vitesse.

- Noah ramène-toi, cria-t-elle au jeune homme qui s'élançant vers elle, tous ses sens étaient en alerte.

Comment avait-elle put manquer ça ?

Rachel se tourna vers les New Directions qui s'apprêtaient à les suivre.

- Vous restez ici, siffla-t-elle. Ils déglutirent et se rassirent lentement par terre.

- Attends Rachel, s'écria Nina en lui attrapant le bras en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Rachel la regarda avec impatience.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de parler Nina il f…

- C'est important Rachel, j-je… fais attention, l'interrompit-elle en chuchotant, cela pour être les gens qui ont détruits mon peuple, termina-t-il dans un souffle. Rachel avala difficilement sa salive et jeta un coup d'œil au New Directions qui les regardait avec prudence et inquiétude en entendant les continuels cris au-dessus d'eux.

- Compte sur moi, grogna-t-elle.

Ruby attrapa le bras de Kellan et s'élancèrent vers la porte. Elle s'avança prudemment vers la porte, jeta un coup d'œil à Kellan qui posa nerveusement sa main sur la poignée de la porte et sans s'en rendre compte retint la jeune fille souffle. Son meilleur ami lui envoya un regard inquiet auquel elle lui répondit par un hochement raide de la tête. Il ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte la faisant légèrement sursauter de surprise. Elle s'avançant à son tour en voyant le visage de Kellan perdre toutes ses couleurs et…

- OH MON DIEU !

* * *

_Alors vous avez aimez ?_

_je l'avoue je suis un peu sadique sur les bords pour vous laisser comme ca mais vous ne le regreterez pas, enfin j'espère !_

_Pas trop dégouté que Quinn et Rachel n'ai pas eu le temps de s'embrasser ? _

_A la prochaine..._


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Fuir

_Gleek 1909 :__ Et bien j'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entres vous étés décus du "non baiser" alors me revoila avec un chapitre plein d'émotions, d'actions et en prime un baiser ! Profite bien parce que ce baiser ne se renouvellera pas avant un petit moment. _

_Camille76260 :__ Voyons ne devenons pas vulgaire pour un baiser ^^ mais je te rassure ce chapitre va surement te faire plaisir et j'espère qu'il sera digne de tes attentes !_

_Faberry :__ Alors voici ta suite que tu as attendu si impatiemment ! J'espère que tu aimera parce que pour ma part j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre même s'il est très déchirant et triste à la fin... Je n'en dis pas plus !_

_Pocketstars :__ Bon il est vrai que je peux être un auteur sadique sur les bords mais le voici ton baiser ! Alors savoures-le parce que le prochain ne sera pas avant un petit bout de temps. _

_Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me fait toujours sourire en les lisant :)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Ruby ravala le cri qui menaçait de s'échapper et regarda avec horreur une armée d'hommes de deux mètres de haut habillés de noir, vider l'appartement de Kellan. Rachel agrippa le bras de Noah et détailla les hommes tous armés de gadgets plus meurtrier les uns que les autres dont elle ne connaissait même pas les noms.

Un frisson désagrèable remonta le long de sa colonnne vertebrale.

Kellan plissa les yeux et compta les hommes qui se ressemblaient étrangement tous. Crâne rasé, machoire serrée, yeux sombres et méchants. Ils étaient onze, le jeune homme retint un gémissement de désespoir. Onze hommes de deux mètres de haut à tuer avant qu'eux ne les tuent. Soudain un homme se tourna vers eux avec une rapidité qui surprit les deux Skylans. Ruby et Kellan se regardèrent puis s'élancèrent vers l'homme avec détermination. L'homme n'eut le temps d'avertir du danger à ses coéquipiers que sa gorge fut tranchée.

Un de moins, pensa Rachel en se tournant vers trois hommes. Ils crièrent en voyant l'un des leurs à terre et s'élancèrent aussitôt vers elle avec colère. La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive et brandit son poignard, avec agilité elle enjamba le canapé qui séparait ses ennemis d'elle.

Elle évita d'un mouvement de tête une hache puis balaya les pieds d'un de ses adversaires avec un coup de pied avant de se redresser et de planter son poignard dans son cœur. Un des deux hommes restant la lança contre le mur, elle poussa un cri de douleur et chuta sur le sol en grimaçant. Elle allait en faire de la bouillie de cet homme qui la prennait pour un javelot.

Rachel se releva en grognant et serra fortement son poignard entre sa main en examinant son adversaire. Elle souffla et jeta un coup d'œil à Kellan qui venait de mettre à terre un homme.

Soudain l'homme se jeta sur elle et la balança à travers la salle avec un cri de rage. La jeune fille poussa un hurlement et atterrit dans un grand fracas sur une table en verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux sous elle. Tout le monde s'arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait pour la regarder avec un mélange de surprise et de choc. Elle salua les gens d'une main hésitante avec une grimace.

- Salut, fit-elle avec un rire nerveux, Puck haussa un sourcil tandis que les hommes en noir poussèrent des cris.

Son adversaire courra vers elle et l'attrapa par les cheveux, la jeune fille grimaça et lui donna un puissant coup du coude dans l'abdomen. Il l'a relâcha et elle en profita pour envoya un coup de pied dans la figure de l'autre adversaire qui s'écroula pathétiquement sur le sol.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir que l'autre adversaire qui la prenait pour un sac de frappe la jeta contre une télévision qui se cassa en deux. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et se redressa une nouvelle fois avec une main posée sur son dos douloureux.

- Putain mais vous êtes qui ? demanda-t-elle en touchant sa lèvre inférieur qui saignait abondamment.

L'homme se redressa en face d'elle et lui fit un sourire sadique en relevant son revolver vers Rachel qui avala difficilement sa salive. Elle était peut-etre plus forte qu'un humain mais pas plus fort qu'une arme. Le silence se réinstalla dans le salon qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un salon mais plûtot a un champs de bataille. La jeune fille fixa l'homme en face d'elle et serra son poignard dans sa main avec force.

- Nous sommes les FCE2, répondit-il d'une voix grave d'un air vanteur. Ruby le regarda confus et se gratta la tête en plissant les yeux.

- Désolée mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir croisée qui que ce soit s'appelant FDE2, dit-elle avec un air perpexle. L'homme tapa du pied et souffla comme un gosse de 5 ans qui n'avait pas eu sa glace.

- C'est FCE2, gronda-t-il en resserant sa prise sur son fusil.

Ses collègues poussèrent des cris pour soutenir sa déclaration et ne virent pas Kellan se glisser discrètement vers Ruby.

- Et ca veut dire quoi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant desespèrement autour d'elle pour trouver un moyen de s'enfuir.

- Ca veut dire Force Contre Etrangers 2, répondit-il avec un sourire pervers. Rachel faillit s'étouffer et regarda les yeux écarquillés l'homme.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle d'un air ahurie, quelqu'un avait crée une armée ayant pour but de tuer des étrangers comme... elle !

- Bon finit de bavarder sale martienne, gronda-t-il en vissant Rachel avec son fusil qui sentit son coeur s'emballer à toute vitesse. Ses yeux s'élancèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce puis se stoppèrent net sur une paire de yeux noisettes. Quinn.

La brune retint son souffle et pria mentalement pour que la blonde reparte au sous-sol, ce que Quinn ne fit evidemment pas.

- RACHEL ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers la brune qui vit la scène sous ses yeux se dérouler au ralentit.

L'homme se tourna vers la nouvelle venue et appuya sur la détente. Un coup assourdissant se fit entendre dans la salle. Ruby vit la balle sortir du fusil au ralentit et fixa Quinn qui n'avait de yeux que pour elle. La brune écarquilla les yeux. Tout lui paraissait tellement plus clair maintenant, et surtout quand elle était sur le point de perdre celle qu'elle aimait.

Qui aurait crûe qu'une Skylan tomberait amoureuse d'une humaine, surement pas Ruby mais celle-ci n'allait pas pour autant se défiler alors elle fit une chose qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais osée faire de peur qu'elle et Kellan ne soient un peu plus en danger. Ruby coura vers Quinn comme elle n'avait jamais courut et regarda avec crainte la balle devenir un peu plus proche de sa cible a chaque seconde. Il fallait qu'elle l'a rattrape. La jeune fille serra le dents sous l'effort de sa vitesse surhumaine et se jeta d'un un dernier effort sur Quinn en poussant un cri qui résonna dans tout Lima. Un cri de désespoir.

Les deux jeunes filles tombèrent au sol avec force. Ruby respira à toute vitesse et ses yeux s'élancèrent comme des flèches le long du corps sous elle en vérifiant qu'il n'avat rien.

- Rachel, murmura Quinn en la regardant avec des yeux écarquillées et la bouche entrouverte.

La jeune fille ne lui prêta pas attention et d'un saut se releva vers l'homme au fusil qui la regardait penaud. Ruby grogna et serra les poings en sentant l'héritage de sa planète courire a grande vitesse dans tous ses membres. Elle leva lentement une main et fut satifaite en se rendant compte que la pièce était hypnotisée par son geste pourtout a la fois si anodin mais remplie de puissance.

Des flammes noir et rouges commencèrent aussitot à lécher les pieds de l'homme qui poussa des cris en gesticulant inutilement ses membres dans tout les sens. L'homme releva brusquement la tête avec de grands yeux et poussa un grand cri. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte avec amertume que ses coéquipiers s'enfuyaient à grandes enjambées de tout ce carnage. L'odeur de la chair brûlée lui fit revenir sur terre. Sa chair brûlée. Il poussa un cri mais rien n'y faisait les flammes se firent de plus en plus menacantes autour d'elle, de plus en plus meurtrières. Il savait, il allait mourir.

- ILS VOUS TUERONT ! PERSONNE NE LEUR ECHAPPE ! arriva-t-il a hurler dans la douleur qui s'emparait de tout son corps impitoyablement.

Rachel observa le funeste spectacle avec indifférence puis tourna lentement son regard vers Quinn toujours pétrifiée a la même place. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? La jeune fille avisa le regard grave de Kellan et comprit aussitôt. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester ici, c'était trop dangereux pour eux et pour Quinn. Si ces groupes d'hommes les avaient retrouvés alors de quoi sera faite la prochaine visite ? Rachel n'avait aucune envie de le découvrir. Ils devaient fuir, mais fuir voudraient dire fuir Lima, leur ville de toujours, celle qui les avait acceuillit. Et fuir Lima voudrait dire fuir Quinn.

Kellan regarda autour de lui, impuissant pour la suite des évènements. Ils n'avaient plus d'autre choix maintenant. Ils devaient effacer les traces de leurs passages et partir aussi loin que possible de cette ville que cela lui plaise ou non. Ils n'avaient plus le choix.

Quinn fixa les flammes avec consternation. Etait-ce un rêve ou la réalité ? Elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et n'osa détacher son regard du feu. C'était... C'était Rachel qui avait fait _ça_ ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il y avait bien une autre explication. Une explication logique et concrète. Rachel ne pouvait pas faire ca, c'était impossible, c'était inhumain. Ce n'était pas Rachel.

- Rachel, murmura Noah en regardant la silhouette de la jeune fille légèrement trembler, nous ne devons pas nous attarder ici.

La brune ferma un instant les yeux et serra les poings.

- Je vais chercher Nina et Jason, reprit la jeune homma en partant aussitot laissant Quinn et Rachel toutes seules.

Les flammes s'éteignirent petit a petit laissant apparaitre un cercle brulé sans cadavre. Les flammes avaient emporté avec elles le corps de l'homme.

- Quinn, souffla Rachel d'une voix cassée en se tournant enfin vers la blonde qui fixait toujours le cercle brulé.

- Je dois partir Quinn, murmura Rachel en espérant malgrè elle que la blonde l'en empecherait. Que Quinn la supplierait de rester de son coté,de ne pas la quitter.

- Ne te fais pas tuer, répondit celle-ci d'une voix rauque.

Rachel la regarda les yeux remplie de larmes et pinça ses lèvres de peur que celles-ci ne laisse échapper un sanglot.

- M-mais je ne veux pas partir, gémit-elle désespérement, je ne connais rien d'autre qu'ici.

- Mais tu dois partir Rachel, tu n'as pas le choix, répliqua Quinn d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

- Non, non, non, non, fit Rachel en secouant brusquement de la tête d'une voix aigue.

- C'est trop tard maintenant, fit Quinn avec amertume, tu n'as plus le droit de décider. Si tu restes, tu meurs.

- M-mais c-

- Rachel ! cria Quinn en faisant volte-face vers elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Rachel, je ne sais pas ce que tout ceci veux dire mais tu viens de tuer des personnes nom d'un chien ! Crois-tu vraiment que quand les autorités découviront ce que tu as fait ils te laisseront en libérté ?

- Non m-

- Alors part, tu dois te cacher et rester en vie, ok ? Je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe mais je ne veux pas te voir morte, la coupa Quinn d'une voix brisée, T-... non tu ne peux pas mourir.

Rachel la regarda avec de grands yeux et ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Que pouvait-elle bien dire ? Ne t'inquiètes pas Quinn j'essayerai de ne pas me faire tuer par d'autres extra-terrestres que moi et je ferais en sorte de brûler tout commando ayant pour but de me tuer ?

- Je...

Rachel prit une grande respiration et regarda droit dans les yeux Quinn, laissant son regard mémoriser chaque centimètre de peau de Quinn, chaque grain de beauté, chaque défaut et qualité.

- Je ferais en sorte de ne pas me faire tuer Quinn, je te le promets, promit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure en voyant une larme descendre lentement l'une des pommettes de Quinn.

- Bien, c'est très bien.

- Mais je reviendrais, reprit Rachel en avalant difficilement sa salive quand elle fit un pas vers Quinn.

- Tu reviendras oui, aquiesca violemment la blonde en hochant furieusement de la tête.

- Pour toi.

- Pour moi ? fit Quinn en sentant se respiration s'accélerer a toute vitesse quand elle se rendit compte que Rachel était proche d'elle.

- Oui, pour toi Quinn je reviendrais et je ne partirais plus. Je resterais toujours avec toi, dit Rachel en posant une douce main sur l'une des joues de Quinn en essayant avec son pouce la larme solitaire.

- D'accord, aquiesca de nouveau la jeune fille en se sentant tout d'un coup vulnérable, mais promets-le.

- Je te promets qu'un jour nous nous reverrons Quinn, chuchota Rachel en traçant les traits du visage de Quinn avec ses doigts, et je ne partirais plus jamais.

- Oui, plus jamais.

- Promets-moi quelque chose.

- Tout ce que tu veux Rachel, pleura Quinn en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Rachel. C'était trop, elle...c'etait trop pour elle, trop d'émotions.

- Promets-moi de faire attention à toi et de ne pas m'attendre, reprit Rachel d'une voix tremblante.

Quinn secoua violemment de la tête.

- N-non Rachl t-

- Promets-le

- M-

- Je t'ai promits que nous nous reverrons Quinn et c'est vrai mais promets-moi que tu ne m'attendras pas, la coupa Rachel en prenant en coupe le visage striéé de larmes de Quinn avec ses mains, promets-le

- J-je te le promets m-

- Je sais Quinn, je sais, chuchota Rachel en effleurant légèrement les lèvres de la jolie blonde.

- Bien, sanglota celle-ci, c'est très bien.

- Ouais, je reviendrais, murmura Rachel en fermant les yeux.

Quinn posa son front sur le sien avec un soupire.

- Reviens moi vite.

- D'accord.

- Rachel ? l'appela Quinn.

Ruby ouvrit les yeux et fut aussitôt happée par deux tourbillons de noisettes.

- Ouais Quinn, répondit Rachel en savoura le prénom de la blonde sur sa lèvre.

- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

- D'accord, chuchota Rachel en lèchant nerveusement ses lèvres.

Elle combla petit a petit la distance entre elles et soupira en sentant l'haleine fraîche de Quinn.

Celle-ci gémit en sentant pour la première fois les lèvres de Rachel pressées contre les siennes. C'était divin. Quinn augmenta la pression de leurs lèvres et plaqua le corps de Rachel contre le sien avec un soupire. C'était si bon.

La brune entoura le cou de Quinn avec ses bras et commença à jouer avec les cheveux de la nuque de la blonde qui poussa un gémissement d'approbation. Rachel lècha lentement la lèvre inférieure de Quinn et gémit au gout. C'était indéscréptible.

Hélas bientot ils durent se détacher l'une de l'autre avec des soupirs à cause du manque d'oxygène.

- Il faut que j'y aille, murmura Rachel en entendant les pas familier de Kellan s'approcher d'eux.

- D'accord, répondit Quinn d'une voix tremblante.

- Il faut que j'y aille Quinn, répéta Rachel en ne faisant aucun mouvement pour partir.

- Je sais, aquiesca la blonde avec une grimace.

- Mais on se reverra hein ?

- Ouais.

- Rachel, depêches-toi il faut y aller, cria Noah en sortant aussitot dehors accompagné par Nina et Jason.

- Je veux pas partir, chuchota Rachel en gémissant. Quinn laissa une larme s'échapper de son oeil.

- Moi non plus.

- Bon, j'y vais, murmura Rachel en se reculant enfin de Quinn qui se retint d'emprisonner pour toujours Rachel dans ses bras.

- D'accord.

Rachel recula de quelques pas en gardant son visage fixer sur Quinn et lui sourit d'une manière réconfortante.

- Fait attention à toi Fabray, murmura-t-elle d'une voix attendrisante. Quinn commença à renifler.

- Toi aussi Berry.

Rachel se retourna enfin et se dirigea avec determination vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à affronter le regard brisé de Quinn. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte, s'arrêta puis baissa la tête vers le sol.

- Tu vas manquer Quinn, murmura-t-elle assez fort pour que la blonde l'entende avant de refermer aussitot derrière-elle. Des grands sanglots se firent aussitot entendre derrière-elle mais elle ne se retourna pas.

Pas une seul fois.

* * *

_Alors sa va ? Je n'en ai pas trop fait j'espère parce que je voulais vraiment que la separation entre Rachel et Quinn soit parfaite alors dites-moi hein !_

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voulait pas trop pour avoir pris la décision de séparer nos deux amoureuses mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort après tout !_

_Ou aimeriez-vous voir partir Kellan, Ruby, Nina et Jason ? Dans une ville, dans un pays spécifique ? N'hésitez pas à proposer, je suis ouverte à tout !_

_A vos claviers maintenant ! ^^_

_A la prochaine..._


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : Ou allons-nous ?

_Camille76260:__ Merci de ta review, elle me touche profondement car apparemment mes autres chers lecteurs ont décidés de me faire la tête ! Bref je suis que personne n'ai content de la séparation de Quinn et Rachel mais c'etait vraiment necessaire, hélas je ne peux en dire plus mais tu comprendras pourquoi._

_Bon quant aux autres tanpis pour eux ! Je l'ai fait parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire et j'espere sincèrement que vous ne m'en voudrait pour plus très longtemps et vous avez énormement de chance que je vous aime sinon j'aurai posté ce chapitre la semaine prochaine je vous signale !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Rachel contempla avec des yeux mis ouverts le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux à toute vitesse. Elle ignora les pleures du petits Jason qui faisait encore un cauchemar puis avisa avec un triste sourire Nina et Sam enroulés dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre profondément endormis sur les siège arrière à coté de Jason qui se calmait petit à petit. La jeune fille soupira et posa doucement sa tête contre la fênetre et igora le regard inquiet de Kellan qui conduisait depuis quelques heures vers une destination inconnue.

- On va s'en sortir Ruby, la rassura-t-il sans pour autant y arriver.

La brune ferma les yeux et repensa au baiser que Quinn et elle avaient partagé. C'était magique et elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter a la. Quand tout sera finit, elle reviendra trouver Quinn et ne la quittera plus jamais. Elle lui avait promit et Ruby était connue pour tenir ses promises qu'elles soient farfelues ou impossible. Elle la reverrait, c'était une certitude.

- Tu crois qu'on a fait le bon choix en acceptant que Sam vienne avec nous ? s'inquièta Rachel en tripotant nerveusement le portable entre ses mains que Kellan lui avait donné pour qu'elle puisses prévenir Leroy et Hiram des derniers évènements.

Kellan haussa les épaules.

- Il aurait fait quelque chose de stupide si nous l'avions interdit de venir avec nous, répondit-il en allumant ses phares quand l'obscurité se fit trop sombre autour d'eux, il n'avait aucun mal à voir dans le noir mais c'était un idiot reflexe humain qu'il avait adopté.

- Kellan ou allons-nous ? demanda Ruby après un moment de silence. Le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de jeter un regard curieux a sa meilleure amie.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il avec honnêteté.

Ruby lui sourit avec amusement.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non et toi tu sais ?

Ruby laissa échapper un léger gloussement et ignora l'étrange regard que lui donna le jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche plus que tout au monde.

Kellan roula des yeux et retourna sagement à sa conduite en recroquevillant sa tête dans ses épaules quand une voiture de police passa tout près d'eux.

- Il va pourtant falloir se décider Ruby, nous ne pourrons pas éternellement rouler sur la route, reprit Kellan en lui jetant des regards au coin.

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Rachel en fronçant des sourcils.

Elle ne voulait pas sortir de la voiture, elle ne voulait pas affronter le monde extérieur. Elle préférait rester bien au chaud en sécurité dans la voiture en écoutant les hits du moments plûtot que de se prendre la tête à trouver l'endroit idéal pour ne pas se faire tuer.

Kellan soupira et ne répondit pas. A quoi bon essayer de continuer à raisonner Ruby si celle-ci ne voulait rien entendre ?

- J'ai faim, se plaignit soudain Jason en se tenant douloureseument le ventre avec une grimace en l'entendant gargouiller.

Rachel jura et se traita d'imbécile, comment avait put-elle oublier le petit Jason ?

- On va aller acheter de la nourriture chéri, le rassura-t-elle tant bien que mal en envoya un regard inquiet à Kellan qui soupira.

- Il doit y avoir une superette de nuit pas très loin, déclara-t-il en accélérant la vitesse.

Rachel hocha la tête et fit un sourire encourageant à Jason par le rétroviseur.

- Tu entends ça chéri ? Nous sommes bientot arrivés, dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui n'atteindit pas ses yeux.

Jason ne le vit pas et sautilla joyeusement sur son siège avec un grand sourire joyeux.

- Merci Rae, dit-il en arrivant à lui faire un bisou sur la joue malgré sa ceinture autour de sa taille.

Ruby gloussa et attrapa la carte posée sur tableau de bord. Elle la déplia et plissa les yeux dans la concentration, Kellan ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue. Dieu ce gosse pouvait faire des miracles avec Ruby.

- Bon tu veux qu'on quittent le continent ou tu veux juste qu'on aille se réfugier dans un petit village paumé et sans histoires ? demanda-t-elle

Kellan fronça des sourcils.

- En faite je pensais plutôt au contraire, répondit-il en souriant légèrement quand il vit un panneau annonçant une superette ouverte 24h/24h à quelques mètres.

- Developpe, ordonna Rachel en fronçant des sourcils à son tour.

- Je me disais que si on allais dans une grande ville et bien personne s'occuperait de nous, tu comprends, alors que si on va dans un petit village tout le monde voudra en savoir un peu plus sur les "nouveaux", expliqua-t-il en débouchant sur le parking de la superette.

Rachel le regarda imprésionnée.

- Je n'y avais jamais pensée comme ça mais tu as raison, il faudrait mieux qu'on aille dans une grande ville ou les gens sont trop occupés par leurs propres problèmes pour se poser des questions sur nous, dit-elle en hochant vivemnt de la tête.

Kellan sourit devant l'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie et stoppa la voiture avec un soupire fatigué.

- Je prendrais le relais, lui dit aussitot Ruby en voyant la mine épuisée de Kellan, celui-ci lui fit un sourire et sortit de la voiture pour aller réveiller les deux tourtereaux à l'arrière. Rachel se s'étira avec un soupir puis sortit de la voiture pour dégourdir ses jambes.

- Hé les gars on se réveille, murmura Kellan en les secouant doucement. Sam fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux avec un air troublé sur le visage. Il poussa un baillement et sourit en voyant Nina dormir profondément dans ses bras.

- On est ou ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant à Puck pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme.

Puck haussa les épaules et regarda autour de lui.

- On est près de Chicago, répondit-il enfin.

Sam écarquilla les yeux.

- Chicago ! Mec t'as roulé à combien pour avoir autant parcourut de kilomètres ?! s'écria Sam

Puck haussa de nouveau les épaules et se gratta la tête d'un air penaud.

- Chepa, dans les 200 j'crois, répondit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

Sam crut qu'il allait s'étouffer.

- 200 ! Putain mc tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ?! Je comprends pourquoi Rachel ne veut jamais te voir au volant, dit-il en dévisageant avec incrédulité Puckerman.

Celui-ci fit une grimace.

- Oh c'est bon, en plus vous dormiez et puis j'y suis allé doucement pour pas que le gosse ai peur donc t'inquiète mec je gère, le rassura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Sam cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Vaux mieux pas pour ma santé que je réponde a cette phrase, marmonna-t-il en se frottant le visage encore endormit d'une main.

- Ouais bon réveille ta petite-amie Evans, je vais rejoindre Ruby et le petit dans la superette, dit Puck avant de s'enfuir.

- C'est pas ma petite-amie ! chuchota furieusement le blond. Puck se moqua et commença a s'éloigner.

Sam le regarda en secouant plusieurs fois la tête puis posa son regard sur Nina. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et souria en la voyant soupirer.

- Nina faut se réveiller, chuchota-t-il.

Rachel attrapa la main de Jason puis rentra dans la superette. Elle regarda des deux cotés, méfiante de ce qu'il pourrait arriver puis poussa un soupire de soulagement en s'aperçevant que la superette était quasiment vide. Son regard se posa sur le petit Jason qui se retenait pour ne pas lui lacher la main et courir chercher à manger.

- Viens Jason, lui dit-elle en l'entrainant vers un rayon au hasard.

Le petit garçon sautilla joyeusement à coté d'elle et fit un grand sourire en aperçevant toute la nourriture disposée sur les étagères. Au même instant son ventre gargouilla le faisant grimacer. Il avait tellement faim !

- Prends ce que tu veux chéri, je vais voir s'ils n'ont pas des couvertures et des oreillers pour la voiture, dit Rachel avant d'aller au rayon d'en face sans pour autant lacher des yeux le petit Jason.

La jeune fille attrapa le cadi qu'elle avait pris puis attrapa cinq couvertures et cinq oreillers pour eux. Elle se promena dans le rayon et gloussa en voyant Jason la langue tirée en l'air, essayer d'attraper un sandwich à deux mètres du sol, Kellan arriva et souleva le petit garcon qui poussa un cri de joie en arrivant enfin à attraper son précieux sandwich.

Ruby sursanta quand un assistant du magasin apparut soudain devant elle avec un grand sourire. Elle le détailla avec méfiance. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, il avait des yeux marrons et des cheveux bruns, ses traits était légèrement tirés et son corps était sans conteste musclé mais sans pour autant en faire trop. Il portait un t-shirt orange du magasin. Rachel ne put s'empecher de fixer la grande cictrice qu'il avait sur sa joue gauche.

- Bonjour, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda joyeusement l'homme qui ne collait pas du tout a son aura.

Rachel fronça des sourcils et recula discrètement d'un pas. Cet homme était louche.

- Non merci... Eduardo, dit-elle en regardant l'étiquette de son prénom accroché sur son t-shirt. Son prénom non plus ne collait pas du tout.

Rachel fronça de nouveau les sourcils en voyant que le jeune homme portait deux chaussures noires italienne qui avait dû surement lui couter très chère. Tellement chère qu'un assistant de magasin ne pouvait se permetter ce genre de cadeaux.

- Vous êtes sure ? insista l'assistant en s'approchant d'elle. Rachel recula de nouveau d'un pas et le regarda avec septicisme.

- Plus sure que jamais, répondit-elle d'une voix glacée, maintenant si vous voulez bien je vais terminer mes courses.

Le jeune homme inclina légèrement la tête.

- Evidemment Mlle et je suis sincèrement désolé si vous avez prie mon insistance pour autre chose que de la sympathie, maintenant je vais vous laisser et bonne continuation, dit-il en partant aussitot les épaules chutaient.

Rachel soupira et se frotta le visage. Elle délirait complètement et s'en voula aussitôt d'avoir était aussi agressive avec un jeune homme qui voulait juste l'aider. Dieu, elle devenait folle.

- Hé Ruby t'as terminée ? demanda Kellan en s'approchant d'elle avec un grand sourire. La jeune fille ne put s'empecher de glousser en voyant le petit Jason déguster son sandwich sur les épaules de son meilleur ami.

- Presque, il me manque juste quelques trucs et je vous rejoints à la caisse, répondit-elle avant de repartir dans les rayons le coeur plus léger.

Kellan haussa les épaules et leva la tête au ciel pour voir le gosse.

- Tu veux autre chose mon pote ? demanda-t-il. Jason arrêta de machouiller son sandwich et tira la langue en pleine reflexion.

- On peut acheter du chocholat ? demanda-t-il après un moment. Kellan fronça des sourcils n'ayant pas compris ce que voulait dire le petit garcon.

- Tu veux peut-etre dire du chocolat ? tenta Puck en haussant un sourcil. Le petit garcon hocha vivement de la tête.

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai dis, du chocholat, aquiescia Jason avec un grand sourire.

Kellan plissa les yeux puis secoua la tête.

- Ouais si tu veux p'tit.

- Hé je suis pas petit !

Après avoir acheté tout ce qu'ils leur fallait Ruby, Kellan et Jason s'approchèrent de la voiture et ne purent s'empecher de rouler des yeux en voyant les deux tourtereaux toujours endormient.

- Super ta technique pour réveiller les gens, lança Ruby à son meilleur ami qui grimaça.

- J'y peux rien moi, se défendit-il en ouvrant le coffre de la Jeep compass sport blanche.

La jeune fille roula des yeux.

- Bien sur que non, dit-elle en attachant la ceinture à Jason qui l'embrassa sur la joue. La jeune fille grimaça et essuya sa joue pleine de chocolat.

Kellan referma le coffre et sourit en s'apercevant que toutes leurs courses étaient rentrés. Il donna un sac pleine de nourriture à Rachel.

- Tiens, mets-le à l'arrière pour les deux amoureux quand ils se décideront à se réveiller, expliqua-t-il en grimpant au siège passager. Rachel hocha la tête avec compréhension et posa doucement le sachet entre les amoureux et Jason. Celui-ci poussa un baillement. Rachel sourit avec attendrissement et réajusta la couverture sur lui puis l'embrassa sur le front.

- Fait de beaux rêves chéri, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille puis elle referma la porte et grimpa au siège conducteur avec un soupire.

Son regard se stoppa-net sur l'assistant du magasin qui les dévisageait à travers la baie vitrée du magasin avec les bras croisé sur le torse. La jeune fille frissonna puis secoua la tête. Elle se faisait des films pour rien. Ruby démarra la voiture puis quitta sans pouvoir s'en empecher a grande vitesse le parking de la superette. Ce jeune homme la faisait vraiment flipper !

Le dénommé Eduardo attrapa son téléphone portable et composa un numéro a toute vitesse, il mit son portable à son oreille et attendit que son interlocuteur réponde.

- _Oui ?_

_- _Je les ais retrouvés Monsieur, annonça le jeune homme avec un méchant sourire.

- _Excellent travail, j'étais sure que vous aviez les compétences requises pour cette mission. _

- Merci Monsieur, que dois-je faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il en regardant le corps du vrai assistant du magasin par terre avec un poignard en plein coeur.

- _Suivez-les et ne les perdez surtout pas de vue, est-ce compris ?_

_- _C'est comme si c'était fait, répondit-il aussitôt en jetant le t-shirt orange qu'il avait "emprunté" a l'assitant sur son cadavre.

- _Très bien, les renforts sont déjà en route alors ne me décevez pas comme Miss Kathlyn à eu le malheur de faire. _

- Evidemment monsieur, dit-il avec un désagrèable frisson en repensant a ce qu'était devenu Miss Kathlyn.

Une balle en pleine tête et les membres arrachés un par un.

- _La victoire est à nos portes alors ne nous la laissons pas nous filer entres nos doigts, n'est-ce pas ? _

- Oui Monsieur, répondit-il en arrachant avec mépris le poignard du coeur du véritable Eduardo.

- _Je vous laisse, les affaires m'attendent._

- Bien monsieur.

* * *

Rachel bourdonna la chanson qui était entrain de passer à la radio et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie en aperçevant le panneau _Bienvenue a Chicago_. Kellan sursauta aussitôt et se redressa brusquement en regardant dans tous les sens.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquièta-t-il la panique écrite sur son visage.

- On est arrivés ! O est arrivés ! On est arrivés ! cria a tut-tête Ruby avec un grand sourire.

Kellan roula des yeux et se laissa tomber contre son siège en refermant les yeux.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda Sam à l'arrière qui s'était réveillé quand Puck avait piqué une crise pour avoir oublié d'acheter son paquet de bonbon préféré.

- Mmh... 14h25, répondit Rachel avec un baillement.

Sam étira ses bras et sourit en voyant Nina chuchoter des mots à l'oreille de son petit frére qui rigolait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on arrive à Chicago ? demanda-t-il avec un fronçement de sourcils.

Rachel plissa les yeux.

- Et bien nous sommes déjà à Chicago donc...

Sam roula des yeux.

- Tu m'as compris quoi, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il avec impatience.

- On prend une chambre d'hotel pour la journée puis après on reprend la route, répondit Rachel en jetant des regards inquiets à son portable, Sam le remarqua et le fit connaitre.

- Sa va Rach ?

- Ouais, c'est juste que j'ai envoyée un message a Hiram et Leroy il y a quelques heures et ils ne répondent toujours pas, répondit Rachel avec inquiètude.

Sam haussa les épaules.

- Te fais pas de bile pour ça va, ils ont surement éteints leurs portables ou un truc du genre, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire. Rachel poussa un soupire.

- T'as surement raison Sam, je devrais arrêter d'être aussi paniquée, dit-elle avec un gloussement.

- Tu devrais aussi arrêter de parler Ruby, marmonna soudain Kellan n'arrivant pas à dormir avec tous ces bavadarges incessant. Rachel et Sam roulèrent aussitôt les yeux.

- Et toi tu devrais arrêter de te plaindre monsieur j'ai-pas-mon-paquet-de-bonbon-alors-je-pique-une-crise, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Kellan grimaça.

- Sans commentaire, marmonna-t-il en se cachant sous sa couette. La jeune fille gloussa et retourna à sa conduite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta.

- Allez tout le monde descend ! cria Rachel avec excitation en se précipitant déja pour sortit les trois, quatre sacs d'affaires qu'ils avaient réussient à avoir avant de partir.

Ils se redenrirent à l'acceuil et Ruby s'occupa de réserver avec la carte bancaire que ses faux pères lui avait donnés en cas d'extrème urgence.

- Quel chambre ? s'empressa de demander Kellan quand la jeune fille revint vers eux.

- Chambre 214, c'est à l'étage, répondit-elle.

- Cool, s'exclama Sam avec un grand sourire. Nina gloussa et ne put s'empecher de rougir quand Sam la regarda avec insistance.

- Bon allez c'est partit, annonça Kellan en réajustant les deux sacs qu'il portait avec un soupire en marchant vers l'ascenseur.

Le reste de la bande ne tarda pas à le suivre.

* * *

Rachel regarda distraiement Kellan et Sam se disputer pour la télévision puis tourna son regard vers Nina et Jason qui discutait calmement sur le seul lit qui était disposait dans la chambre. Personne ne pouvait ignorer la tension qui s'était accumulée ses dernières heures à l'approche de leur prochaine destination et pas n'importe laquel, Los Angeles en Californie.

Sam avait voulu qu'ils restent à Chicago mais Kellan lui avait aussitôt expliqué qu'ils étaient trop proches de Lima. Alors pourquoi pas Los Angeles avait proposé Ruby au pif.

La nuit tomba et ne fit que rappeler aux habitants de la chambre qu'ils devaient bientôt repartir. Jason, lui s'était endormit dans les bras de sa grande soeur qui le couvait du regard avec un sourire. Sam soupira et ferma le dernier sac avec une grimace. Il était temps de reprendre la route. Kellan surveilla du coin de l'oeil Ruby qui vérifier tout les derniers détails sans mot dire. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet de Quinn sans avoir pour que le visage de Ruby ne se décompose alors il attendait le moment opportun. Mais quand se présentera-t-il ?

- Bon vous êtes prêts ? demanda enfin la brune en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Tout le monde hocha la tête à l'exception du petit Jason qui dormait paisiblement.

- Alors on y va, murmura Rachel. Aussitot dit, aussitot fait. Kellan et Sam s'occupèrent des sac tandis que Nina veilla à ne pas réveiller Jason en le prenant dans ses bras. Rachel les regarda prudemment quitter la chambre puis la referma à clé quand elle sortit. Ils déscendirent à l'acceuil et a jeune fille déposa la clé de la chambre sur le comptoir avant de sortir accompagné du reste de la bande. Ils montèrent tous dans la voiture et Kellan prit la volan avec un soupir.

- Los Angeles nous voila !

* * *

_J'espère que CE chapitre vous a quand meme plut et qu'en pensez vous (je vous jure si je ne recois pas au moins cinq review je vous boude et vous n'aurez pas votre chapitre après un très long moment !)_

_Bref, tout ça pour dire faites l'amour, pas la guerre ^^ Je vous aimes quand meme alors ne me decevez pas s'il vous plait !_

_A la prochaine... _

_PS: Je suis désolé si ce chapitre est bourré de fautes mais je n'ai hélas eu guère de temps pour le relire. _


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : Los Angeles nous voila... enfin presque

_Guest :__ Merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touché mais aussi culpabilisé car je ne voulais pas non plus vous faire peur ( ce que je crois au vu des reviews est fait) mais je continuerais cette histoire jusqu'a la fin. _

_Gleek 1909 :__ Tu es pardonné et maintenant c'est a mon tour de m'excuser de cette énorme retard qui ne se reproduira plus car j'ai acheté un nouveau ordinateur tout pret et disposé pour mes heures d'écriture. Cela m'envoie ravie que tu es apprecié le petit Jason qui aura un rôle important dans cette fic. _

_Wilidina :__ Merci a toi pour ta review et pour ce qui de Quinn j'ai décidé de lui dédier une partie dans chaque chapitre. _

_Inconnue : __Je suis heureuse de découvrir que tu lis depuis le début mon histoire et ne t'inquiète pas pour Quinn et Rachel, elle se reveront très rapidement, certes pas dans les meilleures circonstances mais elles se reveront. _

_Camille76260 :__ Un grand merci a toi pour avoir toujours le mot qui me fait sourire et me rassure et comme je l'ai dit pour les autres Quinn est de retour, je n'en dis pas plus. _

_Grimm :__ Merci :) et je suis très heureuse de savoir que le chapitre vous a plut, en ce qui concerne Rachel et Quinn il est totalement évident qu'elles se reveront !_

_En vu des nombreuses demandes pour que Quinn réapparaissent, j'ai décidé de lui dédier une partie dans chaque chapitre dès a présent ! Je tenais aussi m'excuser de l'affreux retard que j'ai pris et qui m'a fait beaucoup culpabiliser en recevant autant de review aussi gentille les uns que les autres mais le problème est reglé vu que je viens de m'acheter un ordinateur capable de supporter mes longues heures d'écriture ! _

_Bref, j'arrete de parler et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 13. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

L'espoir fait vivre, alors pourquoi Quinn n'arrivait-elle pas à déceler la moindre parcelle d'espoir chez elle, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à esperer que Rachel revienne et ne la quitte plus jamais ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle était une mauvaise personne et les mauvaises personnes n'avaient pas le droit d'esperer, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait en jetant pour la quatrième fois de sa journée un gobelet remplie d'une substance glacée sur le visage d'un garcon boutonneux avec des lunnetes rondes. Elle se retourna et s'éloigna d'une démarche décontractée du jeune homme qui claquait des dents . La cheerleader envoya un sourire angélique aux plus proches garcons puis accentua son déhanché d'hanches et prit un air satisfait en voyant plusieurs garcons cacher leur éréction derrière leurs mains.

- Je vois que la grande Fabray est de retour, fit soudain une voix rauque à sa droite qu'elle reconnue aussitot.

- N'as-tu donc rien de mieux à faire ? repliqua Quinn d'un air ennuyeux. Santana gloussa et roula des yeux.

- Britt m'a laissé tomber pour cet handicapé à quatres roues, répondit Santana avec un air renfrogné sur le visage. Quinn eut un sourire à cette réponse.

- Trop mal ! je suis désolée pour toi S, fit-elle pas le moins du monde désolé. Pourquoi Santana aurait-elle le droit au bonheur et a l'amour si elle n'avait rien ? La latina lui envoya un regard furieux.

- Parle pour toi Fabray ! Depuis que Berry s'est t-

Santana nut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre les casiers qui protestèrent avec un grincement métalique, déjà les étudiants s'approchaient d'eux. N'avaient-ils rien d'autre à faire ces fouineurs ?!

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! siffla Quinn en fussillant du regard Santana qui releva ses mains dans la capitulation. La blonde desserra légèrement sa prise sur la col de l'autre fille mais continua tout de même a la maintenir contre les casiers.

- On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, laissa échapper Santana avant de se traiter d'idiote quand le poing de Quinn atterissa sur sa joue.

- La fermes Lopez et ne parles plus jamais de Berry sinon-

- Sinon quoi ? la défia Santana en s'arrachant à la prise de Quinn en se massant sa joue douloureuse, tu vas ma tabasser pour essayer d'ignorer les sentiments que t'as pour elle ?

Quinn la regarda avec panique puis tourna vers les élèves qui avaient formés un demi-cercle autour d'elles. Son visage se torda dans la colère, cette idiote ne pouvait-elle donc pas se la fermer au moins une fois dans sa vie ?

La blonde se jeta sur la brune avec un cri de rage. Les deux jeunes filles tombèrent au sol et Santana en profita pour prendre le dessus. Elle grimpa sur Quinn et commença à lui griffer le visage mais fut soudain expulser par un coup de pied a l'abdomen qui l'a priva un instant de tout oxigène.

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ! hurla Quinn en attrapant l'autre jeune fille par les cheveux qui poussa un cri de douleur avant de mordre la main de la blonde qui siffla.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! cria Santana en plaquant Quinn contre les casiers.

- Sauf quand je dis non ! grogna la blonde en la giflant.

Santana recula de quelques pas, les idées floues et le corps en feu, elle se contenta de caresser sa joue avec stupeur. Quinn ne l'avait jamais gifflée, elle l'avait pourtant tapée, battue, cognée mais jamais gifflée.

Quinn s'approcha de Santana d'une demarche chancelante puis s'arreta à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur puis osa lever la main, Santana ferma aussitot les yeux se préparant mentalement à la vive douleur qui allait secouer son visage mais qui n'arriva étrangement jamais. Elle fut choquée en sentant les doigts de Quinn effleurer doucement sa joue qui enflait petit à petit.

Santana ouvrit le yeux et deux fois plus choquée en voyant des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de Quinn Fabray.

- Ne parle plus jamais d'elle, chuchota celle-ci d'une voix douloureuse, plus jamais.

La latina nut d'autre choix que d'hocher la tête, comment pouvait-elle dire non en voyant son amie aussi désespérée. Quinn soupira doucement et l'embrassa sur le front puis recula de quelques pas ne quittant jamais des yeux Santana qui la regardait d'un air perdue.

Pourquoi aurait-elle le droit d'esperer ? Pourquoi elle, Quinn Fabray, la plus grande chienne de McKinley aurait-elle le droit d'avoir en elle la moindre miette d'espoir alors qu'elle ne faisait que faire du mal autour d'elle et allait jusqu'a taper sur ses amis ?

Parce qu'au fond d'elle-même se cacher une autre facette d'elle, une personne gentille qui n'attendait que le retour de Rachel et elle, elle avait le droit d'esperer.

* * *

- On est bientot arrivés ? demanda pour la énième fois et surement plus que ça Sam en rebondissant pratiquement sur son siège.

Rachel poussa un soupir d'agacement et le fusilla du regard.

- La fermes.

Nina la regarda d'un air réprobateur en continuant à plaquer ses mains sur les oreilles du petit Jason qui regardait oublieusement l'horizon. Ruby haussa les épaules et retourna à sa conduite en plissant légèrement les yeux, puis se redressa sur son siège avec un sourire satisfait.

- Nous serons arrivés dans quatre minutes et vingt-sept secondes, annonça-t-elle avec joie. Nina et Sam la dévisagèrent avec incrédulité.

- Co-comment tu peux savoir ça ? demanda Sam en fronçant des sourcils.

- Tu maitrises de plus en plus ton héritage, observa Kellan en s'étirant de tout son long sur le siège passager avec un soupir.

Ruby lui fit un sourire et ne put s'empecher d'etre fière d'elle-même.

- Et pas qu'un peu frérot, gloussa-t-elle en prenant un rond point.

- Wouah ! C'est tros stylé ça ! s'écria Sam les yeux étincelants de lumières, tu sais faire quoi d'autre ?

Nina, Ruby et Kellan roulèrent des yeux. On ne change pas du jour au lendemain un fan incontesté de comics et débile sur les bords.

- Oh tu sais Sam, Ruby est douée pour beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, répondit Kellan avec un sourire coquin. Rachel grimaça et le frappa au bras avec un air furieux.

- Arrete de faire des sous-entendues idiots Kellan, c'est pas marrant, cria Ruby en lui lançant un oreiller à la tête. Le jeune homme attrapa l'oreiller et le lança sur Ruby qui poussa un cri en perdant le contrôle de la voiture. Celle-ci quitta l'autoroute dans un crissement de pneus et s'enfonça dans une petit ruelle de terre.

- FREINE ! hurla Sam en mettant un bras devant Nina et Jason pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop secoués ce qui était déjà perdu d'avance vu la façon dont Nina et le petit Jason rebondissaient sur leurs sièges.

- CA MARCHE PAS ! cria Ruby en essayant une nouvelle fois de freiner la voiture qui continuait à rouler de plus en plus vite.

- QUOI CA MARCHE PAS ?! hurla Kellan en panique en se tenant au tableau de bord.

- LES FREINS ONT LACHES !

Nina, Sam, Kellan et Ruby s'entreregardèrent tous et pendant une seconde, seul les gloussements amusés du petit Jason retentirent dans le voiture, puis le chaos s'empara de la Jeep.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Rachel enfonça ses ongles dans le volant tandis que Noah serra la machoire et posa sa main sur le bras de sa meilleure amie pour lui faire savoir qu'il était la. Sam plongea son regard dans celui de Nina qui tenait dans ses bras Jason qui grimaçait en gigotant. Soudain Rachel eut une idée.

- KELLAN SERT-TOI DE TON DON ! hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le vacarme que faisait la voiture en s'enfonçant dans ce qui ressemblait le plus a une forêt. Le jeune homme la regarda comme si elle était folle.

- MANIPULE LA VOITURE COMME TU FAIS AVEC LE CORPS HUMAIN ! expliqua-t-elle en criant quand la voiture vola dans les airs.

- M-

- JE TE JURE KELLAN SI-

- OOOOOOOK, hurla-t-il de peur en fermant les yeux et en se concentrant le plus possible malgré les violents rebonds et les cris paniqués dans la voiture. Il ne va pas y arriver, il ne va pas y arriver, il ne va pas y arriver, il n-

- KELLAN JE VAIS TE TUER SI TU TROUVES PAS UNE SOLUTION !

Il va y arriver, il va y arriver, il faut juste qu'il trouve comment y arriver. Ruby lui avait conseillé de faire comme quand il manipulait un corps humain, plus facile a dire qu'a faire. il faut qu'il se concentre tout d'abord sur le coeur, qui est dans cette situation un moteur, sans moteur la voiture ne marche plus. Le jeune homme se raidit en se connectant au moteur de la voiture qui tremblait violemment.

- KELLAN ! le pressa Ruby en voyant a une quinzaine de mètres un arbre se dresser devant eux.

- Une minute, lui demanda le garçon en serrant les dents sous l'effort, j'y suis presque.

Comprenant enfin la situation, le petit Jason commença à pleurer.

- Encore un peu...

La voiture poussa un protestion mais continua à accelerer tout droit dans l'arbre. Nina et Sam fermèrent les yeux en se serrant les mains tandis que Jason poussa un hurlement. Ruby tourna son regard vers Kellan et toucha la joue du jeune homme qui frémissa.

- Maintenant Kellan.

Soudain la voiture s'arrêta d'un seul coup sec envoyant les passagers de la voiture en avant puis ne leur laissa pas le temps de reprendre conscience et recula à grande vitesse. Ruby se redressa en grimaçant quand elle remarqua qu'un bout de verre grand comme une main s'était plantée dans son abdomen.

- Arrete la voiture Puck ! cria Sam en tenant une Nina inconsciente contre lui. Kellan grogna et ferma fortement ses yeux en se mordant la lèvre. C'était trop dur à faire, ca fonctionner comme un labyrinthe, quand il se trompait de chemin, il devait tout recommencer.

- Tonton Nono j'ai peur ! pleura Jason en se recroquevillant sur le siège quand il vit sa soeur endormie et son amoureuse secrète Rae, saigner du ventre.

La voiture continua à reculer à grande vitesse puis s'arrêta avant de repartir à nouveau à reculer.

- Oh putain tu vas l'arreter cette voiture ! cria Sam quand la voiture rencontra un gros rocher resistant.

- Kellan, gémit Ruby en se tenant douleureusement le ventre qui saignait abondonament. Tros concentré sur sa tache, le concerné n'entendit pas l'appel et continua à s'activer pour faire arrêter cette maudite voiture.

- Oh merde Rachel, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquièta Sam en voyant la blessure de Rachel qui respirait d'une façon haletante.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Espèce d'idiot, grogna la jeune fille en serrant les dents.

Le blond grimaça puis tenta de s'avançer vers le siège conducteur mais fut aussitot expédié en arrière par un bond de la voiture.

- J'y suis presque, s'écria soudain Kellan en sueur, il faut juste que je...

La voiture émit un grondement puis soudain se tut et s'arrêta-net.

- Halleluja ! cria Sam en levant les bras au ciel avec un grand sourire avant que celui-ci ne se rappelle les bléssées.

- Puck regarde Rach, elle est blessée, dit-il puis il ouvra la portière et sortit de la voiture en portant Nina dans ses bras, il l'a déposa doucement par terre et veilla à ce que sa tête reste appuyer contre l'arbre. Le jeune homme contourna la voiture puis attrapa par la taille le petit Jason avant de le porter.

- C'est f-fini Sammy ? sanglota le petit garçon en s'accrochant de ses petites mains au t-shirt de Sam qui lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Ouais mon pote t'inquiète c'est terminé, le rassura-t-il en le déposant à coté de sa grande soeur qui dormait paisiblement.

- Sammy faut aller voir Rae, elle a un gros bobo au ventre, pleura Jason en se redressant, il chancela puis perdit l'equilibre mais Sam le rattrapa au dernier moment et l'assit par terre.

- Tinquiètes petit bonhomme, tonton Nono s'occupe d'elle, dit-il en s'asseyant a son tour.

- A-alors je pourrais toujours me marier avec elle hein ? demanda Jason en reniflant. Sam sourit tendrement au petit garçon et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu pourras essayer en tout cas.

- Tiens le coup Ruby j'ai bientot terminé, fit Kellan le visage extenué en s'attelant à refermer la blessure de Ruby qui continuait de saigner.

- Ok, chuchota la jeune fille avec un grimace de douleur en laissant retomber sa tête contre le dossier de son siège.

- Ca va aller, lui dit Kellan en plaçant doucement ses mains sur la blessure. Ruby poussa un gémissement de douleur et se contracta.

- Je croyais que ton don n'avait pas besoin du toucher, gémit-elle quand Kellan appuya un peu plus contre sa plaie. Les chose autour d'elle devinrent floues.

- Désolé mais je suis tros fatigué et plus assez d'energie pour me permettre un tel luxe et tu perds beaucoup trop de sang Ruby, alors autant le faire vite, expliqua Kellan en fermant les yeux.

La jeune fille l'observa et fronça des sourcils en voyant la paleur de son visage et ses lèvres bleus. Il avait tros usé de ses pouvoirs.

- Tu sais, je peux peut-etre attendre quelques heures, tenta-t-elle avec un grimaçe quand les mains de Kellan appuyèrent fortement contre sa blessure.

- Non, je vais y arriver et soyons sérieux dans cette état là, tu ne tiendra pas très longtemps et surement pas quelques heures, lui avoua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieur quand il analysa en profondeur la plaie avec son don, il faut que je retire le bout de verre.

- Vas-y, dit-elle en se préparant.

Kellan empoigna doucement le bout de verre puis d'un coup sec retira le verre et le posa par terre. Ruby libéra un long gémissement de douleur puis ferma les yeux.

- On est arrivés, dit-elle soudain après un long moment de silence. Kellan arreta ce qu'il était entrain de faire et la regarda, elle le savait parce qu'elle pouvait sentir son regard inquièt et protecteur sur elle.

- Ca fait quatre minutes et vingt-sept secondes, expliqua-t-elle, j'avais oublié de le dire.

Le garcon regarda la jeune fille avec surprise.

- C-comment ? On est pas à Los Angeles la Ruby, lui rappela-t-il. La jeune fille osa faiblement les épaules.

- On s'en fiche de Los Angeles Kellan, on est arrivés c'est tout.

- Mais je ne comprend pas, avoua Kellan en continuant à refermer petit à petit la plaie de Ruby qui s'arretait déjà de saigner.

- Moi non plus mais je sais juste que nous sommes arrivés et qu'ils nous attendent, dit-elle en tremblant violemment quand son meilleur ami lui recousu la blessure a l'aide d'une aiguille et d'un fil.

Celui-ci se raidit à la remarque.

- Qui ça ils ? demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

- Nous, fit une voix grave derrière eux.

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement et tomba sur un groupe d'individus a capuche qui les menacèrent avec des armes de feu.

- Oh je vois...

* * *

_Encore désolé pour le retard qui ne se reproduira plus (enfin j'essayerai). _

_Quand avez-vous pensez ? D'après vous qui est le groupe d'individus qui viennent menacer Rachel et Noah ? _

_N'oubliez pas les reviews c'est gratuit !_

_A la prochaine... _


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : Ça va aller

_Gleek 1909 : Ça tombe bien alors que tu ai aimé que je sépare le chapitre en deux partie (l'une pour Quinn et l'autre pour Rachel) car je trouve ça plutôt pas mal et donc je continueras de cette manière jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes filles se retrouvent. _

_Camille76260 : Heureuse que le chapitre t'es inspiré autant :) et désolé d'avoir coupé comme ça mais je n'es pas pu m'en empêcher. _

_Pocketstars : Je te pardonne pour ne pas avoir posté de review :) et donc voici sans plus de cérémonie le chapitre 14 pour le moins mouvementé !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Quinn regarda avec nostalgie une photo d'elle et Rachel prise il y a deux mois à la grande foraine, ou le Glee Club en entier sans exception s'y était rendu. Ça avait été et restera l'une de ses plus belles journées de sa vie, elle avait pu être elle-même tout en étant avec Rachel sans craindre les réactions de ses amis et la jeune fille ne regretterai jamais d'avoir fait le premier pas.

_Début du Flash-back_

_La jeune majorette soupira et sourit doucement en voyant Santana et Brittany se tenir la main en se fixant amoureusement, oubliant tout ce qui étaient autour d'eux. Elle aurait aimée être comme elles, aussi courageuse, forte et se ficher de ce que pouvait bien penser les autres. Or elle n'étais ni Santana et ni Brittany, elle était Quinn Fabray, Capitaine des cheerleaders du lycée William McKinley et mère d'une magnifique Beth qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais. _

_« Quinn tu viens, ça va être notre tour ! » s'exclama Rachel en la sortant de ses pensées. _

_La blonde retint aussitôt son souffle et hocha muettement la tête, ayant perdue mystérieusement ses mots. La chanteuse lui fit un splendide sourire que Quinn du se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui retourner. _

_« Je suis contente que tu es décidée de changer d'avis au dernier moment et de venir avec nous » lui avoua la brune en posant une main chaude sur le bras de Quinn qui crut défaillir. _

_« M-moi aussi et c'est p-pour cela que je suis ici » begaya-t-elle en luttant contre la rougeur qui s'étendait malicieusement sur ses joues. Rachel gloussa doucement et lui pressa doucement le bras. Quinn ne se l'avouera sans doute jamais mais oui, elle était secrètement amoureuse de Rachel Berry depuis la primaire et luttait idiotement contre cela en torturant celle qu'elle aimait._

_« Et tout le monde en est très heureux, ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse deux minutes ? Finn n'arrête pas de me harceler par SMS et cela m'énerve au plus haut point, je n'en n'aurais pas pour très longtemps » lui promit la brune en commençant a partir mais Quinn l'arrêta :_

_« Rachel ? » fit-t-elle nerveusement. La chanteuse se retourna et la regarda en haussant un sourcil. _

_« Oui Quinn ? »_

_« Est-ce que ça te d-dirait d'être à coté de moi pour l'attraction ? » demanda la blonde en triturant sa croix autour de son cou. Rachel la regarda un long moment sans rien dire puis lui fit un grand sourire comme personne ne pouvait en faire un. _

_« Ce serait un plaisir Quinn » répondit-t-elle avant de s'enfuir à travers la foule. _

_Fin du Flash-back_

La jeune fille soupira et reposa doucement le cadre sur sa table de chevet en ignorant la larme qui se frayait une chemin à travers sa pommette. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte la faisant sortir de ses pensées. La porte s'ouvrit sur la tête de sa mère, Jude qui lui fit un grand sourire.

« Tu viens prendre le petit-déjeuner Quinn ? » fit-t-elle en ouvrant complètement la porte. La cheerleader renifla et passa une main sur sa joue puis soupira et se redressa.

« Oui, désolée j'avais un moment... nostalgique » s'excusa-t-elle en regardant le sol.

Jude sourit tristement a sa fille.

« Bien, prend tout ton temps alors, tu n'auras qu'a réchauffer ton assiette de lard au micro-ondes » répondit la femme en commençant a refermer la porte.

« Maman ? » l'appela d'une Quinn voix fragile.

Sa mère se stoppa-net et regarda sa fille se mordre nerveusement la lèvre inférieur.

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« Merci, merci d'être la » la remercia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Jude sourit tendrement à sa fille.

« Merci a toi de m'avoir offert une seconde chance » lui retourna-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

* * *

« Alors vous dites que vous êtes des extra-terrestres hein » fit l'officier Jackson Black en empoignant avec fermeté sa bière avant de la boire coup sec, il reposa le verre vide puis essuya avec son bras sa fière moustache où quelques gouttes de bière s'y étaient perdus.

Rachel grimaça de dégoût et posa instinctivement une main sur sa blessure maintenant nettoyée et pansée.

« C'est... ça » fit-elle en jetant des regards à ses amis qui se méfiaient des hommes armés qui les surveillaient de derrière.

« Mouais ça m'parait pas clair tout ça » avoua le vieille homme en touchant d'un air songeur le bout de sa moustache grise foncée.

Noah roula des yeux et soupira en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Je ne peux en dire autant de vous » répliqua-t-il avec arrogance.

Ruby lui donna un coup de coude accompagné d'un regard réprobateur qui ne voulait signifier qu'une seule chose : Tu-la-fermes-et-tu-me-laisses-parler-sinon-je-te-tue. OK, message reçu. L'homme à la moustache se pencha à travers la table de fortune et lui fit un sourire mesquin.

« Attention a ce que tu dit mon p'tit gars, je suis l'officier Jackson Black et j'ai plus de 200 hommes a mon actif à travers tout le pays qui referont ta jolie p'tite gueule d'ange si tu te la boucles pas » siffla-t-il avant de se reculer et de rejouer avec son couteau très... tranchant.

Kellan grogna et serra les poings en se retenant de mettre en bouillit le vieille homme. Sam regarda avec inquiétude autour de lui et passa un bras protecteur autour de la chaise de Nina qui tenait fortement contre son corps le petit Jason.

« Ancien monsieur » fit soudain l'homme debout derrière le vieille homme qui se retourna confusément.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous êtes un ancien officier monsieur, vos supérieurs vous ont virés pour avoir tué l'un de leurs meilleurs tireurs d'élites » répondit-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Pas de ma faute si cet idiot savait pas de quel bois je me chauffe » marmonna l'ancien officier dans sa barbe. Rachel soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, loin d'être impressionnée par les « exploits » du vieille homme.

« Bon, pourrions-nous retourner à nos moutons je vous prie? » Fit-elle avec une agacement non caché.

Jackson haussa un sourcil et fit signe à la serveuse de lui remplir son verre.

« Me regarde pas comme ça petite, j'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe, on m'a juste dit que j'devais retrouver un groupe d'adolescents complètement paumé et j'vous ai retrouvé » expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules avant de boire a grandes goulées sa bière.

« Qui va a dit de retrouver un groupe d'adolescents _paumé ? » _ne put s'empêcher de demander Kellan en recevant un regard d'avertissement de la part de sa meilleure amie.

Le vielle homme enlevant le chapeau de cow-boy qu'il avait sur la tête et se gratta d'un ait embêté ses courts cheveux gris qui lui donnaient un air plus classe.

« Bah, c'est ça le problème » dit-il en grimaçant.

Rachel retint son souffle et se pencha en avant.

« Quel problème ? » demanda-t-elle en redoutant la réponse.

« C'est pas un personne qui me l'a dit, c'est un... cochon » répondit-t-il en remettant son chapeau.

« Un cochon?! » s'étrangla Sam.

Kellan secoua la tête d'un air dépité et Ruby soupira de découragement. Ce type la n'était pas leur sauveur, c'était plutôt un vieille homme complètement fou. Soudain Jackson menaça de son couteau Sam qui étouffa un cri en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

« Ne sous-estime jamais les cochons, pauvre sot ! » cracha-t-il avant de planter d'un coup sec son couteau sur la table. Les hommes en capuches poussèrent des cris de guerre et levèrent leur armes.

Ruby cacha son visage derrière sa main.

« Ils sont complètement fou » marmonna-t-elle, un cri de peur lui fit relever la tête. La jeune fille regarda avec soucis le petit Jason pleurer dans les bras de sa grande sœur qui la regarda avec des yeux larmoyants et la colère explosa en elle. D'un bond, Ruby sauta de sa chaise dans un grincement sinistre et claqua ses deux mains sur la table. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la brasserie complètement déserté par les clients omis le vieux fou et ses hommes à capuches.

« Cette mascarade est assez ! » cria-t-elle en serrant les dents. Seules les reniflements de Jason retentirent encore dans la salle. Kellan cacha son sourire derrière sa main et compta les hommes présents dans la pièce. Cinq hommes plus le vieux fou, ils avaient affrontés plus robustes.

Rachel plongea son regard dans celui choqué de l'ancien officier Jackson Black et claqua sa langue d'un air agacé.

« Si vous n'êtes pas capables de répondre correctement à nos questions alors je crois que cette entretien est terminé » fit-elle d'une voix menaçante. Aussitôt lacha-t-elle cette phrase les cinq hommes à capuches pointèrent de leurs armes Ruby et ses amis. Le vieille homme la toisa d'un air mystérieux.

« Qui a dit que nous parlions d'entretien ? » déclara-t-il avec un malin plaisir en se relevant lentement de sa chaise.

Il empoigna son couteau et la retira de la table. Kellan se releva et se positionna aussitôt devant Sam, Nina et le petit Jason, les plus faibles.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous monsieur Black » fit soudain une voix joyeuse.

Tous regardèrent l'entrée de la brasserie avec surprise et agacement. Un jeune femme d'une beauté éblouissante s'avança avec agilité dans le restaurant, observant les personnes présentes en face d'elle.

« Mademoiselle Jocelyn ? Que faites-vous la ? » demanda avec méfiance l'ancien officier en resserrant sa prise autour de son poignard.

« Je suis heureuse aussi de vous revoir Jackson » répliqua-t-elle en évitant la question.

« Mouais » renifla avec dédain Jackson Black.

Ruby dévisagea la femme, elle disposait d'un somptueuse robe noir qui s'arrêtait juste en-dessous des genoux laissant à tous admirer les splendides jambes qu'elle avait, mademoiselle Jocelyn comme l'avait appelé le vieux fou avait des cheveux châtains clairs formés en un chignon très élégant, ses yeux d'un bleus presque artificiel tellement ils étaient clairs scotchèrent sur place la jeune fille.

« Tu dois être Rachel Berry » fit la femme la sortant de ses pensées. Ruby sentit aussitôt la présence de Kellan derrière-elle et se détendit un peu. Elle hocha muettement de la tête et leva un sourcil au grand sourire qu'afficha mademoiselle Jocelyn.

« Excellent » s'extasia-t-elle en tapant des mains.

Ruby se racla la gorge.

« Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda-t-elle poliment en surveillant du coin de l'œil le vieux fou et ses hommes.

« Oh oui, ou sont mes manières ? » gloussa légèrement la ravissante jeune femme en tendant une main chaleureuse à Ruby qui l'empoigna avec méfiance.

« Élisabeth Jocelyn ravie enfin de te rencontrer Rachel, ceux-ci doivent être tes amis ? » supposa-t-elle en montrant de la main d'un geste remplie de grâce ses amis derrière elle.

« C'est exact, écouter je ne veux avoir l'air d'être impolie envers vous mademoiselle Jocelyn, mais mon cher... _ami _et moi étions en train de parler de quelque chose de capitale alors si vous pourriez... » déclara Ruby en s'efforçant de ne pas grimacer de dégoût qu'en elle employa le mot ami pour désigner Jackson Black qui continuait à murmurer dans sa barbe.

« Et ce quelque chose de capitale ne serait-pas l'affaire de tous vous entre-tuer ? Demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

L'ancien officier se tut et caressa nerveusement sa moustache tandis que Ruby se tendit aussitôt.

« Mademoiselle Joc- » le vieille homme fut coupé par la femme qui soupira en levant ses yeux au ciel.

« Cela ne sert à rien d'inventer des mensonges jeunes gens et... vieux gens, je sais tout » ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace pour l'ancien officier.

« Tout ? » répéta Kellan avec scepticisme en se plaçant protectivement devant Ruby qui roula des yeux.

« Oui Noah Puckerman, je sais ce que vous cherchez, et quel a été mon émerveillement en découvrant que vous et monsieur Jackson Black cherchiez la même chose » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le silence qui suivit se fit électrisant. Ruby et Kellan dévisagèrent le vieux fou qui leur retournèrent l'appareil.

« Et que cherchons nous ? »

« Vengeance »

* * *

Rachel réajusta discrètement le poignard sous sa ceinture et jeta un regard complice à Noah qui guettait devant l'entrée du gigantesque bâtiment ou Mademoiselle Jocelyne leur avait dit d'aller. Éviter toutes complications et surtout faire profil bas, notre but aujourd'hui est seulement de s'infiltrer et de les faire un peu paniquer, leur avait précisément dit la jeune femme avec un air sérieux, Jackson Black s'était simplement contenté de renifler dédaigneusement.

Ruby se tortilla sur sa chaise et buva a petites gorgées la tasse de café que venait de lui donner la serveuse du petit restaurant ou elle s'était assise pour avoir une meilleure vue sur tout.

Un mouvement a sa gauche la fit sortir de ses pensées, un homme très classe en costume impeccable s'avança vers elle avec une démarche boitante et ce n'est qu'a ce moment la qu'elle reconnut Jackson Black. Elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ferme ta bouche si tu veux pas gober des mouches » lança le vieille homme en arrivant à sa hauteur. La jeune fille se contenta de refermer sa bouche puis se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« Tes incapables sont prêts ? » demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le dossier de sa chaise. L'ancien officier grogna et fit signe a la serveuse de lui servir une grande bière, Rachel roula des yeux a cette image.

« Et ton petit copain est prêt ? » répliqua-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas mon petit-copain ! » siffla-t-elle en serrant les poings.

L'homme se contenta de descendre sa bière d'une seule gorgée.

« Ouais c'est ça et moi j'suis une bonne sœur » railla-t-il en levant les yeux en l'air. Ruby soupira et termina son café.

« Bref passons aux choses sérieuses, trois gardes du corps stationnent à l'entrée du bâtiment, deux de chaque coté de l'accueil » énuméra-t-elle avec stratégie en continuant tout de même a sourire quand elle apercevait un personnel sortir du bâtiment.

L'ancien officier se caressa pensivement la moustache puis hocha doucement la tête pour lui-même.

« Mes hommes s'occuperont du rez-de-chaussée, on vous couvrira » lui promit-il avec gravité.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement et se détendit légèrement.

« La cible est au troisième étage donc ça ne devrai pas poser de problème, mon ami et moi repartirons par les fenêtres de derrières » expliqua-t-elle en surveillant du coin de l'œil son meilleur ami s'approcher de l'entrée, sûrement avait-il du entendre leur discussion. Jackson Black la regarda avec incrédulité.

« Quoi ? Vous allez sautez à plus de vingt mètres du sol ?! » s'écria-t-il.

« T'inquiètes pas pour nous papi, on survivra et puis on est des extra-terrestres non ? » fit-elle avec un sourire malin avant de se relever de sa chaise.

« Moi inquiet ? Jamais de la vie ! » cria Jackson Black en se relevant à son tour.

Rachel secoua la tête en souriant puis fit discrètement signe à Kellan. La fête pouvait commencer. Le jeune homme repéra assez tôt trois hommes a capuches qui se dirigèrent vers lui et lui firent un brève sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment.

« Combien de temps avons-nous ? » demanda soudain Ruby en s'activant.

« Quatre minutes » répondit Jackson Black avant de poignarder les deux officiers de l'entrée, la jeune fille se débarrassa du dernier et regarda autour d'elle, personne n'avait remarqué. Soudain trois hommes, des gardes du corps supposa-t-elle en voyant leur habits apparurent devant elle, la jeune fille s'apprêtait a les tuer quand Jackson l'arrêta et fit signe au trois hommes de jeter les corps derrière l'immeuble, ils revinrent et prirent position devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Ruby regarda avec stupéfaction puis se tourna vers le vieille homme qui lui sourit.

« Me croyez-tu assez fou pour ne pas avoir un temps soit peu me préparer ? » lui fit-il avant d'entrée dans le bâtiment.

Rachel secoua la tête puis pénétra à son tour dans le gigantesque immeuble. Aussitôt entrée, la jeune fille remarqua que l'atmosphère n'était pas du tout la même que celle de l'extérieur. Tout le monde tuait tout le monde. Un chaos comme elle en avait rarement vu régnait sur tout le rez-de-chaussée, le personnel courait en tout sens en criant à l'aide, des hommes à capuche tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait, c'était la panique totale, enfin pour leur adversaire.

« Rach dépêche-toi on a pas le temps ! » cria Kellan en l'attrapant par la main, la jeune fille évita de justesse une balle et grimaça en voyant que celle-ci s'était logé dans un œil d'un des gardes du corps. Ne perdant pas de temps, son meilleur ami l'entraîna vers les escaliers ou ils commencèrent a monter les marches quatre à quatre.

« Attention ! » cria soudain Puck quand un garde du corps se jeta sur Ruby qui perdit l''équilibre et tomba, aussitôt l'humain fut entouré par des flammes qui le brûlèrent sur place. Rachel se releva, n'osa jeter un regard vers le cadavre et reprit sa route.

« On est presque arrivés » l'encouragea Kellan en lui reprenant la main. Ils débouchèrent sur le troisième étage ou un étrange silence régnait, les Skylans se glissèrent silencieusement le long du couloir et soupirèrent de soulagement en arrivant devant la porte 45B, ils ouvrirent et Kellan passa aussitôt devant en vérifiant qu'un piège n'y était pas. Il revint vers Ruby et lui fit signe de venir. La jeune fille sourit en apercevant leur cible. Trois grands écrans tous reliés entre eux. De vrais bijoux pour Kellan et Ruby, car grâce aux données des trois ordinateurs les deux Skylans auraient enfin les réponses a leurs interrogations.

« Passe moi la clé » fit Kellan en s'installant dans le luxurieux fauteuil.

La jeune fille attrapa de sa poche la clé USB noir puis la passa a Kellan qui l'inséra précipitamment.

Rachel fronça des sourcils en voyant pleins d'annotations s'afficher sur les trois écrans.

« Y a plus qu'a attendre » murmura le jeune homme en regardant Ruby qui se tourna avec inquiétude vers la porte.

« Ou pas » répliqua-t-elle en sortant son arme.

« Quatre hommes arrivent » annonça-t-elle en se cachant derrière la porte.

Kellan jura et se cacha dans l'armoire qui faisait face aux trois ordinateurs.

« Je te jure Steven, si le boss apprend que tu a- » l'homme fut interrompu.

« La fermes ! Regardez quelqu'un est entré ! » siffla un autre homme.

« Fais chier ! » jura un homme en déboulant comme un taureau dans la salle.

Ruby l'attrapa par derrière et lui trancha la gorge. La jeune fille ne perdit pas de temps et s'attaqua au second homme puis pesta en apercevant les deux autres se précipiter vers les ordinateurs. Kellan sortit aussitôt de sa cachette et les menacèrent avec son arme. Les deux adversaires relevèrent aussitôt les mains en l'air.

« Un mot et je vous tire dessus » grogna Puck en vérifiant si toute les donnée s'étaient transférées dans la clé USB, le jeune homme soupira et surveilla du coin de son œil les deux otages.

« Kellan ! » le pressa Rachel en revenant avec une lèvre saignante et un vilain bleu sur la joue. Le garçon grimaça et se força de ne pas tuer sur place les deux hommes qui retenaient leurs larmes.

« Plus que 30 secondes » lui promit-il en jurant quand il entendit des hommes s'approcher de leur salle. Ruby lui envoya un regard inquiet avant de revenir a l'entrée, prête a tuer les nouveaux venus.

« Grouille Kellan ! » cria-t-elle en assénant un coup de coude au visage de son agresseur qui grogna avant de repasser à l'attaque.

« 20 secondes » cria celui-ci en tirant sur un homme qui venait de franchir la porte.

« Merde » pesta Rachel en touchant son bras en sang sûrement cassé. Elle regarda avec désespoir leur adversaires devenir nombreux.

« 10 secondes » lui rappela son meilleur ami en tuant les deux otages qui avaient essayés de s'échapper. Soudain Ruby sentit une vive douleur a son ventre et grimaça en se rendant compte qu'un couteau s'était logé dans son abdomen.

« Pas encore » gémis-t-elle en posant une main sur sa blessure.

« C'est bon Ruby, on s'arrache ! » cria Kellan en attrapant la clé USB, il s'arrêta aussitôt en apercevant sa meilleure amie.

« Oh merde ! » fulmina-t-il en l'attrapant dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Kellan... » murmura Rachel en voyant du coin de son œil des hommes affluer dans la salle.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller » répéta-t-il a tut tête en se précipitant vers les fenêtres. Il regarda derrière lui puis Ruby et sauta … dans le vide.

* * *

_Nouveaux personnages, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ont-ils étaient à la hauteur de vos attentes ? _

_Reviews ! Je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes que j'ai pu faire en raison de manque de temps. _

_Petit bonus pour le prochain chapitre : Un événement va tout bouleversé surtout du coté de Rachel. _


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 1 : Rien ne va plus

_Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre:/ mais le voilà et puis mieux vaut tard que jamais !Allez je vous laisse. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

C'est fou comme le futur peut à tout moment prendre une autre direction que celle qui lui était depuis le début destinée . Quand une action, un fait ou même une phrase change les enjeux, le but de notre vie, chamboule notre avenir, qu'est-on censés faire ? Se demanda Quinn quand une main couvrit avec brutalité sa bouche, elle sut aussitôt que sa vie ne serrait jamais plus la même.

« Tu la fermes ou j'te bute » siffla une voix grave à son oreille. Quinn se retint de mordre la main plaquée contre sa bouche et hocha lentement de la tête en regardant de droite à gauche si personne n'avait remarqué qu'un cinglé était sur le point de la kidnapper. Malheureusement à 22 heures les gens ne courait pas les rues, seul un chien à la queue dressé d'une manière hautaine passa devant eux et ne leur prêta même pas un soupçon d'attention. Soudain une voiture noir aux vitres teintées s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu devant eux.

« Avance » grogna l'homme derrière elle en la poussant violemment vers l'avant la faisant trébucher.

La jeune fille se redressa tremblante de tout son corps et regarda avec peur trois hommes en noir s'approcher d'elle. Deux d'entre eux lui empoignèrent fermement les bras puis la jetèrent a l'intérieur du 4x4 sans plus de cérémonie. La blonde se précipita aussitôt vers la portière et lâcha un sanglot quand elle comprit en tirant avec désespoir la poignet que la portière était fermée a clé. Elle se retourna et tomba face à un homme aux yeux marron, ses traits étaient légèrement tirés et son corps était sans conteste musclé mais sans pour autant en faire trop. Il aurait put être charmant si une affreuse cicatrice ne barrait pas sa joue gauche. Il passa d'une nonchalance qui fit grimacer Quinn une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? » le questionna-t-elle en se plaquant contre la portière afin de mettre le plus grand espace possible entre eux.

La voiture redémarra lui donnant l'envie soudain de pleurer et de crier mais elle se retint et affronta le regard agacé et sournois de l'homme.

« Je suis l'homme qui à était malheureusement chargé de t'_emprunter_ pour un petit moment » répondit-il d'un air renfrogné en jouant avec le couteau tranchant qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Quinn eut un mouvement de recul et jura en rencontrant la dureté de la portière.

« _M'emprunter ?!_ » grinça-t-elle en le regardant avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de méfiance.

« Ta copine ne sera certainement pas heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle mais il faut dire qu'elle a défiée les nerfs de mon supérieur et entravé tout mes plans pour coincer sa petite bande d'inconscient » reprit-il avec une voix sombre.

La jeune fille se redressa vivement et le fixa avec espoir.

« V-vous parlez de Rachel ? » s'enquit-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer trop d'émotion. L'homme au prénom encore inconnu lui fit un sourire complice en s'installant plus confortablement présageant aussitôt pour Quinn un long voyage.

« Je vois que toi et moi nous comprenons _Quinn, _cela aidera sans doute notre collaboration courte soit-elle » répliqua l'homme en alertant aussitôt la jeune fille par la simple évocation de son prénom. Il la connaissait mais elle ne le connaissait pas. Il connaissait sa famille, ses amies, ses habitudes mais elle ne connaissait rien.

La jeune fille dévisagea l'homme et se fit la réflexion qu'il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années.

« Que me voulez-vous ? » redemanda-t-elle avec plus de méfiance et d'appréhension que la première fois.

L'homme lui sourit.

« Ta présence à elle seule nous suffira suffisamment mais, si l'entêtement de ta copine venait a persister je ne crains que pour toi nous ne devions par finir employer la force » répondit calmement le jeune homme en la regardant avec une tristesse feinte.

Un désagréable frisson remonta la colonne vertébrale de Quinn. Au dieu, dans quoi l'avait-on embarqués ?

« Qu'a fait Rachel ? » demanda-t-elle avec une certaine appréhension.

L'homme le regarda droit dans les yeux et secoua lentement la tête d'un air réprobateur.

« Depuis quelques semaines ta petite copine s'amuse avec sa petite bande de dégénérés à tuer nos hommes et à pirater des dossiers confidentiels en répandant par la même occasion la panique, pratiquement personne n'ose plus venir travailler » expliqua l'homme en rangeant son couteau. Quinn retint son souffle à ses paroles, elle ne le croyait pas, il mentait, jamais Rachel Berry n'aurait fait une chose aussi horrible que de te tuer quelqu'un mais si...

« E-elle n'est p-pas comme ça, Rachel ne t-tuerait j-jamais quelqu'un ! » bégaya-t-elle, le visage pâle. Son kidnappeur lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Qui essaye-tu de convaincre Quinn ? Toi ou moi ? »

Cette nuit-la dans un vieux motel paumé, Quinn pria.

* * *

Des semaines étaient passées depuis leur première intervention, la détermination de Ruby et la colère de Kellan n'avait cesser de croître. Leurs entraînements s'étaient décuplés, même Sam en était venu à prendre lui aussi des cours de défense, tout le monde devait être prêt, aucune erreur ne devrait être commise, et aucune faiblesse ne devait être visible.

Rachel soupira en terminant le bandage de sa main.

Sa faiblesse à elle était a l'autre bout du pays et lui manquait à l'heure qu'il est affreusement, qu'il en était parfois même insupportable d'y penser, mais Rachel avait trouvé un moyen pour y penser le moins possible, se jeter à corps perdue dans la mission dans laquelle les avait embarqués mademoiselle Jocelyn et retrouver le connard qui les avait amener Kellan et elle sur la Terre.

« Prête pour l'entraînement ? » lui demanda soudain Kellan en passant sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre provisoire la sortant de ses pensées.

« Euh... oui je viens juste de terminer mon bandage » répondit Rachel en se levant lentement de son lit, le visage pâle et épuisé. Le jeune homme ouvrit entièrement la porte et soupira avant d'ouvrir ses bras en grands, aussitôt fait Rachel se jeta contre lui en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

« Ça va aller Ruby » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, puis il embrassa sur sa tempe et se recula.

« Merci Kellan » murmura la jeune fille en essuyant avec sa main valide.

« Bon les gars vous êtes chauds ! » cria soudain Sam en passant devant eux en trottinant en compagnie de Nina et Jason qui l'encouragea.

Ruby et Kellan échangèrent un regard complice.

« Aaaaaaaaahhhh ! » hurla Sam en courant comme un dératé ou comme quelqu'un qui avait le feu aux fesses qui, dans ce cas n'était pas totalement faux. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et déglutit avec difficulté en voyant Rachel arriver a toute allure sur lui en lui lançant de vrais boules de feu. Ça y est, son heure était venu.

Il regarda autour de lui en cherchant un échappatoire et grimaça quand Puck apparu soudain devant lui, Sam dérapa puis tourna brusquement à droite et soupira en apercevant enfin la personne qu'il cherchait.

« Nina fais-moi disparaître ! » cria-t-il en évitant de justesse une boule de feu qui crama légèrement son t-shirt préféré des _Avengers_. Il jura et envoya un bras d'honneur a Rachel qui était morte de rire derrière lui. Nina lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux et compta jusqu'à trois.

Soudain une bourrasque de vent l'envoya par terre a quelques mètres de sa place initiale, il se releva et ignora les gens moquèrent autour de lui.

Un.

Une boule de feu siffla à ses oreilles, proche, trop proche.

Deux.

Sam fut brusquement secoué d'un affreux fou rire, ceux qui faisait mal à en avoir mal au ventre et des larmes aux yeux.

« Arrête PUCKERMAN ! » cria-t-il en riant, il se tint le ventre et s'effondra à genoux.

Trois.

Ruby et Kellan jurèrent et plissèrent les yeux en essayant vraisemblablement de trouver ou était Sam qui était devenu invisible, le jeune blond eut un sourire satisfait et se déplaça silencieusement a travers la pièce.

« Nina c'est pas sympa » lança Ruby en boudant quand son jouet qui était depuis 30 minutes Sam était devenu invisible.

« Ouais, c'est plus drôle maintenant » renchérit Kellan en écartant de toutes ses forces ses bras espérant que Sam se cognerait contre l'un de ses bras, Ruby grimaça et le dévisagea puis roula des yeux. Il avait l'air en cet instant plus d'un idiot qu'autre chose.

La jeune fille savait que si elle avait voulue, elle aurait put détecter Sam rien qu'a ces déplacements qui paraissaient si bruyant a ses oreilles mais, l'espoir fait vivre, non ?

Alors que Kellan se jeta contre le sol en ayant crû avoir trouvé Sam, mademoiselle Jocelyn accompagné du vieux Jackson Black qui avait un boitement léger. La femme s'arrêta a quelques mètres d'eux et regarda Ruby avec un visage grave marqué par la tristesse. La seconde suivante la brune fut a ses cotés.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle avec un mélange d'appréhension et de crainte.

Elle croisa le regard inquiet de Sam a quelques mètres d'elle et avisa le regard en alerte de son meilleur ami accroupi à l'autre coté de la salle d'entraînement.

« Mademoiselle Berry je d- »

« Dites-moi » la coupa-t-elle d'une sec et brusque, mademoiselle Jocelyn la regarda avec désapprobation puis soupira et ferma un instant les yeux.

« J-je n'aurai jamais put le p-prévoir, je ne savais m-même pas qu'ils étaient allés chercher aussi loin que ça » fit-elle d'une voix angoissante. Rachel sentit sa respiration accélérée.

« J-je suis sincèrement désolé mademoiselle Berry mais l'un de mes espions viens de m'informer que l'une de vos amies s'est faite kidnapper » reprit-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Rachel recula d'un pas et cligna des yeux.

« Qui ? » chuchota-t-elle en serrant ses poings jusqu'à en former deux boules de feu.

La femme baissa son regard sur le sol et écouta la respiration sifflante du vieux Jackson.

« Qui ?! » cria Ruby la faisant sursauter.

« Q-Quinn, Quinn Fabray » répondit la femme en fermant les yeux a ce qu'il allait suivre.

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit.

« Non » murmura Rachel en tremblant violemment, la jeune fille repoussa brusquement la main de Kellan et le fusilla du regard.

« Votre espion s'est forcement trompé ou vous vous êtes confondue dans le prénom » reprit-t-elle les yeux fous.

Mademoiselle Jocelyn secoua lentement la tête d'un air triste.

« J'aurai aimée pour une fois avoir tort, j'ai vérifiée plusieurs fois et ai même demandé à mon espion s'il ne s'était pas embrouillé ou autre chose... mais c'est elle Rachel » répondit mademoiselle Jocelyn en faisant signe au vieux Jackson de ne pas provoquer la petite brune.

« Non, non, non, non... NON ! » hurla Ruby en pulvérisant d'un geste de main le mur d'en face. Nina sursauta et regarda les yeux écarquillés le trou béant du mur.

« Ruby ça ne sers a r- »

« LA FERMES ! » cria-t-elle en lançant Kellan a travers la pièce qui eut un instant l'impression de voler avant qu'il ne rebondisse contre le mur et s'écrase contre le sol. Il se releva péniblement et soupira en apercevant la peur inscrite sur le visage du petit Jason qui se cacha derrière sa grande sœur.

« J-je... tu m'avais promis que t-tout irai bien e-et maintenant Quinn s'est faite kidnapper » reprit Rachel d'une voix étranglée en faisant les cent pas. Sam tenta une approche mais s'arrêta aussitôt en apercevant le regard assassin de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et ignora les larmes qui lui tombaient des yeux.

« Je suis partie de Lima pour la protéger Kellan pas pour qu'elle devienne la proie et l'otage de nos ennemis » fit-elle avec rage et haine. Le jeune homme fit un pas incertain puis montra d'un signe de tête la porte a Nina et Sam. Ils partirent aussitôt en embarquant Jason qui regardait avec tristesse et peur Rachel. Mademoiselle Jocelyn ne tarda pas a faire la même chose suivit de près par le vieux Jackson qui lançant un regard peiné a Ruby.

« On la retrouvera Ruby » essaya-t-il de la rassurer quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce.

« J-je sais pas si je peux continuer, c'est trop dur » chuchota la jeune fille en évitant le regard déboussolé de son meilleur ami.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » fit-il en sentant son cœur accéléré aux mots de Ruby.

« J'aimerais tellement remonter le temps » reprit-elle en serrant les poings « J'aimerais tellement pouvoir dire une dernière fois a ma famille que je l'aime, serrer maman et papa dans mes bras, demander conseille à mon grand frère mais je ne pourrais plus jamais le faire ça »

Kellan regarda avec tristesse sa meilleure ami tomber à genoux, il serra les poings et contracta la mâchoire, et dire que depuis le début c'est ce qu'il avait attendu d'elle, qu'elle vide son paquet et lui avoue tout, lui partage ses émotions mais en la voyant si vulnérable et démunie, le jeune homme regretta amèrement.

« Que sommes-nous devenus Kellan ? » sanglota-t-elle ne prenant pas la peine d'essuyer ses larmes « Qu'est-ce qui nous ais arrivés bon sang ?! Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas chez nous en train de prouver à notre peuple que nous sommes destinés à être des guerriers en se combattant comme la tradition le veut ! » dit-elle en se relevant d'un bond faisant sursauter Kellan.

« Je- On est foutus Kellan ! On a pas de famille ni même une maison à nous ici. J'ai toujours su que tu avais raison, que mon entêtement a devenir terrienne était vain alors comme se faire accepter sur une putain de planète qui n'est pas la notre » cracha-t-elle de rage. Kellan retint ses larmes et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule en ignorant comment le corps de Ruby se tendit aussitôt à son contact.

« Te rappelle-tu quand pour la première fois nous avions vus des guerriers Skylans ? » lui demanda-t-il le regard lointain.

Ruby le regarda confusément.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ra- »

« Moi je me rappelle Ruby, nous venions d'avoir notre première arme, celle qui était censée nous révéler si nous étions des guerriers nés ou si nous étions plutôt propice à d'autres métiers disons beaucoup plus sain » la coupa-t-il en gloussant vers la fin de sa phrase.

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux larmoyants et hocha lentement de la tête.

Comment pouvait-elle oublier ?

_Début du Flash-back _

_Ruby regarda avec un mélange de fascination et de crainte la petit dague dans sa main, elle sourit a Kellan qui lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux en lui montrant par les fenêtres les Grandes Montagnes Interdites qu'ils avaient l'habitude de monter avant de pointer son arme. La petite fille comprit aussitôt, il voulait aller s'entraîner la-bas. Elle hocha discrètement de la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieur quand les Anciens vinrent prendre places sur les cinq grands sièges à l'avant de la pièce. Ruby les regarda avec respect puis contempla avec émerveillement le lieu le plus sacré des Skylans dans lequel elle était en ce moment même, le Starslan, une légende disait que le premier guerrier Skylan repose ici même en paix depuis des millénaires. La particularité de ce bâtiment étant qu'il est protégé par les âmes des Skylans aux corps qui reposent maintenant en paix. La petite fille leva la tête et sourit en découvrant les milliers d'étoiles qui peuplées le ciel, époustouflant. Il n'y avait jamais eu de toit et Ruby en était bien contente. _

_Soudain les grandes portes derrière elle s'ouvrirent sur trois guerriers Skylans, la petite fille écarquilla les yeux et les regarda avec un respect infini, elle croisa le regard plein d'excitation et de criante de Kellan et gloussa légèrement. Il était extrêmement peu commun que les guerriers pénètrent la ville,il était très rare qu'ils se mélangent aux habitants et puis tout le monde savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais le temps, toujours à l'affût du moindre danger, de la moindre menace successible de mettre en danger les Skylans. Les trois guerriers s'avancèrent de leur démarche gracieuse et féline qui caractérisés si bien tous Skylans confondus. _

_Ils arrivèrent devant les cinq Anciens et enlevèrent leurs casques avant de s'agenouiller en inclinant la tête. _

_« Relevez-vous guerriers Skylans ! » parla d'une voix grave ou l'on pouvait déceler l'infinité de la sagesse de l'Ancien tout à droite. Les guerriers se relevèrent avec souplesse, _

_« Nous vous avons fait venir afin de vous présenter nos futures potentiels guerriers Skylans » reprit un autre Ancien aux yeux marrons, les mêmes que ceux de Ruby. _

_Celle-ci sourit discrètement ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle et et Kellan avaient étés facilement acceptes, avoir l'un des Anciens comme ancêtres était un sacré privilège, hélas Ruby le regrettait parfois car a présent la futur génération des guerriers reposait en grosse partie sur ses épaules vu que son grand frère lui avait préféré s'aventurer sur les mers et océans encore inconnus pour la plupart plutôt que se frotter à ça. _

_Ruby regarda autour d'elle et soupira de tristesse, peu de Skylans arrivaient à passer la première étape, et pour preuve il n'y en avait que huit d'entre eux présent dans la salle. _

_Les trois guerriers se tournèrent vers eux et leur fit le salut Skylan, main sur le cœur puis main sur l'épée et enfin retrait de la main. _

_D'un geste impulsive, Ruby attrapa la main de Kellan qui la serra aussitôt. _

_Le plus grand des trois guerriers s'avança vers eux puis s'arrêta, se pencha légèrement vers eux comme pour dire un secret que personne ne devait découvrir et plongea son regard dans chaque enfant présent dans la salle, quand fut le tour de Ruby, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Puis le guerrier se redressa hocha avec approbation de la tête et fit demi-tour vers les Anciens avec un petit sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres._

_« Je vois que la relève s'annonce plutôt bien » murmura-t-il songeur en frisant légèrement sa moustache qui lui donnait un air plus virile, plus sérieux sans toutefois le départir de la malice qui s'y cachait. _

_« Pensez-vous chez ami ! Nous n'aurions jamais pensés tel succès et nous voilà avec de magnifiques potentiels » s'exclama celui à gauche avec un joli sourire. Les autres Anciens hochèrent vivement de la tête pour donner de l'accord aux paroles de l'Ancien. _

_« Eh bien j'espère que vous prendrez bien soin d'eux, après tout l'avenir de notre glorieuse et fière patrie et entres leurs mains encore vierges » fit soudain un guerrier au visage sombre. Les anciens devinrent pâles devant de tels sous-entendus mais ne répliquèrent point. Ruby fronça des sourcils et consulta du regard Kellan qui était aussi perdu qu'elle dans la discussion. Que cela signifiait-il donc ? _

_« Nous nous attardons pas trop ! Un danger approche et le moindre homme sera précieux » déclara le plus grand guerrier en avertissant silencieusement son collègue de ne pas aller trop loin qui se contenta de raffermir sa prise sur son arme. _

_« Alors allons » grommela-t-il en s'inclinant devant les Anciens avant de prendre d'assaut les portes. _

_« Excusez son comportement chers Anciens, les temps ne sont pas de tout repos et sur ce j'espère compter vos potentiels qui seront devenus forts et intelligents dans quelques années dans mon service » finit le plus grand en s'inclinant avant de partir en compagnie de l'autre guerrier qui se contenta de chuchoter aux potentiels guerriers avant de partir : « Soyez forts » _

_Fin du Flash-back_

« Oui je m'en rappelle » chuchota la jeune fille en fermant les yeux. Kellan hocha la tête avec approbation en donnant une pression rassurante a Ruby.

« Nous ne sommes peut-être plus sur notre planète Ruby mais nous serons toujours des Skylans, des guerriers qui aurait dû avoir l'honneur de protéger leur patrie et qui n'ont malheureusement pas pu faire leurs preuves. Ce que je veux dire par la Ruby c'est que peut-être nous ne reviendrons jamais chez nous, que nous ne reverront plus nos familles, mais un Skylan n'abandonne jamais l'un des leurs et Quinn et l'un des nôtres Ruby, tu l'aimes à en crever alors quoique tu décides maintenant et que ton plan soit suicidaire ou non je te suivrai au bout du monde » déclara le jeune homme avec sincérité et gravité. Ruby ouvrit les yeux et le regarda émue jusqu'aux larmes.

« Kellan je n'aurai jamais rêvée mieux meilleur ami et frère que toi et je t'en remercie infiniment » le remercia-t-elle d'une voix brisée en se jetant dans ses bras. Kellan la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces puis la relâcha doucement en soupirant.

« Alors mon capitaine quelle est notre nouvelle mission ? » demanda-t-il en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

Ruby roula des yeux mais ne cacha pas son sourire

« On sauve Quinn » répondit-elle avec une lueur dans les yeux qui fit sourire Kellan.

« Alors qu'attendons-nous ? »

* * *

« Hmp...hmmmm !...hmpmp ! » cria Quinn à travers le scotch qu'on lui avait collé sans ménage sur la bouche. Les deux hommes assis sur une table ronde dans un camp de la pièce se contentèrent de ricaner avant de reporter leur attention sur leur stupide jeu de poker.

Cela faisait environ quatre heures que Quinn étais assise sur le sol, les mains ligotées autour d'un pilier en bois et la bouche couverte par un foutu scotch. Ses bras la tiraient affreusement, la faisant grimacer a chaque petit geste et son ventre criait déjà famine, ses membres étaient engourdis a force d'être resté dans la même position pendant des heures. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et soupira en se laissant aller contre le pilier derrière elle.

Est-ce qu'au moins sa mère s'était rendue compte de sa mystérieuse disparition ?

Quinn aurait tellement voulue pouvoir crier a l'aide même si cette parole aurait été répondue par des coups, elle aurait eu l'impression de se battre, de ne pas abandonner ! Mais la ligotée et ballottée, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de choix pour se convaincre qu'elle continuait à lutter. Elle se serait même limitée a insulter ces deux obèses au fond de la pièce qui bouffaient comme des porcs et jouaient au poker sans même en contraire les règles pour faire son dur à cuire et se la ramener l'air de dire « Tu-n'est-pas-un-danger-petite-alors-fermes-la-et-soit-docile » ! Plutôt mourir que d'abandonner !

« Hmmmmmphhmmmff...hmpf... » fit-elle en secouant ses poignets ligotés avec colère.

L'un des obèses lui fit un bras d'honneur. Quinn soupira d'agacement et tapa des pieds.

« HMMPF ! MMMPHFFF... HUMPF ! » hurla-t-elle a en avoir mal à la gorge.

Soudain un crissement de chaise lui fit relever le regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'obèse n°2 à la moustache impressionnante s'approcher dangereusement d'elle en commençant a défaire sa ceinture.

Quinn couina. Elle l'aurait peut-être dû se taire pour une fois.

« On dirait que personne ne t'as jamais appris a te la fermer » grogna l'homme en serrant fermement sa ceinture en main. L'obèse n°1, celui qui lui avait fait un bras d'honneur se leva d'un bond et se rapprocha de son collègue.

« Tim fait pas ça, le boss sera trop furax ! » fit-il en posant une main nerveuse sur l'épaule du soi-disant Tim qui s'écarta vivement de lui.

« J'm'en fou du boss, cette petasse arrête pas de me faire chier ! » cria-t-il en frappant du sol la ceinture, suivit d'un bruit qui glaça le sang de Quinn. La jeune fille se plaqua contre le pilier et se recroquevilla sur elle-même quand 'Tim' arriva sur elle a toute vitesse en brandissant avec menace sa ceinture. L'autre obèse se contenta de secouer avec désapprobation la tête mais ne fit aucun geste pour venir aider la jeune fille qui sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Oh mon dieu, elle allait mourir !

« Attention ça va piquer » cracha-t-il avant de balança de toutes ses forces sa ceinture. La blonde ferma les yeux et attendit le coup qui ne vint jamais. Quinn ouvrit les yeux et haleta aussitôt à ce qu'elle voyant. Un bras était enroulé autour de la ceinture que Tim tenait toujours, celui-ci cligna des yeux avec confusion puis écarquilla des yeux quand il comprit, il se tourna lentement pour voir qui avait était assez fou pour arrêter le coup et déglutit aussitôt.

Rachel !

* * *

_Alors votre avis ? Je sais c'est pas cool de vous laissez en suspense comme ça mais dites-vous que dans le prochain chapitre il y aura beaucoup de Faberry ! ;)_

_Attends vos reviews avec impatience ! _

_A la prochaine..._


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 : Retrouvailles et confessions

_Oh mon dieu je suis tellement désolée pour la dernière fois ! J'ai oubliée de répondre à vos reviews ! Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après avoir postée le chapitre. _

_Mais promis je ne le referais pas ^^_

_Gleek 1909 : Je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé le chapitre car j'étais très sceptique et déçue après l'avoir écrit, je trouvais ça trop loin et parfois même ennuyant mais ça m'a rendue contente de savoir qu'au moins une personne ai aimée. _

_Camille76260 : Le voilà ton moment Faberry ! ^^ et j'ai étais agréablement surprise en découvrant que vous aviez aimez le chapitre qui me paraissais à mes yeux parfois trop loin, ennuyeux et mal écrit. Bref, j'arrête de rabaisser mon chapitre et te laisse lire un paix du Faberry !_

_Encore un grand merci pour vos encouragements et pour ceux qui me lisent:)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Rachel regarda la mâchoire serrée la ceinture en cuir de l'obèse autour de son bras, elle serra le poing et regarda avec presque jouissance le visage de l'agresseur devenir de plus en plus blanc à mesure que son petit cerveau de mortel intégrait toutes les données. Il avait raison d'avoir peur et même d'être effrayé et pour cause il avait osé essayer de taper Quinn, **sa** Quinn. Et personne, ô grand personne ne touche à **sa** Quinn Fabray. La jeune fille jeta un brève regard sur Quinn qui se contenter de la regarder la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, bon elle devait être en état de choc, ce n'est pas non plus étonnant vu les circonstances actuelles qui de l'avis de Ruby était malheureusement très déplorable.

« J-je... Qu'est-ce que... »

L'obèse nu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ruby ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et le plaqua avec violence contre le mur, un sinistre craquement d'os retentit dans la petite pièce suivit par un hurlement à déchirer les tympans.

« Je peux savoir à quoi pensait-tu quand tu as menaçant Quinn avec une ceinture ? » grogna Ruby en resserrant ses mains sur le cou de l'obèse qui la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

« J-je...j-je v-v-voulais pas l-l-la f-frap-... frapper » bégaya l'homme au visage terrifié en sentant la pression se faire de plus en plus menaçante sur son cou.

« Oh vraiment ? » cracha la brune en lui donnant un coup de coude au visage, faisant pathétiquement gémir l'homme.

« N-non... d-dit-lui Éric ! » cria l'obèse d'une voix étranglé à cause des deux mains sur son cou.

Le nommé Éric se recula de quelques pas incertain puis éleva précipitamment les bras en l'air en voyant la jeune fille lui jeter un regard assassin.

« I-il lui voulait aucun mal a la fille... aucun » mentit l'homme d'une voix tremblante en regardant la fille blonde toujours par terre avec un air de total incrédulité puis la fille brune en train d 'étrangler Tim.

« Tu mens ! » cria Ruby en balançant le dénommé Tim par terre qui roula avant de s'immobiliser a quelques mètres.

« Merde... j'crois que m-mes côtes sont c-cassées ! » pleura celui-ci en entourant son gros ventre de ses bras.

Voyant le fille brune s'avancer vivement vers lui, Éric s'écria : « D'accord ! I-il a voulu frapper la fille a-avec sa ceinture p-parce qu'elle arrêtait p-pas de p-parler mais j-j-je jure que j'a-ai essayé de l'en e-empêcher »

Rachel le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant une faille, un mensonge puis ne trouvant rien se redressa et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Tim regarda avec horreur et colère Éric mais ne pu prononcer un mot que déjà la fille le soulevait avant de la projeter une nouvelle sur le mur puis, plus rien.

Ruby hésita entre mettre la raclée de sa vie a l'obèse qui avait voulu faire intentionnellement du mal a sa Quinn et s'enfuir avec sa dulcinée. C'est Kellan qui choisi en déboulant précipitamment dans la pièce, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en voyant un obèse sur le sol assommé puis osa les épaules et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il se rendit enfin compte Quinn était la, certes en état de choc mais elle était au moins vivante.

« On s'tire, les renforts arrivent et j'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire a eux » déclara-t-il en regardant de haut l'autre obèse tremblant de tout son corps.

« OK » souffla Ruby avant de s'avancer doucement vers Quinn qui la regarda sans vraiment la voir.

« Quinn... viens on t'emmène en sécurité » murmura-t-elle en posant une main incertaine sur la joue gelée de la blonde qui sursauta au geste comme si elle avait reçue du jus.

« R-Rachel ? » l'appela Quinn en la regardant enfin dans les yeux avec un tourbillon d'émotions et des milliers de question.

« Oui, viens tu es gelée Quinn, il faut s'en aller » répondit Rachel en commençant à relever la jeune fille blonde qui s'accrocha aussitôt a son t-shirt avec force et détermination.

« Ne pars pas, s'il te plait... pas encore » la supplia Quinn les larmes aux yeux.

Ruby serra les dents et passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre fille.

« Je te jure que je ne partirais plus jamais » lui promit Rachel d'une voix étouffée par la subite émotion qui venait de la submerger sans avertissement.

« Ruby ! » la pressa Kellan en jetant avec inquiétude des coups d'œils inquiétant à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« J'arrive » s'exclama la concernée en se dépêchant vers son meilleur ami tout en faisant attention que Quinn ne tombe pas mais si elle l'a portait pratiquement.

« Passe devant, je surveille tes arrières » murmura Kellan en la pressant devant soi. La jeune fille ne protesta pas et en s'engagea dans un couloir étroit qui fit grincer des dents Ruby, si par malheur on les coincés ici, ils étaient morts.

« Je vois la voiture » s'écria soudain Kellan quand ils débouchèrent sur un parking souterrain ou ils avaient garés la voiture.

« Et moi j'entends les renforts » gronda Ruby en soutenant Quinn qui avait du mal a suivre le rythme.

« Monte ! » cria Kellan en faisant un brève geste de main vers un homme armé qui s'approcher d'eux avant de s'écrouler par terre avec des cris d'agonie.

Un fois à l'intérieur de la voiture, Kellan démarra à toute vitesse puis fonça vers la sortie en évitant de justesse quatre homme eux aussi armés jusqu'au cou.

« Ne me quittes pas de nouveau » chuchota Quinn, le visage enfouit dans le cou de Rachel qui avala difficilement sa salive avant de prononcer : « Jamais »

* * *

Quinn papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de pouvoir enfin ouvrir pleinement les yeux. Elle constata aussitôt qu'il faisait noir et qu'elle était dans une chambre à coucher, ensuite vint les souvenirs avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse qui l'assaillirent d'un seul coup à lui coupant le souffle.

« Tu es réveillée » remarqua soudain quelqu'un près de son oreille. La jeune fille blonde sursauta et se tourna pour tomber sur Rachel allongée à coté d'elle.

« Rachel » chuchota-t-elle en posant une main tremblante sur la joue de l'autre jeune fille qui ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir avec un sourire.

« Salut Quinn » murmura la brune en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, Quinn suivit le mouvement puis lécha nerveusement ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as sauvée » fit-elle après quelques minutes de silence « J-... j'avais tellement peur et toi, tu es venue me sauver ».

Rachel avala difficilement sa salive puis ouvrit la bouche : « On peut dire ça comme ça »

« Ou sommes-nous ? »

« Pas loin de Los Angeles, j'ai quelques trucs encore à terminer » répondit la brune en se redressant lentement.

Quinn fronça des sourcils puis attrapa l'autre fille par le bras avant de la rabaisser sur le lit, Rachel poussa un cri de surprise et se laissa tomber.

« Quinn il f- »

« Tais-toi Rachel, ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas vue alors tu restes ici, tes trucs devront se passer de toi encore un petit moment » la coupa la blonde en encerclant la taille de Rachel avec son bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

« Qu- »

« Tais-toi »

« ... »

« Alors quoi de neuf ? »

« ... »

« Rachel ne commence pas a jouer a ça avec moi ! » l'avertit Quinn en voyant Rachel fermer les yeux pour éviter de la regarder.

« ... »

« C'est tout à fait puérile de ta part, moi qui pensait qu'on aurait put je sais pas... discuter, ou enco- »

Quinn ne put terminer sa phrase car ses lèvres furent emprisonnées par celle de Rachel qui posa une main sur sa hanche.

« Ça » termina la blonde en regardant avec envie la brune qui lui sourit malicieusement.

« Et ça ? » demanda Rachel en parsemant de tendre baisers de plus en plus appuyer dans le cou.

« Ouais, tout ce que tu veux » soupira Quinn en sentant les mains de l'autre fille se glisser sous son t-shirt alors que sa bouche était occupée à lécher les marques qu'elle avait laissée.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée » chuchota Rachel à l'oreille de la blonde qui frissonna de plaisir en sentant le souffle de la brune lui chatouyer.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Sam la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

« Oh mon dieu » murmura-t-il en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Quinn poussa un cri de surprise et Rachel jura en se relevant à toute vitesse. Elle croisa le regard de Sam et grogna.

« T'as intérêt à courir vite Evans ! » cria Rachel en fonçant sur le jeune homme qui détala comme un feu en trébuchant, Quinn gloussa et se releva lentement du lit tandis que Rachel partait à la poursuite de Sam qui criait à l'aide.

La jeune fille blonde sortit de la chambre et plissa les yeux a la soudaine luminosité, elle contempla le couloir qui donnait une vue imprenable par de grandes baies vitrées d'un lac ou les rayons de soleil se reflétaient joyeusement, quelque chose à droite la fit s'approcher un peu plus des vitres et elle regarda a avec étonnement un groupe d'homme et de femme confondu se battre corps à corps avec de grand sourire. Quinn fronça des sourcils, ou était-elle ? Un bruit a sa droite la fit sursauter accompagné aussitôt suivit d'un : « Tu vas mordre la poussière » dont Quinn reconnue aussitôt la voix à la seule façon que son cœur se mit a battre la chamade.

Elle trottina vers la provenance des bruits et déboucha bientôt sur une salle d'entraînement en déduis-t-elle quand elle vit les nombreux sacs de frappes et autres machines de musculation. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt a la scène et gloussa doucement en portant une main sur sa bouche.

Sam était maintenant suspendu à l'envers par une chaîne au plafond pour seul vêtement un boxer de Superman. Rachel se tourna vers le gloussement et sourit aussitôt en voyant que ce n'était que Quinn.

« Déposes-moi par terre ! » cria Sam en gesticulant comme un dératé sans jamais parvenir à se libérer, Rachel secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

« Les abdos Evans ! Allez, 1, 2 ! 1, 2 ! » cria-t-elle a son tour avec un sourire moqueur en voyant Sam essayer désespérément de se redresser.

« Rachel c'est pas marrant ! » hurla-t-il en sentant son sang converger vers son cerveau, il sentit le rouge monter à ses joues et poussa un grognement.

« C'est ça Superman ! Allez on relâche pas et serres les fesses hein ! » le taquina la brune avec un malin plaisir.

Quinn regarda tendrement Rachel et lui sourit doucement en lui prenant la main.

« Je vais le dire à Nina ! » hurla le garçon en frappant des mains le vide avec des cris de rage.

« Oh comme c'est mignon, Sammy va aller se cacher derrière sa petite-amie ! » gloussa Rachel en prenant Quinn par la taille qui soupira d'aise en cachant sa tête dans le cou de la brune qui l'embrassa doucement sur les cheveux.

« NE M'APPELE PAS SAMMY ! » hurla-t-il le visage rouge comme une tomate. Soudain des pas précipités se firent entendre et bientôt Puck, un petit garçon qui se nommé Jason si Quinn s'en souvenait bien et la supposé Nina qui avait la grande bouche ouverte avec des joues rouges.

« Sympa le boxer » ricana Puck en venant taper dans la main tendue de Rachel qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il serra quelques secondes Quinn dans ses bras puis la relâcha doucement.

« Content que tu sois parmi nous Fabray, depuis le temps que Rach arrêtait pas de se plaindre et de pleurnicher, il était temps » gloussa-t-il en voyant Rachel devenir toute rouge.

« Puck ! »

« C'est bon j'ai rien dit ! » dit-il en levant les mains en l'air avec un sourire malicieux.

« Ça va Sam ? » s'inquiéta Nina en touchant doucement la joue brûlante et rouge de Sam qui lui sourit avec difficulté.

« Parfaitement Nina, je fais ça tout les matins alors tu sais c'est juste une petite routine pour moi » répondit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Les autres pouffèrent de rires, tandis que Puck marmonnait : « Plus amoureux tu meurs ».

Le petit Jason poussa un cri de joie et sauta dans les bras de Rachel qui le rattrapa in extremis avec un grand sourire.

« Rach tu es revenue ! » cria-t-il en entourant le cou de la jeune fille de ses petits bras, celle-ci gloussa et serra le petit garçon blond dans ses bras et ne rata pas le regard attendrit de Quinn.

« Ruby reposes-le par terre » déclara Nina en croisant les bras sur son torse avec un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur. Quinn haussa un sourcil au prénom et regarda avec curiosité Rachel grimacer.

« Ruby ? »

« On a pas mal de choses à se dire Quinn ».

* * *

« Wouah ! » fut le premier mot qui sortit de la bouche de Quinn après que Rachel enfin plutôt Ruby lui ai tout dit, toute le vérité.

« Ouais je sais ça peut paraître fou comme ça et je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus jamais me reparler et que tu déci- »

Rachel fut couper par les douces lèvres de Quinn qui sourit dans le baiser en pensant qu'elle avait enfin trouvée un moyen de faire taire Ra-Ruby, elles se détachèrent avec un gémissement et Quinn poussa une main sur la joue de la brune qui ferma les yeux en savourant la douceur de la peau de la blonde qui gloussa légèrement.

« Je te crois Rach enfin Ruby, si tu dis que tu viens d'une autre planète et que lors d'une mission toi et Pu-Kellan avait étés enlevés alors je te crois » déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire en voyant le visage de Rachel rayonnait de milles feux.

« Merci, merci, merci » répéta la jeune fille en embrassant a chaque mot Quinn gloussa doucement.

« Euh... de rien ? » hésita-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur en voyant Ra-Ruby roulait des yeux.

« Allez viens on a du pain sur la planche » fit Ruby en prenant la main de Quinn qui fit soudain la moue.

« Oh non » gémit-elle en se levant à contrecœur suivait en traînant les pieds une Ruby rayonnante qui saluait toute personne connue ou inconnue confondu avec de grand sourire, à chaque fois la jeune fille blonde se contentait de ricaner et d'éviter de justesse un coup de Ruby qui la fusillait du regard avant de rencontrer la prochaine personne.

Soudain le visage grave de Puck enfin de Kellan se figèrent devant eux.

« Oh non encore une mauvaise nouvelle ! » marmonna Ruby en soufflant d'agacement, Quinn attrapa la main de la jeune fille et regarda a tour de tour de rôle Ruby et Kellan.

« Et pas la moindre » renchérit le jeune homme en croisant les bras quand il fit un signe de tête vers un groupe d'homme courir a toute vitesse dans le sens inverse.

« Quoi c'est la fin du monde ? J'étais pourtant sûre que c'était le 21 décembre » se moqua Quinn pour se distraite de l'angoisse qui grandissait en elle. Ruby roula des yeux mais ne put retenir un petit sourire.

« Encore peut-être pire, on réussi à retrouver les traces du gars qui tenait les rennes de cette armée qui était venue à l'origine venir nous chercher à Lima, et les hommes qui essayaient toujours de nous arrêter quand on sortaient en 'expédition' pour attraper des nouveaux infos, ce même gars qui se révèle aussi être l'ennemi numéro de Mademoiselle Jocelyn » expliqua le jeune homme en marchant d'une démarche pressante aux cotés de Ruby et Quinn qui fronça des sourcils.

« Qui est Joce- je sais pas quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, puis elle se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Ra-Ruby et marmonna : « Ah c'est elle ! »

« Je ne vois pas ou est le problème Kellan, en faite c'est plutôt cool, il y aura moins de morts et on pourra terminer plus vite que je ne le penser si c'est une seule et même personne » fit Rachel en caressant distraiement la surface de la main de Quinn avec son pouce.

« C'est aussi le gars qui à ordonner de nous kidnapper »

* * *

_Alors sympa comme retrouvailles, non ? ^^ _

_Je n'ai pas voulu mettre trop d'action et d'embrouilles dans ce chapitre mais comme vous l'avez compris, c'est a peine si Ruby et Kellan ont un jour de repos à eux. Et oui Quinn fait maintenant entièrement partie de la bande au plus grand bonheur de Rachel comme vous l'avez put constater. _

_Pour le prochain chapitre j'essayerai de l'axer un peu plus sur Nina et Sam, il est vrai que je n'est pas eu vraiment l'occasion de les mettre au devant de la scène et de les explorer en profondeur individuellement mais aussi collectivement, mieux vaux tard que jamais, non ? _

_A la prochaine... _


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 : Il est temps de choisir sa place

_Inconnue : Surtout pour le pire en faite, enfin pour l'instant car elles vont devoir faire face a... je n'en dis pas plus mais je suis sure que tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre. _

_Camille76260 : Et oui que veux tu on ne change pas un Sam du jour au lendemain et j'espère que tu l'apprécie car dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de le mettre un peu en avant et pas que lui d'ailleurs. J'espère que ça te plaira. _

_Gleek1909 : Dommage parce que des embrouilles ce n'est pas ce qu'il manquera dans ce chapitre ci, j'espère tout de même que tu apprécieras ! _

_Je pense que je n'arriverais sincèrement plus à me penser de vos reviews !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Sam Evans connu aussi sous le surnom de Bouche de Mérou, dû à l'impressionnante bouche que mère nature lui avait fait don était un homme honnête, courageux mais aussi geek.

Honnête parce que qu'il ne pouvait mentir sans que ses joues rougissent et qu'il ne se perdent dans ses mensonges en barbouillant des excuses inaudibles, sa mère le surnommé Pinocchio et le garçon s'en était aussitôt vexé en prétextant qu'il n'avait jamais mentit malgré le fait qu'étrangement à ce moment-ci ses joues étaient devenues écarlates, depuis il n'avait jamais plut mentit.

Courageux parce que le jeune homme avait soutenu sa famille à travers la pauvreté mais s'était aussi porté volontaire pour abandonné ses études à l'age de 10 ans, aussitôt ses parents avaient refusés en prétextant qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de voir un fils raté sa vie au dépens de ses parents qui l'avaient si bien élevé, en gros Sam avait compris que l'avenir de sa famille reposé sur ses épaules.

Geek parce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de devenir un de ces héros qu'on n'oublie pas malgré les années qui passent, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait rendre fier ses parents, qu'ils puisse enfin admirer leur fils, que ses parents puisse informer a qui ça leur chantaient que leurs fils était le grand, le seul et l'unique Sam Evans avec fierté, amour, tendresse et dignité. Certains auraient puent trouvés ça égoïste et narcissique mais pour Sam, c'était seulement de rêvé car sans rêve il aurait sans doute abandonné depuis longtemps tout espoir qu'un jour sa famille serait réunit dans une grande et belle maison, loin de la petite pièce du motel dont il était si familier. Mais si quelqu'un avait décrit Sam Evans, le premier mot qui lui serait venu en tête serait sans aucun doute loyal, jamais il ne laisserais un ami dans la galère sans lui venir en aide, jamais il n'oserais tourner la dos à sa famille parce qu'il se débrouillerait mieux sans elle et gagnerait alors plus d'argent pour lui-même, il se serait même plongé a corps perdu dans une mission suicidaire pour un ami. Sam Evans était sans aucun doute le plus loyal allié qu'on aurait pu trouver à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ruby en avait totalement conscience de ça et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait eu toujours ce profond respect pour le jeune homme blond, car dans le monde ou il vivait, il était extrêmement difficile de rester loyal a quelque chose ou quelqu'un plus d'une semaine.

« Sam tu dois rester, j'ai _besoin_ que tu restes ici » soupira Ruby en voyant l'air entêté du garçon qui avait les bras croisés sur son torse comme pour raffermir sa détermination.

« Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis Rach, je viendrais avec vous et même si cela veut dire que tu me gueuleras dessus pour le restant de mes jours » répliqua-t-il la mâchoire serrée en surveillant du coin de son œil presque machinalement Nina qui discutait vivement avec Quinn.

« Sam je ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir, i-il m'es insupportable de savoir que dans quelques heures tu seras peut-être mort par ma faute, j-je... je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner ! » murmura la jeune fille les yeux larmoyants, Sam soupira tristement et attrapa doucement la main de son ami.

« Et il me sera encore plus insupportable que de te savoir toi et Puck morts alors que pendant ce temps la je serais resté la à me ronger les ongles impuissant, sans même avoir essayer de vous aider » expliqua Sam le visage grave qui de l'avis de Ruby lui faisait prendre trois ans de plus.

« Tu ne comprend pas Sam ! Si tout tourne mal, tu es celui en qui j'ai le plus de confiance parce que je sais que Quinn sera en sécurité, que Jason ne craindra rien et que Nina aura la chance de pouvoir t'avoir ! Tu es mon ami le plus chère après Kellan Sam ! Si tu meurs je m'en voudrais à mort parce que tu ne mérites pas de finir ainsi, tu mérites de vivre une longue vie heureuse, d'avoir des enfants et des petits-enfant plus blonds les uns que les autres et de mourir auprès de ton âme-sœur » débita a toute vitesse Ruby en essayant d'ignorer la boule dans sa gorge qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressante.

Sam en eut les larmes aux yeux, d'entendre ainsi Ruby se confier a lui sans crainte et lui parler en toute honnêteté, elle l'aurait presque convaincu de renoncer finalement a venir avec eux.

« Je viens avec vous » _Presque. _

Ruby poussa un grognement et le bouscula avec violence en marmonnant « imbécile de geek ».

Sam Evans pouvait être courageux, honnête et loyal mais il resterait toujours un geek.

* * *

Nina était une jeune femme belle et intelligente, et sans doute pour cela que dans son village on s'amusait à la surnommé Perfection, enfin ça c'était avant le drame ou des hommes noirs inconnus de leur peuple ravagèrent son village et emportèrent avec eux les enfants, sauf Jason. Depuis Nina été devenue très protectrice avec le petit garçon, le surveillant toujours de l'œil, guettant le moindre danger, maintenir en vie Jason était devenu le but de sa vie. Mais plus récemment un autre homme était entré dans sa vie, l'a changeant à jamais, cet homme n'était autre que Sam Evans. Malgré ce que pouvait croire beaucoup de personnes, Nina n'était pas idiote et encore moins naïve, la jeune fille avait bien conscience du dilemme que Sam éprouvait en ce moment même participer à la bataille finale ou rester à l'arrière. Il y a peut-être quelques mois Nina elle-même n'aurait pas hésiter une seule seconde à se jeter dans la bataille si cela aurait pu aider à sauver des vies, mais les choses ont changeaient et une chose était sure c'est qu'elle ne comptait pas laisser Sam lui filer entre les doigts.

« Sam » murmura-t-elle en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule tendue tandis qu'il regardait les gens paniquer courir à droite et à gauche.

« Tu devrais aller surveiller Jason » lui répondit-il d'un ton froid, sans la regarder.

La jeune fille serra les dents et pressa l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Je l'ai laissé avec Quinn. Il faut qu'on parle Sam » dit-elle d'un ton pressant en voyant un homme passer tout près d'eux en faisant tomber ses affaires, il les ramassa et s'enfuit en courant.

« Pas maintenant Nina » fit-il en serrant les poings.

La jeune fille soupira et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir Ruby et Kellan discuter stratégie avec Mademoiselle Joselyn.

« N'y vas pas » lui supplia-t-elle soudain d'une voix faible.

Sam se tourna vers elle puis posa ses mains sur ses deux joues et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille avec force. La jeune fille s'accrocha aussitôt au t-shirt du jeune homme et laissa couler quelques larmes.

« Nina ne compliques pas la chose, je t'en supplie » dit-il essoufflé par le baiser, en posant son front sur celui de la jeune fille.

« E-et si tu ne reviens pas Sam, qu'est-ce que je v-vais faire moi ?! » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix paniquée en se reculant mais le jeune fille posant une main sur sa nuque et la ramena doucement à lui.

« Tu te débrouillera, comme toujours » soupira-t-il en embrassant ses larmes d'une douceur qui laissa toute tremblante Nina.

« N-non Sam, je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça » supplia-t-elle d'une voix implorante ou se mêlaient désespoir et amour.

Sam plongea son regard dans la jeune fille qu'il était tombé si amoureusement.

« T-tu sais pourquoi je t'aime ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, les yeux larmoyants.

Nina secoua plusieurs fois la tête en se pinçant les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes.

« N-non et je me fiche de savoir pourquoi Sam, je v-veux juste que tu restes avec moi, le reste m'importe mais seul toi compte » déclara-t-elle en fermant les yeux en sentant une nouvelle montée de larmes arriver à toute allure.

« Pour ta force, je t'aime pour ta force, pour ton optimiste, pour ta beauté si unique, pour tes beaux yeux ou j'adore m'y perdre pendant des heures, pour tes douces mains, ta petite mimique si attachante qui apparaît quand tu rigoles à une de mes blagues, ton caractère, ton calme, ton altruiste, j'aime tout chez toi Nina, tout » prononça-t-il en laissant couler ses larmes que Nina essuya précipitamment comme pour vouloir effacer les dernières heures catastrophique.

« N-non ne dit pas ça, pas un adieu » refusa la jeune fille en se reculant brusquement de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Nina j- » Sam s'arrêta en pleine phrase, étonné par le nouveau décor ou rien n'était visible et seul existaient Nina et lui.

« Je l'ai fait, tu sais moi aussi j'ai eu un peu de temps de m'entraîner » lui expliqua Nina en essuyant ses dernières larmes. Le blond la regarda avec des yeux ronds puis tourna sur lui-même, la bouche grande ouverte.

« C'est... C'est géniale Nina ! » s'écria-t-il après un moment en offrant à la jeune fille un grand sourire. « Est-ce que les autres peuvent nous voir ? » demanda-t-il.

Nina hocha la tête en faisant une grimace.

« Oui, après cela va au-delà des capacités d'un invisible mais avec un peu plus d'entraînement intensif je suis sure que j'arriverais à pratiquer l'illusionnisme » confia-t-elle avec excitation.

Sam la dévisagea avec des yeux étincelants et ria d'incrédulité.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais pour mérité une telle perle rare que toi Nina mais croit-moi quand je dis que jamais, ô grand jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un prendre ma place » dit-il avec détermination en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras qui rougit furieusement.

« Et moi donc ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle à son tour en gloussant lorsque Sam commença à la chatouiller. Soudain Nina perdit son sourire et son visage devint livide et grave, le jeune homme vit aussitôt le changement.

« Nina qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en se reculant légèrement de la fille pour la voir intégralement.

« J-... l'alarme rouge vient de sonner » répondit-elle, confuse en tendant inconsciemment l'oreille.

Sam haussa un sourcil.

« Tu entends ce qu'il se pense ? »

« Bien sur, je ne vois peut-être rien comme toi mais je reste tout de même au courant du moindre changement dans le « vraie monde » vais-je dire » répondit-elle avec un sourie furtif avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle entendait.

Sam en profita pour l'observer mais fut soudain rappeler par la conversation qu'ils avaient eu il y quelques secondes.

« Attends tu viens de dire que l'alarme rouge s'était déclenchée ! » s'écria-t-il, le visage paniqué. Nina le regarda et hocha lentement la tête en avalant difficilement sa salive.

« Oui, c'est ça » répondit-elle en redoutant la suite de la conversation.

« Ce qui veut dire que... »

« … quelqu'un s'est infiltré dans notre repère » termina Nina en fixant Sam qui était rempli d'horreur à cette révélation.

* * *

Au moment ou l'alarme se mit à sonner, Ruby était aux toilettes, le son l'avait faite sursauter et avait mis ses sens aussitôt en alerte. La première pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit ou disons la première personne avait était sans nulle doute Quinn.

« Il fallait que ça tombe forcement sur le moment ou je suis incapable de protéger Quinn » pesta-t-elle en touchant pour se rassurer le pistolet caché derrière son dos comme pour se rassurer. Un gars du nom de Steve lui avait donné en disant qu'on était jamais trop prudent.

Rachel regarda le pistolet dans sa main et le serra fortement jusqu'à s'en faire mal puis relâcha doucement la pression. Elle n'aurait jamais penser en arriver jusqu'à la. Jamais.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, passa sa tête et regarda de gauche à droite en réprimant une grimace lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le couloir n'avait jamais semblé plus vide qu'en cet instant.

Sa souple silhouette traversa silencieusement le long du couloir qui menait aux salles des contrôles, sa main serra brusquement le pistolet en voyant une ombre se dessiner sur le parquet, elle retint son souffle et leva son arme près à tirer mais poussa un cri étouffé en identifiant la personne.

« Jason ?! Nom de dieu qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix paniqué en l'attrapant par le bras comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'halluciner pas.

Le blondinet la regarda sans comprendre puis lui sourit doucement.

« Je joue à cache-cache avec Quinn, tu veux bien m'aider à trouver une cachette Rae ? » fit-il avec sa moue suppliante.

Rachel jura dans son souffle.

« Écoute on jouera plus tard à cache-cache, OK ? Maintenant on va jouer à celui qui arrivera le premier à rejoindre Quinn, Nina et Jason » répondit-elle doucement sans pouvoir cacher la tension dans sa voix. Jason ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une voix mécanique l'interrompit.

« Ceci n'est pas un exercice, je répète ceci n'est pas un exercice, une personne non détecter est entré par effraction sans notre accord dans nos locaux. Veuillez suivre les consignes mise en place pour cette situation. Ceci n'est pas un exercice... » répéta la voix mécanique.

Je regardais avec de grands yeux Jason qui haussa un sourcil tandis que sa lèvre inférieure commençait à trembler.

« Rae y a un méchant qui veut tuer tout le monde ! » cria-t-il les yeux larmoyants. Ruby grimaça et s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Jason, c'est juste un exercice » mentit-elle en regardant nerveusement les deux couloirs qui leur faisaient face.

Jason fronça des sourcils et se gratta le crâne.

« Mais alors pourquoi la voix a dit que... » commença-t-il mais Rachel posa soudain sa main sur la bouche et lui fit signe de se taire avant de l'emmener vers un coin assez caché.

Rachel sentit sa respiration accélérer lorsqu'elle entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir. Elle étouffa le cri du petit Jason lorsque l'inconnu à la capuche passa devant eux. Aussitôt la jeune fille se mit en action.

« Restes là Jason, je reviens » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de partir silencieusement à la poursuite de l'inconnu qui savait ou il devait aller et comment.

Il devait être déjà venu, pensa Rachel en se glissant derrière l'intrus avant de poser une main sur sa bouche et un bras autour de son cou, l'inconnu se débattit quelques instant avant que Ruby ne torde son cou avec un craquement sinistre. L'homme s'effondra sur le sol, la tête caché par la capuche. La jeune fille jeta un petit regard au coin à Jason puis souleva doucement la capuche et soupira quand elle ne reconnu pas la personne.

« I-il est mort ? » demanda Jason derrière-elle la faisant sursauter de frayeur, la jeune fille se tourner vers le blondinet et le pris dans ses bras.

« Non, juste endormit » mentit-elle en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Jason fit la moue et pencha légèrement la tête.

« Nina est en danger » annonça-t-il au bout d'un moment, les larmes aux yeux. Ruby fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Comment peux-tu savoir ça Jason ? » lui demanda-t-elle en reposant Jason en le prenant par la main avant de reprendre la route.

« Je le sais, c'est tout » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. La jeune fille le regarda avec méfiance puis soupira doucement en voyant de petites larmes perler ses les joues du blondinet.

« On la retrouvera » lui promis-t-elle en prenant un nouveau couloir plus sombre que le précédent.

Bon dieu, ou étaient-ils tous passaient ?

* * *

Sam jeta un regard inquiet à Puck écroulé par terre, le visage tordu par la douleur et le corps secoué par décharges électriques relié à l'espèce de petit crochet qu'on lui avait mis.

« Vous allez tous vous asseoir ou je jure que le prochain à subir le sort de cet imbécile sera vous ! » siffla l'homme cagoulé en montrant d'un signe de tête un coin de la pièce ou aussitôt tout le monde se mit à s'assit.

Sam avala difficilement sa salive et attrapa la main de Nina pour la serrer fortement contre lui.

« Tu ne pourrais pas faire un tour de magie comme tout à l'heure, tu sais quand nous ne voyions plus rien mais que les autres nous voyaient toujours » chuchota-t-il à son oreille en surveillant du coin de son œil Quinn qui continuer à se rapprocher le plus possible de Kellan sans se faire choper.

« Jason à disparu » annonça Nina d'une voix hystérique en se forçant à prendre de grandes haleines.

Sam écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de ce que disait Nina, il dévisagea les dizaines de visages comme pour trouver une explication à la disparition du petit Jason puis ferma un court instant et poussa un soupir découragé.

« I-il a sûrement trouvé un planque ou quelqu'un a du le prendre avec lui pour le protéger » proposa-t-il en espérant rassurer la jeune fille d'un air pourtant pas convaincue.

« Sam... »

« Le plus important maintenant c'est de nous sortir de ce merdier Nina, alors je te le répète est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu refasses ton tour de magie sur lui ? » lui demanda-t-il tout bas en grimaçant lorsque le corps de Puck fut à nouveau secoué de décharges électriques.

« Bien sur mais je ne le contrôle pas Sam, il pourrait très bien tirer sur quelqu'un en étant « aveugle » » lui expliqua-t-elle avec regret.

Sam jura et se prit la tête dans les mains en cherchant une idée génie comme il en avait malheureusement eut très peu dans la vie.

« Tu croyais nous échapper toi et ta copine, sale monstre ! » cracha soudain agresseur à Puck qui poussa un cri de douleur quand il fut pris de violentes décharges.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez » réussit-il à articuler en priant mentalement que quelqu'un les sortir de la.

« T'inquiètes tu comprendras bien assez tôt et ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant que ta copine ne te rejoigne » ricana méchamment l'homme en envoyant une nouvelle décharge, plus forte que la précédente. Le dos de Puck s'arqua dans la douleur. Il devait tenir sinon ils étaient tous morts.

* * *

Ruby poussa un cri en sentant quelqu'un lui attrapa la taille, sa main s'arracha de celle de Jason qui poussa un cri de peur en voyant un autre homme prendre dans ses bras.

« Jason ! » hurla Ruby en se débattant violemment dans les bras de son agresseur qui fut légèrement sonné lorsqu'il reçut un coup de coude au visage, la jeune fille en profita pour s'échapper et partir à la poursuite de l'homme qui avait pris Jason.

« Ceci n'est pas un exercice, les forces de l'ordre sont en routes vers nos locaux et nous vous prions donc de vous mettre à l'abri. Ceci n'est pas un exercice... » continua la voix mécanique tandis que Ruby rattraper le kidnappeur à tout allure alors que le sien était sur ses talons.

« Lâches le bâtard ! » hurla Ruby en commençant à s'enflammer.

Des flammes se profilèrent sur ses bras et ses mains, plus agressives et violentes qu'elle ne les avaient jamais vues.

Soudain un homme sortit de nulle part fonça sur elle et l'envoya dans un nouveau décor. La jeune fille se releva prête à répliquer mais stoppa-net lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était une salle d'otages. Elle écarquilla les yeux en repérant Kellan par terre et plus loin assis dans un coin Sam, Nina et Quinn qui la regardait la bouche ouverte.

Une droite sur sa mâchoire la réveilla et se rappela pourquoi elle ne devait pas perdre de temps. Ruby fixa de ses yeux sombres ceux de l'homme et s'élança vers lui en agrippant par le col. Elle le leva à quelques centimètres du sol et ne fit pas attention à l'autre homme qui maintenait son meilleur ami au sol.

« Dit moi ou ils l'ont emmener » ordonna Ruby d'une vois basse et dangereuse tandis que l'homme entre ses mains trembler de tout son corps.

« J-je peux pas » gémis celui-ci en regardant avec frayeur des flammes se rapprocher des mains qui le tenait en l'air.

« Dit le ou je te brûle vif ! » cria Ruby en le plaquant contre le mur.

« Ils l'ont emmené sur la colline, près de la frontière du Nevada » lacha-t-il rapidement ne lâchant pas du regard les flammes qui se calmèrent un peu.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ruby aussitôt en envoyant un regard noir à la main de l'autre homme qui tenait un taser qui maintenait Kellan sur le sol. Aussitôt la main lâcha l'appareil et l'homme poussa un cri de douleur en serrant la main brûlante contre son torse avec un grimace.

« Pour la bataille finale »

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? _

_Trop de suspense, je sais c'est dur mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais arrêter !_

_N'oubliez pas une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)_

_A la prochaine..._


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 : Bataille finale, Partie 1

_Inconnue : Merci pour le courage parce qu'il m'en a fallu, je ne prévoyais même pas de poster ce chapitre ce soir mais je l'ai tout de même fait. J'espère que tu as passé un très joyeux Noël. _

_Camille76260 : Je suis heureuse que tu es réussi à trouver un peu d'humour à tout ça et tu remarqueras que dans ce chapitre-ci j'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de détendre l'atmosphère en vue de la bataille. _

_Gleek1909 : Eh bien je vois que l'action à du succès, réjouis-toi parce que de l'action ce n'ai pas ce qui manquera dans ce chapitre-ci avec une petite pointe d'humour et d'amour qui se verra encore plus dans le prochain chapitre. _

_Bonne année et bonne santé pour tous !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Rachel relâcha l'homme qui s'écroula par terre en sanglotant doucement. La jeune fille releva lentement les yeux vers les otages et avala difficilement sa salive.

« Nous ne pouvons plus reculer maintenant » déclara-t-elle en croisant le regard de Kellan qui se leva en s'étirant ses douloureux muscles.

« Je n'en jamais eu envie de le faire » dit-il les yeux brillants d'une leur dangereuse.

« Je viendrais avec vous » annonça Nina en se relevant, légèrement chancelante.

« Quoi ? Non je refuse » s'exclama Sam en se levant d'un bond.

« Jason est la-bas, je ne l'abandonnerai pas » déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Je le retrouverais Nina mais restes ici, je t'en supplie » fit-il en ayant maintenant le sentiment que les rôles s'étaient inversés.

« Je ne peux pas, Jason est la seule chose qui me reste de mon peuple, il compte beaucoup trop pour moi » répliqua-t-elle avec détermination.

« Mais il y a peine quelques minutes... »

« Jason n'était pas enlever » termina-t-elle d'une voix tremblante « Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis Sam, désolée »

Sam serra les poings et ravala la tentative de lui faire rester ici qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

« Bon, quelqu'un d'autre viens ? »

* * *

Ruby soupira en regardant les dix bus remplie d'hommes armés quitter le grand hangar.

« Le deuxième escadron sera la dans 10 minutes » annonça Kellan en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser Quinn ici » marmonna Rachel en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Elle ne sera en sécurité nulle part d'autre qu'ici » essaya de la rassurer la jeune homme.

« Ouais et c'est pour ça que des hommes ont réussi a s'infiltrer. Bon dieu, ou est passé Mademoiselle Jocelyn ? » s'énerva Ruby en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Elle est partie dans le premier bus Ruby » lui fit rappeler Kellan avec un petit sourire.

« Oh oui c'est vrai » soupira-t-elle en passant une main sur son front.

« C'est bon, on est prêt » annonça Sam en mettant son gilet par balle et son casque de football américain.

Rachel pouffa de rire puis fit semblant de tousser en voyant le l'éclat de mort que lui lançait Nina.

« Bien ne perdons pas de temps alors » déclara Puck en apercevant le vieux Jackson au commande de son bus.

« Il fera capoter tout le plan si on n'arrive pas avant lui » marmonna Ruby en faisant signe au conducteur de leur bus d'allumer le moteur.

Ruby fit monter tout le monde dans le bus puis regarda une dernière fois le hangar encore remplie des derniers hommes qui rejoindraient le dernier bus. La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à l'ascenseur.

Elle en était sure. Quinn l'a détestait. Ruby soupira tristement et se tourna vers le bus ou Kellan lui faisan un sourire encourageant.

« Attends Rachel ! » cria soudain Quinn en se précipitant vers la jeune fille qui fit aussitôt volte-face, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La Skylan nu le temps de prononcer un mot ou de faire un geste qu'une douce paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes. Ruby enroula aussitôt ses bras autour de la taille de Quinn et soupira quand elle lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure.

« Mais... euh... pourquoi ? » demanda idiotement Rachel avec un sourire rêveur.

Quinn gloussa doucement et l'embrassa encore une fois chastement.

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir si facilement » répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Bien sur, tu pouvais pas » répéta incompréhensiblement la jeune fille brune avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Tu es adorable » chuchota Quinn en caressant doucement la joue de l'autre fille avec un tendre sourire.

« Adorable n'est pas le terme auquel j'aurais pensée » fit-elle en gloussant lorsque la blonde roula des yeux.

« Ruby faut qu'on se grouille ! » cria Kellan du bus avec empressement.

Quinn fit la moue.

« Tu sais je... je ne comprends peut-être pas très bien Ruby mais je connais Rachel comme les cinq doigts de ma main. Je sais que ce ne sera forcément pas facile m-mais je tenais à te dire que peut importe d'où tu viens, que tu sois E.T, Shrek ou je ne sais qui d'autre je t'aimerais parce que... tu es et sera ma Rachel Berry, pour toutes ces petites choses qui m'ont faites tombée amoureuse de toi » déclara Quinn avec difficulté en ravalant les larmes qui la menaçait.

« Je t'aime aussi Quinn » fit simplement Rachel en ressentant une certaine fierté devant l'avoue de Quinn. « Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'honore en m'aimant ».

« J-juste reviens moi vite Rach » murmura la blonde en se pinçant les lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa pommette.

« Je ferais de mon mieux » promit Ruby en se détachant enfin.

« Et... montre-leur à qui ils ont affaire ! » cria Quinn quand Ruby grimpa dans le bus qui poussa un rugissement.

« Je n'y manquerai pas ! » cria Rachel en regardant Quinn jusqu'à que le bus soit trop loin pour qu'elle ne puisse voir qu'un point noir.

* * *

« Ils arrivent monsieur » annonça une homme avec un cicatrice sur le visage avec un méchant sourire.

« Je sais, préparé l'élite » ordonna l'autre homme en contemplant la colline sur laquelle tout allé se dérouler.

« Que faisons-nous du peuple Peace ? » demanda-t-il en jouant avec le poignard qu'il gardait toujours sur lui.

« La race humaine est en danger mais je ne laisserai aucune personne ou peuple défier sa domination. Ils doivent comprendre qui est le maître et qui donne les ordres, nous ne pouvons nous permettre l'indulgence avec ces peuples qui pour la plupart ont été oubliés depuis des siècles. La race humaine est la seule qui devrait exister si nous ne voulons craindre de représailles et de rébellions. » répondit l'homme d'une voix dure mais déterminé.

« Dois-je comprendre qu'il faut exécuter le peuple ? »

« C'est toujours un plaisir d'apprécier à quel point vous me comprenez. Je ne regretterai sans doute jamais de vous avoir sauvé de ce... Comment se nommait-il déjà ? »

« Officier Jackson Black monsieur » répondit l'homme balafré avec une haine non dissimulée.

« Ah oui ce vielle homme » ricana-t-il.

Cinq hommes masqués passèrent devant eux en les saluant avec plus de peur que de respect puis se dirigèrent vers le groupe qui donnerait l'assaut.

« Je vais ordonner qu'on exécute les Peaces » annonça l'homme avec un rictus en commençant à s'éloigner.

« Faites en sorte qu'ils les voient, peut-être cela suffira-t-il a les persuader » murmura l'homme en enlevant sa veste et sa cravate.

* * *

« Putain Kellan tu peux pas conduire normalement ! » hurla Ruby en frottant son crane avec une grimace de douleur. Elle vérifia que tout le monde était toujours en vie puis se leva de son siège et se précipita avec colère vers le conducteur.

« Franchement j'aurais jamais dû te confier le volant et moi qui croyais que pour une fois, y aurai pas d'accident et puis c'est pas si comp- » Ruby se stoppa-net et écarquilla les yeux à la vision devant elle.

« C'est quoi ce bordel » chuchota Kellan en se relevant à toute vitesse lorsqu'un troupeau de petits hommes entourèrent leur bus.

« Hé mais c'est des nains ! » s'exclama un soldat avec incrédulité.

Ruby grimaça quand elle vit que ces nains n'avaient pas l'air très... sympathique avec leurs haches et couteaux.

« Il manquait plus que ça » gémit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait négocier avec eux » proposa Sam en fixant avec inquiétude la grande fissure sur la vitrine que venait de faire un nain.

« Je les connais. Ils ne sont pas méchants, ils veulent juste qu'on les respecte dans un sens » expliqua Nina en souriant gentiment aux nains qui la regardèrent bizarrement.

« Mort aux humains ! Mort aux humains ! Mort aux humains ! » crièrent les nains en tapant contre le bus qui chancela dangereusement.

« Et peut-être aussi qu'on les remarque » ajouta Nina avec une grimace.

« Non, tu crois » fit sarcastiquement Kellan en roulant des yeux. Sam le fusilla du regard et serra les poings.

« Fait attention à ce que tu dit Puckerman » l'avertit-il en se mettant protectivement devant Nina.

« Ok les gars, on va se calmer et on va tous prendre une grande respiration » s'interposa Ruby en posant une main sur les épaules des garçons.

« Je vais simplement descendre du bus et leur parler calmement mais pour cela j'aurais besoin de Nina car j'ai crû comprendre que tu étais sûrement la seule à les connaître peu soit-il » reprit-t-elle en envoyant un regard d'avertissement a Sam et Kellan qui voulurent protester.

« Je te suis » parla Nina avec un grand sourire.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent du bus sous les regards d'une trentaine de soldat.

« Si les choses venaient à se corser je veux que tu disparaisses, compris ? » chuchota Ruby en prenant la main de Nina qui la serra.

« Oui ».

« Nous voulons la mort aux humains ! » hurla un nain en levant sa hache qui devait faire deux fois sa taille.

« Écoutez les gars on n'a pas que ça à faire alors allez jouez aux jeux de guerre autre part » déclara Ruby avec énervement.

« Oh oh » fit Nina en voyant les nains rougirent de colère. « El-elle rigolait » begaya-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Non je voulais vraiment dire... »

« qu'elle serait honorer que vous nous rejoignait dans cette guerre » termina Nina en faisant les grands yeux.

« Euh... ah bon ? » fit bêtement Ruby avec une grimace de douleur lorsque l'autre jeune fille lui marcha sur le pied.

« Nous voulons tuer humains » cria un nain en montrant ses dents toutes pourries. Nina et Ruby grimacèrent de dégoût.

« Tu veux vraiment prendre ce risque » chuchota la brune avec grande réticente.

« On a pas vraiment le choix » répliqua Nina en souriant aux nains qui les reniflaient.

« On est pas des humains » commença Ruby.

« Eux oui ! » hurla un autre humains en pointant les soldats dans le bus.

« Non c'est faux, ils représente le peuple... Soldat, ils ne sont pas des humains » mentit Rachel en avalant difficilement sa salive lorsqu'un nain penchant légèrement la tête avant de renifler.

« Pitié me dit pas qu'ils détectent les humains à l'odorat » supplia-t-elle en croisant discrètement les doigts.

« Non, ils détectent les mensonges par contre »

Ruby grimaça puis se rassura en disant qu'elle n'avait pas totalement mentit, après tout ces hommes étaient bien des soldats.

« Elle dit la vérité » annonça le nain en hochant brièvement de la tête.

Nina et Ruby soupirèrent avec soulagement.

« Pourquoi j'aurais mentit » osa dire la brune avec arrogance.

Nina roula des yeux.

« Ou allez-vous ? »

« Près du Nevada » répondit Nina en jetant un coup d'œil a Kellan et Sam qui était prêts a tuer tout les nains.

« Bon l'affaire est close alors. Vous nous suivez et vous tuez tout les hommes méchant sur la colline » annonça Ruby avec empressement en reculant.

« Humains ! » hurla un nain.

« Ouais c'est ça des méchants humains sur la colline » reprit Ruby en faisant remonter Nina dans le bus.

« Nous serrons derrière vous Majesté » promit un nain en souriant doucement.

Ruby trébucha mais se rattrapa de justesse au bus et fit volte-face en écarquillant les yeux.

« Excuse-moi ! » cria la brune.

« Je vous excuse Majesté » fit le nain en baissant légèrement la tête avant de la relever avec un grand sourire idiot.

Ruby roula des yeux en entendant Kellan pouffer de rire.

« C'est gentil mais ne m'appelle plus jamais, jamais Majesté » parla-t-elle en le pointant du bois.

Le nain fit la moue.

« Très bien ma reine » dit-il. Ruby soupira en se tapa le front.

« Oh non je suis entrain de faire un cauchemar » marmonna-t-elle. « Moi pas être ta reine, compris ? »

« Laisse tomber Ruby, quand un nain commence à t'appeler ainsi c'est pour la vie »

« Princesse ? » fit le nain avec un sourire tordue.

« Bon vous perdez pas en route » soupira Ruby en remontant dans le bus, la porte se ferma aussitôt derrière elle.

« Oh mon dieu j'y crois pas ! Ruby la princesse des nains ! » hurla de rire Kellan se tenant le ventre.

Sam gloussa doucement mais le cacha aussitôt derrière une toux.

« Hé Blanche-neige tu vas pas avec tes nains ! » ricana un soldat en tapant dans la main d'un camarade.

« Oh non »

* * *

Quinn soupira et regarda les quatre hommes qui était chargés de sa sécurité. La jeune fille roula des yeux quand un des hommes lui fit un sourire coquin.

« Si tu veux pas finir par être cramer par ma petite-amie je te conseillerais de retenir ta libido » lui fit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Le soldat devint aussitôt pâle et retrouva son sérieux sous les ricanements des autres soldats.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle reste planter la alors que sa Rachel courait à bras ouvert vers la mort. Quoiqu'en soit les conséquences, Quinn Fabray était sure d'une chose, elle réussirait a sortir et rejoindre Rachel. Ce n'est sûrement pas la mort et quatre putain d'hommes qui la sépareront de son amour.

* * *

« Vous avez l'enfant ? » demanda l'homme en retroussant ses manches lorsqu'il vit cinq bus arriver en bas de la colline.

« Oui monsieur et nous sommes tous prêts à nous battre pour l'humanité » répondit l'homme balafré en faisant craquer son cou.

« Amenez-le moi » ordonna l'homme en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« C'est comme si c'était fait »

* * *

« Bon les gars avant qu'on descende j'aimerai vous dire que je suis fière de battre à vos cotés et que je ne regretterai jamais ce qui va être sur le point d'arriver alors bonne chance à tous et montrés leur ce qui arrivent quand on nous cherchent ! » déclara Ruby avant de faire signe à Kellan d'ouvrir le bus. Ruby, Nina, Sam et Kellan attendirent que tout les soldats furent sortis avant de se regarder.

« Restez en vie les gars » murmura Kellan avant de partir.

Nina et Sam échangèrent un baiser puis s'emparèrent de leurs armes laissant seule Ruby contempler un court instant la colline qui devenait peu à peu un champ de bataille. La jeune Skylan sortit du bus et regarda vers le ciel.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais si vous voulez me prouvez que vous ne nous avez pas abandonnez » chuchota Ruby avant de lever son poignard et de pousser un cri de guerre.

Quinn soupira de soulagement après avoir vérifier que les quatre soldats dormaient bien. La jeune fille sourit en jetant sa boîte de somnifères vide et s'enfuit en courant de la pièce le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle atteignit l'ascenseur, étouffa un cri en apercevant un soldat la viser avec son fusil. Il tira mais trop tard, Quinn était déjà dans l'ascenseur. La blonde fit un sourire victorieux en débouchant sur le hangar, son regard fut aussitôt attiré par la BMW noir.

« J'arrive Rachel »

* * *

Ruby tira sur un homme masqué qui s'écroula par terre, elle regarda l'arme dans sa main qu'elle avait volée à un de ses ennemis et haussa les épaules avant de le jeter sur l'herbe. Elle savait tirer mais les armes à feu étaient loin d'être son truc fétiche. En faite son truc fétiche était sans aucun doute les baisers que Quinn et elle échangeaient, surtout ceux avec la langue de la blonde quand elle...

« JE VAIS TE TUER ! » cria un homme en arrivant à toute vitesse sur elle.

La jeune fille évita souplement le coup puis para le second avant de planter son poignard dans son dos. L'homme s'écroula mais Ruby ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit Sam et Nina toujours en vie et protéger par les trois soldats qu'elle avait envoyée et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en apercevant Kellan entouré par six hommes masqués, tous agenouillés et qui poussaient des cris de douleurs. Il y en avait au moins un qui prenait son pied. Soudain Nina poussa un hurlement faisant paniquée Rachel qui s'élança aussitôt vers le couple. Elle esquiva deux hommes et sauta par-dessus un corps sur le sol avant de rejoindre Nina qui regardait vers le haut de la colline avec horreur et peur.

« Nina qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ruby en le prenant par les épaules. Sam frissonna lorsqu'il comprend l'état de sa petite-amie.

« Regardes en haut et tu comprendras Ruby » fit le blond d'une voix tremblante.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu-Oh ! » murmura la jeune fille s'étant tournée vers la colline.

« C-c'est horrible » s'étrangla Nina en portant ses mains à sa bouche.

Ruby dévisagea les corps morts accroché à des poteaux en haut de la colline avant de détourner les yeux.

« Voila pourquoi nous devons continuer à lutter contre ces salauds » cracha Ruby en tuant un homme qui s'était approché d'eux.

« Et Jason, si ils ont fait- »

« Ne penses pas à ça Nina, Jason est encore en vie » la coupa Sam en lui donnant une étreinte.

« Écoutez les gars, vous êtes mignons mais j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide la » cria Ruby en évitant d'un centimètre l'épée qui repartit aussitôt à l'assaut suivit bientôt par quatre autres.

La couple ne l'entendit pas et Ruby fut bientôt entourée par des dizaines d'hommes.

« Merci vous êtes trop sympas » grommela la jeune fille.

Un homme lui asséna un coup de crosse au visage la faisant la trébucher.

« Espèce de sale- » Ruby fut couper par quelqu'un qui lui sauta dessus les faisant tomber.

« Non non non non » répéta-t-elle lorsque l'homme approcha son pistolet de son front.

« Si si si si » ricana-t-il avant d'enlever la sécurité de son pistolet.

Ruby poussa un cri et jeta un droite à l'homme qui cria de douleur avant de secouer la tête.

« Va te faire foutre connard » hurla Ruby avant de l'enlever d'elle d'un coup de pied.

Elle attrapa son poignard, s'agenouilla sur le sol et leva son arme avant de pousser un cri. Le poignard s'enfonça dans la terre et un craquement se fit entendre dans toute la colline. La terre sous les pieds des hommes masqués se mit soudain à disparaître et une vingtaines d'hommes avec eux.

Kellan leva sa hanche et Ruby fit de même, ils se regardèrent et sourirent doucement avant de chuchoter la phrase qu'ils comprirent malgré le vaste espace qui les séparaient.

« Pour Skylan »

* * *

Quinn avait sûrement du perdre son permis de conduire à leur qu'il est en enfreignant toutes les règles de la route mais ce n'était rien comparer à Rachel. Elle doubla deux voitures à toute vitesse et évita de justesse l'énorme camion qui fut un instant en face d'elle avant qu'elle ne reviennes sagement dans sa file.

« Allez allez allez » répéta-t-elle en grinçant des dents. La jeune fille poussa un soupir en apercevant en faut le bout d' une colline.

Plus que quelques minutes et elle y sera.

* * *

_Je suis navré de vous avoir fait languir si longtemps, mais je suis assez indisponible en ce moment surtout que je prépare de nouvelles fanfictions entre-temps. Bref, désolé aussi de vous avoir coupez l'herbe sous le pied avec une fin comme celle-ci pour ce chapitre mais c'était soit ça, soit encore quelques jours de plus à patienter. _

_J'essayerai au plus vite d'écrire le prochain chapitre mais rien n'est dit._

_Que se passera-t-il lorsque Quinn atteindra enfin la colline ?_

_Pensez-vous qu'ils arriveront à sauver le petit Jason ?_

_A la prochaine..._


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 : Bataille finale, Partie 2

_Inconnue : Comme tu vas le remarquer, ce sera pas dans ce chapitre-ci que tu découvrira ou est Jason, enfin un peu mais pas entièrement. Quand à la réaction de Rachel face à l'arrivée de Quinn est bien tu l'auras dès les premières lignes du prochain chapitre. En faite le chapitre 19 sert avant tout à regrouper enfin tous les personnages principaux, les personnages secondaires arriveront dans le prochain chapitre. En gros le prochain chapitre risque d'être explosif et plein de révélations. _

_Camille76260 : Apparemment t'as compris beaucoup de choses toi, surtout concernant le permis de conduire de Quinn en prendra un grand coup ! Et oui Rachel va belle et bien continuer à ce battre dans ce chapitre-ci mais contre quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait pas qui lui révèle plusieurs choses d'une importance cruciale et qui lui fera perdre toute confiance en elle. _

_Gleek 1909 : Et de l'action il va y avoir encore pour un bon petit moment, je parle surtout pour le prochain chapitre, celui-ci servira davantage à regrouper tous les personnages principaux et évaluer leur situation mais pas que ! Car Rachel va devoir voir face à une réalité qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé possible pour... Je n'en dit pas plus. ( Eh oui je suis toujours aussi sadique ! ^^)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Rachel regarda autour d'elle et se découragea aussitôt. Les trois quarts des soldats étaient morts, Sam avait une vilaine entaille à l'abdomen, ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé le petit Jason et la jeune fille avait la désagréable impression que leurs ennemis se multipliés à mesure qu'ils tuaient. C'était une catastrophe. Elle évita de justesse la hache d'un nain qui avait raté son lancé et qui s'excusa en haussant les épaules l'air penaud avant de repartir à l'attaque. La Skylan soupira et se lamenta, si ces nains commençaient à tuer leur propres alliés, ce n'était même pas la peine de continuer ce massacre, mais Rachel n'était pas du genre à abandonner, car dans n'importe quelle situation il y avait toujours une solution. La jeune fille sourit tristement à cette dernière pensée lui faisant rappeler son père qui lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait toujours une solution à n'importe quel situation.

Flash-back

_La petite fille dans sa concentration tira la langue et visa pour la énième fois le petit insecte doré ayant une petite tache noir sur le coté droit qui se pavanait devant elle depuis un long moment. Un main ferme mais douce se posa sur son épaule et lui donna une pression qui fit soupirer Ruby. _

_« Concentres-toi Ruby, tu dois mettre tes sentiments dans une boite et la fermer à clé, oublies tes sentiments » lui souffla une voix au creux de son oreille qui la fit gigoter encore plus. _

_« Une boite bleue alors, comme la planète bleue » exigea-t-elle ne quittant jamais des yeux le petit insecte qui reniflait l'air. _

_« Si tu veux Ruby, maintenant tue cette insecte en rend ta famille fière » gloussa doucement l'homme derrière-elle. La petite fille se reconçentra et poussa un doux soupir avant de lâcher la corde qu'elle tenait qui propulsa une flèche sur l'insecte. Ruby poussa un cri de colère lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la flèche avait ratée de peu l'insecte doré qui prit ses jambes à son cou en couinant doucement. _

_« Elle est partie, je ne pourrais jamais plus l'avoir » se plaignit-elle avec découragement en se tournant vers son père qui regardait l'horizon avec un petit sourire. Son père était un grand homme, solide, courageux, sensible et surtout beau. Bref, c'était le plus beau des hommes sur Skylan qui passait juste avant Kellan et ce garçon aux yeux bleus azurs qui partageait la classe de Ruby sur les dangers de la nature. _

_« Pourquoi l'as-tu ratée Ruby ? » demanda-t-il sans colère. _

_Ruby haussa les épaules et shoota dans un petit caillou avec un froncement de sourcils. _

_« Je ne sais pas mais je présume que j'aurais dû être plus attentive à se qui m'entourait » répondit-elle en relevant les yeux vers son père qui hocha doucement la tête avant de la regarder. _

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que j'aurais sentie la petite brise qui passait au moment ou je lâchait la corde » répondit-elle sagement en croisant les bras sur son torse avec une moue. _

_« Bien, c'est très bien Ruby » la félicité son père avec un grand sourire. _

_« Ouais mais maintenant je pourrais jamais plus le tuer » bouda-t-elle en reniflant. _

_L'envie de tuer ne l'avait jamais beaucoup attiré mais si tuer voulait être synonyme de la petite bête doré prénommé Wikki qui s'amusait à faire des trous dans les murs, elle n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. _

_« Ah, tu sais Ruby il y a toujours une solution » lui dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus importante à savoir. La petite fille fronça des sourcils._

_« J'ai du mal à y croire » marmonna-t-elle en tripotant l'arc dans sa main avec une grimace. _

_« Viens » lui dit son père avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener à la bordure de la forêt qui donnait sur les Terres Interdites. _

_« Papa, on devrait rentrer, tu sais que nous n'avons pas le droit de venir ici et surtout pas après ce qui est arrivé aux dernières guerriers qui ont osés s'y aventurer » lui rappela-t-elle avec peur. _

_Les Terres Interdites étaient possédées par les créatures qui avaient autrefois dominés ce monde, Ruby eut un frisson à cette pensée. Les Terres Interdites était vingt fois plus dangereuses que les Montagnes Interdites ou Kellan et elle ont l'habitude d'aller, mais ça personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. _

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous n'aurons pas besoin de passer la limite » la rassura-t-il en observant d'un regard menaçant la forêt sombre et maléfique qui se dressait à quelques mètres d'eux. _

_Ils continuèrent à marcher le long de la limite puis son père s'arrêta subitement faisant trébucher Ruby sur ses pieds. L'homme regarda avec satisfaction devant lui et la petite fille haussa un sourcil puis s'avança prudemment devant son père avec curiosité. _

_« Papa mais c'est un... »_

_« … Nid de Wikki, l'un des derniers » termina son père en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle repéra aussitôt l'insecte qu'elle avait loupée de peu et bénit la tache noir grâce à laquelle elle l'avait reconnu. _

_« Maintenant prends ton arc sans faire de geste brusque » lui ordonna son père d'une voix faible pour qu'ils ne soient pas repérés. Ruby hocha doucement de la tête et brandit son arc avec assurance. _

_« Ensuite baisses-toi lentement et écoutes ce que te dis la nature » lui chuchota-t-il avant de se taire. _

_Ruby poussa un soupir tremblant et s'agenouilla silencieusement avant de fermer les yeux avec détermination. Elle respira l'air frais de la nature, entendit les hululement d'un animal, frémit en sentant le vent caressait doucement son visage puis pris une profonde respiration avant de rouvrir les yeux qu'elle fixa sur le petit insecte avec sérénité. Elle leva son arc et tira. La flèche se planta sur la tache noir et son père sourit avec fierté. _

_« Alors tu as tiré une leçon de notre excursion ? » demanda-t-il en croisant les bras lorsqu'il rejoignirent le village avec une trentaine de Wikkis morts dans les sacs. _

_« Il y a toujours une solution ». _

Fin du Flash-back

La jeune fille essuya d'un revers de main la larme sur sa joue et sentit sa détermination se renforcer, elle n'abandonnerait pas et même si cela voudrait dire mourir ici. Elle se battra jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

* * *

Quinn avala difficilement sa salive et gara la voiture qu'elle avait « empruntée » sous les arbres près de la colline. La jeune fille descendit de la voiture et se rattrapa de justesse à celle-ci lorsqu'elle sentit ses jambes trembler violemment sous elle. Elle pouvait y arriver. Elle allait y arriver. Nom de Dieu ! Elle était Quinn Fabray ! Et rien ne pouvait arrêter un Fabray !

La blonde se détacha lentement de la voiture avec incertitude puis prit une profonde inspiration et commença à marcher vers le lieu ou elle retrouverait enfin sa dulcinée.

« Oh mon dieu » marmonna-t-elle en voyant les cadavres de soldats morts sur le bas de la colline. Quinn sentit le bile monter dans sa gorge lorsque les effluves du sang et de la chair brûlés lui arrivèrent au nez mais se retint et prit sur elle. La jeune fille garda la tête haute pour ne pas voir les autres morts sur l'herbe et se concentra sur le sommet de la colline avec obstination. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle venait de passer un jeune homme blond appuyé contre un arbre avec un air de souffrance sur le visage que lorsque celui-ci prononça faiblement son prénom.

« Quinn » chuchota-t-il avec une grimace de douleur. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers le jeune homme qui lui fit un triste sourire.

« Oh mon dieu Sam, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Ou est Nina ? » paniqua Quinn en regardant de tous les cotés. Une main sur sa joue la fit tourner vers le jeune homme qui la regarda avec détermination.

« T-tu dois partir Quinn, c'est fini » réussi-t-il à articuler en avalant difficilement sa salive.

La blonde le regarda sans comprendre et compressa sa main sur la grosse tache rouge qui apparaissait sur son ventre.

« Il faut appeler une ambulance, je me demande même comment personne n'as put s'apercevoir que la troisième guerre mondiale se produisait » marmonna-t-elle en le faisant s'asseoir sur le sol.

« La magie Quinn, la magie » répondit celui-ci.

« Ou est Rachel ? » demanda la blonde en surveillant du coin de l'œil que personne ne s'approchait d'eux.

« Elle est plus haut je crois » murmura Sam en regardant vers le haut avec un froncement de sourcils « Quinn, je ne sais pas si elle... »

«... Elle est vivante Sam » la coupa la blonde en le regardant sévèrement. « Elle est vivante ».

« Cool, alors dis-lui que se serait bien qu'elle se bouge avant qu'on crève tous » siffla Sam les yeux injectés de sang.

Quinn le dévisagea avant de secouer de la tête et d'appuyer plus fort qu'il ne le fallait sur la plaie.

« Quinn ça fait mal ! » cria-t-il tandis que son visage se déformait dans la douleur.

« Bien fait » lui cracha-t-elle avant balayer l'horizon des yeux en espérant apercevoir Rachel.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il les yeux honteux. La jeune fille soupira et roula des yeux.

« C'est bon Sam, je comprends que tu sois... comme ça mais n'oublies pas que Rachel fait son maximum, d'accord ? » fit-elle. Le jeune homme hocha sagement de la tête.

« Nina est partie chercher des fournitures médicales » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux après un moment de silence.

Quinn fronça des sourcils lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun médecin ou infirmier avec eux.

« Vous n'avez aucun médecin » comprit-elle avec désolation. Sam hocha de nouveau de la tête.

« Le gars qui s'occupait des soldats est mort, son assistante aussi » expliqua-t-il avec difficulté.

« Et Mademoiselle Jocelyn, ou est-elle ? » demanda Quinn.

« Je sais pas. Je ne sais même pas si elle est venue avec nous combattre » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Quinn soupira et secoua la tête.

« On est vraiment dans la merde »

« Ouais ».

* * *

Kellan plissa les yeux lorsque le soleil l'aveugla un court instant puis recula de quelques pas lorsqu'il vit son adversaire brandir une hache avec un sourire cruelle.

« J'espère pour toi que t'as une bonne assurance mon pote, parce que je vais pas te faire de cadeau » ricana celui-ci avant de se jeter sur lui. Kellan esquiva la première attaque mais grimaça lorsqu'il sentit le poing de son adversaire s'abattre sur sa joue déjà pas mal meurtrie.

« Rêves toujours, connard » gronda-t-il en lui balançant son coude dans l'abdomen avant de lui faire une profonde entaille sur la cuisse avec sa dague.

Son ennemi grogna et poussa un cri de douleur avant de charger mais sa cuisse lui en empêcha et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Kellan s'approcha de lui et le regarda souffrir. Il attrapa un fusil qui traînait par terre et pointa le cœur de l'homme avant de tirer. Kellan n'aimait pas ces gars mais pas au point d'apprécier de les voir souffrir. Il voulait juste que cette guerre ce termine une bonne fois pour toute et qu'il puisse se venger sur le personne qui avait ordonné qu'on enlève Ruby et lui de leur planète. Était-ce vraiment trop demandé ?

* * *

« RACHEL BERRY JE TE METS AU DEFI DE ME COMBATTRE ! » cria un homme avec une vilaine cicatrice au visage qui fit sursauter de peur Rachel malgré elle.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et fronça des sourcils en se rendant compte que cette homme lui semblait étrangement familier.

« Mec, on est plus aux temps des Gladiateurs » protesta-t-elle en roulant des yeux lorsqu'elle la menaça d'une vrai épée.

« Tu es mal place pour dire une telle chose » répliqua l'homme à la cicatrice en s'avançant de trois pas vers elle lorsqu'il montra d'un signe de la tête la dague de Rachel.

« Ce n'est pas pareil » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents en lui envoyant un regard noir tandis qu'il ricanait.

« Assez parlés Berry- »

« Attends comment tu connais mon nom ? » demanda-t-elle en avalant difficilement sa salive.

« Eh bien on peut dire que j'ai fait partie du plan qui consistait à te kidnapper toi et ton... ami, depuis je ne cesse de vous surveiller » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Et si tu veux tant me tuer pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? » cria Ruby, confuse.

« Ah ça, c'était les ordres du patron, il voulait vous garder en vie toi et ton ami, même si je ne comprenait pas pourquoi et que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, mais ça n'as plus aucune importance maintenant, un dernier mot avant de mourir ? » ricana-t-il mettant affreusement en valeur sa cicatrice.

« Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà vu ? » demanda-t-elle bêtement en haussant un sourcil.

« Ça m'étonnes que tu m'es reconnue, je suis le caissier de la petite supérette » répondit-il.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux devant la révélation mais nu le temps de s'exprimer que déjà l'homme lui faisant une vilaine entaille au niveau de l'avant-bras la faisant crier de douleur. La jeune Skylan regarda avec incrédulité sa blessure et leva le regard vers son agresseur qui roula des yeux.

« Quoi ? Tu croyais que tu étais si invincible que ça, si puissante pour ne craindre personne. Vous êtes tellement arrogant, vous Skylans » lacha-t-il méchamment.

Rachel trébucha sur ses pieds et poussa un soupir tremblant un entendant le dernier mot. Comment connaissait-il son peuple ?

« Oh personne ne t'as prévenue, ta planète est en ce même envahie par des gens comme nous qui savent que vous n'êtes pas fait pour exister » révéla-t-il en savourant la douleur qui passa sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« C'est impossible » murmura-t-elle.

« Rien n'est impossible bébé, tu devrais le savoir » grogna-t-il avant de partir une nouvelle fois la faisant tomber par terre. Ruby recula brusquement et regarda avec de grands yeux l'épée plantait dans la terre à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Elle devait se reprendre, et tout de suite !

« Oh ne me regardes pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien moi si tu es trop faible pour te défendre bébé »

« Ne m'appelles pas bébé ! » hurla-t-elle en lui faisant une petite entaille à la jambe. L'homme recula d'un pas en grimaçant de douleur.

« C'est tout ce que t'as ? Eh bien moi qui m'attendait à un combat épique et sanglant, je suis déçu » bouda-t-il avant de lui faire une autre entaille à la joue faisant gémir de douleur Ruby.

La jeune fille se releva rapidement en se tenant la joue sanglante d'une main et leva d'une main tremblant sa dague.

« Recules si tu ne veux pas mourir ! » siffla-t-elle d'une voix dure et froide.

« Toi, me tuer ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » cria-t-il en retour en attaquant mais Ruby évita le coup de justesse et attaqua à son tour réussissant à le toucher au bras.

« Bon, ça suffit ! » grogna-t-il avant de la frapper fortement au visage enchaîné par un coup de poing à l'estomac qui coupa le souffle à Ruby. Les jambes de la jeune fille cédèrent sous elle, tombant à genoux en face de son agresseur.

« J'ai une dernière chose à te dire avant que tu meures » lui avoua l'homme en se penchant étroitement vers son oreille la faisant frisonner de dégoût. « C'est moi qui est kidnappé ton petit Jason » lacha-t-il avant de prendre du recul et de lever l'épée au-dessus de sa tête avec un regard fou. Rachel ferma les yeux et retint son souffle en sentant la honte, la tristesse et l'appréhension l'envahir. Elle avait échouée.

« RACHEL ! »

* * *

_Désolé pour les retards de plus en plus fréquents mais surtout importants ces derniers temps mais j'ai tellement d'idées pour d'autres fanfictions que je croule sous les essais..._

_Bon, j'essayerai au plus vite de mettre le prochain chapitre mais je n'ai aucune idée dans combien de temps, sachez tout de même que je n'abandonnerai pas cette maudite fanfiction ! :)_

_A la prochaine..._


	21. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20 : Ne me quittes pas

_Il est revenu ! Depuis le temps que je l'attendais je commençais à désespérer mais il est la maintenant. Mon inspiration est de retour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Les chapitres à venir vous le prouveront et je suis sure que je vais me mettre à dos plein de lecteurs avec ce chapitre mais ne m'en voulez pas, c'était nécessaire ! Ah, c'est tellement bon d'avoir de l'inspiration ! ^^ _

_Grimm : Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a beaucoup encouragé mais tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire car mon inspiration m'est miraculeusement revenu ! J'ai tellement d'idées en tête ! Pour preuve le chapitre 21 est déjà terminé et prêt à partir mais je vais quand même vous faire attendre un peu ^^_

_Lisa418 : J'aime beaucoup ton analyse « Quinn ne peux pas vivre sans Rachel et vis vers ça ». De plus Rachel se rendra compte réellement à quel point elle ne peut pas vivre sans Quinn dans le chapitre 20 et 21. Son comportement envers Quinn changera et elle deviendra encore plus protectrice qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pour tout t'avouer j'ai même versé quelques larmes en écrivant ce chapitre et le prochain, ça va être très... émotionnel. _

_Gleek 1909 : Je sais, je sais... je suis une vraie sadique mais je l'assume ! Et je suis certaine que tu m'en voudra encore d'avoir coupé lorsque tu auras finit de lire ce chapitre-ci, en faite j'ai même hésité à le faire mais sinon le chapitre était vraiment, vraiment trop long et ne me permettait pas de faire tout ce que je voulais. _

_Inconnue : Désolé de te décevoir mais Rachel va tomber plus bas qu'elle ne l'as jamais été mais tu comprendras pourquoi en lisant le chapitre. Et non ce ne sera pas Rachel qui sauvera Jason mais quelqu'un qu'on a pas vu depuis un petit moment... Émotions et pleures garantis !_

_Camille76260 : Quinn va assurément réagir ça je te le promets, malheureusement ce sera de courte durée car un événement tragique se produira qui la concernera et Rachel va complètement péter les plombs même Puck se retrouvera à pleurer. Je n'en dit pas plus sinon je ne m'arrêterais jamais !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Ps : C'est un long chapitre alors profitez-en ! Oh et j'espère que les fautes d'orthographe ne se voient pas trop..._

* * *

Sam poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il se redressa lentement contre l'arbre sur lequel il s'était appuyé, il regarda autour de lui en essayant de trouver quelqu'un qui pour l'aider mais ne trouva que des corps sanglants et des morceaux de chairs par-ci et par-la. N'y tenant plus il se pencha et vomit sa bile avant de se relever et d'essuyer sa bouche avec difficulté. Il n'essaya même pas de crier pour appeler à l'aide en sachant que personne ne l'entendrait, le combat se passer plus haut sur la colline maintenant. Le jeune homme posa une main sur son entaille qui continuait à saigner et poussa un sifflement de douleur, il n'avait jamais eu autant mal de sa vie qu'en cet instant précis. Le blond prit une grande respiration et se leva lentement en poussant des grognements, il devait bouger, faire quelque chose avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Ses yeux fouillèrent une nouvelle fois le champ mais ne trouvèrent pas la personne qu'il voulait. Sam plissa les yeux en réfléchissant et poussa un soupir. Il devait avant tout trouver au plus vite Nina qui l'aidera à trouver Jason si elle ne le faisait déjà pas. Il fit un pas et son corps tremblant de douleur devant ce petit geste mais il prit sur lui. Le temps pressait.

* * *

« Nina » fit une voix rauque derrière la jeune fille qui essayait désespérément de trouver Sam ou Jason à travers ses larmes.

C'était trop pour elle, elle avait vue tant de morts en l'espace de quelques heures qu'elle se jura de ne plus jamais s'embarquer dans un tel merdier. Elle... elle devait les trouver mais et s'ils étaient déjà tous mort ? Que ferait-elle toute seule ? La jeune fille retint un sanglot et se frotta les yeux.

« N-Nina... aides-moi » l'appela de nouveau une voix faible derrière-elle.

Elle se retourna et poussa un cri en voyant un Sam sanglant se dirigeait vers elle en trébuchant plusieurs fois. La jeune fille retint un frisson en ayant la désagréable impression de faire face à un des zombies des jeux-vidéos débiles de Sam.

« O-Oh mon Dieu Sam ! » sanglota-t-elle en se précipitant vers le jeune homme qui s'effondra aussitôt sur l'herbe.

Elle étouffa ses sanglots, ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer, elle devait se reprendre. Tout de suite ! La jeune fille effleura avec hésitation la grande entaille ce qui lui valu un gémissement de son petit-ami.

« Je... je t'ai retrouvé » chuchota le blessé en regardant tendrement Nina qui faillit craquer mais elle tint le coup. Elle le devait.

« Tu me retrouveras toujours Sam » lui murmura-t-elle en caressant doucement sa joue éclaboussée de sang. Elle n'osa pas demander à qui appartenait ce sang.

« I-il faut retrouver J-Jason » bégaya-t-il avec difficulté en essayant de se relever mais Nina le rallongea de force lui tirant une grimace.

« Non, tu n'as pas assez de force, il faut que je te conduises à l'hôpital » répliqua-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Sam ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« O-on peux pas abandonner » marmonna-t-il faiblement.

« Je ne penses pas que nous ayons le choix Sam » chuchota-t-elle avec un triste sourire en le regardant avec des yeux larmoyants.

« M-mais J-Jason » protesta Sam alors que Nina le relevait lentement. Celle-ci réprima un sanglot au prénom de son frère.

« Ruby et Kellan retrouveront Jason » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulut forte alors qu'ils descendaient lentement mais sûrement la colline pour atteindre le bus.

Oh, si elle savait...

* * *

Depuis qu'un homme en noir l'avait prit de Rae, Jason ne savait plus ce qui se passait mais surtout ou il était. Il avait tellement peur mais l'homme qui l'avait prit lui avait dit d'arrêter de pleurer si il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse du mal à sa sœur. Ses pleurs s'étaient aussitôt tût et seuls des reniflements occasionnels se faisaient entendre dans la voiture dans laquelle il attendait depuis très, très longtemps. Jason renifla, en plus cet homme avait vraiment une moche cicatrice sur la joue gauche. Il balança ses pieds dans le vide mais s'arrêta aussitôt lorsque l'homme lui lança un mauvais regard. Soudain la porte du coté de son kidnappeur s'ouvrit lui faisant sursauter de peur.

« Bouges Rick ! Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus ! » cria l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte.

Jason retint son souffle en voyant que les vêtements de l'homme étaient tachés de sang. Était-il blessé ? Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal. Le petit garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même en voyant un fusil dans la main de l'homme, Rae lui disait toujours de restait loin de ce genre d'objet parce que ça pouvait lui faire très, très mal.

« J'dois garder le gosse » grommela d'un air mauvais son kidnappeur « C'est les ordres du patron » ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit que l'autre homme allait répliquer.

Celui-ci fronça des sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux derrière lui. Des cris se faisaient entendre et Jason étouffa ses pleurs ne voulant pas que son kidnapper tienne parole et fasse mal à sa sœur.

« On s'occupera plus tard des ordres du boss Rick. Si tu viens pas on est tous morts ! » siffla l'homme de plus en plus nerveux.

Jason renifla et frotta ses yeux rouges, il avait mal à la tête mais se retint de le faire partager à ces hommes. Son kidnappeur regarda avec un sourire arrogant l'autre homme qui roula des yeux.

« Je savais que vous ne pouviez plus me passer de moi » se vanta-t-il avec un grand sourire qui fit grimacer Jason en voyant la cicatrice s'étirer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du gosse ? » demanda l'homme en sautillant pratiquement sur place et en surveillant du coin de l'œil derrière lui.

L'homme à la cicatrice haussa les épaules.

« On a qu'a l'enfermer dans la bagnole, il ne s'échappera pas » proposa-t-il en toisant Jason qui frissonna de peur.

« Moi j'ai une autre idée » grogna une voix derrière l'homme debout avant qu'il ne soit transpercé d'un poignard.

Il tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés avant de s'écrouler. L'homme à la cicatrice poussa un juron et sortit de la voiture en faisant face à un vieil homme.

« Et moi qui croyait t'avoir tué » marmonna celui-ci avec un air renfrogné.

Jason poussa des cris stridents et tendit ses petites mains vers le nouveau venu qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

« Jackson Black, comme ça faisait longtemps ! » grogna l'homme à la cicatrice en le menaçant d'une vraie épée. Jason écarquilla les yeux à cette contestation, c'était comme dans les films sauf que lui c'était un méchant ! « En fait la dernière fois qu'on s 'est vu tu me tuais ! » ajouta-t-il avec un regard haineux. Le vieux Jackson Black fit un clin d'œil rassurant à Jason qui se calma et se racla la gorge.

« Oh tu n'as pas l'air d'être si mort que ça ! » fit-il en fronçant des sourcils. « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais rectifier ça dès maintenant » termina-t-il avant de lever son arme et de pousser un cri de guerre. L'homme à la cicatrice l'esquiva facilement et le frappa au visage.

« Espèce de sale petit con ! » jura le vieil homme en tenant son œil avec une grimace de douleur. Jason poussa un hurlement et battit des pieds puis se tut lorsque l'homme à la cicatrice lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu t'es ramollit vieux chnoque ! » ricana-t-il en levant de nouveau son épée.

Jackson écarquilla les yeux et se jeta sur le coté évitant de justesse la lame mais n'arriva pas à arrêter le deuxième coup qui lui ouvrit la jambe le forçant à s'agenouiller.

« N-non, non, non ! » cria Jason le visage baigné de larmes et le corps secoué de sanglots. L'homme à la cicatrice jeta un regard méprisant à Jackson puis lui cracha dessus.

« Je m'occuperais de ton cas plus tard, j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que de tuer un vieillard » grogna-t-il avant de courir vers la colline.

Jason pleura et descendit timidement de la voiture pour aller rejoindre Jackson Black qui se relevait lentement en grimaçant de douleur. Jason enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son sauveur qui le regarda faire mal à l'aise. Il lui tapota maladroitement la tête et lui fit un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace.

« Ça va aller p'tit gars, je suis la maintenant »

* * *

« RACHEL ! » hurla Quinn le visage pétrifié par la terreur en accourant vers eux.

Rachel regarda son adversaire qui avait baissé la garde devant l'interruption et en profita pour lui balayer les pieds le faisant tomber. La jeune Skylan se releva et éloigna aussitôt l'arme de son agresseur avec un coup de pied. L'homme poussa un grognement et fusilla du regard Ruby qui l'ignora.

« Tu ne devrais pas être la Quinn » siffla-t-elle, le visage tendue et les sourcils froncés.

Quinn s'approcha d'elle en gardant ses yeux fixés sur l'homme qui avait failli tuer la fille qu'elle aimée.

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un surveille tes arrières » répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse avec une mine renfrognée.

« Kellan remplit déjà ce poste » la renseigna Rachel en posant son pied sur le dos de son adversaire qui avait essayait de se relever, celui-ci retomba aussitôt face contre sol en grognant.

« Vraiment ? Alors puis-je savoir ou est-il ? » lui demanda Quinn en posant ses mains sur ses hanches avec un air sévère. Rachel grimaça devant la posture et regarda autour d'elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Il n'est pas loin » se contenta-t-elle de reprendre.

Quinn se moqua de sa réponse et lança un regard noir à l'homme qui tentait d'atteindre discrètement son arme sans grand succès.

« Écoutes tu dois partir Quinn, c'est dangereux d'être ici » reprit Rachel avec inquiétude.

« Bébé avec tout le respect que je te dois, je ne partirais pas d'ici à moins que ce combat ne soit terminé et puis je ne pense pas qu'un peu d'aide supplémentaire ne sera mal vu avec l'état de votre camp » lui fit-elle remarquer.

Rachel poussa un cri indigné et s'approcha dangereusement de la blonde.

« Mon camp se débrouille très bien Quinn ! » protesta-t-elle en piétinant du pied.

Quinn haussa un sourcil amusé devant l'action.

Pendant que le couple se disputait, l'homme à la cicatrice rampait silencieusement vers son arme avec un sourire diabolique, elles allaient payer !

« Sam est à l'agonie ! Puck n'est même pas capable de te couvrir et Nina à disparue ! Sans oublier le fait qu'il y à quelques minutes tu as faillie mourir ! Et après tu oses te vanter de l'état médiocre de ton camp ! » la gronda Quinn en la menaçant d'un doigt. Rachel grimaça et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Tu exagères Quinn ! Je vais très bien et je n'ai pas besoin de quelque pour me protéger ! » s'énerva -t-elle en piétinant l'herbe une nouvelle fois du pied. Quinn se moqua d'elle et la regarda de haut en bas.

« Tu as l'air tellement convaincante quand tu agis comme une petite diva capricieuse »

« Je ne suis pas une petite diva capricieuse ! » cria Rachel, le visage rouge de colère.

C'était quoi son problème ? Elle n'avait aucun droit de venir en plein milieu d'une bataille et d'avoir le culot de montrer à quel point leur camp était dans la merde ! Surtout en sachant que Rachel lui avait formellement interdit de venir ici !

« Une naine avec un ego surdimensionnée si tu préfères ! »

« Quinn Fabray je t'interdis de me traiter de naine ! »

« Je fais ce que je v- AAAH ! » hurla Quinn en regardant avec un visage de douleur et d'incrédulité.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux en voyant un poignard enfoncé dans l'estomac de la blonde et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour essayer de chasser cette image horrible, mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Quelqu'un venait réellement de poignarder sa petite-amie.

Sa respiration s'accéléra en voyant la grosse tache rouge qui se formait progressivement autour de l'arme. Non, non, non ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsque Quinn s'effondra sur le sol sous ses yeux. Son regard se porta sur l'homme à la cicatrice qui avait un sourire satisfait en contemplant son œuvre donnant envie à Rachel de vomir mais la rage et la colère l'emporta sur le tout.

La Skylan poussa un grognement et serra les poings en sentant une boule se construire dans son ventre. Elle fixa d'un regard haineux son adversaire qui eut la décence de reculait en trébuchant.

« Sa voix m'énervait » se défendit-t-il avant que Rachel ne fonde sur lui en poussant un hurlement si remplie de désespoir et de haine que les autres combattant s'arrêtèrent un instant de battre pour regarder vers eux avec des froncements de sourcils.

Un peu plus haut sur la colline, Kellan écarquilla les yeux en voyant une Quinn blanche étendue sur l'herbe avec un poignard enfoncé dans le ventre. Il blanchit lui-même lorsque le ciel s'obscurcit et que les premiers coups de tonnerres retentirent autour de lui. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à son adversaire et se précipita vers le petit groupe en criant le prénom de Ruby qui ne l'entendit pas.

« Tu vas payer » grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle le clouait contre un arbre en serrant son cou d'une main meurtrière.

Son adversaire ouvrit la bouche en essayant de trouver de l'air et poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsque Ruby enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau. Elle le toisa d'un regard si noir que l'homme su qu'il n'aurai plus aucune chance de survivre.

« Ruby ! » cria quelqu'un derrière-elle.

Elle ignora le cri et leva une main qui prit aussitôt feu sous le regard remplie d'horreur de l'homme à la cicatrice. La jeune Skylan approcha lentement sa main de la tête de l'homme, savourant l'horreur et la peur qui nageait dans ses yeux et soudain elle posait sa main en feu sur la joue de l'homme qui poussa un hurlement d'horreur.

« Je pensais que mourir dans les flammes serais une parfaite mort pour toi » lui expliqua-t-elle d'un air détaché, les yeux fous « Bien sur je ne te caches pas que cela ne te fera pas de mal mais au moins je suis certaine qui tu pourriras en enfer » finit-elle par dire entre ses dents serrés.

Elle appuya un peu plus sa main sur le visage de l'homme qui commençait à cramer mais Ruby ne recula pas devant l'odeur nauséabonde de la chair brûlée de l'homme. Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, ce prénom se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête accompagné d'une Quinn sanglante et blanche comme la mort. Rachel étouffa un sanglot et leva l'autre main qui s'enflamma aussitôt.

« N... n-non » bégaya l'homme d'une voix souffrante alors que la peau de son visage cramait petit à petit, trop lentement à son goût.

« Si » siffla-t-elle avant de plaquer sa deuxième main sur le torse de l'homme qui ouvrit sa bouche à moitié brûlée dans un crie muet.

Le corps de Ruby trembla violemment lorsque la scène ou Quinn se faisant poignarder se rejouait dans sa tête. Quinn ne lui pardonnerais jamais ! La brune n'osait jeter un coup d'œil à la blonde de peur de voir un cadavre mort étendue sur le sol. Rachel n'avait même su protéger Quinn. Bientôt le corps de l'homme fut englouti dans les flammes sous le regard fou de Rachel qui serra les poings lorsqu'elle se retourna lentement. Elle ne fut pas surprise en voyant que tout le monde la regardait, la jeune Skylan évita de regarder Quinn et leva les bras vers le ciel.

« A qui le tour ?! » hurla-t-elle tremblante comme jamais. Le ciel gronda au-dessus d'elle pour appuyer sa question. Tous les combattants frissonnèrent. « J'attends ! » cria-t-elle en ignorant les larmes qui lui coulaient des yeux.

Elle les essuya rageusement d'un revers de main et se mordit la lèvre pour refouler un sanglot.

« Ruby » chuchota Kellan à quelques mètres d'elle mais il ne le regardait pas.

Ruby fronça des sourcils à cette constatation et se tourna vers la gauche, la où son regard était porté. Elle regarda avec surprise le corps de Quinn être entouré par un cercle de feu protecteur et poussa un soupir tremblant. Elle avait inconsciemment protégé Quinn des autres. Elle se retourna vers la foule et fronça des sourcils lorsque la surprise laissa place à une colère sourde. C'était la meilleure manière à réagir parce qu'elle savait que si elle se laissait aller, si elle se laissait submerger par la tristesse, elle s'écroulerait aussitôt par terre. Elle les regarda de plus en plus énervée par leur manque de réaction et croisa le regard de Kellan qui la dévisageait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Rachel serra les poings.

« Réveillez-vous ! » s'emporta-t-elle en piétinant du pied avec un froncement de sourcils.

Personne ne bougea.

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez » grogna Rachel avant de se jeter sur un combattant au hasard qui poussa un cri de surprise sous l'assaut.

Le corps prit aussitôt feu, Ruby recula précipitamment en serrant ses mains tremblantes. Les autres commencèrent à bouger autour d'elle, reprenant leur esprit, prêt à en découdre. Ruby poussa un sanglot lorsque deux bras fort la retinrent avant qu'elle ne se jette sur un autre homme.

« Calmes-toi » chuchota Kellan à son oreille en surveillant du coin de l'œil les orages qui continuait à gronder au-dessus d'eux.

« J-je... p-peux pas... elle... n-non » sanglota Ruby en s'accrochant au bras de Kellan alors qu'elle glissait vers le sol.

« Rachel tu dois reprendre le contrôle » gronda Kellan lorsque la chaleur corporelle de Ruby lui devint insupportable, trop brûlante pour lui. Elle allait de nouveau s'enflammer.

« N-non, je d-dois les tuer » bégaya Ruby en essayant de se relever mais Kellan la serra un peu plus contre lui en grimaçant lorsqu'il rentra en contact avec le bras de Ruby qui avait pris un instant feu avant de disparaître.

« Elle a besoin de toi » insista-t-il en collant sa bouche à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie pour être sure qu'elle comprendrai dans sa panique.

« E-elle v-va me d-détester » pleura Ruby en tremblant violemment.

« Nom de Dieu ! Reprends-toi Ruby ! » lui cria Kellan en la relevant brusquement. La jeune fille le regarda avec confusion, le visage déformé par la tristesse et la douleur. « Elle a besoin de toi ! Si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, tu n'auras même pas l'occasion de lui dire au revoir ! » hurla Kellan en la secouant violemment.

Ruby écarquilla les yeux à la dernière phrase quand la réalisation la frappa.

« P-pourquoi j-je devrais lui d-dire au r-revoir ? » demanda-t-elle d'une vois tremblante alors que les larmes avaient recommençaient à tomber.

Seul le regard de Kellan lui suffit pour qu'elle le bouscule durement le faisant tomber par terre.

« Non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » lui cracha-t-elle en le regardant avec des yeux noirs.

Elle releva les yeux et son regard fut aussitôt happé par le cercle de feu qu'elle avait inconsciemment construit autour de Quinn.

« T-tu ne l'as p-pas vue... t-tu ne peux pas dire qu'elle v-va... » bredouilla Ruby en reculant en trébuchant.

Kellan la regarda avec compassion et elle le détesta pour ça.

« Elle a perdue tro- »

« LA FERMES ! » hurla-t-elle en le poussant durement. « T-tu dis que d-des conneries ! »

Il grimaça de douleur mais ne renonça pas.

« Alors va la voir avant qu'elle ne soit- »

CLAC.

Kellan toucha sa joue brûlante avec incrédulité et leva le regard vers Ruby mais elle était déjà très loin.

Rachel courut comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait et ignora le fait que ses paumons étaient en feu. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi désemparé, même pas quand on avait tiré sur Quinn dans l'appartement de Kellan ou quand on l'avait kidnappée. Elle évita souplement un homme puis bouscula tout sur son passage. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas un seul instant le cercle de feu protecteur. Ses mouvements brusques et désespérés la firent aller plus vite. Plus rien ne comptait à part la voir, _elle_. Elle continua à courir et sentit ses jambes cédèrent sous elle lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant le feu qui s'ouvrit aussitôt devant elle. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, bientôt suivit par plusieurs lorsqu'elle regarda le corps de Quinn. Elle rampa jusqu'à la blonde et tata nerveusement la blessure en se rendant compte que quelqu'un avait sûrement du reprendre le poignard.

« Q-Quinn... bébé... r-réponds-moi... » pleura-t-elle en pressant la blessure qui continuait trop à saigner.

Ses mains étaient pleines de sang de sa petite-amie mais elle s'en fichait.

« N-non... j-je t'en su-supplie... n-ne me q-q-quittes pas... » sanglota Rachel lorsque les yeux de Quinn ne s'ouvrirent toujours pas.

La jeune fille regarda avec panique la blonde et posa ses mains rouges sur les joues trop froides de Quinn.

« A-Allez ! Q-Quinn.. » gémit-elle désespérément en caressant les joues de sa petite-amie qui ne se réchauffées pas.

Rachel regarda autour d'elle et plissa les yeux à cause de sa vision floue. Elle repéra Kellan à quelques mètres du feu qui s'éteignit pour le laisser passer. Le jeune homme se précipita aussitôt vers le couple.

« K-Kellan... f-fait quelque c-chose... » bégaya-t-elle, les yeux fous et perdus incapable de réfléchir. Son meilleur ami la regarda avec les larmes aux yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi désemparée et perdue, c'était... terrifiante.

« Il faut que tu te calmes Ruby, sinon nous ne trouverons pas de solution » lui dit-il doucement en lui touchant le bras la faisant violemment sursauter.

Ruby le regarda avec supplication.

« J-je... p-peux pas v-vivre s-s-sans elle » continua-t-elle à pleurer en se prenant la tête entre ses mains tremblantes et sanglantes.

Kellan serra la mâchoire et essuya les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils en essayant de réfléchir malgré le corps étendue de Quinn juste à coté de lui, ses yeux trouvèrent le visage défait de Ruby et soudain son visage s'éclaira et il se retint de se frapper lui même sa tête. Quel idiot !

« Ruby mon pouvoir ! » cria-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde.

Il ignora les traces de sang sur son visage et l'attrapa par les joues pour qu'elle ne fasse attention qu'à lui. « Mon pouvoir peut la sauver Ruby ! » répéta-t-il avec lenteur pour qu'elle comprenne chaque mot.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux et lui fit de la place pour qu'il puisse se mettre correctement devant le corps de Qinn.

« Et... et si c-ça marche pas ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement en le regardant poser ses mains sur la blessure. Kellan évita son regard et regarda plutôt ses mains.

« On trouvera une autre solution ».

* * *

_Alors, vous en avez pensez quoi ? Je sais, c'est affreusement triste ce qui arrive à Quinn mais si vous me tuez maintenant, vous ne saurez pas ce qui se passe ! ^^ _

_N'en voulez pas non plus à Sam et Nina d'avoir quitter la colline, le pauvre Sam était à l'agonie ! Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce que Jackson Black sauve Jason ? Et Rachel qui ne sait plus quoi faire..._

_J'attends avec impatience vos réactions et vos menaces de morts ^^_

_A la prochaine..._


	22. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21 : Quand la famille s'en mêle

_Lisa418 : Et oui, après tout que serait Rachel sans Quinn ? Pas grand chose à mon avis ! Et ce chapitre renforcera encore cette idée de l'un ne peut pas vivre sans l'autre. Malheureusement nous ne verrons pas Sam et Nina dans ce chapitre mais je t'assure qu'on les verra dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Inconnue : Je sais je suis une sadique pour faire une telle chose au couple Faberry mais la suite n'en sera que meilleure ! Je devais à tout pris mettre Rachel (Ruby) en danger, tu vois. Il fallait la mettre à l'épreuve et explorer ses faiblesses ce que je n'ai évidemment pas fini de faire !_

_Camille76260 : Ça me fait sourire lorsque je lis vos reviews parce que souvent vous marquer que Kellan va réussir à sauver Quinn, mais il va y avoir des complications ! Et Rachel peut paraître forte mais elle aussi des faiblesses que je vais essayer d'explorer, dont la plus grande, Quinn ! Désolé il y aura pas de Nina et de Sam dans ce chapitre :/ mais j'essayerai d'en mettre dans le prochain !_

_Grimm : Merci, merci ! Mais il va y avoir des complications lorsque Kellan tentera de sauver Quinn au plus grand damne de Rachel qui est bien... perd un peu la tête ! J'espère que je ne vous ai fait pas trop attendre !_

_Gleek 1909 : Eh bien, je peux t'assurer qu'il va y avoir des complications dans le sauvetage de Quinn. La pauvre, je la martyrise ^^ Bref, Rachel va se remettre en question mais vous le verriez mieux dans les prochains chapitres et son comportement changera envers Quinn, elle deviendra plus protectrice, plus amoureuse... Je n'en dis pas plus !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Jackson Black regarda avec inquiétude le petit Jason qui trébuchait de plus en plus en grimaçant de douleur.

« Hé, tiens le coup p'tit, on est bientôt arrivés au bus » l'encouragea-t-il en prenant le poignet du blondinet pour l'aider. Le petit garçon poussa un gémissement de douleur et s'effondra soudain sur l'herbe en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

« Jason ? Merde, Jason qu'est-ce que t'as ? » lui demanda Jackson en s'agenouillant devant le garçon qui poussait des cris de douleurs.

« I-ils veulent q-que je leur ouvre la Porte » bégaya le blondinet en grimaçant de douleur. Le vieillard haussa un sourcil et regarda autour d'eux. Aucune trace d'une possible porte à ouvrir.

« Euh... p'tit y'a pas de porte ici » l'informa-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Le petit Jason poussa un cri et ses mains se crispèrent un peu plus sur ses cheveux.

« Pas n'importe quelle porte, je dois leur ouvrir la Porte » s'énerva Jason en tremblant violemment. Jackson se recula prudemment du petit garçon et regarda autour d'eux en sortant son arme.

« Bon, si tu veux mais n'ouvres pas la Porte, OK ? » lui fit-t-il avant d'attraper Jason et de l'emmener contre un arbre.

« M-mais ce sont des a-amis de Rae et Nono » protesta Jason en faisant une adorable moue qui fit grimacer le vieux. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de ces Rae et Nono. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blondinet et soupira en secouant la tête, ils étaient tous fous dans la famille.

« Hum... d'accord et c'est qui Rae et Nono ? » demanda-t-il alors avec perplexité. Le blondinet leva les yeux vers lui et roula des yeux comme si il avait à faire un attardé mental.

« Rachel et Noah ! T'es bête ! » gloussa bêtement Jason en mettant une petite mains sur son front avant de secouer la tête avec un air dépité. Jackson roula des yeux et se racla la gorge en se sentant rougir.

« Ouais ba, tu ne leur ouvres pas la Porte, ils sont méchants les amis de... de Rae et Nono » fit-il avec un air sévère.

« M- »

« Pas de mais qui tienne p'tit ! Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il arrive malheur à tes amis, non ? Alors ne leur ouvres pas la Porte ! » le gronda Jackson en surveillant les alentours. Il grimaça lorsque sa blessure se réveilla et dû s'asseoir contre l'arbre, cette maudite jambe l'élançait vraiment trop !

« M- »

« Jason ne me fait p- »

« Mais j'ai déjà ouvert la Porte !» le coupa une fois pour toute Jason avec de grands yeux innocents. Jackson Black jura dans sa barbe et leva le flingue qu'il tenait dans sa main vers la forêt qui s'étendait devant eux. Jason écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant l'arme noir et avala difficilement sa salive.

« Tu me feras pas mal, hein ? » couina-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Jackson roula de yeux, il ne manquait plus que ça, un gosse pleurnicheur.

« Nan, je vais juste me débarrasser des méchants qui tu as laissé passer » le rassura-t-il maladroitement. Le blondinet fronça des sourcils et se gratta la tête.

« Mais c'est des amis à Rae et Nono » protesta-t-il en reniflant. Jackson grogna et se releva, légèrement chancelant.

« Ouais, ouais... » bougonna-t-il en s'avançant de quelques pas. Un long silence s'installa sur la forêt.

« Ils sont la » l'avertit soudain Jason avec un grand sourire en frappant dans ses mains. Jackson roula des yeux, plus cinglé tu meurs. « Ils ne nous feront pas de mal ! ».

« Écoutes mon p'tit gars, si tu veux devenir un homme, il faut que tu saches que tout le monde ment » lui dit-il en boitillant jusqu'à Jason pour le lever. « Et qu'on peut faire confiance qu'a soi-même ».

Soudain une brindille se craqua derrière lui et il se stoppa-net. Jason se contenta de regarder derrière avec des yeux pétillants et fit un salut de la main le faisant rouler des yeux. Le vieux Jackson fit brusquement volte-face et écarquilla les yeux avec la bouche grande ouverte devant la vision qu'il avait devant lui.

« Bonjour, sauriez-vous ou se trouve Ruby et Kellan ? » demanda une voix douce.

Le vieil homme lâcha son arme et regarda avec incrédulité devant lui.

« Je... euh... hein ? » bégaya-t-il.

Seul un rire cristallin lui répondit.

* * *

Kellan prit une grande respiration puis posa ses mains sur la blessure de Quinn. Il ferma les yeux et se plongea aussitôt corps et âme à réparer la blessure. Rachel l'observa silencieusement faire, priant pour qu'il réussisse à guérir la fille qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Quelques minutes passèrent sans aucun changement ne se fasse et sa respiration devint saccadée. Il allait réussir, il le faisait toujours. Pourquoi échouerait-il maintenant ?

Kellan poussa un soupir et secoua doucement la tête en sentant une boule dans sa gorge l'oppresser. Ruby allait être dévastée, anéantie mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire de plus maintenant. Quinn n'était qu'une simple humaine et elle avait perdue beaucoup trop de sang pour qu'un miracle puisse lui arriver. Il serra la mâchoire et ouvrit doucement les yeux tomba dans ceux désespérés de Ruby.

« Ruby c'est tr- »

« Continue ! » lui ordonna-t-elle en lui remettant sans délicatesse les mains sur la blessure de Quinn « Ça doit marcher... ».

Il referma les yeux, le souffle tremblant et ne retint pas ses larmes lorsque toute espoir de sauver Quinn devint une réalité, c'était impossible. Il n'était pas assez fort, pas assez expérimenté pour espérer guérir une blessure aussi mortelle. Il était trop tard.

« J-je suis désolé » murmura-t-il le visage baigné de larmes « Elle... elle est morte ».

Ces trois mots firent l'effet d'un électrochoc à Ruby qui se leva d'un bond avant de pousser Kellan à l'écart du corps de Quinn. C'était tout simplement impossible, Quinn ne pouvait pas mourir, elle ne pouvait pas parce que Rachel avait besoin d'elle pour vivre, pour respirer et pour aimer. Sans Quinn, Rachel n'existait pas. A cette constatation Rachel poussa un cri étranglé et posa ses mains tremblantes et sanglantes sur le cœur de sa dulcinée. Elle appuya plusieurs fois, jusqu'à trente précisément puis ouvrit doucement la bouche de Quinn avant d'y souffler. Toujours rien.

« Non, non, non... » répéta-t-elle inlassablement secouant de plus en plus violemment les épaules de Quinn espérant que celle-ci ouvre soudain les yeux et la réprimande de la secouer d'une telle manière.

Kellan sentit ses jambes céder sous lui et se recroquevilla aussitôt sur lui-même en sanglotant doucement. Il allait la perdre, il allait perdre celle qu'il aimée, Ruby. Parce que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il savait que Ruby ne survivrai pas à la perte de Quinn. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Le jeune homme secoua la tête en entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Tout était de sa faute, si il serait venu plutôt, il aurait eu une chance de la sauver mais c'était finit. C'était trop tard.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé... » sanglota-t-il plus fort en ne prenant plus la peine de se retenir.

« Tais-toi ! » cria Rachel en lui lançant un regard acéré « E-elle est vivante, tu m'entends ?! ». Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner ! C'était un comportement de lâche !

Ruby regarda fébrilement autour d'elle essayant de trouver un moyen et sentit son souffle se couper lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la grosse flaque de sang à coté du corps de Quinn.

« Non ! » hurla-t-elle en prenant les joues trop froides de la blonde dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser violemment et durement plusieurs fois sur ses lèvres froides et bleues.

Rachel poussa un gémissement déchirant et essuya rageusement les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Elle ne devait pas paniquer, ne surtout pas... Oh Dieu Quinn était tellement froide.

« Bébé allez, c'est plus marrant... » sanglota-t-elle en caressant les cheveux blonds qui prirent une teinture rouge sang à cause des mains sanglantes de Ruby, mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle voulait juste revoir ses yeux noisettes qui avaient réussis à l'hypnotiser, elle voulait juste voir l'éclatant sourire de Quinn qui faisant affoler son cœur, entendre le rire rafraîchissant de sa dulcinée. Elle voulait juste... elle voulait Quinn.

Kellan releva les yeux et serra la mâchoire. Il avait tout perdue, tout. Le jeune homme dévisagea Ruby penchait sur le corps sans vie de Quinn, elle était si désespérée, si faible.

« C'est trop tard » réussit-il à l'articuler d'une voix faible « C'est trop tard ! » répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte et plus ferme pour se convaincre de cette horrible et souffrante réalité. « Quinn est morte, elle- »

« LA FERMES ! » hurla brusquement Rachel en se jetant sur lui « Tu dit n'importe quoi ! »

Il ne se défendit même pas et encaissa sans broncher les coups de la brune qui le repoussa après un moment. La jeune Skylan se releva tremblante et se stoppa soudain avec des yeux écarquillés.

« C'est im-impossible » bégaya-t-elle car il n'y avait aucune possibilité que sa mère biologique puisse se tenir devant elle. Elle devait sûrement être entrain de délirer.

« Elle est morte » marmonna derrière elle Kellan la sortant de sa transe. Ses poings se serrèrent et elle se retourna vers Kellan qui avait vraiment une sale tête mais elle n'osait imaginer la sienne tout en continuant à surveiller du coin de l'œil sa mère biologique qui ne disparaissait étrangement pas.

« ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE ! » hurla-t-elle de nouveau en pointeau du doigt la blonde « E-elle va guérir ! E-elle ne peut pas m-mourir » bredouilla-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber au coté de Quinn qui n'avait pas bougé.

Rachel eut la désagréable impression que le corps de la blonde s'était encore plus refroidit et posa ses mains sur les joues de la blonde.

« T-tu vas te réveiller » chuchota Ruby contre les lèvres de Quinn avant de les embrasser.

« C'est terminé Ruby ! » hurla Kellan en se levant la faisant sursauter « Elle est morte ! Elle n'est plus la ! » ajouta-t-il en sanglotant avant de s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme Ruby, si désespéré, si perdue et anéantie. C'était la meilleure solution pour lui; fuir.

Il était seul maintenant, Ruby était aussi morte avec Quinn. Soudain il pilla net et écarquilla à la vue qu'il avait devant lui.

« Q-Quinn... j'ai besoin de t-toi » sanglota Ruby lorsque Kellan fut partie « Je t'en supplie... »

Rien ne se passa. La jeune fille regarda de nouveau autour d'elle avec des yeux hagards puis passa une main tremblantes sous les genoux de Quinn et une autre sous sa tête. Si Kellan n'était pas capable de sauver la fille qu'elle aimée, alors elle se débrouillerai toute seule !

« Ça va aller... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque en regardant le visage sans émotions ni expressions de Quinn « J-je vais te sauver m-moi... » prononça-t-elle avant de soulever la blonde. La brune regarda autour d'elle essayant de savoir ou elle devait se rendre mais avant qu'elle ne prenne une décision, ses pieds bougèrent deux-mêmes.

« Tout va bien se passer » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée et désemparée.

Soudain une main douce se posa sur son épaule et elle se raidit aussitôt.

« Kellan, je vais la sauver et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas » grogna-t-elle férocement avant d'avancer.

La main revint plus ferme cette fois-ci la crispant.

« Alors laisses-moi t'aider » murmura une douce voix qui ressemblait tant à celle de...

« M-maman ? » appela-t-elle d'une voix rauque en se tournant vers la personne qui la tenait toujours.

C'était une femme qui ressemblait à deux gouttes d'eau à Rachel, seules les rares rides apparentes et la profonde sagesse qui apparaissant sur son visage les différenciaient.

« J-je... » bégaya Ruby de plus en plus paniquée. C'était clair maintenant, elle était folle « K-Kellan » appela-t-elle d'une voix faible. Elle fronça des sourcils lorsque les traits de sa mère se firent plus tristes « Kellan ! » cria Ruby d'une voix forte et pressante cette fois-ci.

Elle le vit avec un groupe de personnes qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite et grogna lorsqu'il la regarda avec un grand sourire. Était-il heureux que Quinn soit... ainsi ? Le jeune homme glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille d'une personne qu'elle ne reconnut pas, sûrement à cause de ses larmes puis elle le vit se précipiter vers elle. Kellan l'attrapa par les épaules la faisant sursauter et elle le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

« I-il faut que tu fasses confiance à ta mère » lui dit-il d'un ton pressant après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Quinn.

« N-non, il faut aller à l'hôpital, ils vont la soigner » protesta Ruby en se débattant dans l'étreinte de plus en plus ferme de Kellan. Celui-ci regarda la mère de Ruby qui avait les larmes aux yeux et soupira.

« Tu.. tu me fais confiance Ruby ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement. La jeune fille hocha aussitôt la tête le faisant sourire « Alors lâches Quinn » lui ordonna-t-il. Ruby fronça des sourcils et se débattit encore plus en le fusillant du regard.

« J'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi Kellan ! Je dois la sauver » cria-t-elle avant que Kellan ne réussisse à prendre dans ses bras Quinn.

« Donnes-la moi ! » hurla-t-elle en courant après Kellan qui trimbalait comme il pouvait Quinn avant de la poser dans le cercle que venait de faire la mère de Ruby. Aussitôt un étrange champ magnétique se construit autour de Quinn qui fit crier Ruby.

« Espèce de sale- » cria-t-elle avant d'entrer en collision avec le corps de Kellan. La jeune Skylan grimaça, elle ne pensait pas que le corps de son meilleur ami était aussi... musclé.

« Arrêtes Ruby ! Ta mère est entrain de la guérir ! » hurla-t-il en se relavant. Mais trop tard, Ruby était déjà entrain de foncer sur le champ magnétique, elle fut aussitôt expulser à quelques mètres.

« Mph... » fit-elle avant de se relever, légèrement chancelante. « Foutu champ magnétique » jura-t-elle les yeux fous avant que des flammes ne viennent entourer ses bras. Elle se tourna vers Kellan et lui fit un sourire carnassier en le voyant prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Je ne vais pas réussir à la distraire encore très longtemps ! » cria celui-ci à l'intention de la mère de Ruby qui se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête, les yeux fermés et en pleine concentration.

« Je te croyais moins idiot » grogna Ruby avant qu'une flamme sorte de terre et s'enroule autour de la cheville du jeune homme. Celui-ci tomba en gémissant de douleur, la flamme s'éteignit aussitôt mais Ruby s'approcha de lui avec une envie visible d'en découdre avec lui.

« Tu veux sa mort ?! » hurla-t-elle en l'attrapant violemment par le bras pour le relever.

Il la regarda en grimaçant. C'était un homme mort. Soudain une bourrasque de vent les stoppa-net et Ruby grimaça. C'était elle qui était morte à présent.

« Kol » grinça-t-elle en relâchant doucement Kellan qui se le frottant aussitôt. Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent lui gifla le visage et la seconde elle se retrouvait devant son frère aîné. Il n'avait pas changé, blond aux yeux marrons et une musculation très développé.

« On ne fait pas un câlin à son grand frère préféré ? » fit celui-ci en ouvrant les bras avec assurance. Elle le dévisagea et serra la mâchoire, c'était une distraction.

« La fermes Kol, j'ai autre chose à faire » grogna-t-elle.

Kol la regarda avec un mélange de tristesse et d'incrédulité puis baissa doucement les bras.

« Ruby » siffla Kellan à coté d'elle.

Elle le fusilla du regard puis se détourna des deux hommes avant d'avancer d'un pas décidé vers Quinn et ce foutu champ magnétique qui ne la résistera pas très longtemps. Elle leva les bras et les flammes entourèrent le champ magnétique.

« Tu vas faire mal à maman ! » hurla Kol avant de se précipiter à la vitesse de la lumière vers Ruby qui l'évita. « Co-comment as-tu réussie à m'échapper ? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas et reprit sa course vers sa bien-aimée. Elle serra les dents et ordonna au feu d'en finir avec ce champ magnétique. Personne ne la sépare de Quinn. Aussitôt une violente explosion ce fut, elle ignora les cris paniqués. Ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'elle aperçue Quinn toujours allongée au sol et se laissa tomber à coté d'elle en ignorant sa mère qui n'avait pas bougée d'un cil, ni ouvert les yeux. Ruby tendit une main vers le visage de Quinn mais fut aussitôt arrêtée.

« Ne la touches pas, elle est trop faible pour ce genre de distraction. Je n'ai pas finie » lui dit sa mère d'une voix endormie.

Ruby lui lança un regard noir même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais baissa la main. Des flammes commencèrent à monter sur ses bras trahissant sa nervosité.

« Elle n'as pas perdue de temps pour devenir effrayante » ricana une voix lointaine.

« Puissante » rectifia une voix à la fois rauque et douce.

Elle retint son souffle. C'était son père mais elle n'osa relever le regard et se concentra sur le visage de Quinn qui reprendrait ses couleurs.

« Il n'empêche qu'elle est incontrôlable » fit une voix sévère qui la fit frissonner malgré elle.

« Nous verrons ça plus tard » reprit son père d'un ton ferme qui mit une terme à la discussion.

Rachel tendit de nouveau une main tremblante vers Quinn en poussa un soupir tremblant. Soudain sa mère ouvrit les yeux en affichant une mine fatigué et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Tu peux la toucher » murmura sa mère avant que Rachel ne se jette sur Quinn qui venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux et les flammes sur ses bras disparurent aussitôt.

« Rach, qu'est-ce qu-mph »

La blonde fut interrompu par les lèvres les plus parfaites et les plus douces de l'Univers, celles de sa petite-amie. Quinn fronça des sourcils lorsqu'un goût de sel lui vint à la bouche et se recula en écarquillant les yeux.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant les joues mouillés de Rachel qui poussa un sanglot étouffé.

« Tu était morte Quinn » s'étrangla-t-elle « Tu était toute froide et blanche comme la mort, tes lèvres étaient bleues. J'ai eu tellement peur ». Quinn haussa un sourcil et la regarda avec incrédulité en essayant de se relever mais fut stopper par une main sur son épaule.

« Tu ne dois pas bouger, tu es encore trop faible pour ça » fit la femme qui la rallongea doucement. Quinn écarquilla les yeux, c'était exactement Rachel mais en plus... vieille !

« T-tu dois l'écouter bébé, je veux pas... » Rachel s'interrompit et prit une grande inspiration tremblante avant de poser ses mains sur les joues chaudes de sa petite-amie « Il faut que tu te reposes » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

« Rach, je vais bien ! » protesta Quinn en faisant la moue.

« Tu... tu as perdue trop de sang, alors sois sage s'il-te-plait » murmura Rachel en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Quinn poussa un soupir en sentant une main glisser le long de son corps et commença à gigoter lorsque cette main s'arrêta sur son ventre plat. « Tu n'as même pas de cicatrice » chuchota Rachel à son oreille la faisant frissonner.

« Tu sais, je pense vraiment que tu es folle » murmura tendrement la blonde. Rachel plongea son regard dans celui de Quinn et lui sourit.

« Du moment que tu m'aimes » répliqua la brune d'une voix rauque tandis que les yeux de Quinn s'assombrissaient.

« Est-ce qu'on... est-ce qu'on a gagnés ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. Rachel écarquilla les yeux et se recula avec un visage penaud.

« Euh... je- »

« Ouais on les a défoncés ! » cria soudain Puck en s'agenouillant à coté de Rachel qui l'ignora en reniflant. Quinn jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à sa petite-amie qui la regardait avec un air vraiment bizarre et se racla la gorge. « Fait pas attention à Rachel, elle est en transe » la rassura Puck la faisant encore plus paniqué.

« Comment ça en transe ?! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Puck grimaça et passa un bras autour de Rachel.

« Ta petite-amie à vécue l'enfer Q. Ne me fait pas le regard Fabray ! Je te jures que t'es morte et elle à complètement pétée les plombs ! » lui expliqua avec empressement Puck.

Quinn haussa le sourcil et les dévisagea.

« C'est vous qui avait sérieusement perdue les pédales ! Je suis pas morte ! » protesta-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

« Quinn, c'est vrai. J'ai jamais eu autant peur de ma vie ! C'était... horrible » fit soudain Rachel d'une voix tremblante en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Quinn grimaça et regarda les yeux bouffies et rougies de sa petite-amie. Elle aurait bien aimait les croire, mais elle ne se sentait pas du tout morte la ! Rachel s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la soulever. Quinn protesta faiblement puis renonça lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Rachel.

« Tu veux que je la portes ? » demanda Puck avec inquiétude en voyant Rachel chancelait. Celle-ci raffermit sa prise sur Quinn qui l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou pour la détendre. Rachel secoua fermement de la tête.

« Non, ça va aller » refusa-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Jamais plus elle ne lâcherais Quinn. Dorénavant, elle protégeai celle qu'elle aimée plus que tout avec sa vie et non pas comme sa vie. Parce que Quinn valait bien plus qu'une simple vie. Sans Quinn, Rachel n'était rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » lui demanda Quinn avec une moue qui fit fondre un peu plus la brune.

« On va rencontrer ma famille ».

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? L'arrivée du peuple Skylan vous parait-il bien ? Et la première impression du grand frère de Rachel qui est Kol ainsi que la mère biologique de Rachel ? ( Pour elle je me suis pas compliqué la vie ! C'est Shelby mais elle aura un autre prénom dans mon histoire ) Et l'incompréhension de Quinn face au comportement de Rachel ?_

_J'attends avec impatience vos réactions. _

_A la prochaine..._


	23. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22 : Faut-il tourner la page ?

_Préparez vos mouchoirs car ce chapitre sera triste ! Je n'en dis pas plus :)_

_Lisa418 : Je n'aurais jamais pris le risque de faire mourir Quinn alors qu'elle et Rachel vienne juste de se retrouver ! Cependant dans ce chapitre Rachel devra faire face à un autre problème et surtout à sa peur la plus terrifiante. J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre !_

_Camille76260 : Hélas dans ce chapitre, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de faire connaissance avec le peuple Skylan mais je promets que dans le prochain chapitre si ! J'ai beaucoup apprécier cette torture de qui sauverais Quinn ? C'était assez amusant pour moi et sadique de ma part je dois l'avouer mais le résultat en est toujours plus excitant, non ? Jackson n'ait pas compatible avec les enfants, alors quand un gosse lui dit que des extra-terrestres sont sur le point de débarquer sur la planète Terre mais qu'ils ne faut pas s'inquiéter parce que ce sont des alliés, comment réagirais-tu, toi ? _

_Gleek1909 : Ce chapitre-ci sera plus centré sur Rachel que sur les Skylans à vrai dire mais je te promets que le prochain chapitre sera consacré à eux ! Hum... Que dire de la fausse mort de Quinn... J'adore vraiment faire durer le suspense..._

_Grimm : Ils n'ont pas entièrement gagnés la guerre puisque le kidnappeur de Rachel et de Noah est toujours en liberté cependant Rachel se tient prête et compte bien en découdre avec celui qui lui à volé une vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec les Skylans et sa famille biologique. Et pour la fausse mort de Quinn, c'est juste que j'adore vraiment faire durer le suspense! ^^_

_Inconnue : Eh oui, que serait ma fic sans une pointe de Quinn Fabray pour adoucir le tout et le rendre un peu plus réaliste ? Elle serait vraiment bizarre ^^ Et voici ta suite dont tu attendais apparemment impatiemment._

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

Nina attendait depuis maintenant quatre heures dans une salle d'attente pleine à craquer les nouvelles sur l'état de Sam et plus les minutes passées, plus la jeune fille perdait de sa patience. Son envie de devenir invisible pour pouvoir savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Sam devint tellement forte qu'elle fut obliger de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces sur les rebords de sa chaise.

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent sur une jeune docteur et Nina l'a reconnut aussitôt comme étant la femme qui avait prit sous sa responsabilité Sam. La jeune fille se précipita alors vers elle.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Y-a-t-il eut des complications ? Quand pourrait-je le voir ? » la questionna avec empressement et angoisse Nina d'une voix tremblante.

La jeune docteur lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Tout s'est bien passé mais je m'étonne toujours qu'un couteau ai put avoir causé une si grande blessure » lui expliqua la jeune docteur les sourcils froncés.

Nina se mordit nerveusement la langue et haussa les épaules en essayant d'être la plus convaincante que possible.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, n'est-ce pas madame Jonhson ? Je suis certaine que vous en voyez des centaines de cas comme lui » répondit-elle d'une voix neutre et mesurée.

« Oh si vous saviez ce que je voix parfois » soupira la docteur en secouant la tête « Peut-être voudriez-vous le voir, il est réveillé » lui proposa-t-elle poliment.

Nina hocha avec empressement la tête et suivit la docteur jusqu'à la chambre 235.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait » la remercia la jeune fille avant que le docteur ne parte du coté opposée avec un fière sourire d'avoir une nouvelle fois sauvé la vie de quelqu'un.

Nina prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit doucement la porte qui grinça légèrement. Elle entra le plus silencieusement possible, légèrement nerveuse et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Sam plongeait dans une BD qu'une infirmière avait du sûrement lui prêter.

« Sam » murmura Nina en se précipitant vers lui.

Le jeune homme releva la tête avec surprise avant de lâcher sa BD lorsqu'il vit Nina se jeter sur lui et l'a rattrapa in extremis. Il grimaça lorsque la jeune fille s'appuya un peu trop sur sa blessure mais ne dit rien, trop heureux de revoir sa Nina.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi » gloussa-t-il doucement avant de grimacer de douleur.

« Désolé » s'excusa précipitamment Nina en reculant brusquement lorsqu'elle vit la douleur qu'elle infligeait à Sam.

« Ne dit pas de sortisses et approches-toi que je puisses convenablement t'embrasser comme dans les films de super-héros ! » s'exclama-t-il avec excitation.

Nina fronça des sourcils.

« Mais les super-héros ne sont jamais dans des lits d'hôpitaux Sam, ils sont invincibles » lui fit-elle rappeler.

« Ah je me sens tout de suite mieux » se moqua sarcastiquement Sam en faisant la moue.

Nina roula des yeux et se pencha légèrement vers la blond avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Je n'aime pas les invincibles, ils sont beaucoup trop arrogants et supérieures aux autres » soupira doucement Nina contre les lèvres du jeune homme qui sourit rêveusement « Je te préfère au reste du monde d'ailleurs ».

* * *

Quinn regardait étrangement Rachel depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le bus en direction de la base. Le comportement de sa petite-amie l'a troublait énormément et la faisait même un peu flipper.

« J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre » lui chuchota Rachel à l'oreille lui tirant un frisson.

Quinn ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi la brune en faisant un si grand plat, après tout elle était revenue non ? Et puis de son point de vue, sa soi-disante mort avait était pour elle, plus une sieste qu'autre chose. Quinn étouffa un gémissement lorsque Rachel commença à parsemer de baisers doux son cou. Eh bien si la Quinn morte faisant cette effet-la à la brune, elle était plus que disposée à rejouer à la morte.

« Quinn » soupira Rachel d'une voix rauque avant de lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille tirant un gémissement à la blonde.

Soudain Quinn se souvint qu'elles n'étaient pas seules dans le bus et se força à se détacher de Rachel qui fit la moue.

« Plus tard » souffla-t-elle en essayant de contrôler ses hormones.

« Mais Quinn j'aime tellement t'embrasser, te toucher, te caresser » lui chuchota doucement la brune à l'oreille la faisait mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

Quinn étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit une main chaude et douce s'insinuer sous son t-shirt.

« Rachel » siffla-t-elle à voix basse lorsque les ongles de sa petite-amie lui ratissèrent l'abdomen qui trembla.

« Je sais que tu aimes ça » grogna Rachel, les yeux sombres de désir avant de l'embrasser fougueusement la prenant par surprise.

Quinn gémit lorsque la brune lui lécha la lèvre inférieure et la blonde ouvrit aussitôt la bouche. Les mains de la jeune fille s'accrochèrent aussitôt aux cheveux de Rachel lorsqu'elle sentit leur langue se rencontrer et se mouler l'une contre l'autre. C'était divin, comme à chaque fois.

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit soudain et Quinn fut la première à se détacher, rouge comme une pivoine. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années se tenait devant elles, et Quinn fronça des sourcils lorsque cette femme lui sembla extrêmement familière puis elle écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant que c'était la mère biologique de Rachel mais aussi sa sauveuse même si elle ne croyait toujours pas à sa propre mort. Après tout, les morts ne revenaient jamais à la vie. Enfin sauf dans les films de zombies.

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas » s'inquiéta aussitôt la femme avec un réel soucis qui étonna Quinn.

Celle-ci rougit de plus belle en pensant à l'image qu'elle était entrain de donner à la mère de sa petite-amie. Elle aurait bien voulue disparaître six pieds sous terre.

« En faite si, tu ne pourrais pas revenir plus tard » lui dit méchamment Rachel la faisant écarquiller des yeux.

Elle fronça des sourcils et regarda sévèrement sa petite-amie qui roula des yeux avant de se mettre à regarder le paysage qui défiler derrière la vitrine.

« Hum... désolé pour Rachel, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend » s'excusa Quinn en voyant la mine torturée de la femme qui baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

« Rachel ? » la questionna celle-ci d'un fort accent inconnu de Quinn avec confusion.

Quinn grimaça en se rappelant que le vrai prénom de Rachel était Ruby.

« C'est... c'est un surnom » mentit-t-elle avec un faux sourire en surveillant du coin de son œil sa petite-amie qui était toujours entrain d'observer le paysage avec un air maussade.

« Oh... »

« Vous vouliez peut-être quelque chose ? » demanda poliment Quinn se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard infiniment triste de la mère biologique de Rachel.

« Je voulais que Ruby sache que nous avons tout fait pour venir le plus tôt possible sur cette planète » répondit-elle avec tristesse.

« Dix ans, vous avez mit dix ans pour venir sur cette planète » cracha soudain Rachel faisant sursauter de surprise Quinn « Bon Dieu ! A quoi t'attendais-tu ?! Que je te sautes aux bras et te dises à quel point tu m'as manqué ! » cria Rachel alors qu'un lourd silence s'installait dans le bus.

« Ru- »

« Ne dis plus rien » la coupa la brune d'une voix si haineuse que sa mère se rattrapa au siège derrière-elle pour ne pas s'effondrer « Ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais pas mit dix ans à venir chercher ta propre fille. Je ne suis pas bête, tu sais et je suis complètement consciente que le trajet de Skylan jusqu'à la Terre ne dure pas autant de temps alors permet-moi de douter de ta tristesse »

« Ruby ça suffit ! » cria Kellan en arrivant à grands pas vers eux tandis que le bus s'engagea dans un virage qui fit soupirer de soulagement Quinn.

Ils étaient presque arrivés.

« Tu ne peux pas non plus ignorer cela Kellan ! Dix ans ! Ils ont mit dix putains d'années pour rejoindre la Terre ! » hurla-t-elle en se redressant sur son siège.

Quinn s'empara aussitôt de la main de Rachel qui se détendit légèrement faisant hausser un sourcil à la mère de la brune.

« Calmes-toi » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en surveillant le paysage qui défilait de plus en plus vite lui tirant un petit sourire.

Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir sortir de ce maudit bus le plus vite possible.

« Mais ils sont la Ruby alors cesses de jouer à la pleurnicharde et- »

« _Pleurnicharde ?! _» hurla Rachel en se levant de son siège mais Quinn la rassit de force en grimaçant et envoya un regard menaçant à Puck qui grimaça à son tour.

« Il ne voulait pas dire ça comme ça » la rassura Quinn en lui serrant la main.

« Je t'en supplie Ruby, pardonnes-moi » la supplia la femme d'une voix brisée « Tu m'as tellement manquée, ma petite fille ma tellement manquée »

« Je ne suis plus ta petit fille depuis dix ans » rétorqua Rachel tandis que le bus se stoppait net. Quinn se leva d'un bond et entraîna Rachel en dehors du bus en l'éloignant le plus loin possible de ces gens qui devait sûrement la prendre pour eh bien... pour une pathétique humaine mais seule Rachel comptait. Ce qui voulait dire éloigner le plus possible les Skylans de Rachel avant que celle-ci ne craque et soit ne fonde en larmes soit ne détruise leur base et Quinn n'avait pas la moindre envie de découvrir quelle hypothèse était la bonne.

* * *

« Regardes Kellan, je ne le reconnais plus. On dirait un petit chiot qui vient de retrouver son maître, c'est pathétique. Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui » grogna Rachel allongée sur le lit au coté de Quinn qui tentait depuis plus d'une heure de convaincre la brune de parler calmement aux Skylans.

« Shh... je n'ai jamais dit ça Rach, je voulais juste te dire qu'il serait tout de même préférable de leur parler pour essayer d'apaiser un peu les tensions » lui expliqua Quinn tout en caressant le bras de Rachel qui avait la chair de poule.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dès que Sam et Nina rentreront de l'hôpital. Nous repartirons à Lima et nous retournerons au lycée et tout rentrera dans l'ordre» répliqua Rachel d'une voix pressée.

Quinn écarquilla des yeux et se redressa sur le lit en dévisageant Rachel qui la regardant sans ciller des yeux.

« Rachel est-tu sérieuse ? Et Puck, tu ne vas tout de même pas le laisser ici ? Et puis-je aussi te rappeler que votre kidnappeur est toujours en liberté ? » la questionna Quinn, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Je l'ai perdu Quinn, Kellan ne... il restera avec les Skylans et ce quoi que je lui dises » lui répondit Rachel avec un triste sourire, les yeux larmoyants.

« Oh Rach » soupira Quinn en prenant dans ses bras la brune qui fondit aussitôt en larmes.

« Quand au kidnappeur et bien qu'il vienne, je l'attends de pied ferme » grogna Rachel en serrant fermement Quinn contre elle qui embrassa son front.

« Ta famille ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas leur parler mais c'est important que tu le fasses. Tu doit le faire »

« Je ne repartirais pas avec eux si c'est ce que tu penses, ma vie est à tes cotés » murmura Rachel en lui baisant doucement la joue.

« M- »

« Et rien n'y changera » la coupa Rachel avant de l'embrasser doucement tirant un doux gémissement à Quinn.

« Je t'aime » soupira celle-ci avant de fondre sur la brune qui en fut plus qu'heureuse. Quinn se mit à califourchon sur Rachel et lui fit plusieurs chastes baisers qui devinrent de plus en plus insistants.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement ».

* * *

« Ruby à extrêmement changée, elle n'est plus la Ruby que vous connaissiez » commença Kellan doucement face à l'assemblée qui se résumait à être ses deux petites sœurs, ses parents ainsi que les parents de Ruby,le grand frère de Ruby et les deux chefs de l'expédition qui avait consistait à venir les secourir, Ruby et lui.

« Peux-tu nous en dire plus ? » lui demanda doucement la mère de Ruby avec un sourire si doux que Kellan nu d'autre choix qu'obtempérer.

« Elle est passée par beaucoup d'épreuves difficiles mais ce n'est pas mon histoire et ce n'est pas à moi de la dire alors je ne vous dirais que le stricte nécessaire » reprit-t-il avec gravité en les fixant chacun un par un en terminant par la mère de Ruby « Beaucoup de personnes ont voulu détruire Ruby, lui faire du mal, la voir souffrir, se moquer d'elle ou encore l'humilier mais elle est toujours rester forte en pensant que vous reviendrez nous chercher, que ce cauchemar sur Terre serait bientôt terminer mais plus les années passaient, plus Ruby commençait à désespérer. Un jour Ruby en eut assez de vous attendre et fit sa nouvelle vie, une vie humaine, elle oublia son héritage, ne se servit même plus de ses dons qui lui avait été conférés à sa naissance et coupa tout lien avec tout ce qui se ramener aux Skylans. Elle était devenue à part entière une humaine »

« Elle pense que nous l'avions abandonnez » comprit tristement le père de Ruby en baissant honteusement la tête.

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas » rétorqua le grand frère de Ruby, Kol avec des sourcils froncés « Nous ne l'avons jamais abandonnés »

« Comment aurions-nous put le savoir ? Il faut savoir que si le jour Ruby était peut-être humaine, la nuit elle redevenait Skylan et venait avec moi combattre les personnes malveillantes qui se cachaient dans la profondeur de la nuit, c'était le seul vrai moment ou je pouvais la reconnaître. Et puis il y a quelques temps, beaucoup d'événements se sont produits et dans ceux-ci, Rachel est tombée amoureuse d'une humaine, Quinn » continua-t-il avec un petit sourire en voyant les mines surprises de l'assemblée « Elle était très réticente à l'idée d'être tombée sous le charme d'une humaine mais personne ne résiste à Quinn, malheureusement, nous dûmes partir de Lima lorsque le danger se fit trop présent et Rachel quitta Quinn pour sa sécurité. Quelques semaines plus tard, nous nous sommes retrouvés la et Rachel appris que quelqu'un avait kidnappé Quinn. Nous sommes tout de suite parti à sa recherche. Lorsque nous réussîmes à la sauver, Quinn vint à la base et nous apprîmes que celui qui nous avait capturés à Skylan avait été retrouvé mais une attaque avait été lancée contre la base et le groupe fut séparé en plusieurs parties. Alors nous découvrîmes qu'une guerre se préparait sur cette fameuse colline et nous partîmes tous la-basa. Vous connaissez la suite » termina Kellan en soupirant « Je ne sais pas si elle vous reparlera mais ne lui tournez pas le dos sinon vous le regretterais » ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Cela ne fut jamais notre intention » le rassura la mère de Ruby avec un doux sourire.

« Nous ferons tous ce qui est dans notre pouvoir pour que Ruby nous reparle, elle nous manque tellement » continua la père, le visage fatigué et marqué par une grande tristesse.

« Nous lutterons pour elle ».

« Ruby! Ou étais-tu donc passée ? Tout le monde te cherchait ! » s'écria Kellan alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas pressant vers la salle d'entraînement.

La jeune fille roula des yeux et accéléra son pas.

« Il fallait chercher plus dur » se moqua-t-elle avant d'entrer dans la salle d'entraînement déserte ce qui la fit pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Au moins l'affrontement des Skylans ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

« Hé je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Kellan en entrant à son tour dans la salle faisant grogner Ruby.

« Je croyais que tu préférais être les Skylans ? »

« Tu en es une aussi Ruby, ne l'oublie pas » lui rappela aussitôt Kellan avec gravité.

Rachel roula les yeux et sourit doucement en apercevant que le trou dans le mur qu'elle avait causé lorsqu'elle avait envoyée balader Kellan n'était toujours pas rebouchée.

« Si tu le dis » marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

« Tes parents et ton frère attendent toujours que tu viennes leur parler » lui avoua Kellan en croisant les bras sur son torse tout en observant Ruby qui grimaça.

« Ils peuvent toujours attendre, je ne viendras pas leur parler, ce serait une perte de temps et je déteste les pertes de temps » dit-elle avant de prendre une grande respiration.

Des flammes commencèrent à sortir du sol pour venir s'enrouler autour des jambes de Ruby la faisant sourire. Ça la réconfortait de savoir que les flammes seraient toujours la pour elle.

« Depuis quand penses-tu cela ? » se moqua Kellan en s'appuyant sur le mur derrière-lui.

« Depuis que les Skylans sont la, ils ne sont qu'une perte de temps, une distraction » répondit-elle tandis que les flammes semblaient être de plus en plus menaçantes.

Kellan fronça des sourcils et se détacha du mur pour s'approcher légèrement de la jeune fille.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je ne les veux pas ici Kellan, je veux qu'ils partent. Ils n'appartiennent pas à la Terre »

« Et nous non plus » rétorqua le jeune homme de plus en plus perplexe face aux déclarations de la jeune fille.

« Moi si ».

« Ruby » grogna Kellan en serrant les poings « Ne dit pas de telles sottises, les humains sont la pire race qui puisse exister dans cette Galaxie »

« J'en aime une Kellan » lui fit rappeler Ruby de plus en plus énervée.

« Tu t'en lasseras, ce n'est qu'une médiocre humaine » lâcha Kellan avant de s'en vouloir.

Ruby fit aussitôt volte-face et le fusilla du regard tandis que des flammes se glissèrent au sol vers lui.

« Ne dit plus jamais ça Kellan » gronda-t-elle d'une voix si sombre que Kellan recula de quelques pas.

« Excuses-moi je n'en avais pas le droit, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais » s'excusa-t-il, le visage rouge de honte en baissant la tête vers le sol.

Rachel soupira et se reconcentra en essayant d'ignorer sa précédente colère face à l'insulte de Kellan envers Quinn.

« Je pense que nous devrions en rester la Kellan » commença-t-elle d'une voix angoissante qui mit aussitôt en alerte Kellan.

« Quoi ? Comment ça en rester la ? » demanda-t-il de plus en plus nerveux.

« Je ne retrouverais sans doute jamais ce lieu qui nous unis avec une autre personne mais nous ne pouvons plus continuer ainsi » reprit Ruby en regardant droit dans les yeux Kellan avec gravité « Il faut se rendre à l'évidence Kellan. Cela ne fait que quelques jours que les Skylans sont la et tu est déjà dévoué à eux » soupira-t-elle tristement « Quand à moi, tu devrais déjà savoir ou est ma place, auprès de Quinn. Je ne risquerais plus jamais de la perdre encore une fois, elle m'est devenue trop précieuse ».

« A-attends... ralenti, tu va trop vite la » l'arrêta Kellan d'une voix légèrement tremblante, le cœur battant à tout rompre en comprenant petit à petit ce qu'essayant de lui dire Ruby.

« Ça ne sers à rien de retarder l'inévitable Kellan, tôt ou tard nous devront nous confronter à la réalité et je préfère le faire maintenant » déclara Ruby en essayant de se comporter le plus stoïquement que possible.

« Ruby »

« Lorsque Sam et Nina reviendront de l'hôpital, nous repartirons à Lima, Kellan » lâcha Ruby en retenant sa respiration.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre car une main vint s'écraser contre sa joue qui devint aussitôt rouge, brûlante et extrêmement douloureuse. Ruby recula de quelques pas et toucha sa joue avec incrédulité tout en fixant Kellan qui lui, regardait sa main tremblante avec horreur.

« Bien, je crois que tout est dis » annonça-t-elle sèchement en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

Elle n'avait pas la force de frapper Kellan, elle n'en aurait plus jamais la force de tout façon.

« R-Ruby... tu... tu ne me frappes pas ? » demanda Kellan avec surprise et horreur en la regardant avec des larmes aux yeux qui prit de court Ruby.

« J'espère que tu auras raison Kellan et que ta vraie place est aux cotés des Skylans » murmura Ruby en ignorant la question « J'espère que tu seras heureux avec eux, adieu mon frère, mon meilleur ami ».

La jeune fille sortit de la salle sans se retourner puis se mit à courir pendant que des larmes lui tombaient des yeux et ignora la cri désespéré de Kellan derrière-elle qui la poursuivra toute sa vie.

* * *

_J'attends avec impatience vos réactions._

_Que pensez-vous du choix de Rachel qui consiste à s'éloigner de Kellan pour ne pas souffrir plus lorsqu'ils devront se quitter ( s'ils le doivent ) ? Je dois dire que j'adore vraiment écrire le couple Nina/Sam, ils sont tellement mignons ! ( Non, je ne me lance pas du tout de fleurs ^^ ) Vous découvrirez enfin dans le prochain chapitre le peuple Skylan du point de vue d'une certaine Quinn Fabray !_

_A vos claviers maintenant ! :)_

_A la prochaine..._


	24. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23 : Règlements de comptes – Partie 1

_Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour mon retard mais je reviens juste d'un long voyage en Turquie. Un pays que je conseille vivement aux mordus d'histoire, de montagnes et de mythologies ! :)_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, ou vous y trouverez normalement les réponses du comportement de Rachel/Ruby. Je n'en dis pas plus. _

_Vivaelperu : Ne t'inquiètes pas tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions concernant la confrontation de Ruby et Kellan. Quant à Jason, il refera son apparition dans le prochain chapitre qui sera sûrement assez long en vue des nombreuses scènes que je prépare. _

_Inconnue : Tes compliments m'ont énormément touchés même si je pense que mon style d'écriture laisse souvent à désirer mais bon, je suis la pour apprendre non ? :) Nina et Sam ne seront pas présent dans ce chapitre-ci mais dans suivant oui. Plus de détails pour le prochain chapitre te seront donné à la fin de celui-ci. _

_Gleek 1909 : Ah ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que vous êtes nombreux à aimer Nina et Sam parce que je l'aime beaucoup aussi et je ne compte pas me quitter d'eux de sitôt !_

_P'tit griffon : Merci et désolé pour la « séparation » de Kellan et Ruby mais ça va s'arranger va ! Quant au couple Faberry, une petite discorde va avoir eu lieu entre Quinn et Rachel à cause du comportement de cette dernière mais tu comprendras mieux lorsque tu auras lu ce chapitre. _

_Camille76260 : Le lien Faberry sera développer dans le prochain chapitre quand à Rachel et Puck, ils seront de nouveau confronter dans ce chapitre !_

_Je tenais aussi à vous dire à ceux que ça intéresse que je viens de poster une nouvelle fic dont le titre est 12/12/12 qui se trouve être encore une histoire centrée sur Faberry ! Alors n'hésitez pas à aller lire le prologue qui est en ligne !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Quinn cherchait maintenant depuis plus de deux heures Rachel. Elle ne savait plus ou chercher et s'inquiétait de plus en plus de l'étrange disparation de sa petite-amie. Soudain elle vit au coin d'un couloir un jeune homme qui lui semblait étrangement familier et se rappela que c'était le grand frère de Rachel, Kol. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec les parents de Rachel dont les visages se décompensaient à mesure que la conversation avancée.

Prise de curiosité, Quinn avança silencieusement de quelques pas mais fronça des sourcils lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils ne parlaient pas sa langue. Soudain les parents et le jeune homme levèrent la tête vers elle la faisant écarquiller des yeux. Le père fronça des sourcils et caressa distraitement le pommeau de son épée qui pendait à sa ceinture ce qui fit reculer de quelques pas Quinn. La mère de Rachel lui donna un doux sourire qui la rassura aussitôt tandis que Kol la regardait intensément sans exprimer de sentiments.

« Euh... salut » salua-t-elle timidement, les joues rouges.

Ils haussèrent les sourcils en la dévisageant.

« Bonjour... Quinn, c'est ça ? » demanda poliment la mère de Rachel avec un accent assez charmeur. Quinn se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et s'avança timidement de quelques pas vers eux.

« C'est ça et vous, vous devez être la mère de Ra-Ruby » devina-t-elle avec un petit sourire tandis que le père de Rachel et Kol s'échangeaient un regard plein de sous-entendus avant que ce dernier ne parte d'un pas déterminé. Quinn fronça des sourcils en le voyant faire puis le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'intersection et se sentit soudain très nerveuse en se rendant compte qu'elle était seule, face aux parents de sa petite-amie.

« Serais-tu ou est Ruby ? » demanda gentiment la femme.

« Non, en faite j'étais à sa recherche » lui expliqua-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils qui inquiéta aussitôt les parents.

« Comment ça ? Elle a disparut ? » paniqua aussitôt la mère, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

« N-non, je ne pense pas, elle a du sûrement oublier de m'avertir qu'elle allait se promener, c'est tout » essaya de la rassurer Quinn malgré le faire qu'elle aussi paniquait intérieurement du manque de vie de Rachel. Le regard de la blonde divagua faire le couloir que venait de prendre et commença à taper du pied impatiemment.

« Tu veux qu'on t'aide à la retrouver ? » lui suggéra la mère en caressant distraitement le bracelet métallique qu'elle avait autour du poignet.

« N-non... » bégaya Quinn avant de se racler la gorge pour rependre contenance « J-je veux dire... ça va aller » reprit-elle avec plus de conviction et de détermination.

Un long silence s'installa ou Quinn dévisagea les parents de Rachel qui firent de même avec elle. La jeune fille fronça des sourcils lorsqu'elle vit le regard méfiant et hautain que lui adressa le père lui donnant aussitôt envie de s'enfuir en courant.

« Je devrais y aller... » marmonna-t-elle tout en faisant quelques pas incertains en arrière.

Le visage de la mère exprima aussitôt de la déception tandis que celui du père devint encore plus du si cela était possible.

« Très bien » claqua d'une voix impatiente celui-ci, les sourcils froncés. La mère lui envoya un regard sévère mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

« Très bien » répéta bêtement Quinn en reculant encore puis elle se retourna, légèrement tremblante et rebroussa précipitamment le chemin quand soudain le père de Rachel l'appela.

« Quinn ! » cria-t-il d'une voix dur et ferme. Elle le regarda par-dessus et l'observa avec une certaine appréhension.

« Oui Monsieur ? ».

« Les Skylans ne se mêlent pas aux humains alors je veux que tu saches que quoique sera la décision de Rachel, tu ne seras jamais la meilleure personne qu'elle pourrait avoir parce que tu ne réussira jamais à la comprendre entièrement ».

* * *

Rachel essuya furieusement ses larmes d'une main et posa son front contre un arbre en prenant de grandes respirations tremblantes. A quoi avait-elle pensée ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Pourquoi ?

_« J'espère que tu seras heureux avec eux, adieu mon frère, mon meilleur ami » _

_Adieu... Adieu... Adieu..._

Mais qu'avait-elle pensée ?! Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas put soutenir son regard perdu, confus et désespéré ?

_Adieu mon frère..._

Parce qu'elle était une lâche. Parce qu'elle savait que c'était inévitable et parce qu'elle pensait absurdement que si elle avançait leur séparation, elle aurait moins mal, elle serait préparée pour le grand jour. Parce qu'elle savait que Kellan repartirait avec les Skylans et qu'elle... elle resterait avec Quinn sur Terre. Alors pourquoi retarder l'inévitable ? Mais elle s'était laissée emporter et sa joue rouge l'a brûlait encore lui rappelant ce qu'elle avait fait, remuant encore le couteau dans la plaie, et la honte qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, qui l'étouffait, qui l'oppressait impitoyablement. Sa joue rouge et brûlante qui prenait un malsain plaisir de tout lui rappeler, de lui rappeler ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Une lâche.

_« R-Ruby... tu... tu ne me frappes pas ? »_

Non, elle ne le frapperait pas. Non, elle avait abandonnée. La partie était terminée. Kellan allait partir et elle rester sur Terre. Lui, deviendrait un guerrier respecté et choyé et elle... elle... Qu'est-ce qu'elle deviendrait elle ? Rien. Non, elle sera juste la petite-amie de Quinn Fabray avant que celle-ci ne se rendre compte qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine et ne la plaque. Elle n'était rien d'autre que ça. Elle avait tout ratée, il ne lui restait que Quinn.

Rachel inspira une grande respiration puis abattit son poing sur l'arbre avec un cri de désespoir mêlé à sa colère et à sa frustration. Et elle frappa encore, et encore et elle ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'elle ses jointures la brûlèrent, lorsque du sang commença à s'écouler de son poing. Et elle continua à frapper inlassablement l'arbre qui se teintait d'une couloir rouge sang. Elle méritait cette douleur, elle méritait d'être roué de coups, d'être frappé et bien plus encore. Elle le méritait parce qu'elle était une pitoyable et pathétique lâche qui se cachait derrière ses dons.

Qu'était-elle ? Que deviendra-t-elle ? Rien.

Elle n'était rien et elle deviendrait rien.

* * *

Quinn observa avec inquiétude par l'un des grandes baies vitrées la foret qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

« Quinn ! » fit soudain quelqu'un la faisant sursauter de peur. Elle vit Puck s'approcher à grand pas d'elle et fronça des sourcils avec inquiétude en voyant son état... cadavérique.

« Est-ce que tu aurais vu Ruby ? J-je la cherche partout » demanda-t-il, les yeux rouges et le visage lointain. Quinn haussa un sourcil et se détourna du paysage pour se placer devant Puck.

« Est-ce que tu es sur que tout va bien Puck ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur son bras.

« Elle m'a... elle a dit que c'était terminé Quinn » bafouilla Puck avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

« Q-quoi ? » bégaya Quinn en écarquillant les yeux.

« Ouais, je sais, j'ai pensé la même chose » marmonna-t-il en serrant les poings.

« Attends Puck, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Quinn en sentant sa respiration s'accélérer.

« On était dans la salle de sport quand elle a commencé à me dire toutes ces choses... bizarres et flippantes » commença le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante « J-je comprenais pas moi ! J'étais juste venu lui dire que sa famille voulait lui parler et lui parler un peu mais elle à continué et j... j'ai paniqué »

« Puck, c'était quoi ces choses flippantes ? » demanda Quinn en le prenant par les bras.

« E-elle a dit que vous alliez retourner à Lima avec Sam et Nina et que ça servait à rien de retarder l'inévitable et puis je l'ai... je... » bégaya Puck.

« Tu l'as quoi Puck ? » grogna Quinn en serrant la mâchoire.

« Je l'ai giflée » lacha-t-il avant de grimacer de douleur lorsque Quinn le gifla à son tour.

« Refais ça encore une seule fois Puckerman et je te castres » l'avertit-elle d'une voix dur avant de soupirer « Bon et après, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ».

« Elle a dit qu'elle espérait que je serais heureux avec les Skylans et avant de partir elle m'a dit adieu. Adieu, Quinn ! » cria Puck en frappant le mur à coté d'eux.

Des fissures apparurent aussitôt autour du poing du Skylan mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention et récupéra sa main avec un grognement.

« Comment peut-elle penser une seconde que je puisse être heureux sans elle ?! » siffla-t-il en commençant à faire des allers et retours devant la jeune fille blonde.

Quinn soupira et le regarda faire avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Je pense que cette affrontement n'a pas été de tout repos Puck. Elle a failli me perdre et à quoi crois-tu qu'elle a penser lorsqu'elle te vit si près des Skylans. Elle a tout de suite penser qu'elle ne voudrait pas souffrir comme quand elle m'a crut morte et aux dires de quelques personnes, ce n'était pas très joli à voir » expliqua-t-elle alors que Puck grimacer à la fin de son récit.

« Elle ne veux plus souffrir » comprit-il avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

« Dans le mile et pour éviter de souffrir, elle s'éloigne de ceux qu'elle aime le plus. C'est logique » fit Quinn en haussant les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » demanda Puck en la regardant avec désespoir.

« Il faut aller la chercher et j'ai ma petite idée ou Rachel pourrais bien être aller mais avant il faut que je sache quelque chose. Est-ce que tu comptes retourner sur Skylan ? ».

* * *

« Quel gaspillage d'énergie » soupira soudain une voix derrière-elle la faisant sursauter.

Elle se tendit et baissa le regard sur ses poings ensanglantés.

« La fermes Kol » grogna-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas un langage adaptée pour une jeune fille, ça » se moqua-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce tu en sais ? » se moqua-t-elle à son tour en grimaçant lorsqu'elle retira une écharde de sa main.

« Papa et maman t'ont éduqués autrement » lui fit remarquer le jeune homme en s'approchant encore, la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

« C'était dans une autre vie, sur une autre planète » murmura Rachel avant de faire volte-face et de tomber né à né avec la pointe très aiguisée de l'épée de Kol qui la regarda avec un sourcil haussé.

« Alors tu nous a oubliés ? Comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? Je m'attendais à plus venant de toi Ruby » fit Kol en commençant à se déplacer lentement autour de Rachel, l'épée toujours pointait sur elle.

« C'est Rachel maintenant » cracha-t-elle alors que des flammes remontaient le long de ses jambes, agressives comme jamais.

« Oh sympa » marmonna Kol en faisant un mouvement de tête vers les flammes de Rachel qui lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« Fait attention, elles brûlent » se moqua-t-elle en ouvrant doucement sa main vers l'épée de Kol. Des flammes sortirent aussitôt et vinrent entourer l'épée, Kol poussa un sifflement de douleur et lâcha son arme qui rougeoyer. Il recula de quelques pas et défia du regard Rachel qui avança vers lui avec un visage déterminé.

« Tu as changé » lui dit-il.

« J'ai pris quelques centimètres, c'est vrai » grogna Rachel avant de se jeter sur son frère qui la repoussa tant bien que mal. Rachel tomba par terre et écarquilla les yeux lorsque des branches commencèrent à s'enrouler autour d'elle. Elle leva la tête vers son frère qui a regardait avec un petit sourire au coin.

« J'ai eu le temps de pratiquer pendant ton absence » expliqua-t-il alors que de nouvelles branches s'enrouler autour de Rachel qui se débattait en poussant des cris.

« Kol » l'avertit-elle alors qu'elle sentait cette boule dans son ventre faire surface « Relâches moi » lui dit-elle, les mains crispées sur les branches.

« Euh... non » fit-il avec un sourire moqueur avant de grimacer lorsque ses branches se mirent à brûler.

« Je t'avais prévenu ! » cria Rachel avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur lui.

Ils tombèrent tout deux au sol puis commencèrent à rouler sur la pente avant qu'ils ne se cognent contre un tronc d'arbre. Ils se relevèrent rapidement et se firent face.

« Je te déteste » lui cracha-t-elle au visage avant de dégainer son poignard et de lui entailler le bras.

« Je t'aime aussi p'tite sœur » répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement en roulant des yeux.

« Oria va bien ? » demanda soudain Rachel avec un sourire malicieux.

« Ne parles pas d'elle ! » hurla-t-il, les poings serrés.

Kol grogna et au même moment la terre se mit à trembler violemment sous eux.

« C'est fou comme sur cette planète, la puissance de nos dons sont multipliés » murmura-t-il avec émerveillement.

Il leva la tête vers Rachel qui regardait nerveusement sous elle et sourit. Des branches s'enroulèrent soudain autour des bras de Rachel qui poussa un cri de surprise lorsque ces mêmes branches la soulevèrent à 5 mètres du sol.

« On dirait que j'ai touché une corde sensible » se moqua la jeune fille en essayant de ne pas regarder en bas.

« J'ai dû la laisser sur Skylan à cause de toi ! » cracha-t-il alors que d'autres branches venaient s'enrouler autour des chevilles de Rachel qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour sa santé.

« Parce que maintenant c'est de ma faute si je me suis faite kidnapper par des Terriens ?! » s'écria-t-elle alors que son corps commençaient à rougeoyer.

Mais la jeune fille du se retenir de libérer ses flammes en se rappelant qu'elle était à plus de cinq mètres du sol et qu'une chute n'était vraiment pas recommandable pour son corps. Il y avait des limites.

« Tu aurais dû rester près du village ! Papa et maman t'avais mise en garde ! » cria de nouveau Kol alors que tout autour de lui le sol... disparaissait littéralement.

« Oh mon Dieu » chuchota Rachel d'une voix tremblante en regardant le trou béant sous elle. Si elle tombait, personne ne la reverrait de sitôt « Hé, arrête de rejeter la faute sur moi ! » cria-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est toi qui a commencé ! ».

« Non, c'est toi ! » répliqua Rachel en commençant à se débattre dans les branches qui lui faisaient affreusement mal aux bras « Relâches moi ! ».

« T'es sure ? Parce que ça n'a pas l'air très accueillant ce trou béant sous toi » se moqua Kol en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Espèce d'abruti ! » grogna-t-elle en agitant les bras vers lui avec une grimace « Tu ne sais pas te contrôler ! ».

« Oh parce que toi, tu sembles tellement te contrôler Ruby ! » répliqua-t-il.

Soudain une branche craqua et l'autre suivie bientôt. Rachel poussa un hurlement de terreur lorsqu'elle tomba vers la trou béant et agita inutilement les bras dans l'air.

« Rachel ! » cria Kol en lui attrapant le poignet de justesse.

Le jeune homme se sentit alors tiré vers l'avant et grinça des dents avant d'essayer de ramener le poignet de Ruby vers lui, sans grand succès.

« Tu connais la musculation ? » grogna la jeune fille alors que seule la main autour de son poignet retenait sa chute dans le trou qui semblait sans fin. Rachel avala difficilement sa salive et regarda Kol qui poussait des grognements.

« Tu connais les salades ? » répliqua-t-il.

Rachel le fusilla du regard et regarda une nouvelle fois nerveusement par-dessus son épaule. Soudain Rachel remarqua qu'elle glissait de plus en plus vers le bas et leva la tête en fronçant des sourcils avant de grimacer lorsqu'elle comprit que Kol était entrain de glisser petit à petit avec elle. La jeune fille prit une grande respiration puis croisa le regard de Kol.

« Il faut que tu me lâches » lacha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Son frère écarquilla les yeux et secoua violemment de la tête.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour voir ma petite sœur tomber dans un trou que j'ai fait ! » cria-t-il, le visage concentré. Rachel soupira et essaya de réfléchir à un moyen de les sortir tous deux de la.

« Tu ne pourrais pas entourer des branches autour de toi et faire en sorte qu'elles te tirent en arrière ? » lui demanda-t-elle soudain avec espoir.

Kol secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

« Désolé Ruby mais je n'ai plus assez d'énergie » dit-il alors que sa main autour du poignet de la jeune fille commençait à trembler de fatigue.

Rachel se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Bon alors on va suivre mon plan initiale » déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Quelle plan ? » demanda son frère avec méfiance.

« Lâches moi » lui ordonna-t-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à tomber de ses yeux.

« Ruby non, t- »

« Je t'aime OK ? Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure était juste ma manière de me protéger contre tous ces sentiments. J'ai tellement espérait pendant des années que vous reviendrez nous sauver, qu'un jour c'était trop et je me suis coupé de tous les liens avec vous » lui avoua-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait des gouttes d'eau tomber sur son front.

Rachel leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit son frère pleurer. Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, ce cœur qui s'arrêterait pour toujours dans quelques minutes.

« Les humains sont bourrés de défauts c'est vrai mais ils savent aimer Kol. Ils savent se relever à chaque défaite, ils n'abandonnent jamais. Alors j'espère que tu donneras une chance à Quinn, . Elle ne te décevra pas » lui promit-elle avant de fermer les yeux. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« T-tu ne peux pas te forcer à te lâcher ! » hurla-t-il alors qu'il sentait sa main moite relâcher doucement sa prise sur le poignet de sa sœur.

« Moi non mais le feu si » répliqua-t-elle avant que ses yeux chocolats furent remplacés par des flammes.

« RUBY NON ! » hurla Kol en lâchant brusquement le poignet à cause de sa main en feu.

Rachel ferma les yeux et écarta les bras tandis qu'elle tombait. Soudain elle se sentit figer dans les airs et ouvrit en grands les yeux lorsque son corps se mit à s'élever. Elle sortit du trou et regarda avec incrédulité Kellan, les mains tendues vers elle avec un visage concentré. Quinn était à coté de lui et la regardait avec des larmes aux yeux, la main sur la bouche. Rachel poussa un cri lorsqu'elle tomba sur le sol dur et jura en se relevant lentement. La jeune fille nu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'une gifle lui était administré.

« Aie mais ça va p-hmm... ».

De douces lèvres l'interrompirent, une main vint bientôt caresser doucement ses cheveux la faisant soupirer de bonheur. Après quelques secondes, Quinn s'éloigna d'elle en soupirant.

« Ne me refait plus jamais peur comme ça » lui dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Rachel hocha muettement de la tête et lui fit un sourire rassurant. La blonde s'écarta enfin et laissa Kol s'approcher de sa sœur qui se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il la regarda avec des yeux rouges puis poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de la prendre brusquement dans ses bras. Rachel lâcha un sanglot et enroula ses bras autour de Kol qui raffermit son étreinte.

« Si tu me lâches encore, je te tuerais moi-même » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix émue la faisant doucement glousser.

« D'accord » lui dit-elle en hochant doucement la tête dans son cou.

Il l'a relâcha après quelques minutes et se recula avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Kellan qui regardait nerveusement ses chaussures. Rachel avala difficilement sa salive et jeta un regard à Quinn qui lui faisait un signe insistant de la tête vers Puck en la regardant sévèrement. Rachel grimaça avant de s'avancer de quelques pas hésitant vers Kellan et se retrouva bientôt devant lui.

« Kellan j- »

« T'es vraiment qu'une idiote ! » lacha-t-il d'une voix tremblante avant de se jeter sur elle.

Il la serra fermement contre elle et Rachel nu pas le courage de lui dire qu'elle était entrain d'étouffer et enroula ses bras autour du torse de Kellan qui soupira.

« Sérieux Ruby, tu vas finir par me faire avoir une crise cardiaque si tu continue à me faire flipper comme ça » lui dit-il avant de renifler et de s'éloigner d'elle.

Rachel gloussa doucement et essuya les quelques larmes qui étaient sur ses joues. Soudain un bras se glissa autour de sa taille faisant la faisant sursauter et sourit lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Quinn.

« Promets-nous que tu ne fera plus de choses aussi débiles que ceux que tu viens de faire » lui ordonna la blonde en la regardant intensément.

Rachel grimaça, Quinn avait dû découvert la dispute de Kellan et elle.

« Je ferais de mon mieux » marmonna-t-elle, les yeux fixer sur le sol.

« Rachel Promet-le ou je te jures que tu dormiras par terre pour les semaines qui vienne ! » la menaça Quinn avec ce regard qui fit déglutit la brune.

« Promit ! » s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

« Je commence à l'apprécier cette humaine » gloussa Kol en secouant la tête.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! » marmonna Rachel avec une moue tandis que la blonde rouler des yeux. Kellan sourit et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Ruby et Quinn.

« Rachel il faut que tu prennes une grande respiration » lui dit-il en la regardant avec sérieux. La jeune fille sentit aussitôt une alarme sonner dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

« Fais ce qu'il te dit ! » répondit Quinn en la regardant sévèrement.

Rachel grimaça lorsqu'elle comprit que lorsqu'ils rentreraient, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure en compagnie de Quinn. Elle prit une grande respiration puis regarda Kellan en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu va devoir aller parler à tes parents » déclara Kellan en la défiant du regard de le contredire.

« Tu vas aller parler à tes parents » rectifia Quinn en la menaçant du regard.

Un vraiment sale quart d'heure...

Rachel avala difficilement sa salive et hocha avec hésitation de la tête. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

« O-OK ? ».

* * *

_Comme vous avez put le comprendre dans le prochain chapitre, Rachel/Ruby se fera remonter les bretelles par Quinn. Et pour tout vous dire, je suis impatience d'écrire cette scène :). _

_Il y aura aussi ( enfin ! ) la confrontation avec les parents de Rachel/Ruby et une nouvelle scène avec Nina et Sam ! Et Jason fera son retour !_

_J'espère que vous avez appréciez la réconciliation avec Kol, Noah/Kellan et Rachel/Ruby ! _

_Qu'avez vous pensez de la discussion de Quinn avec les parents de Rachel/Ruby ? _

_J'attends vivement vos reviews !_

_A la prochaine..._


	25. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24 : Règlements de comptes – Partie 2

_Beurk, fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit lorsque j'eus l'occasion de relire le chapitre 23. Sérieusement je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour tolérer ce genre de texte, bâclé, mal écrit et bourré de fautes. Honte à moi ! Bref, c'était mon instant d'apitoiement ^^. _

_J'espère comme chapitre que celui-ci vous plaira même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action et non, pas de gifle pour ce chapitre !_

_Inconnue : Hé bien tu ne seras pas du tout déçue de la confrontation de Rachel et Quinn je pense ! Quant à Kellan et Ruby, leur lien reste tout de même fragile, d'ailleurs je compte bien essayer d'exploiter ce lien dans les prochains chapitres. _

_Gleek 1909 : Oui, moi aussi ça m'a fait beaucoup rire d'écrire cette scène même si en apparence il n'y a pas grand chose de risible dans cette situation..._

_P'tit griffon : Euh... Non ? En faite, je trouve vraiment soulagent de faire frapper mes personnages, tu vois ^^ et puis je suis sure que ça les libères aussi. De plus une petite gifle met toujours plus d'action donc pourquoi pas ?_

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

La seule chose qui pouvait faire plus peur à Rachel que de voir Quinn mourir était de la voir prendre ce regard à la fois si effrayant et chaud, le regard qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir chaque jour au lycée, il y a encore quelques semaines. Rachel s'arrêta un instant en repensant au lycée, cela semblait si loin cette vie ou elle se faisait persécutait par son tyran qui était devenu sa petite-amie ! Qui l'aurait crû ?! Soudain elle sentit des une main lui griffer le bras et grimaça.

« Il faut que j'aille parler à mes parents » déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix alors que son regard croisait celui noir de Quinn. Kellan et Kol les regardèrent avec amusement.

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, tu iras parler à tes parents mais on va aller faire un tour à la chambre avant » grogna la blonde en serrant un peu plus son bras.

Rachel avala difficilement sa salive et regarda avec désespoir les deux jeunes hommes qui détournèrent aussitôt les yeux.

Quels lâches !

« Oh tu sais ce n'est pas indispensable » couina-t-elle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Moi je crois que oui, j'en suis même sure » répliqua Quinn en lui lançant un regard noir avant de regarder Kellan et Kol.

« Ne nous attendez pas, on va mettre un peu de temps » leur dit-elle avant de traîner Rachel derrière elle vers leur chambre.

« Bonne chance » lui chuchota Kellan avec un petit sourire désolé.

Ils traversèrent en silence le couloir et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de leur chambre, Rachel sentait sa peur augmentait. Quinn ouvrit la porte et rentra sans un regard en arrière. Rachel resta un instant sur le pas de la porte et regarda avec hésitation le couloir puis soupira et rentra à son tour avant de fermer la porte en grimaçant.

« Je suis déso-mph » Rachel nu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une douce paire de lèvres se posait brutalement sans douceur sur ses lèvres tandis que son dos rencontrait la porte derrière-elle.

La jeune fille était sure qu'elle allait avoir des bleus. Rachel haleta soudain lorsque Quinn s'attaqua à son cou et siffla de douleur quand la blonde lui mordit la peau.

« Espèce d'idiote » grogna Quinn contre son oreille.

Rachel frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de la jeune fille effleurer son oreille et avala difficilement sa salive.

« Je te jures Berry que si tes lèvres n'avaient pas aussi bon goût, je t'aurais tuée moi-même » grogna de nouveau d'une voix rauque la blonde alors que ses mains se perdaient sous la chemise de Rachel qui déglutit péniblement.

« Merci » marmonna celle-ci avec une grimace.

« Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose d'important » reprit Quinn tout en enlevant avec empressement la chemise de la brune la laissant en soutien-gorge rouge.

Rachel frissonna de froid et sentit son souffle se couper en voyant le regard emplie de désir que lui donna Quinn.

« I-important ? » bégaya-t-elle alors que la blonde repartait à l'assaut de son corps.

« J'ai tout abandonné pour toi, ma famille, mes amis, le lycée. Tout » chuchota Quinn alors que ses baisers descendaient de plus en plus vers la poitrine de Rachel qui se soulevait rapidement.

« J-je sais » bafouilla Rachel d'un air confus avant de gémir lorsqu'une main pressa doucement l'un de ses seins.

« Et je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que tu te comporte comme une imbécile torturée de culpabilité ou je ne sais autres conneries » grogna Quinn en lui mordillant le lobe la faisant à nouveau gémir.

Rachel laissa sa tête tomber contre la porte et ferma les yeux en ayant l'impression que son corps allait brûler sur place. Soudain des mains la prirent fermement par la taille lui faisant ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

« Le lit sera plus confortable » murmura Quinn avant de la jeter pratiquement sur le lit.

Rachel se redressa sur ses coudes, le visage rouge et les yeux vitreux en voyant Quinn enlevait son t-shirt et son jean.

« Tu est magnifique » soupira Rachel avant de se lécher les lèvres.

Quinn lui fit un sourire coquin et grimpa rapidement sur ses hanches. Les mains de la brune trouvèrent aussitôt leur place sur les hanches de l'autre jeune fille.

« Magnifique hein ? » murmura Quinn en la fixant de son regard noisette intense.

Rachel hocha doucement de la tête avant de baisser le regard. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir réussir à affronter le regard de Quinn mais elle n'arrivait jamais à le faire. Lorsque ce regard intense se fixait sur elle, elle se trouvait entièrement paralysée, incapable de trouver ses mots et avec un cœur qui battait la chamade.

« Splendide » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de plonger dans le cou de Quinn qui soupira en enfouissant ses mains dans les sombres cheveux de Rachel.

Cette dernière embrassa la peau douce sous elle alors que ses mains remontaient lentement la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille.

« Mhmm... » gémit Quinn en réponse faisant sourire Rachel qui arriva à la naissance de la poitrine de la blonde.

Elle regarda avec frustration le soutien-gorge puis détacha rapidement celui-ci alors que Quinn la regardait avec de grands yeux. Rachel lui fit un sourire au coin avant de l'allonger sur le lit et jeta au loin le soutien-gorge. Elle se lécha les lèvres à la vue des mamelons roses qui pointaient vers elle et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Quinn frissonner.

« Rach ! » gémit soudain Quinn en arquant le dos alors que la bouche de Rachel venait d'englober un mamelon « Oh » fit la blonde, les yeux fermés.

Rachel quitta bientôt le mamelon puis attrapa les lèvres de Quinn qui s'empressa de lui répondre alors qu'un de ses mains pressait fermement l'une des fesses de Rachel la faisant gémir dans le baiser passionné. Leur lèvres se trouvèrent bientôt, se glissant sensuellement l'une contre l'autre alors que la main de Rachel pressait le sein de Quinn qui gémissait sans arrêt. Soudain Rachel se retrouva clouée contre le matelas avec au-dessus d'elle une Quinn ébouriffé, des yeux sombres et un regard remplie de désir.

Son soutien-gorge rouge et son jean disparurent la seconde suivante.

Rachel poussa un gémissement rauque lorsque Quinn pressa l'une de ses cuisses contre l'entrejambe de la brune. Quinn fronça un instant les sourcils puis sourit malicieusement avant d'enfourcher une cuisse de Rachel et de rouler des hanches en gémissant.

Rachel aurait presque crut que de la bave lui coulait sur le menton. La brune se sentit revenir dans la réalité lorsque la cuisse de Quinn se frotta une nouvelle fois contre son entrejambe la faisant arquer le dos vers le ciel. Les mains douces de Quinn se mirent à lui caresser le ventre puis Rachel siffla soudain lorsque ses mains douces furent remplacés par des ongles qui laissèrent des griffures rouges derrière-elles.

« C'est ta punition pour avoir été une méchante fille » lui glissa Quinn d'une voix rauque contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser violemment.

Rachel grogna dans le baiser et leva soudain la cuisse sur laquelle Quinn été, celle-ci poussa un fort gémissement et balança encore plus vite les hanches. Soudain Rachel sentit une main contre son bas ventre et sentit son excitation grandir. Deux doigts se glissèrent malicieusement sous sa culotte la faisant soupirer.

« Quinn » soupira-t-elle de frustration lorsque ses doigts restèrent là, sans bouger.

« Mhmm » fit Quinn en parsemant son cou de baisers.

Rachel leva son bassin en réponse et gémit lorsque la cuisse de Quinn se frotta à ce moment-là son entrejambe.

« J'ai besoin de toi » soupira Rachel, la poitrine haletante et les mains tremblantes d'excitation.

Elle sentit le sourire de Quinn contre son cou et gémit lorsque les doigts effleurèrent un instant son clitoris. Soudain les doigts disparurent la faisant gémir de frustration.

« Désolé chérie mais tu dois aller voir tes parents » lui dit Quinn alors qu'elle s'enlevait lentement, presque à regret de Rachel qui la regardait avec des yeux exorbités et un regard incrédule.

« Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse Quinn Fabray ! » cria Rachel en essayant d'attraper Quinn qui évita gracieusement les mains de Rachel.

« Bien sur que si Rachel Berry » se moqua la blonde en remettant son t-shirt.

Rachel souffla bruyamment et se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se redressa sur ses coudes et observa avec une moue les nombreuses griffures sur son ventre.

« On dirait qu'un chat furieux m'a attaqué » marmonna-t-elle en retraçant doucement l'une des griffures avec une grimace.

Quinn remit rapidement son jean puis croisa les bras sur son torse en jetant un coup d'œil au ventre de Rachel et se permit un petit sourire satisfait.

« Je dirais plutôt un lion » rectifia Quinn en penchant la tête d'un air songeur.

Rachel roula des yeux au commentaire.

« Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre ton obsession avec les lions » murmura-t-elle en se relevant. Quinn haussa les épaules tout en lui tendant sa chemise et son jean.

« C'est... compliqué » fit-elle en rougissant. Rachel haussa les sourcils et sourit malicieusement.

« Enlèves tout de suite ce sourire de ton visage, tes parents t'attendent » reprit aussitôt Quinn en s'éloignant d'elle.

Rachel fit la moue mais s'habilla rapidement et embrassa doucement la blonde sur les lèvres qui sourit. La brune entrelaça leurs doigt puis prit une grande respiration.

« Autant en finir maintenant ».

* * *

Rachel regarda avec une certaine appréhension Kellan qui venait juste de sortir de la salle ou ses parents l'attendaient.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement tandis que Quinn lui pressait doucement la main.

« C'est quand tu veux » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil encourageant « Kol est avec eux. Nous serons juste à coté de toi » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant l'air inquiet de Rachel qui se dissipa pour laisser place à l'hésitation.

« Je ne sais pas Kellan, on pourrait peut-être repousser- »

« Non Rachel, il faut que tu leur parle maintenant » la coupa Quinn avant de lui embrasser tendrement la joue « Ça va aller ».

Rachel croisa le regard confiant de Kellan et hocha doucement de la tête.

« OK, je suis prête » dit-elle en se redressant et en prenant une grande respiration.

Kellan attendit quelques secondes puis sourit à Rachel et ouvrit les portes pour les laisser passer. La première chose qui frappa Rachel fut que la salle était très lumineuse. Elle s'avança avec hésitation dans la salle, la main toujours dans celle de Quinn qui la suivait de près. Rachel se stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit ses parents avec Kol à quelques mètres d'eux, absorbés dans une conversation à voix basse. Kol leva soudain les yeux et se racla la gorge en posant une main sur les épaules de ses parents qui s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de parler. La brune se raidit lorsque le regard de son père à la fois doux et dur se posa sur elle.

« Salut » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante avant de se racler la gorge.

« Oh ma chérie » soupira sa mère en faisant un pas vers elle, les bras tendus avec un grand sourire. Rachel recula aussitôt d'un pas et sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. La jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son dos et soupira lorsqu'elle comprit que ce n'était que Kellan.

Le sourire de sa mère avait disparut et ses yeux si pétillants avaient perdus de leur magie. Rachel avala difficilement sa salive et prit le temps de les détailler pour la première fois depuis... son kidnapping. Elle observa les longs cheveux bruns bouclés de sa mère, son visage si expressif et doux, son sourire triste qui cachait des histoires, des larmes et des cris, ses yeux vert foncés qui lui rappelait la foret de Skylan. Ce tremblement de mains que Rachel ne lui connaissait pas. Sa mère avait changée comme elle d'ailleurs. Son regard passa ensuite à son père qui la fixait d'un regard incertain de savoir quoi faire. Elle regarda silencieusement ses yeux marrons, les mêmes que les siens, ses traits marqués par la fatigue sur son visage et ses lèvres qui étaient un trait fin. Elle se raidit lorsqu'elle vit la main de son père appuyée sur le pommeau de son arme et fit automatiquement de même avec son poignard. Elle le dévisagea longuement essayant de retrouver ce père qui l'avait emmené chassé, cette patience et cette joie qui l'avait animé autrefois, ces rires et cette tendresse à chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur elle mais ne trouva rien. Elle trouva juste un homme d'une trentaine d'années qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître comme étant son père avec cette sévérité et cette colère refoulée accroché à son visage.

« Salut » répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus hostile et méfiante.

Elle sentit Quinn se raidir à coté d'elle et sera un peu plus fort le pommeau de son poignard.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à tes mains ? » s'inquiéta sa mère, les yeux fixés sur les phalanges entaillées avec des croûtes de sang de la brune.

Rachel baissa son regard vers ses mains et haussa les épaules.

« Je suis tombé ».

« Tu mens » l'accusa son père en faisant un pas vers elle.

« Papa ! » s'écria Kol en le retenant par l'épaule, la mâchoire serrée.

Rachel voulut reculer, se retourner et partir en courant loin d'ici, dire que c'était une mauvaise idée mais la main de Kellan sur son dos se fit plus insistante de même pour celle de Quinn dont les ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau la faisant légèrement grimacer.

« Je ne vous dois rien » dit-elle d'une voix dure et ferme.

« Nous sommes tes parents ! » s'écria son père alors que son visage révélait cette colère qui la paralysa sur place.

Rachel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« J'ai d'autre parents ici » lacha-t-elle s'en pouvoir s'arrêter.

Les yeux de sa mère s'emplirent aussitôt de larmes et une main tenta tant bien que mal d'étouffer son sanglot, Rachel crut mourir sur place sous la culpabilité qui tomba soudain sur elle.

« Excuse-moi ?! » grogna son père alors que sa main devenait blanche autour du pommeau de son arme.

« Ils m'ont élevés depuis que je suis arrivé sur cette planète » reprit-elle malgré l'état de plus en plus inquiétant de sa mère « Ils m'ont appris leur coutume, ils m'ont intégrés à leur société, ils m'ont aimés comme si j'étais leur vraie fille. Ils m'ont réconfortés lorsque je pleurais la nuit. Ils disaient qu'une jeune fille aussi intelligente et belle que moi ne devait pas pleurer, que tout irait bientôt mieux. Et ils ont toujours été la pour moi » finit-elle par dire, légèrement haletante.

Elle regarda ses parents avec un froncement de sourcils.

« J-je vous ai attendue longtemps, très longtemps mais vous n'êtes jamais venus alors j'ai arrêté d'espérer- »

« Les Anciens ne voulaient p- »

« Je me fiche de ça ! » cria-t-elle les faisant tous sursauter.

Elle lâcha la main de Quinn et s'avança de quelques pas vers ses parents.

« Je suis Skylan mais je suis aussi humaine » dit-elle d'une voix confiante et déterminée.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! » grogna son père et s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Rachel se redressa, leva la tête bien haute et serra les poings.

« Je fais partie de cette planète à présent que tu le veuilles ou non ».

« Mais ce ne sont que des personnes égoïstes, incapables d'assouvir leur besoin de conquérir et de faire du mal autour d'eux » rétorqua son père.

« Les Skylans ne sont pas mieux » répliqua-t-elle.

« Rachel » l'avertit Kellan en se postant à coté d'elle, les yeux fixés sur l'homme.

« Ils ne savent pas ce que sait de souffrir pour avoir un peu d'argent, ils méprisent _tous_ les pauvres en les traitant de ratés et d'abominations » cracha-t-elle à son père qui rougit de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que font les soldats de notre royaume ! Ils souffrent pour que nous vivions » cria-t-il.

Rachel secoua doucement de la tête.

« Tu ne comprends pas » lui dit-elle en reculant d'un pas « _Tes _soldats vont à la guerre parce qu'ils le veulent, parce que d'idiotes personnes se sont disputés sur l'appartenance d'un bout de terrain et ont décrétés qu'il fallait réglé ça à l'ancienne. A la _traditionnelle_, n'est-ce pas papa ? » lui dit-elle avec d'ajouter « Il y a une différence entre souffrir pour survivre et souffrir pour aller à la guerre ».

Son père la fusilla du regard la faisant soupirer. Rachel se retourna en secouant la tête.

« C'était une perte de temps » marmonna-t-elle en s'avançant à grands pas vers les portes.

Quinn la retint par le bras et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Mon père n'est qu'un connard qui crache sur tout le monde et qui maltraite ma famille. Ton père à juste un problème avec les humains parce qu'ils ne les connaît pas » lui dit-elle avec une voix affreusement douloureuse.

Rachel aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras ou encore mieux, aller rendre une petit visite à son père mais elle savait que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'heure pour ce genre de discussion.

« Le problème c'est que je suis humaine Quinn » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce « Le problème c'est que je ne veux pas retourner sur Skylan si je dois en contrepartie te laisser ici et je refuse de te laisser de nouveau te sacrifier pour moi » lacha-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Rachel... » soupira Quinn, les yeux brillants et le cœur battant fortement contre sa poitrine alors que son corps s'emplissait d'une agréable chaleur.

« J'ai besoin d'air » fit soudain Rachel avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Quinn se tourna vers Kellan qui avait la mâchoire serrée et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main douce sur son avant bras.

« Quinn je ne pense pas... j'aimerais que tu me fasses connaître ce monde dans lequel Ruby à grandie » lui demanda gentiment la mère de Rachel d'une voix tremblante.

« Quoi ?! Non, tu ne peux pas- » commença le père de Rachel avec incrédulité et colère.

« Maman a raison » le coupa aussitôt Kol en fusillant des yeux son père « Si on veut pouvoir espérer reparler à Ruby, il faut avant tout connaître dans quel monde elle a grandie » termina-t-il en souriant doucement à sa mère.

« Ça ne me gênes pas » dit Quinn même si elle avait horriblement envie de rejoindre Rachel pour voir si elle allait bien.

« Moi oui » grogna le père de Ruby avant de partir furieusement de la salle faisant soupirer la mère.

« Il se calmera » fit Kol en roulant des yeux.

« Bon je vais voir si Ruby va bien » leur dit Kellan avant de lancer un clin d'œil à Quinn « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes entres de bonnes mains » lança-t-il à l'intention de Kol et de sa mère avant de disparaître. Kol et sa mère se retournèrent vers elle et lui sourirent d'un air hésitant donnant envie à Quinn de rire.

« Suivez-moi ».

* * *

Quinn sortit de sa voiture et attendit patiemment que Kol et sa mère fassent de même. Elle observa avec amusement cette dernière regardait avec fascination sa voiture noire et gloussa doucement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne mord pas » les taquina-t-elle alors que Kol faisant la moue.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'odeur que dégage cette... machine mais je dois avouer que c'est assez confortable comme moyen de transport » lui concéda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Quinn roula des yeux et ferma à clés sa voiture avant de marcher vers le grand bâtiment blanc dressé devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? » demanda la mère de Rachel avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Un hôpital. C'est ici que les blessés se font guérir » leur expliqua-t-elle en leur ouvrant la porte.

Ils entrèrent avec hésitation et regardèrent avec méfiance les gens autour d'eux.

« Les humains n'ont pas de... particularités comme vous » reprit-elle d'une voix plus basse en traversant le hall.

« Oh ».

« Que faisons nous ici ? » demanda Kol en haussant un sourcil.

Quinn lui sourit.

« On vient chercher des amis » répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers la réceptionniste.

« Bonjour madame, pourriez-vous me dire dans quelle chambre est monsieur Sam Evans s'il vous plaît ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement avec un sourire aimable tandis que Kol et sa mère restaient sagement derrière-elle.

« Salle 256, bonne journée » lui répondit la réceptionniste avec un sourire avant que Quinn ne s'éloigne.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs puis arrivèrent enfin devant la porte 256. La blonde vit les regards nerveux de Kol et sa mère et leur firent un sourire rassurant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien » leur dit-elle avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Kol referma doucement derrière eux puis ils s'avancèrent un peu plus dans la chambre.

« Quinn ! » cria soudain deux voix surexcités.

Une paire de bras s'enroula aussitôt autour du cou de la blonde qui gloussa en serrant fermement Nina contre elle tandis que Sam les regardait avec une petite moue.

« Hé, moi aussi je veux mon câlin ! » se plaignit-il en tendant un seul bras parce que son bras gauche était dans un plâtre. Nina relâcha Quinn et roula des yeux avant de tirer sa langue à son petit-ami.

« Oh mon pauvre petit Sammy » roucoula Quinn en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir son rire. Le visage de Sam se désintégra aussitôt face au surnom.

« Quinn tu avais promis que ça resterais entre nous ! » cria-t-il d'une voix aiguë, le visage rouge de honte. Nina gloussa et embrassa tendrement son petit-ami sur les lèvres.

« Tu es tellement mignon Sammy » lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Quinn embrassa doucement la joue de son ami puis ratissa des yeux le corps du jeune homme en vérifiant ses blessures. Elle grimaça en voyant les plusieurs égratignures et surtout la vilaine égratignure placée sur la commissure de ses lèvres et fit la moue en voyant le plâtre.

« C'est rien » fit Sam en voyant le regard défait de Quinn « Je survivrais » ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Soudain il vit l'agitation derrière Quinn et haussa les sourcils en voyant deux inconnus.

« Euh... ».

« Sam, Nina voici le frère de Rachel, Kol et sa mère... »

« Ariane » compléta doucement la mère avec un timide sourire.

« Comme la fusée » fit remarquer bêtement Sam avec un grand sourire.

Quinn roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au mieux Sam était resté le même.

« Ne faites pas trop attention à ce qu'il dit, la plupart des choses qui sortent de sa bouche sont des idioties » expliqua-t-elle à la mère de Rachel en voyant son regard troublé.

Cette dernière lui fit un sourire hésitant tandis que son fils passait un bras protecteur autour de ses bras.

« Désolé, nous n'avons pas l'habitude de vos conversations et de votre... humour. Chez nous on appelle plutôt ça de l'insolence ou de l'irrespect » expliqua Kol avec un sourire d'excuse « Nous nous permettons ce genre de conversations juste entre jeunes à vrai dire » termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Oh » fit Quinn, les sourcils froncés.

« Mais nous sommes ici pour découvrir votre monde alors autant aller jusqu'au bout des choses » s'exclama la mère avec un grand sourire.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes la mère de Rachel, hein ? » fit soudain Sam, le sourire malicieux. Quinn le fusilla aussitôt des yeux.

« Sam » l'avertit-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Sam la regarda innocemment en haussant les épaules puis se tourna vers la femme.

« Est-ce que Rachel à déjà eu des petits ou petites ami(e)s ? » demanda Sam avec excitation.

Nina le frappa aussitôt à l'arrière tête faisant pouffer de rire Kol. Quinn serra les poings et croisa les bras sur son torse en faisant une moue boudeuse.

« Oui, elle a eu un petit-ami. Il s'appelait Herin » répondit la mère avec un tendre sourire et des yeux lointains. Quinn écarquilla les yeux tandis que Sam se frotter les mains d'excitation.

« Et alors ? » l'encouragea-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Ils se sont rencontrés à l'un des épreuves pour devenir un guerrier Skylan. Le petit garçon est tombé très vite amoureux de sa fille mais pour elle ce n'était juste qu'un ami avec des baisers innocents » expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Ils... ils se sont embrassés ?! » s'écria Quinn, verte de jalousie.

Kol lui lança un regard malicieux.

« Ils ont même dormis ensemble » ajouta-t-il.

Quinn poussa un grognement et détourna le regard, les yeux sombres.

« Leur possessivité me fascine vraiment, tu sais » murmura la mère de Rachel à Kol qui hocha d'un air songeur la tête. Sam entendit et roula des yeux avec un petit sourire.

« Oh mais ça c'est juste Quinn madame. Vous auriez du voir au lycée lorsque des personnes s'approchaient trop de Rachel, on aurait dit qu'elle allait les tuer » gloussa-t-il.

« N'importe quoi » marmonna Quinn, les joues rouges avec une petite grimace.

« Euh... c'est quoi le lycée ? » demanda Kol en se frottant la nuque d'un air gêné.

« C'est un lieu ou les enfants, enfin plutôt les adolescents ont de cours avec des professeurs qui leur enseigne beaucoup de choses » expliqua maladroitement Quinn en haussant les épaules.

« Oh ».

« Bon, Vous êtes prêts à partir d'ici » demanda soudain la blonde en se tournant vers Nina et Sam qui hochèrent furieusement de la tête.

« Pitié, je ne survivrais pas de rester un jour de plus ici » se moqua Sam en sautant du lit.

* * *

« Ruby attends ! » cria Kellan en courant après elle.

Cette dernière soupira mais ralentit tout de même sa marche puis s'arrêta net et se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui lui fit un triste sourire.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter d'avantage avec tes parents et tout mais je pense que ça te ferait quand même du bien de le revoir » commença Kellan d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Ruby fronça des sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse en regardant avec perplexité son meilleur ami.

« De qui parles-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Jason » répondit aussitôt Kellan, la mâchoire serrée.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et posa une main sur sa bouche. Comment avait-elle put oublier Jason ? La brune essaya tant bien que mal de ravaler la honte et la colère contre elle-même qui l'avait envahit et se concentra sur Kellan qui attendait patiemment.

« Il ne va pas très bien depuis cette « guerre » improvisée sur la colline Ruby » lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix grave réveillant aussitôt les sens de la jeune fille « Il est tombé malade pour tout dire » reprit-t-il avec une grimace. La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive et lutta contre ses larmes alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

« On la transportés à l'infirmerie mais personne ne sait comment le... guérir » ajouta-t-il avec inquiétude «Et son état empire de plus en plus ».

Il se tourna soudain vers deux portes blanches et les ouvrit doucement en laissant passer devant soi sa meilleure amie.

« Comment ça 'empire de plus en plus' ? » demanda avec inquiétude Ruby en déglutissant difficilement.

Kellan baissa la tête vers le sol et croisa les bras sur son torse en adoptant une mine angoissée.

« Tu verra par toi-même » lui dit-il seulement avant d'ouvrir une autre porte.

Rachel s'arrêta aussitôt sur le pas de la porte, les larmes lui qui lui montaient rapidement aux yeux et porta une main sur sa bouche.

« Jason ».

* * *

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ? Désolé de vous laissez dans un tel suspense mais je tenais vraiment à couper ici afin de pouvoir explorer au maximum dans le prochain chapitre la scène « Jason ». J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop :/. _

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! _

_A la prochaine... _


	26. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25 : Tel père, tel fille

_Inconnue : Jason passe par quelque chose de grave en faite mais personne ne comprend ce qui lui arrive cependant il recevra de l'aide d'une personne improbable garce à Rachel qui se sera acharnée pour cela. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de son avenir dans l'histoire donc je ne peux rien te dire de plus mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue._

_Themaoko : Merci pour ta reviews et j'espère que tu appréciera autant ce chapitre que les autres !_

_P'tit griffon : Ah ah... je ne peux rien te dire sur Jason mais il est dans un sacré sale état... Cependant cette épreuve l'endurcira et le rendre plus mature malgré son jeune âge. Tu sais j'ai beaucoup hésiter à mettre des gifles dans ce chapitre mais je me suis retenue ^^_

_Gleek 1909 : J'espère aussi que Jason va s'en sortir mais je ne peux rien dire car moi non plus je n'ai pas décidé de ses futures aventures. Oui, le père de Rachel est très rabat-joie et tu n'as pas finie d'en entendre parler ! _

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

Rachel retint tant bien que mal ses larmes et s'avança lentement dans la salle, les yeux fixés sur le petit corps de Jason allongé sur un grand lit. Kellan serra la mâchoire et posa doucement une main sur le dos de sa meilleure amie. Soudain un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les yeux bleus et les cheveux blond avec une blouse blanche s'approcha d'eux.

« Bonjour Kellan, je vois que tu as amené Ruby » remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

« Rachel » rectifia la jeune fille inconsciemment.

« Enchanté Rachel, je suis le docteur Oliver » se présenta-t-il en lui serrant doucement la main. Rachel hocha vaguement de la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur Jason.

« Qu'est-ce qui l'a ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante tandis que Kellan se rapprochait un peu plus d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas » lui répondit en toute honnêteté le docteur en haussant les épaules « Cependant nous continuons à rechercher un moyen de le guérir » reprit-il rapidement en voyant Rachel fronçait des sourcils.

« Nous ? » fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Mon équipe et moi » répondit le docteur Oliver avec un petit sourire.

Rachel hocha doucement de la tête puis s'avança avec hésitation vers le lit de Jason qui semblait dormir. Elle s'accroupit en face de lui et ferma les yeux en sentant les larmes lui montait aux yeux puis les rouvrit après quelques secondes. Elle observa avec désarroi sa respiration accélérer, les grands cernes présentes sous ses yeux, les plusieurs griffures présentes sur son visage et fronça des sourcils à cette constatation.

« D'où viennent ces griffures ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en se tournant vers le docteur qui s'approcha d'elle.

« De lui-même » répondit-il, les lèvres pincées « Lorsque la douleur devient trop grande, il se griffe » expliqua-t-il alors qu'il prenait le dossier de Jason.

« Des changements ? » demanda Kellan en croisant les bras sur son torse avec une mine soucieuse.

« Nous avons un peu plus observés le comportement de Jason et nous pouvons désormais confirmer que cette douleur qui l'anime provient bien de son cerveau. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier que cette douleur semble avoir prit place après la guerre de la colline » répondit-il en se frottant le front. Rachel se retourna vers Jason et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« I-ils arrivent.. » gémit soudain Jason avant de pousser un gémissement de douleur. Rachel sursauta et enleva rapidement sa main de peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Rachel, il parle souvent dans son sommeil » la rassura le docteur Oliver en reposant doucement le dossier sur la table de chevet à coté du lit de Jason qui poussait de petits gémissements. Rachel avala difficilement sa salive et reposa sa main sur les cheveux du garçon.

« Qui est au courant ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Kellan se raidit et grimaça.

« Toi, le vieux Jackson et moi » répondit-il rapidement en haussant les épaules.

« Jackson ? » releva Rachel en haussant un sourcil.

« Il s'est attaché à Jason » expliqua Kellan avec un petit sourire.

« Qui l'aurait cru » chuchota Rachel avec une mine stupéfaite « Donc Quinn, Nina et Sam n'en savent rien » reprit-t-elle avec une grimace.

« Je crains la réaction de Nina, elle va être dévastée » soupira Kellan tandis que le docteur s'éloignait pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Rachel soupira et embrassa doucement le front de Jason.

« J'aurais aimé le voir réveiller » lui dit-elle avec une petite moue en se relevant.

« Nous reviendrons » lui promit aussitôt Kellan en l'entourant d'un bras « Mais tu dois aller voir ton père » ajouta-t-il.

Rachel fronça aussitôt des sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insistes autant avec lui Kellan. Il ne veut pas m'accepter comme je suis alors tan pis pour lui » grogna-t-elle.

« Mais il reste ton père Ruby, le père avec qui tu allais chassé, que tu admirait, que tu aimait plus que tout au monde. Vous étiez inséparables ! Lorsqu'il te voyait, ses yeux se mettaient à briller mais tu le connais. Tu sais à quel point il est vieux jeu et têtu comme toi et c'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas abandonner. Parce que malgré son regard froid et dur, tu lui manques énormément. J'ai un peu parlé à ta mère la dernière fois et elle m'a même avouée ne plus le reconnaître, que lorsque nous avions étés kidnappés, c'était comme si ton père était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, un inconnu. Tu dois te battre pour lui Ruby » déclara-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour la laisser réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Il alla saluer le docteur Oliver puis embrassa tendrement Jason avant de revenir vers Ruby et de la conduire à l'extérieure de la salle.

« Je veux bien tenter une nouvelle fois mais je ne te promet rien » l'avertit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il hocha avec empressement de la tête et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas » lui promit-il avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Quinn soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il atteignirent enfin la base. Les longs voyages avec Sam et son « incroyable intelligence » ne lui avaient pas manqué.

« Allez, tout le monde descend ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautant rapidement hors de la voiture avec un grand sourire.

« Ah, enfin chez soi ! » s'écria Sam, les yeux pétillants alors qu'il sortait lentement de la voiture avec une petite grimace de douleur.

« Eh bien je dois avouer que cette petite ballade m'a permis d'apprendre que les humains pouvait faire preuve d'humour » murmura Kol avec un petit sourire amusé en regardant Sam.

Quinn roula des yeux.

« Un humour pourrit » grogna celle-ci dans sa barbe en ouvrant son coffre pour prendre les valises de Sam et Nina. Kol l'aida aussitôt en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je m'en charge » lui dit-il d'une voix ferme malgré ses protestations en prenant tout seul les deux grosses valises.

« Merci » le remercia-t-elle avec un sincère sourire.

« Merci d'être venu nous chercher Quinn, tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire » lui dit soudain Nina avec un grand sourire.

« C'était un plaisir » répliqua la blonde en la prenant dans ses bras « Mais la prochaine fois, je ferais en sorte de mettre un bout de scotch sur le bouche de ton petit-ami » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Hé ! » s'écria Sam avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

« Pour une fois dans ma vie, je suis heureuse de m'être trompé sur votre compte chers humains » leur avoua soudain la mère de Rachel avec un doux sourire en les regardant chacun leur tour « Et je suis aussi heureuse d'apprendre que les humains ne sont pas les seuls à côtoyer cette terre » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Nina qui rougit en baissant la tête.

« On peux y aller ? J'ai faim ! » se plaignit Sam en se tenant le ventre.

Quinn et Nina roulèrent des yeux tandis que Kol gloussait doucement en secouant la tête.

« La patience ne fait pas partie de l'une de vos qualités, n'est-ce pas ? » fit la mère avec un petit sourire.

Sam la regarda d'un air penaud puis haussa les épaules.

« Pas quand j'ai faim, en effet » répondit-il en sautillant sur place d'impatience.

« Vas-t-en avant que je ne charge de ton cas Evans » grogna Quinn. Sam courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur mais fit soudain demi-tour et alla embrasser tendrement Nina qui lui sourit.

« Je t'aime ! » lui cria-t-il d'une voix excitée avant de se jeter dans l'ascenseur.

« J'aurais aimé penser le contraire mais vous êtes vraiment adorables tous les deux » fit remarquer Quinn avec un doux sourire en vérifiant que la voiture était bien fermée. Nina rougit furieusement à l'amusement de Kol.

« Tu sais Nina tu devrais profiter un peu de lui. Il est fou amoureux de toi alors tu pourrais lui demander tout ce que tu veux, je suis sure qu'il le ferait pour toi » reprit la blonde en gloussant doucement.

Nina se mordit la lèvre inférieure et haussa timidement les épaules.

« Mais je suis heureuse Quinn, je ne vois pas pourquoi je profiterais de lui » fit-elle avec une petite moue.

Quinn secoua la tête en souriant.

« Moi aussi je suis très heureuse avec Rachel mais ça ne m'empêche de lui faire un peu de chantage, c'est tellement amusant » gloussa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. La mère de Rachel et Kol haussèrent un sourcil.

« Quel genre de chantage ? » demanda Kol en croisant les bras sur son torse avec un petit sourire en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Quinn se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Pouvait-elle prendre le risque de leur dire ? Rachel lui en voudrait affreusement si elle le découvrait.

« Oh... ba... tu sais... du chantage normal » bégaya-t-elle alors que ses joues devenaient roses.

La mère fronça des sourcils et pencha la tête sur le coté avec curiosité.

« Du chantage normal hein ! » se moqua Kol tout en marchant vers l'ascenseur. Quinn grimaça et comprit qu'il avait comprit de quel chantage elle parlait.

« Et ce chantage normal, en quoi consistes-t-il ? Je veux dire, je ne veux pas paraître trop indiscrète mais je pourrais peut-être l'utiliser avec mon mari » demanda la mère de Ruby, inconsciente de ce qui se tramait vraiment. Quinn crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec sa salive tandis que Kol éclater de rire à en avoir mal au ventre.

« Oh maman si tu savais... » dit-il en gloussant.

* * *

« Salut » fit Rachel d'une voix tendue à quelques mètres de son père assis sur les marches de la terrasse qui donnait sur la grande foret.

« Salut » répondit son père d'une voix dure en se raidissant.

Rachel soupira et s'avança de quelques pas. Elle croisa maladroitement les bras sur son torse et se racla la gorge. Que devait-elle lui dire ? S'excuser ? Lui dire qu'elle était désolée de s'être emportée d'une telle façon tout à l'heure ? Lui dire que tout ce qu'elle avait dit était faux ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

« Ça fait longtemps que je suis assis ici, à essayer de trouver des quelconques qualités à cette planète et ses habitants mais je ne trouve pas. J-je ne comprends pas » reprit soudain son père la faisant sursauter légèrement. Rachel continua à fixer le dos musclé de son père puis s'avança encore vers lui avec prudence.

« Cette planète est belle » commença Rachel en haussant les épaules « Les couchers de soleil sont incroyables et ceux peu importe le lieu ou l'on se trouve ».

« Notre royaume aussi est beau » répliqua son père avec impatience.

Rachel ignora ce dernier point et vint s'asseoir une marche au-dessus de celle de son père.

« Certes » dit-elle en hochant la tête vers lui « Ils savent vivre, ils prennent soin de leur enfants, ils les aiment ».

« N'est-ce pas ce que nous avons fait avec toi ? » demanda son père d'une voix dure.

« Je ne te voyais pratiquement jamais papa comme pratiquement chaque enfant de Skylan » protesta-t-elle avant de se mordre durement la lèvre inférieure lorsque sa voix se brisa au dernier mot.

« N-non, c'est faux j- »

« Tu était tellement fière de ton travail, de pouvoir protéger le peuple que tu ne faisais pas attention à moi , vous êtes tellement obsédé par votre travail, pat la perfection et votre satané devoir de citoyen !» le coupa-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus puissante « Parce que si tu aurais fait un peu plus attention à moi tu aurais remarqué que j'avais l'habitude de sortir des sentiers autorisés ».

« N'essaie pas de mettre la faute de ton kidnapping sur moi Ruby » grogna son père en se tournant vers elle.

Rachel serra la mâchoire.

« Alors n'essaie pas de la mettre sur moi papa. Tu vois à quel point il est facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres et puis il faut avouer c'est la spécialité des Skylans de faire ça. Toujours rejeter la faute sur les autres et ne jamais assumer sa propre part de responsabilité » répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Ruby- »

« Depuis que vous êtes arrivés ici, tout le monde pense que c'est à cause de Kellan et moi si nous avons été kidnappés. Je les entends, tu sais, ils n'arrêtent pas de parler de nous derrière notre dos mais je pourrais aussi dire que c'est de la faute à ces soi disant guerriers que tu admires tant papa. N'est-ce pas leur devoir de faire en sorte que notre peuple ne soit pas en danger ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son père qui se plissèrent.

Son père serra les poings.

« Les guerriers ne- »

« Sont pas invisibles » termina Rachel d'une voix ferme « Personne n'est invincible papa. Et personne n'a le droit de rejeter la faute sur des enfants » ajouta-t-elle en se relevant.

Son père fit de même.

« Certes, les humains ont beaucoup de défauts je te le concède mais ils savent assumer leur erreurs quand il le faut. Et puis n'oublions pas que c'est un peuple jeune pas comme le notre mais je comprends pourquoi notre peuple n'arrive plus à assumer. Il est passé par tant d'horreur... cependant je ne l'autoriserais pas à cracher sur des enfants ou une planète entière qu'il ne connaissent même pas » grogna-t-elle.

« Tu défends ces humains au détriment de ton peuple ! » s'énerva son père, la mâchoire serrée.

« Je suis peut-être née à Skylan mais j'ai vécu la majeur partie de ma vie ici papa » lui rappela-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

« J'aime cette planète c- »

« Mais- »

« Comme j'aime Skylan » continua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Son père grimaça et baissa le regard vers le sol.

« Dons si je comprends bien, tout est finie » murmura-t-il d'une voix faible qui surprit Rachel.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« Eh bien, tu m'as fait clairement comprendre que tu voulais rester sur cette planète alors autant que je reparte immédiatement sur Skylan » répondit-il d'une voix tremblante en relevant les yeux vers elle. Des yeux remplies de larmes.

« Papa... » soupira-t-elle d'une voix étranglée avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Son père la serra aussitôt fermement contre elle. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, profitant de la compagnie de l'autre. Rachel ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le cou de son père tandis qu'elle sentait des gouttes d'eau tomber sur son visage. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle le sera juste un peu plus fortement contre elle en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pleurait avec lui.

* * *

_Merci une nouvelle fois d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère que vous l'avez appréciez ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Nina reverra Jason et Sam... et bien Sam, pétera complètement les plombs ce qui entraînera de nouveaux conflit entre les Skylans et les humains. Quinn ne saura ou se mettre tandis que Rachel... je ne vous en dit pas plus :) _

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

_Je sais ce chapitre n'est pas très long comparé au précédent mais j'essayerai de me rattraper pour le prochain. _

_A la prochaine... _


	27. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26 : Faire un break

_Bonjouuuuuuuuur tout le monde ! :)_

_Themaoko : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces gentils compliments mais ne m'en fait pas trop, je n'aimerais pas prendre la grosse tête ^^ Et puis j'ai encore tellement de choses à apprendre... La conversation de Rachel et son père me tenait vraiment à cœur car je trouve qu'on minimise souvent la relation père/fille à au profit de celle de mère/fille mais bon, chacun son avis ^^_

_Camille7260 : Je te rassure, je ne comptes pas jeter le père de Rachel aux oubliettes de sitôt ! J'ai encore pas mal de projet pour lui à vrai dire et j'ai hâte d'écrire toutes les idées le concernant. _

_Inconnue : Troooop de compliments dans une même reviews ! ^^ Mais ça me remonte toujours le moral quand je lis vos reviews. Vos reviews sont vraiment des antidépresseurs pour moi ^^ Quant à Jason, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire mais je trouverais, comme d'habitude. _

_Gleek 1909 : Le père de Rachel ne s'en ira pas dans l'immédiat, de même pour sa famille. Je veux qu'ils explorent un peu plus la Terre et... tu en seras plus dans les prochains chapitres :)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Après avoir fait entièrement visiter la base à Kol et sa mère, Quinn était exténuée et avait décidée d'aller faire une sieste avant d'aller trouver Rachel. Elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter une nouvelle fois la brunette dans cette état-la. Soudain elle écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'elle vit Rachel et son père cote à cote entrain de marcher sans se disputer et sans se lancer des regards furieux. Elle s'arrêta net et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Rachel s'éclairer à sa vue.

« Quinn, ou étais-tu passé ? » lui demanda Rachel en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres sous les yeux de son père la faisant rougir.

« Je suis allé chercher Nina et Sam avec ta mère et Kol » répondit-t-elle en observant prudemment la père de Rachel qui se tendit.

Rachel se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis fit la moue.

« Je délaisse vraiment trop mes amis en ce moment » grommela-t-elle en soupirant.

Quinn la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu avais beaucoup de choses à régler. C'est peine si nous avons eu un moment à nous ces derniers jours » fit Quinn avec un triste sourire.

« Est-ce ta façon d'essayer de me remonter le moral Quinn ? Parce que ça ne marche vraiment pas » lui fit remarquer Rachel en faisant la moue.

Quinn roula des yeux et recula de quelques pas.

« Et bien, je vois que tu es déjà de meilleure humeur que tout à l'heure » observa-t-elle en jetant un regard vers la père de Rachel qui l'observait aussi, silencieusement.

« Tu sais à quel point Kellan est persuasif » gloussa la brune en regardant son père avec un timide sourire. Celui-ci lui en retourna en plus petit faisant rouler des yeux Rachel.

« Tu sais, Quinn ne te fera rien papa » lui dit celle-ci avec insistance.

Son père renifla et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Je ne me mélange pas avec les hum- gens que je ne connais pas » se rattrapa-t-il en voyant le regard de sa fille.

« Alors comment arrivez vous à faire de nouvelles rencontres ? » osa demander Quinn, les sourcils froncés.

Il haussa les épaules.

« A Skylan, tout le monde connaît tout le monde » répondit-il en décroissant les bras.

« Il est juste coincé » se moqua Rachel avec un petit clin d'œil alors que son père la fusillait du regard.

Quinn étouffa son rire sous le regard amusé de sa petite amie.

Soudain un grand bruit de verre brisé les firent tous trois sursauter de peur. Le père de Rachel dégaina aussitôt son épée en regardant autour de lui et Rachel se mit protectivement devant Quinn qui se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, la main accroché sur le bras de Rachel.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda cette dernière les sourcils froncés.

« Quelqu'un à sûrement du faire tomber un objet sans faire exprès » essaya de se rassurer Quinn à voix haute en avalant difficilement sa salive.

« Nous devrions tout de même aller voir » fit le père de Rachel en s'avançant déjà dans le couloir. Ils s'avancèrent à pas de loup dans le couloir quand soudain un grand bruit de porte claqué résonna et des pas précipités se firent entendre. Plusieurs personne apparurent dans le couloir et Rachel se détendit lorsqu'elle reconnut Sam et Nina parmi eux mais fronça aussitôt des sourcils lorsqu'elle vit le visage plus que furieux du garçon qui se mit à courir vers elle.

« Sam qu'est-pfou... !» Rachel nu le temps de terminer sa phrase que le garçon se jeter sauvagement sur elle en la plaquant sur le sol. Quinn poussa un cri de frayeur.

« Sam arrête ! » cria Nina, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues.

« Tu m'avais promis que tu le protégerais ! » cria Sam au-dessus de Rachel la main levée en l'air avec un air menaçant sur le visage.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux et le regarda avec incrédulité, la bouche grande ouverte.

« D-de quoi t-tu parles ? » bégaya-t-elle confusément en regardant Nina qui pressait ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

« Jason, ça te rappelles quelqu'un ?! Tu l'a déjà oublié ! » hurla Sam alors que sa main s'abaissait au même instant vers son visage.

Mais une main vint stopper l'action de justesse. Rachel vit son père balancer Sam à quelques mètres et poussa un hoquet de peur en se relevant précipitamment.

« Sam ! » hurla Nina en se précipitant vers le jeune homme qui gémissait, son plâtre recroquevillait contre lui-même.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait, d'accord ?! Je n'y suis pour rien dans ce qui arrive à Jason ! » s'écria Rachel d'une voix tremblante, la vision floue à cause de ses larmes.

« Tu m'avais promis que tu le protégerais ! Et tu appelles ça protéger toi ! » lui cracha Sam en lui lança un regard de haine.

Rachel recula d'un pas comme si on venait de lui asséner un coup à l'estomac tandis que Kellan, Kol et sa mère arrivaient en courant, la panique inscrite sur leur visage.

« Q-quoi ? » bégaya-t-elle confusément, les idées pas claires.

Elle regarda avec désespoir Quinn qui la regardait avec surprise et inquiétude puis vit son père qui pointait Sam de son arme avec un air menaçant sur le visage.

« Et tu trouves que ces humains sont mieux que nous Ruby ? » lui dit son père d'une voix puissante et profonde avec un dégoût non dissimulé dans sa voix « Ce sont surtout des bêtes sauvages qui ne savent pas se contrôler ».

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Kellan en plaçant un bras protecteur sur les épaules tremblantes de Rachel.

« Et moi qui pensais que tu n'était plus cette diva égocentrique qui ne pensait qu'a elle et ses objectifs personnels, je me suis bien trompé » grogna Sam en se relevant avec l'aide de Nina qui n'osait lever le regard.

Rachel serra les poings en sentant les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. C'était trop. Trop en si peu de temps. On l'accusait de son kidnapping, elle avait du se disputer avec ses parents, son frère et Kellan et maintenant on l'accusait d'avoir mis Jason dans cette état.

« Tu ne pense qu'a ta vengeance Rachel. C'est tout ce qui compte pour toi, au fond tu t'en fiches de savoir ce qui arrivera à Jason ou même à nous. Tu n'est même pas venu nous chercher » continua Sam enfonçant encore plus le couteau dans la plaie.

Rachel recula de nouveaux de quelques pas en continuant à fixer bêtement Sam, s'en rien dire, sans se défendre et lui dire qu'il avait tort. Qu'elle s'inquiétait pour eux, qu'elle était allait voir Jason ce matin et qu'elle avait pleurer en le voyant ainsi petit, fragile et vulnérable. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Que pouvait-elle dire devant une telle violence, une telle haine et colère contre elle. Sam, son premier véritable ami humain, celui qui la faisant rire et sourire quand tout lui semblait noir. Le courageux et loyal Sam toujours la pour elle quand il la fallait, lui remontant le moral avec ces imitions à en faire pleurer de rire plus d'un. Rachel se racla la gorge et se redressa.

« J-je suis désolé de me rendre compte que tu as si peu d'estime pour moi Sam » commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante alors que Quinn regardait Sam et Rachel sans savoir quoi faire et dire « Mais je refuse de t'entendre me dire de telles choses ! Tu devrais savoir à quel point j'aime Jason et j'avoue que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi parce que j'avais certaines choses à régler mais est-ce que tu t'es un peu rendu compte par toutes les choses que je suis passé ? J'ai failli perdre Quinn, la fille que j'aime. J'ai cru un instant que rompre tout lien avec Kellan m'aiderais mais j'avais tort et j'ai encore plus souffert mais je le méritais. Puis je me suis violemment disputé avec ma famille Sam, celle que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années ! En ce qui concerne Jason, je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui lui arrive mais lorsque ses crises de douleurs ont commencés, moi j'étais entrain de me battre pour sauver l'humanité, pour sauvé cette planète et pour venger Kellan et moi. Moi, j'étais entrain d'essayer de réanimer une Quinn en sang qui n'avait plus de pouls avec un cœur qui ne battait plus. Toi, tu étais à l'hôpital, dans un lit au chaud et en sécurité loin de toutes ces horreurs et pourtant je ne me suis pas permise de te critiquer, n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit-elle, les dents serrés en essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

« Sauf que moi je ne suis qu'un humain Rachel ! Je n'ai pas de supers pouvoirs comme toi ! » lui cria-t-il en la pointant furieusement du doigt.

Rachel plissa les yeux et s'avança vers lui en ignorant que les autres se tendaient.

« Et alors ?! Pense-tu que cela me rend moins vulnérable, moins sensible aux horreurs qui se produisent autour de moi ?! » cria-t-elle à son tour en serrant les poings qui rougeoyaient furieusement « Penses-tu que je n'ai rien ressentis lorsque j'ai vu dans quel état était Jason, des griffures plein sur le visage ?! Penses-tu sérieusement que je n'ai ressentis en voyant Quinn tombé comme une poupée de chiffon par terre avec une balle dans l'estomac ?! Parce que Kellan te diras le contraire, il m'a vu crier, pleurer pour elle. Je n'avais jamais été dans un état pareil. Est-ce que mes pouvoirs m'ont rendu moins sensible ? Non » lui cracha-t-elle, les yeux noirs alors que des flammes serpentaient à présent autour de ses bras.

« C'est bon Ruby » murmura Kellan en lui effleurant le bras pour ne pas se faire brûler.

Elle regarda Sam qui la regardait aussi, sans ciller, les poings serrés et se détourna brusquement en comprenant que leur amitié avait sûrement prit fin en cet instant. Elle n'osa pas regarder Quinn, ni quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs et partit précipitamment avec Kellan qui ne regarda pas aussi en arrière.

* * *

« Ou allons-nous ? » demanda Kellan en regardant oublieusement le paysage qui défilait à grande vitesse devant lui.

Rachel serra ses poings autour du volant et haussa les épaules.

« Loin d'ici. Aussi loin que cette voiture me le permettra » répondit-elle en mettant ses lunettes noirs.

Kellan se redressa et la regarda en haussant un sourcils.

« Et nos familles, Quinn, Sam, Nina et Jason ? » demanda-t-il avec une légère panique dans la voix.

Rachel lui jeta un coup d'œil et fit un sourire mystérieux.

« Je pense que nous avons largement mérités d'avoir une pause Kellan » lui dit-elle alors qu'il la regardait avec étonnement.

« Je pensais que tu préférais être avec Quinn » répliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Rachel haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire.

« C'est elle qui m'a proposée ce voyage. Elle a dit que c'était beaucoup de pression pour nous deux, que j'avais assez enduré et qu'il était temps que je m'amuse un peu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait rester la-bas pour Sam et Nina et que sa mission qui consistait à faire découvrir son monde à Kol et à maman lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Du coup, elle m'a dit de partir avec toi, que ça nous ferait du bien à tous les deux de nous retrouver seuls » expliqua-t-elle avec un tendre sourire.

« Wouah » fit Kellan en perte de mots avant de rire « Donc on peut aller ou on veut, personne ne criera sur nous ou nous reprochera de ne pas avoir été assez responsables ? » fit Kellan avec excitation.

« C'est ça » opina Rachel en hochant la tête avec un grand sourire « Tu as peut-être une première destination en tête ? » lui demanda-t-elle en voyant son regard songeur.

« En faite... je me disais... »

« C'est quand tu veux Kellan » lui dit-elle sarcastiquement en roulant des yeux « Dis-moi juste ou tu veux aller et nous irons ».

« A Lima, je veux que nous allions à Lima ».

* * *

« Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas Quinn ? » demanda Rachel accroché depuis une bonne demi heure à son téléphone tandis que Kellan dévorait son hamburger à pleine bouche sous le regard amusé de quelques clients.

« Tu sais qu'on peut toujours passer te prendre » dit Rachel en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Tandis que Kellan gémissait en mangeant une frite tout en observant une rediffusion d'un match de base-ball à la télévision accroché au-dessus du bar. Ah, ça lui avait tellement manqué cette vie banale mais confortable.

« Je sais... je sais » grommela Rachel avec une moue adorable « Je pense qu'il nous reste environ quatre heures de route, je ne suis pas vraiment sure mais je m'en fiche un peu à vrai dire. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ça me ferait autant du bien de partir comme ça, libre comme l'air et d'aller ou bon me semble » parla-t-elle avant boire une gorgée de sa boisson tandis que Kellan hochait distraitement de la tête, la bouche pleine et les yeux fixés sur la télévision.

« Je sais, ça va nous poser un gros problème » marmonna-t-elle en grimaçant.

Kellan fronça aussitôt des sourcils et se tendit en la regardant d'un air interrogateur.

« Sa disparition » lui chuchota-t-elle avec une moue.

Kellan grimaça à son tour et se laissa retomber contre son siège en soupirant.

« On aura qu'a dire qu'on a rien à voir avec ta disparition. On est partis avant toi, après tout. Hiram et Leroy ont dit au Proviseur du lycée que nous étions partis en vacances je crois... »

« Ouais de longues vacances » gloussa-t-elle tandis que Kellan roulait des yeux en se détendant.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que Jason va mieux ? » demanda-t-elle soudain alors que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait.

Kellan fit sembler d'écouter la télé et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Un coma... » souffla Rachel alors que sa respiration s'accélérer « Coma ou coma artificielle c'est la même chose pour moi Quinn » grogna-t-elle en serrant la fourchette qu'elle avait dans sa main de toutes ses forces.

« Et... et Sam ? » demanda Rachel d'une petite voix « Il m'en veut toujours autant alors » soupira-t-elle, d'un air sombre avant de racler la gorge « OK, je t'aime Quinn et fait attention à toi » dit-elle avant de ranger son téléphone.

« Alors ? » demanda avec impatience Kellan en se penchant vers elle.

« Le docteur Oliver à plongé Jason dans un coma artificielle pour une quinzaine de jours. Il devenait trop incontrôlable quant à Sam, il m'en veut toujours à mort » marmonna Rachel en se remettant à manger.

Kellan grimaça et regarda avec compassion la jeune fille.

« Je suis sure que tout ira mieux Ruby, c'est juste une période et puis tu connais les humains et leur sentiments. Ils changent très vite et c'est ce qui fait leur charme après tout. Ils finissent toujours par pardonner » la rassura-t-il avant de faire signe à une serveuse pour régler la note. Il paya puis s'étala sur son siège avec un soupir heureux.

« Allez, oublie tout ça Ruby. Laisses les problèmes de coté et profites de ces vacances » lui dit-il en faisant un au revoir de la main comme pour vouloir disparaître les problèmes de Rachel qui sourit en se redressant.

« Tu as raison Kellan. Trinquons à notre liberté ! ».

* * *

Quinn posa son portable sur sa table de chevet et regarda tristement le grand lit. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit puis s'allongea en poussant un soupir et fixa silencieusement le plafond. Elle aurait aimé être avec Rachel, aimé pouvoir regarder indéfiniment le paysage défilait devant ses yeux tandis que Rachel chanterait à tut-tête des chansons de Barbra Streisand et que Puck se serait bouché les oreilles en grimaçant. Elle aurait aimé être aller avec eux à Lima. Revoir ses parents, Brittany, Santana. Sa gorge se serra au dernier nom. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait tant... Ses expressions latines aussi énervantes soit-elle lui manquaient aussi. Elle aurait réglée tous les problèmes avec un coup de poing par-la et des insultes espagnoles par-ci puis tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

Quinn renfila et cacha son visage dans son oreiller en fermant ses mains autour de celui-ci. Seul Sam aurait put la comprendre mais il était trop occupé à montrer la haine qu'il voué à Rachel pour pouvoir la rassurer. Elle aurait bien voulu en parler à Nina, essayait de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait mais celle-ci était soit entrain de pleurer soit entrain d'essayer de calmer tant bien que mal Sam. Elle n'avait personne à qui parlait à moins que... Ses yeux fixèrent le portable posé sagement sur la table de chevet. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à sa porte la faisant sursauter. Elle essuya précipitamment les larmes qui étaient tombées de ses yeux et alla ouvrir. Quinn regarda avec étonnement Kol qui se frottait nerveusement la nuque.

« Je sais que nous ne sommes pas très proches mais avant de partir Ruby m'a fait promettre de faire attention à toi » commença-t-il avec une grimace « Et je t'ai entendu pleurer alors... alors je voulais savoir si tu tenais le coup » fit-il maladroitement en haussant les épaules.

Quinn avala difficilement sa salive et s'effaça de la porte pour le laisser entrer. Elle ferma la porte derrière lui et et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur son lit et fit de même.

« Rachel me manque » lui avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix tandis que Kol soupirer tristement.

« Elle me manque aussi Quinn mais n'est-ce pas toi qui lui a proposé ce voyage ? ».

« Si et je ne le regrette pas mais cela ne m'empêche pas de ne pas être triste lorsque je vois ce grand lit vide, et même quand j'ouvre l'armoire et que je ne trouve que mes affaires dedans. Lorsque je vois dans quel désordre je vis alors que Rachel avait l'habitude de ranger le moindre affaire qui traînait » répondit Quinn d'une voix tremblante en reniflant.

Kol lui toucha avec hésitation l'épaule.

« Ses idiotes et bêtes décisions me manquent aussi Quinn » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Quinn gloussa et renifla de nouveau en se tordant les doigts.

« Je pense que tu as fais le bon choix en lui proposant de prendre un peu de recul et de partir avec Kellan. Elle faisait n'importe quoi, en faite elle perdait totalement le contrôle de sa vie et quand ce gars, Sam lui à crier toutes ses horreurs et ces reproches à la figure, j'ai vu à quel point cela l'avait blessé et touché et je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas tenue un jour de plus sans tous nous faire brûler » gloussa-t-il doucement en la poussant légèrement de l'épaule.

« Je pense aussi » ria Quinn avec un sourire.

« Écoutes, mon père peut paraître froid comme ça mais il tient énormément à Ruby et on ne touche pas aux personnes qu'aime Ruby. Alors si un jour ma mère et moi ne sommes pas la, n'hésite pas à aller le voir parce que malgré le regard noir qu'il te lancera, il t'aidera parce que tu fais partie de la famille maintenant » déclara Kol avec assurance.

Quinn poussa un sanglot en se jeta dans les bras de Kol qui l'encercla de ses bras en lui disant des mots rassurants.

« Merci Kol, merci ».

* * *

_Bon, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu que Rachel et Noah aient décidés de faire un break. Cependant si ça peut vous rassurez je suis encore entrain de me demander si ce ne serait pas mieux d'envoyer aussi Quinn …_

_A vos claviers courageux lecteurs et lectrices ! _

_A la prochaine... _


End file.
